Kagome's trust
by flaming witch of fire
Summary: When Kagome is raped by Sesshomaru on the night of the new moon. Kagome goes home to the future as finds out that she is pregnant with pups! PUPS? Now one year later, she decides to go back to the feudal era.
1. lust for her

**Kagome Trust**

**A/N-**My first Inuyasha story. Here it is. Next installment will do done soon. Thank you to my new beta reader named witchygirl99 and TheSparkledMoon for doing this first chapter. Thanks.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha and its characters. If I did then Kagome would be with Sesshomaru for real, not in this story.

**Summary: **When Kagome is raped by Sesshomaru on the night of the new moon. Kagome goes home to the future as finds out that she is pregnant with pups? PUPS! Now one year later, she decides to go back to the feudal era.

**Warning: **RAPE WILL BE WITHIN THIS CHAPTER.

X+X+X

**Chapter One: **Lust For Her

As the wind blew around the open area, no one could see a flash of light speeding through. Lord Sesshomaru had lost control over his beast for over a week now, and currently he was still trying to find that sweet aroma that smelled of passion fruit and lavender. He could not find it, not until he came over the hill looking over a small village.

"Yes," he thought, as he raced to the village, sniffing around the area. He smelled his half-brother's scent and hid. Shadowed by the trees, he overheard her talking to his half-breed brother. Smelling the air again, he grinned at the fact that Kagome was in heat. She was ripe for the taking. She would bear him strong pups. The beast didn't care that she was human; she was very loyal, kind, caring to yokai. She was very strong now, and soon she would be his. He would mark her and no one would take her away.

_X+X+X Kagome's POV X+X+X_

"Inuyasha I'm going to have a bath, but Sango is staying. I can protect myself now," Kagome said, her teeth grinding together with madness. "Sango stay here and watch dog boy for me!"

Kagome picked up all her bathing supplies and walked around, looking up at the night sky. She thought back over the last five years when she first fell into the well. She had changed over the years.

When she had come here, she wasn't even at the beginner level of miko. That was until two years ago when Lord Fluffyster came in and told her what she didn't want to hear. After that, she dedicated her time to training with Kaede, learning all that she could from her and traveling from village to village gaining extra for her abilities.

But after a fight with Inuyasha about her training, she turned her back on the Feudal Era for a few months. Now she was stronger with her bow and arrows because she had joined an archery group, able to hit up any target over 200 yards dead on. She was also taking on kendo and karate classes to help gain strength. Because of all this, Kagome was stronger than when she had left.

Smelling the hot water, Kagome hiked to a small clearing that had a large hot spring in it. Walking to its banks, Kagome started to strip out of her school uniform, completely unaware that someone was watching her with a smirk etched on his face.

_X+X+X Sesshomaru's POV X+X+X_

He watched her strip down, his beast contently growling at the sight of her body. Soon he would have her tonight. The beast continued to watch her get in the hot spring. Jumping down from his tree, spreading his yokai into the area, she froze as she turned around to face him.

Small growls came from his chest as he watched her fear come in and mask her intoxicating scent.

"Sesshomaru." His ears perked as the words came from her mouth.

_X+X+X Kagome's POV X+X+X_

She felt a yoka in the areai but she froze up when she heard growls coming from behind. She turned around to see Lord Sesshomaru with red eyes and Kagome knew his beast had taken over. Covering her breasts with her arms, she made sure that her lower part was still underwater.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered, hoping he would snap out of it.

When his beast saw her covering her breasts, he loudly growled at her, causing her to jump back in fright. With great speed he grabbed her around the stomach, giving no indication of letting her go.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed in fright, struggling against him. It only led to him growling more and more loudly as he pressed his lips against hers. His hand grabbed her hair and pulled a little too hard, making her whimper in pain. After he released his grip on her hair, his lips parted from her own. He dragged his masculine tongue down her neck and back up again, making her whimper in fright once again.

"Sesshomaru, wake up please!" Kagome screamed at him, struggling. Sesshomaru smirked at her as he trailed his fang against her neck, drawing some blood only to lick it clean. Moving her neck to the other side he sucked on her pulse, making her pained whimpers grow.

Her miko powers flared up. She threw him off for a couple of seconds, but to her dismay he jumped up quickly, grabbing her by the arm twisting it.

"Please stop, Lord Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled, trembling as he continued to lick and suck on her neck.

When he growled to her chest he could feel the vibrations throughout her body as she trembled in fright and fear. Kagome knew she had to stop this right now.

"Sesshomaru, stop please! You detested us humans with a passion of hatred and loathing. To you and many others they are disgusting creatures. Please don't do something you might regret when this is over. I plead to you, Sesshomaru! Please stop…" While she was going to continue Sesshomaru's lips were on hers, his grasp tightening. He held her around her waist and leaped out of the hot spring to the solid ground.

Within moments Kagome was on her back. When she finally registered that Sesshomaru was on top of her naked body and was positioning himself at her barrier, she panicked.

"Sesshomaru, stop," whispered Kagome as she placed her hands on his chest. She rubbed it, praying that the action would calm him down, hide away the beast.

Soon some golden specks showed in his red eyes. "Sesshomaru," Kagome said very softly to him. But just as soon as it came, it was gone. Nervous and whimpering in fright, Kagome continued to rub his chest very softy, hoping that it would turn him back to his old self.

Sesshomaru's beast growled, knowing that she was trying to bring back his master from the cage that he was enclosed in. He grabbed both of her hands and placed them above her head. Sesshomaru looked at her beauty and nakedness, unable to help the throaty groan. She was so afraid that her body was trembling and reeked of horror.

Tears started to pour down her face. "Sesshomaru, remember your father's tomb? I pulled out the Tessaiga. You hate me, remember?" She was grasping at straws, trying to awaken the Sesshomaru, she hoped that speaking about his father's tomb and sword would snap him out of his lust.

His eyes flashed gold, but it was gone in a second for his beast was stronger. Sesshomaru's beast had had enough as he pressed his manhood against her womanhood. She gasped, completely panic-stricken as she renewed her struggle against him.

With his hand, the beast hit her across her cheek, throwing her head to the side harshly. Sesshomaru grabbed her hip and within one push he entered her. The pain made her scream but soon he was stopping it with his lips. Spreading his yokai, he created a barrier around them so that no one would be able to see in.

Sesshomaru pounded into Kagome's unwilling, virgin body. She shrieked in pain and shame from this act. In her heart, Kagome knew that his beast was in control over him and she couldn't do anything to stop him at all. She tried to get him to stop from pushing so hard or fast, but he wouldn't stop or slow down at all.

Soon he grunted in pleasure while Kagome screamed in pain and pleasure as she came. His beast grew out his master's fangs, and with some more thrusts into her womanhood, he spilled his seeds and bit into her neck. As the aftershocks continued, he began to spread his yokai into her body, making her and marking her as his for life.

Pulling out of her, he disappeared, leaving Kagome's crying and frail form on the ground. A few minutes later and Kagome slowly sat up from the cold ground. She placed her hand to her forehead and then her neck, hissing at the pain.

There were two small holes on her neck and she gasped, feeling far too dizzy. Kagome started to get up from the ground, but stopped when pain came to her and her memories flooded back. She cried, long and hard as the tears wouldn't end.

Stopping to look up and seeing no one near her, Kagome stared between her thighs. There was blood and a thick, white substance from the aftermath of the rape. While her eyes widened and a hand went over her mouth, she couldn't stop the vomit that spilled onto the grass. To her horror, Kagome could still feel Sesshomaru's barrier around her slowly vanishing, leaving her sight.

Kagome slowly inched to the hot springs again. She didn't want any company –absolutely no one's company – right now. Placing her own barrier around the hot springs, Kagome slid back in and tried to forget.

Her bath items were still near the side, and quickly she washed her body. It took three times just to get the feeling of Sesshomaru off of her and then she started to shampoo and condition her hair. Slowly thinking about what happened, she wondered why._ 'Why was his beast was in control over his body?' _but she shuddered, not wanting to keep thinking such thoughts.

Kagome soon placed an unsteady hand around her womanhood, calling her miko powers to heal the swollen and abused flesh from within. She felt better about healing her body, but it wasn't enough. Kagome knew she couldn't stay longer, so she began to dry herself with her black and blue towels.

Grabbing her clothing, she quickly put them on and packed up all her items from the ground. It wasn't long before she vanished into the well.

_X+X+X Sesshomaru's POV X+X+X_

Waking up in his bed with a thin layer of sweat on his body, Lord Sesshomaru tried to remember what his beast did. Nothing came to mind but when he smelled himself, the scent he found was a mixture of passion fruit and lavender, and his own musky smell.

Getting up, he went to his personal bathhouse.

_X+X+X Kagome's POV X+X+X_

She saw the blue light as she landed at the bottom of the well in her own time. Kagome climbed up the ladder, hauling herself over the railing. It was much harder than before, because now her lower parts were screaming in pain.

Once she was out, she turned around and placed a barrier around the well to close it off for one year. She needed that time away from the Feudal Era. Once it was set, Kagome walked up the stairs and out into the sunlight.

Heading into her house, Kagome shouted out at the sight of her mother. "Mom!"

"Kagome!" Taytai called out, emerging from the kitchen.

"Mom!" she cried out again, happy to see her mother. She ran over, embracing her in a tight hug. The girl told her mom of all the unfortunate events that had happened in the last two hours.

"Kagome, my dear," said Taytai. "Kagome, do you think that you are pregnant?"

**A/N-**That's all for this story. I hope you like parts of the story. Next chapter should be done very soon.


	2. Old life and new life

**Kagome's Trust**

**A/N -** Here is the next chapter. I do like Kikyo just for a bit now but she is still a bitch. Sorry if anyone likes her. When it comes to Kagome's part it will have a faster timeline from just a day to four in half months. Also in my story, demon pregnancy only lasts for six months but if more than one is coming than its five months. I would like to say thank you my beta reader Witchygirl99 for beta reading this story for me and with my new beta reader named TheSparkledMoon, thank more to say here is ch 2 of Kagome's Trust.

X+X+X

**Chapter Two: **Old Life and New Life

When Sesshomaru woke up, the emotions he felt coursing through his large body was overwhelming. The weirdest part was that the emotions he felt were not his.

He felt pain, sorrow, anger, panic, confusion and then pain all over again. These borrowed emotions were getting on his nerves. He wished he knew whose emotions these were. Suddenly he let out a blood curdling scream. He was annoyed by all these feelings and he wished they would just pick one already. Then just like they had started, they stopped. He sighed in relief, his shoulders slouching as he walked into his private bathroom to get rid of this awful feeling.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru called. A few minutes later there was a cautious knock on the door before the toad demon entered.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama, what can this humble servant do for you?" Jaken asked swiftly.

"How long was I gone from the fortress?" Sesshomaru looked at Jaken with a stoic look.

"About six days, my lord," Jaken responded, quickly and softly.

"Are you sure?" Sesshomaru asked, sternly looking at his servant. When Jaken nodded, Sesshomaru waved him away with his hand. "That is all for now, and make sure Rin is fed and sent to her lessons," Sesshomaru stated, uninterested as he thought, _'Where was I?'_

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama." Jaken nodded before leaving his master's presence.

Sesshomaru contacted his beast. "What did you do?"

**"Nothing."**

"Hn, tell this Sesshomaru."

"**No,"**the beast growled, going farther into the back of his mind.

_X+X+X The Inuyasha Gang X+X+X_

Inuyasha heard screams coming from the hot spring, but Sango stopped him from going to Kagome, running to find her sister-friend herself. Sango felt a barrier around the hot springs and when she attempted to get through the barrier, she was shot back, knocking her unconsciousness until the morning when Miroku and Inuyasha came to look for her.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled, finding her body lying on the floor.

"Inuyasha, look for Kagome," Miroku yelled at his friend.

"Stop telling me what to do. I'm on it," Inuyasha shouted before running to the hot springs, smelling Kagome's blood. He sniffed the ground around the hot springs but couldn't smell anyone besides her. Thinking she was hurt and headed for her home, he raced towards the well, the air still smelling of her blood. Ignoring the smell of her blood, he jumped into the portal to Kagome's time, but the light didn't come. Inuyasha jumped in and out of the well until he heard Shippo, Miroku, and a now conscious Sango approach from behind.

"Have you found her yet?" Sango asked, afraid of the answer she was sure to come.

"I can't get through the well! Miroku, what's going on?" Inuyasha growled.

"I see," the monk said. Getting off Kirara and walking over to the well. Miroku checked it out, nodding his head. Before he turned around he whispered a chant, placing his hands on the well.

"It looks like Kagome has placed a seal on the well that will reopen to us in one year's time. For now, let's hope that she's okay and gets some rest," Miroku stated, already beginning to walk towards Kaede's village.

"Let's hope," Sango whispered, following the monk and turning back to let Shippo catch up.

'_Mama,' _Shippo thought. He ran into Sango's arms to cry. Walking back to Kaede's village, they all left Inuyasha standing by the well.

"Kagome, I wish that you could have told me. Please come back to me…I mean,_us_." With nothing else to say, he walked off to the village, looking up to the sky seeing the soul collectors calling him to Kikyo's area. Unable to help himself, he followed them to her location.

"Kikyo," he whispered, spotting her.

"Inuyasha," she said back. "Where's Kagome? I don't sense her anymore."

"She went back to her time for a year. I told Kagome about my decision about taking you as a mate. She was okay because she didn't feel a mate's love but a brotherly-sisterly love for me. She told me to tell you that she doesn't have any hard feelings for you anymore… But she's unable to tell you this herself because something happened to her last night. We were coming this way to tell you. Kikyo, do you know what happened to her?"

"No, I don't know Inuyasha. Let's wait a year for her return and have her give us her blessing."

Inuyasha nodded in understanding before Kikyo went on.

"Is the young fox, Shippo, okay? Kagome always talked about the young one. She felt like he was her own son. You are going to take care for him until she gets back, right Inuyasha?"

"Yes I'm going to take care of him," Inuyasha said. "Also I have talked to Miroku and Sango about us mating. They are willing to set aside old feelings for you." He jumped to her, placing a small kiss on her lips.

_X+X+X Modern Era X+X+X_

Four and a half months since Kagome had come home – and since the time she found out that she was pregnant – she had read all of the pregnancy books, but nothing could tell her why she was so big for four months. Not the books, her mother, or her grandfather knew about demon pregnancies.

Going in blind wasn't the way she liked to do things, but since Sesshomaru was back in the feudal era, she couldn't ask him. But then again, _he _didn't even know what he had done to her.

She sighed. Going in for check-ups, she always had to lie about what month she was in until one doctor said that she was having twins. The thought of twins scared her, for she would not only be having a baby boy, but a baby girl as well.

One day Kagome and her mother went to the baby clothing shops, and shopped until they dropped, buying new baby clothes from reds to pinks to purples and any other color one could imagine. When they arrived home, Souta and Grandpa came down to help them gather all the bags, taking them upstairs and placing them in the dresser next to the cribs.

Kagome placed her feet up in the bathtub, relaxing from an all-day shopping spree with her mother. She was so happy to hear that her father –who had long since passed away – and her mother had made an account for her, saving up a lot of money for when she was older. After ten minutes, she was just getting out of the tub when she felt pain in her stomach area.

She sat on the side, holding her stomach. Kagome screamed in pain as she watched bloody water drip to the floor. Taytai rushed in and saw the blood stained water. "Father! Souta! Get the bags ready now," she yelled, helping Kagome into a long nightgown and rushing her to the car.

Kagome was in the back with Souta, breathing hard now as her brother wiped sweat from her forehead. "Sis, hold on."

When they all got to the hospital, Kagome was having very close and consistent contractions, meaning that it was time to give birth to the little ones.

"Souta, Grandpa, can you stay out here? Mom, can you come with me?" Kagome asked though gritted teeth.

_X+X+X Sesshomaru's POV X+X+X_

Sesshomaru felt something ripple through him with instant pain. Not knowing what it was, he tried his best to ignore it as he continued to read the scrolls on the desk.

_X+X+X Kagome's POV X+X+X_

"Kagome, sweetie, push hard," Taytai instructed as she held the hand of her daughter.

"Mama it hurts," whispered Kagome, crying from the pain.

"I know sweetie but you need to push harder. One, two, three, PUSH!" she urged.

With two pushes, Kagome leaned back as her body rested for a few moments. "Again, Kagome push!" With five more pushes, one of the babies came out, leaving one still inside of her. "Push again, harder. The second one is easier." With two hard pushes the second one came out quickly. The nurses cleaned the twins, the doctor made sure that Kagome was okay. She fell asleep before the twins were placed in her arms. Kagome slept for a few hours, stirring only to the sound of crying from her babies.

When the doctor saw that Kagome was awake, he quickly went to fetch her children for her.

"Miss Higurashi, your son and daughter," the doctor said, giving the babies to her, one in each arm.

"Oh mama look, they are so cute and small," Kagome whispered.

"Yes there are," she replied.

When Grandpa and Souta came in, the whole family gave her a hug and kissed the twins. "So sis, what are their names?"

Well I thought on it long and hard and I have decided that my son's name is Toga and my daughter's name is Mizuki," she said, giving them each a kiss on the forehead. She moved to give a long look on both twins, seeing the faint marks of Sesshomaru's bloodline. What shocked her the most was that both twins were full-blooded demons. Why, she didn't know, but the possibilities were scary.

Toga and Mizuki opened their eyes for the first time. Kagome noticed that Toga had eyes like his father and Mizuki had eyes like hers.

"Mom, I'm tired. When can I go home?" Kagome asked.

"Let's see," Taytai replied, heading towards the doctor to ask him. "We'll be leaving now, okay?"

"Yes." Kagome almost raced out of the bed. Her mother, Grandpa and Souta left the room, leaving her a moment alone. Kagome looked down at the twins again, whispering, "The heirs of the Western Lands…are my son and my daughter."

**A/N-**Well I hope you like this one. Chapter three soon will be done very soon again. I hope and I will what about six to eight reviews for this chapter or not. Either way I still would place my chapter three up. Bye.


	3. Gifts, going back

**Kagome's Trust**

**A/N-**Here again with chapter three. Damn I'm good. The twins are growing big faster and right now it has been eleven months and they look like three years old. But at the end they are one year old. Souta had training in Aikido. Thank you to my new beta reader named witchygirl99 and TheSparkledMoon for doing this first chapter. Thanks.

**Chapter Three: **Gifts, Going Back

Sesshomaru felt empty, hollow. It was as if his soul had a hole that couldn't fix itself. It was frustrating since his last blood lust had occurred eight months ago. Even though he did not know when his beast would take control he hoped it would soon. It was getting unbearable. It was centuries since his beast took over his full body.

He was especially curious because now his beast was acting very different. He had noticed that it growled at the lord's daughters when they came too close, making him wonder why it was doing so. Another time was when the other lords suggested candidates of demon females for him to mate with. His beast had had almost taken over, but luckily Sesshomaru had locked the cage stronger than ever before. But the worst of them all was when a lord's daughter had sniffed his neck, the beast almost attacked the girl.

Now it took every grain of his power to control his beast. How could Sesshomaru lose control of his beast now? _'Why?' _he brooded, until one word came to mind, "Mate." If memory served right, he had never had one but now he wasn't so sure. The beast began whimpering that he didn't wish to stay at the Palace of the Moon anymore, but instead somewhere else that was unknown to him or his beast.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to do or how to solve it. He, Sesshomaru, always had an answer for everything. The only thing Sesshomaru remembered of those six nights was not sight, but smell. The night that was strongest to him smelled of passion fruit and lavender, with a hint of a hot spring. It seemed so familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it though he vowed that he would find out.

"I will figure out soon enough, I promise you," Sesshomaru stated, his words dripping with venom.

_X+X+X Kagome's POV X+X+X_

Looking at the twins, Kagome smiled. Demon children grew quickly although Toga was a bit taller than Mizuki. Her son already resembled Sesshomaru so much with his white hair, although he had both of Sesshomaru and her powers. Her daughter had obtained both the powers as well, but she had Kagome's dark brown locks. The thing was that Kagome was scared. How were her children both full-blooded demons?

Kagome was training when Mizuki came up to watch, Toga shortly following afterwards.

"Mommy, can we start training since grandpa told us about your adventures in the past?" asked Mizuki.

Kagome thought for a few minutes. She would never leave her children here while she was in the feudal era and she still needed to collect all the jewel shards and defeat Naraku. "Yes, you will join me when I return to the feudal era. I will teach you how to fight and use your miko powers. However I will only be able to direct you when it comes to your demon powers."

"Hai mother," they said.

"Good," Kagome replied.

Months passed by as she trained Toga and Mizuki in miko skills first, and then in fighting. Even Souta helped, for he had taken the children to train in aikido. Soon eight months had passed and it was days away from the twins' birthday, both very strong and powerful for their young age. The twins found themselves excited as Kagome, Grandpa, her mother and Souta made plans for a birthday party for them.

_X+X+X One Week Later X+X+X_

Kagome walked outside to find where the twins and her brother had gotten off. "Toga, Mizuki, Souta, let's go in now!" Kagome called out

.

"But mom," Toga whined.

"Toga, it's time to go," the mother replied with authority in her voice.

"Hai mom," they replied quietly, as they walked into the house with Uncle Souta.

"Happy Birthday Toga and Mizuki!" the family yelled to them.

"Thank you," Mizuki replied, very polite.

"Ya man thanks," Toga said with respect.

The two stood there looking around curiously at the decorations, food, and finally the gifts.

"Well open your gifts," Kagome urged, handing them each a present.

Toga opened his gift first, which was from Grandma, to find that it was a pack like his mother's yellow one, but a dark royal blue. Looking over at his sister, he found that she had gotten one too, but a light pink instead of his dark blue. Next was from Uncle Souta and he gave him two small daggers with white diamonds and his name engraved on them. Mizuki had two similar items as well, but one was a small dagger that had sapphires, her name also engraved in it. Her other weapon was a long bow with arrows. The two children, excited about their gifts, reached for the next one from Great-Grandpa who gave Toga a small little brown monk's staff. To Mizuki, she received a nice kimono that was light blue with crescent moons on the bottom.

The last gift was from their mom: a pendant, which she had infused some of her miko powers to put up barriers that would protect the two children, and a nice hakama and a long white shirt.

"Thank you," Toga said, hugging his mother, Great-Grandpa, Uncle Souta and Grandma.

Mizuki looked at her pendant and then her last gift, a small katana with blue Kanji that spelt her name. It read, _To my beautiful baby girl, Mizuki. Lifelong._

"Mama, thank you. I love it," she said, hugging her family too.

"Now it's time for the birthday cakes!" Kagome replied. Toga had a chocolate cake while his sister had a vanilla cake.

"Toga, blow out your candle and make a wish!" Taytai exclaimed. "Same with you, Mizuki."

As the twins thought about their wishes, they took a breath and blew out the candles, both thinking the same thing. _I wish I knew who daddy was._

With games played all night, Kagome helped pack her daughter's and son's bags, hoping that tomorrow would come very soon.

Minutes became hours as the family slept, the sun's shining light slowly creeping up and through the window. The light awoke the two small children and with their excitement brewing stronger, they ran into Kagome's room, jumping on her bed to wake their mother up. "Mom, look! It's light now! WAKE UP!"

"Oh you two get off and get ready," Kagome said, opening her eyes and tiredly getting out of bed. Racing through her shower in record time, she was eating breakfast when the twins had entered the kitchen.

"Ready?" she asked them.

"Hai mother," both of the children said.

Gathering up all the items, Kagome took the twins and her family to the well. "Place your bags on our backs and fasten your weapons too," Kagome explained carefully, before checking her own. She turned, saying her goodbyes to her family.

"Hold on tight," she told them, picking them up and holding them tight into her embrace.

With Mizuki and Toga quickly wrapping their arms around their mother's neck, Kagome jumped into the well. She was taken by the blue light, her twins following through the transcendent path too. Looking up and out of the well, Kagome saw clear blue skies and smiled, breathing the fresh cleansing air once again.

_'God I missed this a lot,' _Kagome thought as she climbed up the well's side with her twins. Placing them on the ground, she took each one of their hands and walked through the woods to Kaede's village, answering her children's questions along the way.

"Kaede!" Kagome called out, seeing the house she had grown to miss.

"Kagome?" a voice asked, coming from inside the house.

"Sango?"

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. Chapter four will be almost done soon too. The next chapter is all on Kagome speaking to just Sango and Kaede. Inuyasha and Miroku are helping another village and Shippo is not with them. Sesshomaru feels the emotions again. Rin is ill with a human cough. Naraku sees Kagome is back with children. Find out next time what happens on Kagome's Trust chapter four. See you soon.


	4. Lost

**Kagome's Trust**

**A/N-**Here is chapter four now. Enjoy it. Also demons grow faster than humans, so it is possible that the can talk and walk and train at a year old. Thank you to my beta reader named Witchygirl99 and TheSparkledMoon for beta reading this story and chapter for me. Thanks again. Bye

**Chapter Four: **Lost

_X+X+X_

"Kagome!" Sango called out as she ran from the house. "Kagome, why did you go away, and who are those children?"

"Mizuki and Toga, say hi to Auntie Sango and Grandma Kaede," Kagome replied, avoiding the other question. She smiled at Sango, not wanting to get into much detail with the kids still there.

"Auntie Sango!" Toga and Mizuki raced over to their new "Aunt" and engulfed her in a hug.

"Kagome, what's going on?" Sango asked.

"Where's Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo?" Kagome asked instead.

"Miroku and Inuyasha went to slay a demon. I stayed just in case you came back. Shippo went out to play. They should be back soon..."

"KAGOME!"

_X+X+X Inuyasha's POV X+X+X_

"I smell Kagome!" Racing back to Kaede's village with Miroku on his back, Inuyasha hurried to see his friend.

'_Lady Kagome is back. Good! Now we don't have a sulky Inuyasha on our hands,' _Miroku thought as he held onto Inuyasha.

"KAGOME!"

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" Kagome yelled out, watching as Inuyasha flung to the ground with Miroku still holding on.

"You came back!" Miroku exclaimed, moving in to give her a hug.

He was stopped by a small ball of fur racing into Kagome's arms. The small thing cried out, "Mama!"

"Shippo, are you okay?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, now I'm fine."

She replied placing her kit down. "Inuyasha, Miroku."

Inuyasha took a few steps closer to Kagome and only then did he notice the movements behind her. He saw a little boy and a little girl step away from Sango's body, going to their mother's side. What shocked him was the royal blue crescent moon on the two children's foreheads. They were a spitting image of Sesshomaru and Kagome.

Lifting his nose, he smelled the two children. He could tell that the scent was theirs – Sesshomaru's and Kagome's – completely mixed together. That was when it hit him, fury raging through the half-inu.

"What the hell is going on? Tell me now!" Inuyasha growled deeply.

She knew he was waiting, so Kagome just stared at the half-demon with a sad smile and some tears trailing down from her eyes. Kagome opened her mouth, wanting to speak. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry," Kagome said, starting to cry into her hands. Her friends watched as her children ran to her and whispered soothing words into her ears. They all snapped out of their thoughts in complete shock when the woman continued to speak. "They are my son and daughter…"

"What is going on here, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked through clenched teeth.

"Shippo, can you play with Toga and Mizuki?" Kagome asked, not wanting the children to hear.

"Yeah! Cause we are almost like brother and sister. I can show you my fox magic!" Shippo replied. The three kids ran off, thinking of all the tricks they could show off to each other.

Kagome watched them run off into the fields before she finally turned towards her friends.

"Can we talk somewhere in private?" she asked.

"Ya, Kaede's hut is fine," Inuyasha replied before taking Kagome's arm and pulling her inside.

When everyone was situated, she whispered a chant so that no one outside could hear them. "Where do I start?" Kagome whispered, looking at the ground.

"What happened? Did one of us do something to make you go home?" Sango practically begged her friend to tell her.

"I didn't leave because of any of you guys. Not you, not Inuyasha, not Miroku and not Shippo. I just had to get away from it all for a while, especially after what happened at the hot springs." Kagome could barely whisper it out.

"Kagome please tell us. We can help you," Miroku urged.

"I…I was raped!" Kagome shouted out as she flung herself into Sango's arms.

Her friends were shocked by the news. Tears began welling up in Sango's eyes, and she hugged Kagome tightly. Miroku clenched his fists, trying to relieve some of the anger that was coursing through his body. Kaede's face became white as she placed a hand over her heart, trying to calm down. But Inuyasha had it the worst. He looked up at Kagome, trying to reach out to her, but stopped, sitting right in front of the crying girl.

"I knew it!" Inuyasha growled out. "I knew that bastard would eventually do something like this! The two are spitting images of the stupid bastard! I'm going to kill him!"

"Inuyasha, they may be his children, but they are mine too. Just don't say anything, my children don't know that I was raped and neither does Sesshomaru. His beast was in control of him and I'm sure he doesn't remember a thing." Kagome lifted her eyes from the floor to look at them all again. She took a deep breath, and began to answer Sango's question again. "I went home as soon as it happened. I couldn't think straight and home was the only place I could think of. I sealed the well because I knew Inuyasha would come after me. Then…I found out I was pregnant and now here I am," Kagome explained.

"You should have told us before you went but I understand. Kagome, you're like the sister I never had," Sango said, giving her friend a hug.

"Thanks Sango," she replied.

"So are you going to stay here?" Miroku asked the one question that was on everyone's mind.

"Why do you think I brought that huge yellow bag with me?" Kagome laughed at his expression.

_X+X+X The Children X+X+X_

As the children played together, they didn't notice that they were being watched. Shippo showed the two his fox magic, while Mizuki giggled at him and Toga avoided his attacks. It was a while before they noticed that they were far from the village and had entered the woods.

"We should get back," Mizuki called out to the two boys.

"Yes you're right, let's go," Shippo answered, walking back towards the village.

"Toga, can you feel that?" Mizuki asked, pulling out her dagger.

"Yes." Toga quickly took out his own daggers. "Shippo run and get Mom! Please hurry, it could be too strong for us."

"But..." Shippo began.

"No buts Shippo, get help!" Mizuki screamed at him. With that, the small kitsune began running towards the village.

"You foolish pups, I'll eat you!" screeched an ogre, jumping out of hiding.

Toga threw his daggers at the beast, one with a hint of blue, the other a hint of green. Hitting the demon in the stomach, the poison dagger caused him an intense pain, while the purification dagger caused the demon to feel something worse than that. The ogre swung his arms at Toga, hitting the child and knocking him out.

"TOGA! YOU DEMON!" Mizuki screamed at the ogre, racing towards her brother and placing a shield around the two. "Toga, please wake up." Her brother showed no sign of movement. "TOGA!"

_X+X+X Sesshomaru's POV X+X+X_

As the feelings came back at full power, he growled at all the emotions running through him, racing out of his study and down the walls. He called for Jaken.

"Yes milord," Jaken replied, bowing to him.

"I'm leaving the castle for a few hours. You are in charge and if anyone hits Rin, you will be punished." He growled as he took off to find the person that was tormenting him with emotions.

_X+X+X Mizuki's POV X+X+X_

"You hurt him, I can never forgive you," Mizuki hissed at the ogre. Walking out of the barrier, she took out her katana and ran around the ogre, making him dizzy as he tried to see where she was.

Smashing his hand down, he tried to stop her from moving, but Mizuki slashed him with her katana that had poison and purification together, making the ogre blow up. The blast of the ogre threw her and she landed far away from the battle. She stood up and looked around. Normal kids would be scared, but she was terrified about the fact that she was away from her brother and mother.

"Mommy!" Mizuki cried as she sat down and wanted nothing more than to be comforted.

_X+X+X Shippo's POV X+X+X_

Racing as fast as his legs could carry him, he stopped at the village, screaming "KAGOME!" Seeing her, Shippo raced into her arms and cried. "We went too far and a demon attacked us. Toga and Mizuki are fighting it right now, Mama."

"Toga! Mizuki!" Kagome cried out. Inuyasha and Kagome raced towards the forest to help the twins, Sango and Miroku following on Kirara.

_X+X+X Sesshomaru's POV X+X+X_

Another emotion hit him again and he growled at it. It was fear but why would he feel fear? He heard a scream in the woods by him. Jumping over towards the sound, he saw a small girl crying into her hands and hid among the bushes.

_X+X+X Mizuki's POV X+X+X_

"Mama, what would you do?" Mizuki whispered, hearing some movement in the bushes to her right. Jumping to her feet, she picked up her katana and faced the bushes. "Come out, I know you are here."

_X+X+X Sesshomaru's POV X+X+X_

Witnessing the intrusion, Sesshomaru's eyes widened in disbelief as he recognized a pup that had his crescent moon on her forehead – it signified her as his heir. Sesshomaru stepped forward out of the bushes. "I mean no harm," Sesshomaru stated as he looked at the little pup.

"How do I know you won't attack me? I was just attacked by an ogre with my brother," Mizuki hissed at him, her katana posed in front of her.

Sesshomaru looked at her and inhaled, taking in her scent. Growling at himself, he realized she was hurt. "Pup, you are injured. Let me see please."

Mizuki looked at him, noticing the crescent moon on his forehead. "Are you my daddy?"

"I don't know, but please, you're hurt."

Nodding her head at him, she limped, still holding her katana just in case he attacked her. As Sesshomaru studied her, he was proud that she wasn't fully giving herself up to him. Leaning down to her level, he smelled where she was hurt and growled at the thought. He picked her up, sitting her on his lap and pushing down her kimono. He stopped the moment she began struggling. "I'm going to need to look at the wound."

Mizuki stopped moving against him, letting him check. Feeling a cold wetness on her, Mizuki turned her head at him to see that he was licking her wound, making it feel better.

After seeing to all her wounds, Sesshomaru felt that she was going to sleep. Sighing, he held her closer to his body as he flew up into the night and back to the castle.

**A/N-**Oh no, Sesshomaru has Mizuki with him. What will happen when Kagome and the others just find Toga? What happens when Mizuki wakes up in a strange castle? When will Kikyo come back in? Find out next time on Kagome's Trust chapter 5.


	5. Who are you?

**Kagome's Trust**

**A/N-**Here is chapter five.I would like to say thank you my beta reader named Witchygirls99 TheSparkledMoon, thank more to say here is ch 5 of Kagome's Trust.

_X+X+X_

**Chapter Five: **Who Are You?

_X+X+X_

As Mizuki woke up, she looked around to see that she was in a bed with light pink sheets with moons all over it. Mizuki rubbed her eyes and started to panic when she saw the door starting to open. She saw the same man that licked her wounds clean and healed them enter, face expressionless.

"Oh you're awake," Sesshomaru said, stepping into the room.

Jumping out of bed, Mizuki looked at him with questioning eyes, holding her fists in front of her. "Where am I? Who are you?" Mizuki questioned.

"You are in my castle and I am Lord Sesshomaru," the demon replied, staring at the pup. "Who are you? Who's your mother?"

"Mama says to never give a stranger my name even if he or she gives me their name," Mizuki stated.

Sesshomaru growled lightly at her but nodded his head, thinking of a plan. "Rin."

When the small girl came in, she ran into Sesshomaru's leg. "Yes Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked him.

"Play with her," he replied as he walked out.

"Hi Rin is Rin," Rin said, sitting on the bed.

"I want my mother now." Mizuki walked closer to the window, looking outside.

"Rin says it's okay, you'll be with Lord Sesshomaru. What's your name?" Rin asked, finally hopping down from the bed.

"Mizuki," she replied.

"Do you want to play with Rin?" the other girl asked.

"Yes," Mizuki responded.

_X+X+X Kagome's POV X+X+X_

"Shippo, is this it?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," he whispered.

"Thanks Shippo. Sango, here, take him." Kagome handed Shippo over to Sango's arms.

Kagome raced into the clearing as she looked from left to right. There was a barrier not too far away, a small form inside. "Toga!" Kagome cried, running over to him.

"Mom, I can't get out! It's Mizuki's barrier. She was thrown from the ogre when it exploded. She's to the west!" Toga exclaimed.

_"Oh no,"_ Kagome thought. She took down the barrier around her son and gave him a large hug and kiss. "I'm glad you are okay, son."

"Mom, are you going to get Mizuki now?" Toga whined, missing his sister.

"Sango, take Toga back to the village and stay there until I have come back," Kagome answered instead.

"Hai Kagome."

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha, what is it?"

"I smelled Mizuki out there and she wasn't alone either..." Inuyasha responded.

"Well, tell me who was with her," Kagome stated, dreading the worst.

"I smelled Sesshomaru's scent around her."

"Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered. "I'm going right now. Toga, you stay with Auntie Sango and Uncle Inuyasha. Inuyasha, I need you to protect him." Kagome raced towards the west fortress where her daughter was.

_X+X+X Naraku's POV X+X+X_

'_The little miko has twins and they are Sesshomaru's. Well this is a very interesting development,' _he thought. "Kagura, go get Sesshomaru and Kagome's children. Take Kanna with you."

Nodding her head at him, Kagura walked out the door to look for Kanna, seeing the small demon walking with her mirror towards her room. "Kanna, we have assignment."They both disappeared into the wind, and soared towards the palace.

_X+X+X Sesshomaru's POV X+X+X_

Sesshomaru watched the young pup have fun with his young ward, Rin, playing games he had never heard of before now. His pup – or maybe not his pup, but definitely with Kagome's scent – yelled happily.

"Jaken."

"Yes Milord, you called this lowly servant?" Jaken asked.

"Send out my best tracker and bring me Inuyasha's wench," Sesshomaru ordered.

"Actually Milord, she coming this way from what our guards says," Jaken stated.

"Make sure she comes here first."

"Hai Milord," Jaken said, taking his leave. He posted a guard at the door to tell the wench to go to Lord Sesshomaru's study room.

_X+X+X Kagome's POV X+X+X_

Kagome raced towards Sesshomaru's fortress to get her daughter back. Kagome sensed a demon getting ready to attack her, so she pulled out her bow and arrow, aiming at the demon that was behind a tree about 100 yards away from her. Shooting the arrow, she heard the demon scream in pain as she continued on her way to Sesshomaru's home.

Aiming at different demons that sensed the jewel shards around her neck, Kagome fired her arrows until her arrows were gone. She sensed stronger demons coming her way so she dropped to fighting position as more demons jumped out at her. She looked around thinking, _'Great, it's got claws. That's going to hurt.' _She waited for the demon to attack first.

Sensing movement behind her, Kagome jumped up and kicked the demon in the face, throwing it back into a tree. She jumped around the other demons, hitting most of them down for just a few moments until one demon swung his claws at her. The demon wounded her right side badly, so Kagome placed her hands together as a prayer of sorts, and called her purification powers to her. The demons were moving again so Kagome leaped into the air. Her hands steadied her as she landed on the ground, her back showing an eight claw wound. She screamed in pain, quickly killing the demon that hurt her. Looking around again, she counted the rest of the demons. "Great, twenty left and I'm going down fast now."

Whipping out her katana that was holstered around her thigh in hiding, she ran towards the group of demons, purifying them as she hit them with her katana. With all of them down, Kagome steadied herself against a tree, sending her aura out into the air to make sure that no more demons came to attack her.

Finished, Kagome looked at each wound and sighed, calling her healing ability to her hands. She healed her back wounds but didn't have enough for her sides or her arms. Kagome got up and started to walk again, going directly to Sesshomaru's home.

_X+X+X Sesshomaru's POV X+X+X_

Sesshomaru continued to look at the young pup in his yard playing with Rin until he smelled blood outside the walls. His beast growled loudly at him, trying to get free.

'_Stop_.'

"**MATE IS HURT."**

'_What_? _This Sesshomaru doesn't have a mate_.'

Steadily, pictures were thrown into his mind of the night at the hot spring, Kagome's form under him, begging him to stop. Sesshomaru's eyes widened in realization at what he did – what his beast did. Such a disgraceful and dishonorable act was committed by the Lord of the Western Lands, the very Taiyoukai that enforced these laws.

'_Beast, you forced her.'_

**"It was the only way to get her, since you had done nothing yet."**

'_I'll talk to you later_.'

So he was right, that pup with his sign was his heir and all the emotions he'd been experiencing were from Kagome. Sniffing the air again, he ran out of the room and down the halls towards the front door. Pulling open the door, he sped towards the gate, soon disappearing from sight.

_X+X+X Toga's POV X+X+X_

As he sat with his uncle waiting for his mother to come back with his sister, Toga felt that something was wrong. He jumped up to sniff the air then crying out loud. "Mama is hurt and she's bleeding!" Toga raced out of the hut with Inuyasha and the gang chasing after him.

"Mommy!" Toga cried, sniffing her out and running faster towards her. After a few minutes, he saw her leaning against a tree with a puddle of blood dripping out from her side wounds. "Mother!"

_X+X+X Kagome's POV X+X+X_

As soon as she heard her son call out, Kagome looked behind her, screaming. "Toga!" She fell onto the ground, watching as her son ran towards her.

"Mother!" Toga cried as he landed in her lap, hugging her tightly.

Sensing someone coming, Kagome looked to her right to see Sesshomaru landing near her. Her fear came back to her and she pushed Toga quickly behind her.

"Sesshomaru, you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, coming into the area and drawing his sword. He ran at Sesshomaru, only to be thrown into a tree.

"Mate," Sesshomaru called out, trying the word for the first time.

**A/N-**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter soon be done soon. Bye


	6. Desires and Kidnap

**Kagome's Trust**

**A/N-** Next chapter here it you to my new beta reader named witchgirl99 and TheSparkledMoon for doing this sixth chapter

_X+X+X_

**Chapter Six:** Desires and Kidnap

_X+X+X_

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, who was holding her right side where her wounds were deep. The smell of blood on her was almost enough for him to lose control of his beast, but he managed to stop it. Hearing her gasp in pain, he started to walk over to her but was stopped by another pup with his sign on his forehead. When the young pup jumped in the way to his mate and growled at him, Sesshomaru raised his hand to pick up the pup but stopped when he heard him talk.

"You leave my mother alone," Toga ordered, taking out his daggers and pressing his miko and demon powers into them.

"Toga stop," Kagome told her child.

"Mother, he smells like Mizuki. What have you done to my sister?" Toga asked.

"Sesshomaru, please tell me you haven't hurt her," Kagome begged with tears in her eyes.

"No I haven't. She is at the castle playing with Rin. Kagome, mate, I'm sorry." Sesshomaru whimpered at her, bowing.

"Sesshomaru, it's okay. Toga put the daggers away and then check on Sango, Miroku and Shippo," Kagome ordered, watching as Inuyasha got up.

"You too, Inuyasha. Protect him or you're going to be in more pain if anything happens to him."

"Kagome, I'm not leaving you here with him!" Inuyasha exclaimed in disgust.

"Inuyasha, I'll say **IT **longer and harder than ever, now move!" Kagome screamed at him.

"Right, come now Toga," Inuyasha replied as he placed his nephew on his shoulder and walked away.

"Mate you need to be healed and soon." Sesshomaru walked over to her.

"Stay right there." Kagome thought back to the night that she was raped by him.

"Mate, forgive me. My beast shouldn't have focused on you," he stated, lowering his head to the ground.

"Sesshomaru, I don't blame you. I blame your beast. Why would it choose me?" Kagome asked, looking at him.

"Please mate, say that you forgive me," Sesshomaru whimpered to her.

"I forgive you, Sesshomaru. Now tell me, why did your beast pick me?" she asked again.

"Please don't get mad mate, my beast desired you. He always desired you, from the moment he laid eyes upon your youthful body. You were the only female, demon or human, that stood up to me and that talked back to me or even stood against my attacks. But most of all, you were the only female, human or yokai that did not see me as a way to wealth or my title. You did not care for material objects as most do. My beast did not only desire you but also wanted you – all of you – for himself for eternity as a mate. Even though he took you by force and left you, he made sure no one could harm you by spreading his yokai." Sesshomaru explained everything slowly, looking at his mate's face. Taking a breath, he continued. "My beast also desired you because you cared for all creatures – not just humans but all creatures. You went out of your way to help Kouga and many others. You adopted a kit when most would kill it or leave it until it died. You helped all and never received anything back. This is why my beast desires you, but why I do as well. I am never really one to show emotions. It's all new to me," he finished.

"Sesshomaru, do you really mean that?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," he replied.

_X+X+X Mizuki and Rin X+X+X_

As the two young girls raced around the garden, Mizuki smelled an unfamiliar demon coming their way quickly. "Rin, go inside," Mizuki said, getting into her fighting stance.

"What is it?" Rin asked.

"I don't know but it's bad. Rin, please go inside," Mizuki begged, seeing a person flying towards them.

"Master Jaken!" Rin screamed out loud.

"Rin! Rin, what's wrong?" Jaken asked, running to her side.

"Mizuki said someone is coming and it's up here," the young girl explained, pointing upwards.

Looking up, Jaken called the guards. "Get ready to fight!" he told them, then turning to Rin. "You must go inside!"

"But Master Jaken, what about Mizuki?" she asked.

"I'll get her to follow you," Jaken replied.

Rin ran inside the fortress and looked at the field. Within a few seconds the person coming at them would be there.

"Lady Mizuki, please go inside," Jaken nicely ordered her.

"No, is Rin safe? Tell my mother I'll be fine," Mizuki said firmly, taking off into the air and throwing a purified whip at the intruder.

"Mizuki!" Rin called out, watching the battle in the sky. The wind blew strongly, reveling no one other than Kagura the Wind Witch.

_X+X+X Kagura and Mizuki Battle X+X+X_

'_She's the one_,' Kagura thought. Seeing a whip coming her way, Kagura flew up higher. "Dance of the dragon!" Two wind tunnels that were formed into the shape of a dragon went towards Mizuki. The child placed a barrier around herself rapidly, sending purification waves towards Kagura's form.

"Dance of blades!" Kagura yelled, flying faster towards the girl. "Dance of the dragon, Dance of blades!" Kagura yelled again, and this time both attacks were stronger.

Mizuki's barrier was destroyed, and she had no choice but to jump around the blades and the dragons. Mizuki used her poison whip against Kagura, all the while Kanna was coming behind her.'_Why am I getting tired now?'_Mizuki wondered, her eyes starting to close.

"Kanna stop, you'll make her fall," Kagura stopped her mirror but it was too late, Mizuki was falling from the sky. Kagura used her wind to wrap around Mizuki's still form, bringing it to her flying feather. Having the child in her arms, Kagura looked to her partner.

"Kanna, find the boy!"

_X+X+X Rin's POV X+X+X_

Rin watched the battle go on, now that Mizuki had been caught. Thinking of one thing only, she opened her mouth. "LORD SESSHOMARU!"

_X+X+X Kagome and Sesshomaru X+X+X_

"LORD SESSHOMARU!"

The demon lord heard Rin's voice. "Rin." Jumping up, he looked at Kagome's hurt form, still bleeding on the ground. "Kagome, mate, I have to carry you. Please don't be scared," Sesshomaru said, lifting her to his chest and taking off.

**A/N-** There you have this chapter. Less words but it will get better. I wonder what happens.


	7. Rage

**Kagome's Trust**

**A/N- **Here is chapter seven for you to enjoy it**. **Thank you to my new beta reader named witchygirl99 and TheSparkledMoon for doing this seventh chapter. Thanks.

**Chapter Seven: **Rage

_X+X+X_

Sesshomaru raced back to his castle, moving through the trees until he reached the skies. He felt his mate cling tighter to him. Looking down at her face, Sesshomaru calmly growled at her. "Kagome, mate. This Sesshomaru won't drop you. You are safe from this Sesshomaru's beast," he stated as he continued to look at her.

Kagome stopped clinging to him, took a look around and saw a castle in the distance; she assumed it was his. She hoped that Mizuki was okay and Toga was still with Inuyasha and her friends. She looked back up at Sesshomaru and cringed as she thought back on that night when his beast took over him to track her down.

She was sure that he wasn't near them, but she asked herself, _'Why me?' _Kagome was sure that other females, whether human or demon, could have done what she did by standing up to him.

When Sesshomaru started to descend from the skies to his castle, Kagome whimpered in pain as the wounds on her back reopened and hurt more than before when she got them. Then Sesshomaru began to rub his head against hers.

"Mate, we need to get you some medical help," Sesshomaru growled, landing in the garden as his soldiers came in to greet him.

"Lord Sesshomaru," they all said to him and bowed to their lord, seeing a human woman in his arms and blood dripping from her wounds.

"Get a doctor!" Taika called out, as one soldier raced back to the castle. "Milord," he began, "the young pup that you have brought…" Taika was trying to finish but was cut off when Rin started calling out to him instead.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Rin saw Mizuki fight with Kagura, and Kagura took Mizuki away!" Rin sobbed as she raced over to his side.

"Taika, take Rin into the castle," Sesshomaru growled in a dark tone.

Placing Kagome down on the ground, one soldier came up and bowed to her. "Miss, you need to get wrapped up before you die from the blood loss."

Sesshomaru growled loudly into the still air, causing all in his lands to shake in fear as they knew he was in a rage. His eyes glowing red, Kagome quickly stood up and hid behind the guard that talked to her, whimpering in fright at the thought of the night in the spring. She looked to his true form getting ready to go, so she asked the guard timidly, "What's happening to Sesshomaru?"

"He's going into a blood rage because of what happened to the young pup... Hey wait, you are that woman that Jaken told me about and your scent is similar to that young pup…" He trailed off.

"She's my daughter," Kagome replied.

"And you have my lord's mark too," he stated. "Are you his mate?" he asked.

"What?" Kagome hissed at him. "Mate?"

"Yes, my lady. Now, we have to get you healed up before Lord Sesshomaru goes into his blood rage more and he may never come out," the guard said hurriedly.

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru's form as it howled into the sky. Seeing that he was going to take off and leave her here with other demons wasn't making her very comfortable. Coming from behind the guard, Kagome ran over to Sesshomaru's large size.

"Sesshomaru, come back!" Kagome yelled, petting the fur on his leg. She was feeling faint from the blood loss and started to fall when, an arm wrapped around her waist and held her up.

"Mate, that was stupid. You could have been killed," Sesshomaru said.

"Shut up and get me help, now," Kagome demanded softly while she wrapped her hands over her reopened opened wounds that were bleeding heavily. Sesshomaru looked at her with an eerie expression and then he glared at his men watching him.

"Taika, ready the army," he ordered, racing into the castle and into the hospital wing.

A red-haired demon looked up to see her lord standing there, with a human no less, so she got up and walked over to him.

Bowing, she asked, "Oh Milord, what happened?" Koshi asked, as she was the doctor of the castle.

"She has been injured by demons. She's the mother of the pup that was here. Naraku kidnapped her," Sesshomaru replied.

"Milord, please place her on the bed and could you leave the room?" she asked.

Sesshomaru placed Kagome down, soon turning to Koshi. "No."

"But Milord, she is a female and injured no less. I don't think you want her to think something else when she comes to and sees you in here and she's naked," Koshi explained to him.

Thinking in his mind back to the night that his beast raped her, he nodded his head and walked to the door. "Please come and get me when she wakes up," he ordered, walking out.

"Hai, Milord," Koshi replied, watching the door as her lord walked out. She then began to undress Kagome. She gasped at the girl's wounds on her side and back, the bruises and cuts that covered her body. Getting to work, she cleaned all of them and then cared for them gently with healing ointments.

_X+X+X Sesshomaru's POV X+X+X_

As Sesshomaru walked down to his room, he opened the door to see Rin crying on his bed. Moving over to her, he placed a hand on her back and rubbed circles in a calming motion.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Rin is worried about Kagome and Rin's friend, Mizuki!" Rin cried. She sat up and hugged him around his waist.

"Rin, Kagome will be okay, but she needs to rest. Mizuki will be saved," he stated calmly. Rin soon fell asleep against Sesshomaru's chest, with him rubbing her back.

_X+X+X Inuyasha and the Group X+X+X_

Inuyasha looked over his camp and then to the sky, thinking about everything that had happened in the last day. Hearing small sniffs, he looked back at the camp and saw Toga crying into his hands. Jumping down, he went over to his nephew. The thought of that was crazy and scary. "Toga," he whispered, pulling his nephew into his arms as he cried over his mother and his sister.

"Uncle, I miss my mommy," Toga cried into Inuyasha's red hakama, soaking it within minutes.

"It's okay. Kagome is just getting Mizuki and she is coming back from Sesshomaru," he replied to the young pup in his arms. Lightly growling, Inuyasha suddenly picked up Naraku's scent with Mizuki.

"Incoming!" Inuyasha yelled. As his friends jumped up and got into battle stances with Toga pulling out his daggers, they all looked to the sky.

"Mizuki's scent!" Toga yelled. "Where's my mother's scent?"

"Dance of the dragons!" Kagura yelled from her hiding place. Inuyasha picked up Shippo and Toga, avoiding the attack by jumping up and out of the way. "Shippo, you go and run to Kagome. Take Toga with you!"

"No Uncle! That demon has my sister, Mizuki!" Toga cried out as his daggers glowed with poison and purification.

"Kagura, come out!" Miroku yelled.

Kagura came out from her hiding place with Mizuki in her arms. "Give me the boy," she said.

"Let go of my sister!" Toga raced forward with his daggers.

"Toga!" Inuyasha yelled at the pup.

"Dance of the dragon! Dance of the dead! Dance of the winds!" Kagura called out her attacks one after the other, the powerful winds making it hard to dodge, and hitting the group. Toga looked back and screamed as his uncle's blood was slowly soaking into his clothes. Aunt Sango was knocked out, while Uncle Miroku was holding her to himself for protection.

"Toga, get out of here!" Inuyasha yelled.

Toga looked at his family and then to the woman. Finally, he turned fully to her and walked up to Kagura a few feet away.

"TOGA!"

"If I go with you, promise me you won't hurt my family anymore," he said softly.

Kagura looked at the young pup and she nodded her head as she pulled out a feather that gotten bigger once it was out of her hair. Toga got on it with the woman and his sister.

Flying away to nowhere, Toga hugged himself and stared at the demon woman.

"You're Kagura?" Toga asked.

Kagura looked back at the young pup and nodded her head at him. "Yes. How do you know?"

"My mother told me about you and Naraku, the demon that you serve," Toga stated.

"Kagome," Kagura murmured, feeling sad. Shaking her head, she flew faster to reach her master.

**A/N-**I wonder what could happen to the twins now. Find out next time.


	8. Problems arise

Kagome's Trust

A/N-Here is chapter eight. A/N- I would like to say thank you my beta reader Witchygirl99 for beta reading this story for me and wit m new beta reader named TheSparkledMoon, thank more to say here is ch 8 of Kagome's Trust.

Chapter Eight: Problems Arise

_X+X+X_

When she woke up, Kagome looked around herself and her eyes landed on a red-haired female changing her bandages that were soaked in blood…her blood. She flinched as sudden pain ripped through her and she placed a hand on top of the clawed one that was hovering over her wounded side.

"Milady?" The red demon questioned.

"Water, please," Kagome whispered in a weak, dry tone.

"Yes," the demon said as she got Kagome a glass of water and also had something small in her hand.

"Here Milady, drink this and please take the pill as it will help with healing." As she helped Kagome to sit up to drink her water, the female watched

Kagome closely when she took the pill.

"Thank you. What's your name?" Kagome asked.

"Koshi," the red-haired demon replied.

"Okay. Koshi…can you please tell me where I am?" Kagome asked as Koshi was just finishing her work to wrap the new bandages.

"You are in Milord's castle. He came in and placed you in the hospital wing to help you get well," Koshi replied.

"Thank you," Kagome said in response, continuing to look around the room as her mind began to wander.

"Milady, I'll be right back," Koshi stated, walking out of the room.

Moments later, Koshi walked back in with Sesshomaru not too far behind her. They both walked over to Kagome.

"Milady, do you require anything else? Food perhaps?" Koshi asked.

"Yes, that would be wonderful. Thank you," Kagome replied gently to her.

As Koshi left the room bowing low at the waist, Kagome looked at the bed and wished she had some clothes on and that Sesshomaru was further away from her. Even when Kagome forgave him, she was still frightened of his beast that could come out at any time. Sighing, she turned to him and asked, "Sesshomaru?"

"Lady Kagome?" he replied deeply.

"Please, just Kagome," she urged, the words rushing out.

"Kagome…how are you feeling?" Sesshomaru asked hesitantly, testing her name on his tongue.

"Sore and still tired," Kagome replied back.

"Once again Kagome, I am truly sorry. I wish this never happened to you or anyone," Sesshomaru said, looking down at her and into her soulful eyes.

"Sesshomaru, stop saying you are sorry because if I hear that one more time, I'll purify you!" Kagome ordered, glaring daggers at him.

Taking a step closer to her, he saw her body go tense. "Kagome…this Sesshomaru needs to see the mark my beast put on you," the lord said calmly, softly as he stepped closer until he could see the bent down slowly as to not startle Kagome. Seeing the mark on her neck, he sighed and moved away just as slowly as he moved toward her.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"What can our pups do?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly.

_X+X+X Inuyasha and the Group X+X+X_

After waking up, Inuyasha howled into the air as he sniffed the ground for

his nephew's scent. Nothing came to him after ten minutes, and he gave up with a large growl. Naraku would pay for taking his nephew. Now he needed to tell Kagome and he wasn't really looking forward to it at all. Looking at his friends and sighing again, he stood up and headed over to them.

"Sango, Miroku, Shippo," Inuyasha started.

The three of them woke up immediately, jumping and looking around for Kagura but seeing nothing.

"What happened?" Sango asked.

"He's gone." Inuyasha explained to them what he needed to do, before he walked slowly back to the Western Castle to tell Kagome the bad news. Having his ears flat against his head, he turned to his friends with tears coming back his face.

"Inuyasha," Sango whispered, walking up to him. Placing her hand on his shoulder, Sango opened her mouth to calm him. "This wasn't your fault, Inuyasha. We're all to blame." Miroku added on, "Inuyasha, there was nothing you could do without hurting Mizuki at the same time. Now, however, we have to tell Kagome once we find her and get them back from Naraku." Inuyasha nodded, but he still felt guilty.

_X+X+X_

Riding on the back of Kilala, they came across the castle much sooner than they expected. That was when they all noticed the army preparing for battle. Landing on the ground, soldiers circled them quickly, their swords at the ready.

"Who are you?" one of the soldiers, Taika, asked as he stepped towards the group.

"Where are Kagome and Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked, drawing his sword.

"What do you want from the lord and lady of these lands?" Taika questioned.

"Just get them," Inuyasha growled, annoyance creeping into his voice.

Minutes later, Sesshomaru's scent wafted towards Inuyasha nose, causing him to wrinkle it in disgust.

"Half-breed, what is it this time?" Sesshomaru's deep voice cut through the crowd. At his entrance, the army saluted the lord as he passed them to reach the group.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha stated, as he placed his sword back in its sheath. He then got on his hands and knees and whimpered in the Inu language.

Sesshomaru howled out loudly in furious growls at Inuyasha, but never attacked him. Instead, his eyes bled red and showed fear for the first time in centuries. Emotions he hadn't felt in centuries swept through him.

"Sesshomaru, where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, breaking Sesshomaru's trance.

"In the hospital ward, healing from her wounds," he replied curtly, composing himself again. After he had gotten a hold of himself, Sesshomaru sniffed the air and smelled blood from Kagome's friends. Turning around, he started walking back towards his home until he noticed that his half-brother hadn't moved from his place on the ground.

"Inuyasha, stand up. Be the Inu demon that father wanted you to be," Sesshomaru said. "Come with this Sesshomaru, you are all wounded." Once again he continued to walk back to the ward where his mate lay resting, while the humans and his half-brother followed behind him.

A/N- Hope you enjoyed this short chapter. Next one should be done soon. Bye


	9. Problems Again

**Kagome's Trust**

A/N- Here is chapter nine for you to enjoy it. Thanks for all my reviewers and fans to this story. Thanks to you my fans. Thank you my first beta reader that only did chapter eight and nine Wolf girl. Then thanks to my second and third beta readers named Witchygirl99 and TheSparkledMoon for beta reading this chapter for me. Thanks again.

**Chapter Nine: **Problems Again

_X+X+X_

Inuyasha followed his brother into the hospital ward lost in thought.

_'Why couldn't I save them?' _he thought, all the while almost bumping into Sesshomaru as he stopped at the shoji door.

"Hanyou…Inuyasha…you will have to tell Kagome this but before that, you must tell this Sesshomaru what happened," Sesshomaru said sternly, turning around to look his half-brother in the face.

Inuyasha's face paled, wondering what Sesshomaru planned to do if he told him. Sesshomaru growled when he noticed the hesitation. "Spit it out half-breed!" Sesshomaru's eyes started to bleed red the more Inuyasha waited to respond.

"Feh…fine. Kagura showed up with Mizuki, I'm guessing after she left the castle. We fought and when she unleashed three attacks at once, it knocked all of us off our feet. And I'm guessing that Toga felt desperate. He went to Kagura willingly in hopes to protect Mizuki," Inuyasha explained quietly. The half-demon stared at the ground, hoping he wasn't going to be killed yet.

Sesshomaru sighed, trying to calm his beast. "Anything else I need to know?" he asked.

"Well…Mizuki was unconscious when we saw her and Toga only went after Kagura promised not to hurt us. Then she flew off with the twins," Inuyasha finished telling him.

Sesshomaru sighed again, this time glad that Mizuki seemed to be okay – at least for the time being.

"Now, since you told me what was important, I need you to tell Kagome that the mark placed upon her from my beast is not complete. Plus, she and my heirs must be taught how to read and write. Kagome needs to learn how to act like a proper lady of the Western Lands. After the doctor sees to you and the monk, meet me in my office," Sesshomaru demanded, turning on his heel and walking back down the hall they came from.

"Feh. Great, trouble is definitely on the horizon," Inuyasha mumbled to himself as he turned around to see the sad and pain-filled expressions on their faces. Shaking his head at his thoughts, he led the group into the hospital ward to see a red-haired demon looking up from her station while Kagome looked over from where she rested on the bed.

"Guys! What happened, where's Toga?" she asked hurriedly, trying to sit up but ended up screaming in pain instead.

"Lady Kagome! You mustn't sit up as your wounds haven't healed!" Koshi scorned her as she went to her side quickly. "Let's get you into a more comfortable position, shall we?" the doctor insisted quietly, helping Kagome to sit up slowly in order to be more comfortable.

"Thank you," Kagome said to Koshi after she moved back to her station. "Now, where's Toga?"

Inuyasha looked to Sango and Miroku, knowing what was about to happen when they told her.

"Kagome, Toga went with Kagura willingly after she promised to leave us alone. Mizuki was with her, which is why he went with them," Sango spoke up, walking slowly to the side of the bed Kagome sat up in.

Inuyasha looked away from Kagome when she turned a burning glare towards him.

"You mean to tell me that both my son and my daughter have been kidnapped?" she asked harshly.

Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head when she asked, not willing to look her in the eye.

"Kagome?" Miroku said her name, getting her attention. Kagome looked at him with fire in her eyes and he knew what he was about to tell her would more than likely set her off.

"Yes, Miroku?" Kagome asked as calmly as she could.

"Um, Sesshomaru wanted us to tell you that he wanted you and his heirs to take lessons on how to read and write. You also must take lessons on how to be a proper lady of the Western Lands," Miroku said softly, watching anger seep into her eyes, darkening them slightly.

"So, you mean I'm going to have to tell him the truth about the future and everything?" Kagome asked them softly, the anger disappearing as fear began to replace it.

Koshi looked at them shocked and thought, _'Milady is from the future? That's impossible!'_

"You must have it wrong. Milady here is not from the future," Koshi started to say but Kagome interrupted her.

"You're wrong there Koshi. I _am _from the future. As impossible as it may sound to you, I am. I can read and write. But please, don't start asking questions yet," Kagome begged, looking down to her hands in her lap.

_X+X+X Toga and Mizuki X+X+X_

Mizuki woke up to find herself on the ground in the dark. She sat up, wondering where she was and where her mother and brother were. Then she caught Toga's scent nearby. Standing up, she let her eyes get adjusted before searching for her brother's form in the darkness. Then she saw him lying on his side, facing the far wall.

"Toga!" Mizuki whispered hastily, hoping he was alright.

"Mizuki?" he replied, far too softly as he tried to sit up.

Mizuki reached him and helped him up, hugging him tight when he was standing with her.

"Are you okay?" Toga asked her, pulling her away from his body to look her over. Seeing no wounds or anything else on her, he pulled her back to him, making a low growl in the back of his throat.

"Toga, where are we?" Mizuki asked, looking up at her brother.

"I really don't know, sis. But the question here is: Are you okay?" he asked her again, licking her cheek.

"Aw come on Toga! That's gross!" Mizuki replied, pulling away to wipe off her cheek.

"Sorry. It's just that you're dirty and you need to be cleaned is all," Toga told her, causing a small smile to form on her lips.

Suddenly, evil laughter filled the room and a voice said, "So, finally awake I see."

The words echoed off the walls, causing the twins to shake in fear of the unknown.

"Who are you?" Toga asked, holding onto his sister tightly.

"Kuku kuku! Why, I'm Naraku," the evil man told them, standing in the doorway to the cell in which held the twins.

Kagura appeared behind him with a flaming torch so the twins could see their surroundings better."Kagura, bring me the girl. Leave the boy here," Naraku demanded, fading into the shadows.

Kagura stepped into the cell with the torch calmly and said, "Come girl."

"No," Mizuki growled, gripping Toga's arm tightly.

Kagura stepped closer and that was when Mizuki summoned a snake-like whip from two fingers, which she wrapped around herself and her brother to protect them. Kagura's eyes narrowed and using her fan she summoned the wind to try and knock them off their feet. Her attack was reflected by Mizuki's whip, sending it back at Kagura and sending her into the far wall.

Kanna appeared with her mirror and used it to freeze them."Come little one," Kanna's soft voice told Mizuki, causing her to release herself and Toga from her whip.

Mizuki walked towards Kanna slowly, trying to fight the powerful hold she had on her body. As she walked out of the cell after Kanna, Kagura stood up and locked the cell door behind them to prevent Toga from escaping. Then, she led Kanna and Mizuki to Naraku's room down a dark hallway.

They stood outside of Naraku's room when Mizuki tried to fight against Kanna's hold on her again. Naraku opened the door and Mizuki froze when she saw him.

"Please, do come in," he said with a sadistic smirk on his face.

As soon as she was in the room, Kagura shut the door and locked it from the outside, causing Mizuki to be free of the control Kanna had her under. Wrapping her arms around herself, she looked around the dark, cold room. Her eyes welled up with tears. All of a sudden, she saw her mother's form – or what was supposed to be her mother.

"MOMMY!" Mizuki cried out, running to the broken form on the ground, tears racing down her cheeks.

"Mizuki, do you want revenge…?" a voice asked her as she shook her mother's form gently, sobbing.

"No! Mommy can't be dead… She isn't dead!" Mizuki sobbed quietly, leaning over her mother's body.

"She would never leave me…"Mizuki said again, this time doubt lacing her voice.

"Get revenge Mizuki. Get revenge on the one who killed your mother," the voice said again from the dark.

Mizuki stared into her mother's brown eyes and watched the life blood leave her broken body. It was an illusion, she knew, but the more she stared at her mother's face, the more she believed she was really dead.

"Don't worry mommy, I'll revenge your death. I'll find the one who killed you," Mizuki said quietly, her eyes turning red.

Naraku laughed from where he watched in the shadows as Mizuki began to change.

**A/N-**Hope you enjoyed it. Review the chapter please. Next one should be done typing by September 26 and hopefully beta by October 4 by the beta read named Wolf Girl. This story is almost coming to a close soon hopefully it will be done before the New Year but if not enjoy reading what I have so far. Also I have some other stories that I will place up just the titles and summary and you decide what one you would like up next. Have a nice summer or winter or day or night reading this. Bye


	10. Kagome

**Kagome's Trust**

**A/N-** Thank you to all the voters that voted Kagome's Trust to be done before all others. And I will be placing the chapters when I get them back from the betas on the site. I would like to say thank you my new beta reader named and Witchygirl99 and TheSparkledMoon, thank with more to say here is ch 10 of Kagome's Trust.

**Chapter Ten: **Kagome's Tears

_X+X+X_

While Kagome lay on the bed that was made from white linen, the blanket felt it was made from the purest silks in the land. Kagome looked up to the ceiling and then looked at her friends as tears were coming down her face. Placing her slender hand to her cheeks, she wiped the tears away. She closed her eyes, soon feeling her miko powers go through her body, healing the wounds within moments. Kagome heard a gasp of surprise. Opening her eyes, Kagome saw Koshi looking at her with shock and a surprised look that spread across her face.

"Milady, you can heal? What are you?" Koshi asked as she sniffed at her.

"I'm a miko human, Koshi. I have got to go and save my children," Kagome replied, standing up from the mattress and stretching. Kagome stopped, looking at her friends before turning to Koshi. "You can't tell anyone that I can heal," Kagome said to Koshi. The look on the doctor's face was priceless as Koshi's mouth opened and then closed. She couldn't find what she wanted to say.

Just settling with her head, she nodded to Kagome as her mouth was still not moving to speak out loud.

"Thanks Koshi," Kagome murmured gratefully, muttering a spell under her breath with two fingers close to her mouth. She healed her friends' wounds.

"Lady Kagome, thanks," Miroku said as he stood up. He walked over to Kagome and gave her a hug. Getting pulled back by Inuyasha, the monk looked at Kagome and Sango, both standing in a room that made them look like angels.

"Kagome," Sango whispered to her, giving her a hug. Kagome let go of Sango as she walked to the door.

"Inuyasha, let's go," Kagome called over her shoulder to the Inu-hanyou.

"Kagome..."

"No, not now. I feel my children in danger, I'm going," Kagome argued, looking at Inuyasha with a glare. "Move your ass now."

"Kagome, no. Please talk to Sesshomaru about the pups," Inuyasha said, his eyes were in the puppy mode.

"Fine," she stated as she walked out of the hospital wing and towards the halls. She passed painted pictures of the past western rules with their mates and heirs as she continued to wander, trying to find Sesshomaru.

After thirty feet or so, Inuyasha's voice called out from behind her. "By the way…"

"What?" Kagome asked sternly but also afraid but from what she didn't know.

"Mmh," he hesitated.

"Slip it out Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted at him, placing her hand on her hips. Looking at him, she willed for him to continue to talk or at least finish what he was going to say before this episode came about.

"The mark on your shoulder isn't completed and it will need to be completed by the next new moon. That is in about three days," Inuyasha explained. Kagome's face went white at the idea about her mark and how it was not yet completed. "Kagome, are you okay?" he asked, as he could see that she was as white as a ghost.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked, a shiver running through her body when she thought about the night she was raped.

"Yes, that was what Sesshomaru said for me to tell you," Inuyasha replied.

"What no! Inuyasha, I will never have this mark completed. I will stop before I get carried away. What is this mark all about?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, that mark claims that you are Sesshomaru's mate," the half-demon explained.

"No, please say it is not true," she murmured.

"Sorry Kagome but it is true. You are his mate now," Inuyasha whispered to her.

"You're sorry? No! Inuyasha you're not! You would you try and get me out of this but instead you're taking his side!" Kagome yelled.

"I can't do anything about it. If I could, I would, but I can't," Inuyasha said, looking at Kagome's face as he lowered his head towards her.

"But you could still help me out like finding my children and stopping Sesshomaru from continuing with this mating thingy. But no, you will not," Kagome said. "Let me tell you, that you will never feel the pain that I was in when he raped me. It felt like I was being ripped apart as he continued to pound into me when I tried to stop him from raping me." Tears came down again, raining on her face and her chin, soon falling to the ground.

"Kagome, I'm sorry that you were raped and I wish I could have stopped him!" Inuyasha whimpered to her and he pulled her into a hug while she cried out her sorrows.

"I may have forgiven Sesshomaru on his part because it was his beast's fault, but I will never go into a mating or relationship with him based on him raping me and having children. I won't do that. Please stop him from this mating thing. I want to be in love," Kagome whispered to Inuyasha, crying harder into his shirt.

"Shh it is okay, Kagome, it's okay," Inuyasha said as he rocked her back and forth, her tears coming to a stop when Sesshomaru walked into the hallway with a sad expression on his face. "Sesshomaru," Inuyasha whispered, seeing his half-brother's face.

"Inuyasha, place Kagome in the room next to mine," Sesshomaru ordered, walking away from them slowly. His shoulders were down a little bit from the solid statue-like figure Sesshomaru usually was.

As Inuyasha picked up Kagome, he soon followed Sesshomaru down the halls to a door when his half-brother stopped.

"Please gave her to me," Sesshomaru said, holding his arms out.

Nodding his head, Inuyasha placed Kagome's still sleeping form into Sesshomaru's waiting arms. He stood back he watched Kagome struggle into the embrace. Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome, a purr-like growl rumbling from his chest to calm her down. Bringing Kagome into the room, he walked over to the bed and placed her down on it.

**A/N-**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Next one hopefully will be done soon again but don't push it. Now that I'm only going to work on one at a time. This story should be done soon. Bye


	11. Fire

**Kagome's Trust**

A/N– Here is chapter eleven for you. Please enjoy reading the chapter. I like to say thank you Akahana7272 for being the first beta reader to this chapter. Then thank you to Witchygirl99 and TheSparkledMoon for beta reading it again.

**Chapter Eleven: **Fire

_X+X+X_

Kagome groaned as she was awoken from her sleep, only to notice that she was in a large room filled with many items from a dresser, to a desk, to a bookcase.

Pulling off the blankets from her body, Kagome placed her feet on the ground and stood up. As she walked around the room, she started towards the large window and balcony, wanting to feel the air around her. It was a nice day. Kagome stared at the trees and flowers, lost in thought, only thinking of her children that she missed so dearly. She had made the decision that she would get her children with or without her friends' help.

Kagome walked over to the door and opened it up to see Sango just walking out of the room across from hers. "Good Morning, Kagome."

"Sango, let's get going now. I have no time just to stand and wait on other people trying to get my children back," Kagome stated in a forceful voice.

"Shouldn't you talk to Sesshomaru about the mating mark?" Sango asked gently to her sister-friend.

"No, he won't ever complete the mating mark on me," Kagome replied as she walked away from Sango and started down the hall. She went through large doors and heard voices coming from in front of her. She walked faster towards the voices and was stopped when Miroku greeted her. "Lady Kagome, good to see you're okay," he said as he smiled.

"Hi, I'm okay. Now where is he?" she demanded, wanting to leave and find her children as soon as possible.

"Mate, you should be resting," Sesshomaru called out.

Kagome froze as she looked to Sesshomaru's face, hesitating only a moment before she walked up to him. "Listen Sesshomaru, I will _not _be your mate – not now, not ever. I came here to find my daughter and now she and her brother have both been taken from me. I will be going after them to get them back," Kagome said fiercely.

Sesshomaru dropped the mate part; he would have to deal with that later. He knew a bitch looking for her pups was very angered by anyone that said no. He had to appeal to her good side.

"Kagome, scouts say that Naraku's lair is in the north, but there is no word on the pups yet. When someone says otherwise, I will get them for you."

"No I will go myself now! Inuyasha, are you coming?" she asked as she proudly walked past Sesshomaru towards the door.

"Mate, you are to stay in the castle and wait," he growled at her.

"Well it's a good thing that I'm not your mate and all. Don't tell me what to do about my children!" Kagome snapped at him, side stepping the demon to go through the door.

BANG! An explosive went off from the south side of the Palace of the Moon. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stood still while the rest were on the ground in pain from their fall, but Kagome was merely gritting her teeth together. She knew what had happened.

"Sesshomaru, we don't need to go and look for the children anymore," Kagome said as she went to the large window in the room. She looked around until she saw her children with dark looks in their eyes.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"That blast was from Toga and Mizuki's combined power. They are very strong and fast for their age," she replied, swearing under her breath.

"Kagome."

"Let's go," Kagome shouted as she raced towards the door, stopping to only throw them open before running out.

The group raced after Kagome, down the halls to the main entrance to see the ground had been ripped apart and the trees had been pulled from the ground. Rocks of all shapes and sizes littered the ground in front of them.

"Wow," Sango stated as she looked around to see more broken pieces of swords and spears were lying scattered around. The gang and Sesshomaru searched around the grounds to see the person that had done the damage to the palace grounds and south side.

"Milord, we have a problem! The south side is on fire and Lady Rin is still in the palace," Sesshomaru's general said to him.

"Rin is still in there?" Kagome asked, horrified. "Sesshomaru get her now!"

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome and nodded, knowing that she loved Rin like a daughter. He too thought of the little girl as such, even though he would never speak those words. He raced to the south side of his palace, looking at the blazing fire that had the palace almost completely within its grasp. He watched as his men tried to stop the fire with water, but it wasn't working. Shaking the thoughts from his mind, he raced to find Rin.

Once he got into the palace, he tried to smell her out, but the fire raging around him clouded all his senses. He had to resort to calling out as loudly as he could muster. "Rin!" Straining his ears, listening for her small voice, he heard nothing. Racing towards a door, he pulled it open to call for her again. "Rin!" Sesshomaru only heard the silence once again. He opened her door and ran in, hoping to see her but she was nowhere to be found.

As Sesshomaru was just going to leave, he heard a small cough from under the bed. He looked under to see Rin and the little fox child of Kagome's. Grabbing them both, he ran out of the palace, his eyes lying on his mate and her tears.

"Shippo, Rin!" Kagome shouted to them.

Looking over Shippo first, she found that he just had some smoke inhaled into his lungs and throat. Closing her eyes, she summoned her powers to heal him, placing him in Sango's arms when he was finished.

Turning her attention to Rin, she looked over her for any signs of life. Kagome found her pulse, but emotions ran through her as she determined that it was very low, barely even there. Kagome didn't have this kind of healing power yet and neither did Kaede. She didn't think that anyone had this kind of healing, not anyone who was somewhat close. Having no choice, she picked up the small girl, deciding that there was no way to heal this girl besides letting her get better on her own time. Rin would be as good as new, but she needed a reason and a plan to get this done. While her friends watched, Sesshomaru stared at her with a sad look.

"Kagome, what are you thinking?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Well, I know that I can't save her and Sesshomaru's sword only works once on a person. Kaede doesn't have this kind of healing. I know what I have to do. Inuyasha, explain to Sesshomaru as much as you can. Sango, we need to get going now," Kagome ordered.

"Wait, Mate, what is going on?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Rin will die if I don't get someone to help her in time. Please listen to Inuyasha when he tells you," Kagome said, holding onto Rin's body. As she got on Kirara with Sango in the front, they flew off into the air towards the well.

"Milord, the fire was been put out but the entire south side of the palace is destroyed," the general stated, bowing to him.

Sesshomaru nodded his head in return, glaring at Inuyasha to explain what was his mate talking about.

"We need to go somewhere safe from all ears," the half-demon said quietly.

"Follow me, Inuyasha and the monk," Sesshomaru murmured as he walked away from the south side, looking up at the cloudless sky.

**A/N–**I hope you like it. Until next time, see ya.


	12. Rin's life

**Kagome's Trust**

A/N- Here is chapter eleven for you. Please enjoy reading the chapter. I like to say thank you Akahana7272 for being the first beta reader to this chapter. Then thank you to Witchygirl99 and TheSparkledMoon for beta reading it again.

**Chapter Twelve: **Rin's Life

_X+X+X_

Sango had Kirara drop off Kagome and then she waited for her to return. She hoped that young Rin would be okay. Sango also heard Kagome's plan as well. She was going to use her powers to make a birth thingy.

_'What was it again?' _she thought. _'Oh yes it was a birth certificate. All the people in Kagome's time had them.'_

Her plan was to tell them that Rin was her mother's niece who had come over to go on a camping trip. On the camping trip though, she was caught in the campfire, and when she tried to call someone for help, her phone was unable to pick up service.

Kagome jumped off the well's side and into a pink light, her eyes on Rin the whole time until she landed, looking up to find the well covered. It had worked. Sighing with relief, Kagome took back her necklace that held the Jewel of Four Souls.

She climbed to the top of the well, holding onto Rin tightly and calling for her mom.

"Hi Kagome."

"Mom, we need to get to the hospital now!" Kagome shouted.

"Why?"

"I'll tell you on the way there."

Leaving the kitchen, her mom found Kagome holding an unconscious girl in her arms and nodded. As her mom grabbed her shoes and car keys, they both rushed to the car.

They drove to the hospital in silence and caution. Kagome called forth her powers to create a birth certificate including Rin's name, age, and 'parents'.

"Mom, when we get in the hospital you'll need to act like Rin is your niece. Her mother died years ago and you took her in and have taken care of her since she was five years old," Kagome explained.

Her mother just nodded her head, parking the car. Opening her door, she helped Kagome get out and they both raced into the hospital.

Within a few moments the nurses had taken Rin to the emergency room, while Kagome was to answer all of the questions about Rin. In shock from what she had witnessed, the old woman paced back and forth with worry.

Hours later, a nurse came out from the emergency room and calmly walked over to the two worried women. "Rin's life is no longer in danger. It was close, but she will live," the nurse told the two worried women.

Kagome and her mother smiled and hugged each other, overcome with joy.

"Can we see her?" Kagome's mother asked.

"Yes, you can."

Kagome smiled and walked behind the nurse as she took them to Rin's room. Walking in, Kagome rushed to Rin's side, sighing with relief at the peace on the girl's small face. Ruffling her hair and smiling, Kagome turned to her mother, glad that the nurse had left.

"Mom, I need to tell you what has been happening since I left," Kagome said. Her mother, always insightful, closed the door and walked over to her daughter. Kagome told her everything from the time she got there to the fire that almost took Rin's life away from her. Her mother cried at the thought of her grandchildren with that half-breed Naraku. Worse yet, the two children both seemed to be under his control.

"Kagome, you need to go back now and try to save them," Taytai sobbed out.

"Mother, I will when I take Rin back to her time. If I go now, Rin could wake up and get very scared about this place," Kagome said. "Don't worry. I will get them back."

Taytai nodded her head, looking at the little girl on her left side; she was sleeping soundly and all, until the mother suddenly looked straight at Kagome's forehead.

"Oh, Souta and Father!" Taytai exclaimed as she got up from her spot by the bed. "Kagome, you stay while I call Souta and Father about this situation."

Kagome just nodded her head at her mother as she walked out of the room. "Please Rin, wake up," she whispered while looking at the small girl.

Hours passed for Kagome and her mother, the door opening to show Souta running in and looking at two women in a daze. "Kagome, I heard what happened. Is this her?" Souta asked.

"Yes, this is Rin. While she is here she is your little cousin, that is the story Mom and I told the nurses and the doctors. It's also what's in the paperwork," Kagome replied.

They talked about the fire at Sesshomaru's palace and the children being kidnapped by Naraku. As time slowly ticked by, Kagome and Souta played cards and made battle plans to get the twins back.

Soon night came and had almost passed, when Kagome finally decided that she should speak with the doctor about Rin's condition. While Kagome did so, Souta was watching over her with curious eyes. He found himself wondering why Rin was with Inuyasha's half-brother, not even realizing that the small girl had awoken from her long sleep.

Rin opened her tired eyes to find herself in a room she was not familiar with. Trying to keep herself from screaming out in panic, she looked around the room. She tried once more to scream out when she saw a boy near her age standing a little too close.

Souta smiled at the frightened girl, trying to calm her of her panic.

"Are you thirsty, Rin?" Seeing her nod, he got up and went to get some water for her. "Here."As she took the glass from him, Rin drank her fill. After quenching her extreme thirst, she put down the glass to look around again, only to renew the panic from before.

Walking into the room to find Rin awake, Kagome ran to the bed.

"Rin, are you okay?" she asked hurriedly.

"Kagome-nee-chan!" Rin yelled loudly.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here," Kagome soothed the small girl.

"Rin wants Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cried out.

"Rin. Shh, calm down," Kagome softy ordered her. After a few moments, Rin relaxed. Kagome launched into her story, telling the frightened Rin all there was to know and why she was so far away from her father figure.

Soon Rin fell asleep again, with Kagome's hand held tightly in hers. Kagome smiled at her. Her thoughts of Rin were finally able to rest, and she switched to think about none other than her own children, hoping that they were okay.

**A/N-**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one should be done soon. Bye


	13. Inuyasha story

Kagome's Trust

A/N- I like to say thank you to those who have reviewed up until now. I like to say thank you Akahana7272 for being the first beta reader to this chapter. Then thank you to TheSparkledMoon for beta reading it again. Without more to say here is chapter 13 of Kagome's Trust.

**Chapter Thirteen**: Inuyasha story

Inuyasha and Miroku followed Sesshomaru into a room. They didn't know what to say, but knew that they had to tell his brother Kagome's secret.

"Before you say anything Sesshomaru please keep this a secret," Inuyasha said before taking a deep breath and continuing. "Kagome is not really from this time."

For a few seconds, Sesshomaru just looked at Inuyasha hard.

"What? Inuyasha."

"Sesshomaru, Kagome is not from this time, but from the future. Think about what she is always wearing, a short skirt and shirt. Those are not something from our time, but the future. Kagome knows how to read and write. They teach women those things in the future. I, myself, have been there." Inuyasha said.

"What proof do you have?" Sesshomaru ordered, not believing Inuyasha at all.

"Can you not smell lies Sesshomaru?"

"This Sesshomaru can smell lies, and I do not smell them from you; I still need proof of that my mate comes from a different time." He replied to his slightly frustrated brother.

"Mama's bag is still here Inuyasha." Shippo mumbled in a tired voice, as he woke from Miroku's arms.

"Good. Miroku could you get it?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku was shocked that he was asked not ordered. Nodding his head, Miroku left the room to get Lady Kagome's bag from her room.

Within a few moments, Miroku walked into the room with Kagome's bag on his back, and placed it in front of Inuyasha. In a few minutes, Inuyasha pulled things from Kagome's bag that most people of this time had never seen.

"Here Sesshomaru see," Inuyasha said as he placed the items on the desk.

Sesshomaru looked at them carefully before smelling each item. "How did this happen?"

"Keh. It started long ago, about fifty years, when I stole the jewel from Kikyo's shrine. As I was running into the forest, I heard her call my name. I turned around just in time to be pinned to the tree with her arrow. After taking the jewel from me, Kikyo told the people of the village to burn her body with the jewel."

"Fifty years later, Kagome was dragged from her time, into the well, by mistress centipede. She was unaware that she had the jewel inside her body as she wandered around the time she had come to. Eventually, she came to the tree and arrow that held my body captive. Playing with my ears, not believing they were real, she was stopped after a few minutes by the people of the village, and brought back to their homes."

"Later that night mistress centipede attacked the village, Kagome being Kagome, took off towards my forest, her screams finally awakening me from my sleep. As Mistress Centipede caught Kagome, she bit into Kagome's side where the jewel was. Mistress Centipede took the jewel and Kagome had no choice but to release me. Saving them from the demon, I went to take the jewel, but Lady Kaede put this necklace around me so that Kagome could control me by speaking the word "Sit", causing me to fall to the ground."

Sesshomaru was shocked to hear what happened to his mate, well almost mate. He knew he had to talk with his beast about what he did.

"Inuyasha I do believe you now, but what are these items?" Sesshomaru asked with curiosity.

Inuyasha heard his brother's question "Well the one on the right is a pen. Kagome explained that it write with the ink inside already. Next to it is soap from her era; shampoo is to wash your hair. The book is from her era and next to it is math text."

Sesshomaru looked over the items once more, finally believing that his mate was really from the future, when a knock came on the door.

"Come in"

A soldier walked in and bowed to him, waiting for permission to speak.

"Speak"

"Milord, Koga the leader of the wolf tribe, is here to speak to Inuyasha." He said.

"Brother, you know him?" Sesshomaru asked.

'Oh yes I know him. The mangy wolf..." Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru stood up and walked to the door with his brother, monk and his soldier in tow; they went down to the main gates where Koga was standing.

"Hey flea bag," Inuyasha said making his way to him.

'I caught your scent and I came to see my woman," Koga said.

"Kagome isn't your woman." Inuyasha growled.

"Yes she is my woman, now where is she?" He asked.

"Not here, you flea bag." Inuyasha replied.

Miroku just shook his head at Koga, but was unaware that he was standing a few feet away from the yokai lord that was growling.

"Monk" He said as he heard this wolf called his mate his.

"Yes milord." Miroku said.

"Why is he saying that?" Sesshomaru growled out.

"You see, we found him because he had three shards of the jewel. We fought with him, but to no avail, however, he came back to kidnap Kagome. When we got there, we found him professing that he loved her, and that she was his woman. Ever since then he has yelled at Inuyasha and called Kagome his women." Miroku said.

Sesshomaru just growled at Koga as he continued to fight with Inuyasha on his new ground. "Monk, This Sesshomaru has business to return to" With that he walked away from the monk and his half-brother and the wolf.

He walked into the palace and up the stairs, down the halls, and to his room. He closed the door immediately behind him and bounded towards the mirror that allowed him to see his beast.

"You have commented a crime beast, what do you have to say for yourself?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You think I regret marking her? No, she was mine the day that we first saw her. You were too close-minded about her being our mate. You even went to others females to get pleasure. So I did the right thing and marked her as mine before someone else did." It replied.

"Beast, you place fear into her, this Sesshomaru is forgiven but you are not. I smelled the fear in her when I picked her up from the ground. She will fear me for a long time because of you. You heard her while she was talking to Inuyasha about not mating for love." Sesshomaru said to his beast.

"But make her not fear us." The Beast replied back to his self.

"No, this Sesshomaru will not do that, you have to do it yourself." Sesshomaru said as he turned away from the mirror as the beast faded from sight. He went to his bed, changed his clothes, and placed on his night wear. Lying in bed, he thought of his mate, Kagome, and his daughter, Rin.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time. Bye


	14. Rin's Day Out

Kagome's Trust

A/N- Yes I know Kagome will go back and get her children. But she needs some items from her time. And she wants Rin to see the wonders of the future. r I like to say thank you Akahana7272 for being the first beta reader to this chapter. Then thank you to TheSparkledMoon for beta reading it again.

**ChapterFourteen**: Rin's day out

It has been almost a week since Kagome took Rin to her time. She was finally getting out of the weird hospital as Rin called it.

"So Rin are you ready to look around?" Kagome asked.

"Rin's ready Kagome-chan," Rin replied to her.

As she followed Kagome out of the room that she had been kept in, she looked around the hall. Truth was, it was still very scary to her, but as long as Kagome-chan was there, Rin would be okay.

"Kagome, Rin you ready." Taytai asked as she signed Rin out of the hospital along with Souta and Grandpa.

"Yes, we are mom," Kagome replied to her mother as she walked towards her more with young Rin following her. They all went out the door, Rin grabbed onto Kagome's hand.

"Rin it's okay." Kagome said.

"Rin says it so big" Rin replied. She looked all over the place, but she didn't take her hand from Kagome's.

"Yes Rin it is big." Kagome replied to her.

When they got to the car, Kagome spoke softly, "Rin, this is called a car this is what we use to transport us from one area to a different area of the city. Souta get on the other side." Kagome motioned to Souta and then led Rin to her side of the car and opened the door.

Once Rin had been helped into the car Kagome explained what the seat belt was used for. Taytai turned the car on and drove away with Rin looking out of the windows at the buildings and all the other cool looking places.

Seeing Rin's curiosity, Kagome began to teach Rin about each and every building, telling her their names and functions until they arrived home fifteen minutes later.

Rin walked up the stairs to see the view around her and looked down upon Kagome with a smile.

"Rin, sweetie," she called at her.

"Yes Kagome-chan?" Rin replied to her.

"I'm going to show you around the shrine first, and then we going to eat something at home. Next we need to go shopping, but before I do all that with you I'm going to go see Sango and let her know that you are okay, so she can tell Sesshomaru."

Kagome walked to the well house and opened it up. As she jumped into the well, the pink light surrounded her, taking her to the feudal era. When she landed and the pink light faded, Kagome looked up to see the blue sky. She smiled and climbed the ladder that Inuyasha had made for her.

After she got up to the top, she smiled when she found Sango looking up at the sky. "Sango," she said.

"Kagome," Sango looked over to her.

"Hey, did you get the list I asked for the last time?" She asked.

Sango nodded her head at her, as she gives her the paper with the list. "How's Rin?"

"She just got out of the hospital and she is fine. I'm going to show her around a bit more and get the items on the list and others. Go and tell Sesshomaru that Rin is fine and tell Inuyasha to come over to my time." Kagome replied.

"Got it." Sango replied, as she watched her friend jump in the well and the pink light came and went fast.

Sango looked at Kirara as she transformed into her big cat form, and took off into the sky as they rode back to the palace of the moon.

Kagome climbed up on the ladder in her time and when she got to the top, Rin was waiting for her. Smiling at her, she took Rin's hand and guided her through the grounds, telling her all about her shrine. When the two arrived back at the house, Kagome showed Rin the inside and taught her about the devices in the house.

They ate some lunch; Kagome got her mother's car keys. "See ya mom, be back soon. Tell Inuyasha where to stay if he comes here and we're not back." Kagome replied.

"So Rin, I need to get some items at the store before we can go and get some toys, Okay?" Kagome said once they were in the car.

Rin smiled and nodded her head. It was fun to be in the future, but she missed her daddy very much. Kagome parked the car and the girls got out and walked into the store to get some items.

Going down the med's row, Kagome got the items she needed to go back, some acetaminophen, children cough and cold medicine, and lots more. It wasn't until they went down a different row that Rin asked a question, "Kagome, Rin wants to know what those are." Rin asked as she pointed to a box of tampons.

'Mmh, Rin I'll tell you when you are older. What age are you now?" Kagome asked.

"Father, I mean Sesshomaru, says Rin is almost thirteen," Rin stated to Kagome.

Kagome signed at that thought she did place at the age of twelve on the hospital file. So she would be at marrying age soon, I wonder what Sesshomaru would do with her. Looking at Rin, she smiled.

"Okay, since you are that old already I will tell you," Kagome said, as she launched into the whole talk about being a female and its problems. Until Rin said "Rin has got them about a couple months ago."

Kagome nodded her head at her, as she then asked what she was using.

"Rin using nothing but a cloth," She spoke with a tad bit of red face.

"Rin that's nothing to be embarrassed about, it is life, but would you like some pads?" Kagome asked.

When Rin nodded her head at her, Kagome placed some different sizes of pads in the cart. She also picked up the tampons that she and Sango use and she placed some extra diapers just in the cart case. Sango will have a baby soon and will need diapers, bottles, and some other items too.

"Kagome. Is Mizuki my sister?" Rin asked.

That stopped Kagome from walking. She really hadn't really thought about that. Yes they would be but not just because Sesshomaru thought of Rin as a daughter, she did too. Kagome turned to Rin and gave her a hug and whispered "Yes she is."

Rin's face just lit up with a bright large smile, as they continued to shop at the store. Soon Kagome and Rin were at the register to pay for the items that she brought. Kagome placed a few items on the belt showing Rin how to do it before Kagome went to the cashier and smiled.

When Rin finished putting the items on the belt, she brought the cart near Kagome and they refilled the cart with items in the bags. Kagome looked at the total price; at least the government was paying her for the rape and the children that came from it too.

Walking out of the store with Rin back to the car, they placed all the bags into the trunk. Rin placed the cart into a cart place and ran back to the car and got in. Kagome started the car, and drove off towards the toy store down the road.

"Kagome, Can Rin ask you a question?" Rin asked.

"Yes you may, Rin." Kagome replied back to her.

"Why are you mad at Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

'Rin... I'm not really mad at him, I'm mad at his beast within him." Kagome said.

"Why?" Rin stated.

"That is a long story and not appropriate to talk with you yet." Kagome said.

"Kagome-nee-chan," Rin called out with big brown eyes.

"Rin not that story right now, I will tell you when you are older." Kagome said.

"So the beast did something to you and you're mad at him." Rin stated again.

"Yes," Kagome said as she parked the car again at the toy store. "Let's go"

Rin got out and grabbed onto Kagome's hand, and walked to the glass doors that can open up, automatically. She walked in and got two carts, one for her and one for Rin to push. Walking into the girl section of the store, she looked at all the dolls and stuffed animals, when Rin spoke out. "Kagome can Rin get this?"

Kagome looked over to Rin to see what she was pointing to, it was a Barbie doll with a princess dress on. She smiled at look at it. "Sure Rin but pick six of them, ok"

Rin nodded at she picked up one. She then grabbed two more and placed them into the cart along with four others. She looked over to Kagome and noticed that her cart was getting filled with more dolls and doll clothes. She smiled at her as she went back to her cart and placed the last two in. Seeing others dolls like hers but with different types of clothes, she smiled at Kagome.

"Okay I think that is it for you and Mizuki right, let's get some toys for the boys," Kagome said.

"Boys?" Rin asked confuse.

"Oh yeah sorry, but I forgot that you haven't met your younger brother Toga" Kagome said.

~In the Feudal Era~

Sango just got to the palace of the moon when Sesshomaru met her outside. Bowing to him, she started to talk when Inuyasha yelled" Where's Kagome?"

"Yeah where is my woman?" Koga called after Inuyasha.

"Koga," Sango said.

"Demon slayer where is my woman?" Koga growled at her.

'Wolf, leave my palace or get escorted out," Sesshomaru ordered as he ground his teeth together.

"No! Not until my woman is with me," He said in a defiant tone.

"You are so dead now," Inuyasha replied as he had a grin on his face.

Sesshomaru growled very loud at Koga and attacked him; Koga was on the ground with an angry Inu lord on top of him in moments. "Wolf," Sesshomaru said as he broke his arm making it snap. Koga winched from the pain, as Sesshomaru let go of him. He got up and with a glare, walked out of the palace of the moon, with Inuyasha laughing his head off.

'Sango," Inuyasha started to say.

"Inuyasha I was getting to that before Koga came" Sango said.

"Demon slayer," Sesshomaru ordered her to start talking.

"Kagome told me that Rin is fine and she needs to get some items before coming back. Inuyasha she said to meet her at the well and go to her side and wait." Sango replied.

"On it," Inuyasha replied as he left.

"Sango, right?" Sesshomaru said.

'Yes, Sesshomaru-sama," Sango replied back at him.

~In the Present~

Rin looked so happy that she had siblings; she pushed her cart to the next row to see boxes with pictures on them. "Kagome-nee-chan what are they?"

'These are games to play and use your brain," Kagome replied. She took a look at some of them, and grabbed trouble, hungry hungry hippos, sorry, snake and ladders, twister, checkers and many more that were within reach. Placing them into Rin's cart, they went down the rest of the row and into the next one. She found some books that were in two sections, learning section and just the fun reading. Rin was having so much fun as she looked at each book before grabbing some extras to have.

Kagome grabbed some coloring books, coloring pencils, and markers before heading off into the boys section. She looked around to see action figures and other boy toys; Kagome placed six of each one that Rin and she decided on before going to pay for them all.

Now, Kagome just need to get some items for her friends. She got Sango and Kikyo their items and next was Miroku and Inuyasha. She was debating about getting Sesshomaru something or wondered if she should but she didn't know about Inu mating ritual. She would have to ask about that, and she knew that her pups are wondering who their father was. She knew this day would come and that they would know would come soon, but she wasn't ready.

"Kagome-nee-chan you okay?" Rin asked.

"Oh, Sorry Rin. Yes I'm okay, now just two more stops to get Miroku and Inuyasha something too." Kagome replied.

Rin nodded her head at Kagome, as she looked outside the window of the car. Kagome turned into a place to park the car. Getting out again, they went into a store and Rin looked around to see lots of books. Rin pulled on Kagome's hand, "Kagome so many books," Rin said.

"Yes Rin, many books. Would you like to look at some books while I get some for Miroku?" Kagome asked.

Rin nodded her head at Kagome and followed her into the children section. She saw Kagome leave to go and get some other books. She looked around and saw some pink colored books; walking over to them, she picked one up and looked at it.

An hour passed and Rin had some books around her until Kagome came back to her, and she looked up to see Kagome smiling down at her.

"Rin do you like those books?" Kagome asked.

"Rin does like the books," Rin replied.

Nodding her head, Kagome opened a purple bag and placed the books that Rin had around her, got some doubles, and some boy's books as well. She walked with Rin to the counter to ring them up and Kagome looked at Rin and smiled again.

They got into the car again, and drove over to the other side of the road; they got out again, and went next into a large store. Kagome went right to the ramen section and picked up about twenty chicken and beef, pork flavors noodles. She looked to the side to see some very large bags that were on sale for much less than they were before; Kagome grabbed ten of them and brought them to the checkout.

Going home, Kagome looked over to Rin and wondered if she should tell her about what had happened, but realized that wasn't the time to think about it. She pulled up to the underground parking lot, parked, and got out. Kagome grabbed a few bags, Rin following her example and bringing them up to the elevator. They placed them in and got more to fill up it, and they stopped after the second trip to the car and brought up the items that they have in the elevator.

"Kagome!"

"Hey Inuyasha, can you help us to bring this to my mom and ask her to bag them in the large bags we have here?" Kagome asked.

"Keh, sure what did you buy?" Inuyasha said as he looked at all the bags. Taking all the ones out the elevator, Kagome and Rin went back to the parking lot and to get the rest. After two trips, Kagome and Rin went back up to see Inuyasha waiting for the next load.

"Man Kagome you think I'm a pack mule," Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

"Yes I do, just kidding Inuyasha," Kagome giggled as she said it.

"Keh," was all that Inuyasha said to her as he took the rest to her mom, as the girls just walked to the house at a slow pace.

Hey mom, here is the bank card so when the checks come in you can place them into the bank for me," Kagome said as she handed over the card.

"Sure Hun. Rin did you have a fun trip?" Taytai recalled.

"Rin had a very good day," Rin said as she smiled with happiness.

Taytai smiled at her, as she thinks when Kagome was that age. "Good Kagome. Would you like all that together or not?" Taytai asked.

"Yes mom, all of it please. And yes Inuyasha you will need to get Sango to come with Kirara," Kagome said as she gave Inuyasha a look to get Sango now.

Inuyasha raced back into the well, as he went to get Sango from Sesshomaru's palace.

~In the Feudal Era~

"Sango!"

"What Inuyasha?" Sango yelled out.

'We need your help with some bags?" Inuyasha asked.

"You just asked?" Sango stated as her eyes widen in shock.

"Just come will you. Kagome, sent me here to get you." Inuyasha said.

Nodding her head, Sango and Kirara flew into the air with Inuyasha jumping in front of them.

~In the Present~

Kagome took a few bags to the other side on, jumping back in, she saw Rin smiled down at her.

"Almost done Rin,"

Rin nodded her head at Kagome as she got the next two bags ready in her hand. Kagome came up and grabbed them from her as she got two more. She went over the side again and landed on the other side. Climbing out, she saw Inuyasha and Sango coming to her.

'Kagome,' Sango called down to her as they landed.

'Hey Sango, Could you take them to my hut?" Kagome replied.

Sango nodded her head, as she grabbed four bags out of the ten that was there, while Inuyasha watched. "Okay Inuyasha take the rest, I'm bringing the rest of the bags."

Within a few moments, Kagome got all the bags on the other side and went to get Rin, jumping in Kagome landed and climbed up to Rin.

'You ready?" Kagome asked. As she took out a jewel shard and handed it to Rin, she nodded her head and climbed up to Kagome. Jumping together, they both landed on the other side.

'Kagome, got Rin?" Sango asked.

"Yeah," Kagome said.

They climbed up the ladder and smiled at Sango. As they started to talk as they wait for Inuyasha to come, Kagome sensed a jewel shard.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this long chapter.


	15. Jewel shards

Kagome's Trust

A/N – Here is chapter 15. Thank you to my beta readers named like to say thank you Akahana7272 for being the first beta reader to this chapter. Then thank you to TheSparkledMoon for beta reading it again.

Chapter fifteen: Jewel shards

"Sango get Rin out of here now," Kagome ordered, as she summoned a miko powered sword into her hands. "Then get Inuyasha"

Sango just nodded her head at Kagome. She knew when to leave Kagome to fight, as she called Kirara to transform into her bigger form. "Rin come"

Rin raced over to her and climbed up on Kirara's back behind Sango. They both took off from the ground and into the blue sky, looking back at Kagome to see her standing with her sword waiting for the one with the jewel shard.

~With Kagome~

Kagome waited for a few seconds for the jewel shards to come, and soon it crashed into the clearing between the forest and the well. It was a large boar demon with three heads and six arms, but what shocked her the most was that the demon had ten shards of the jewel. She cursed as it flew towards her with two spears, swords and axes.

Jumping out of the way, she swung her sword, hitting one of two of the boar's swords and purifying it. Immediately running to the side, she narrowly avoided being hit by one of the many weapons of the demon. The boar, screaming in pain, locked its eyes onto Kagome, snarling and spiting towards her.

Charging him with her sword, she tried to hit it again, but it jumped back and threw a spear towards her. She ducked quickly and continued to try to attack the boar demon, but it was fast and Kagome was getting tired. Jumping back just in time from a strike of the axe, the boar screamed with frustration and charged at her with undeniably fast speed.

'Hurry up Inuyasha' Kagome thought with all her might as she jumped and dodged the boar's swings. But as she felt the strength leaving her body, she held up her sword and yelled an attack that came to mind.

"Koori Kaze!"

A strong gust of winds stormed towards the boar demon and turned him to an ice statue when it touched him. Falling down, Kagome returned her sword back to normal, and stared at the boar that was now trapped within ice.

'I wonder how I did that…'

The tired girl mulled over what happened as she rested on the ground.

"Kagome!" The shouts of Inuyasha were coming closer as a red clothed Inuyasha raced in and stopped.

"He has ten jewel shards, Inuyasha." Kagome spoke in a tired, flat voice from using up all her energy.

'Kagome, you okay?" Inuyasha said as he walked over to her.

'Ya, but now I really need to talk with Sesshomaru, why that... she pointed to the boar demon. Is one question how did I do that with ice?"

"You did that?" Inuyasha stared in disbelief.

"Yes I did before you showed up, with a power call 'Koori Kaze', which means Ice winds" Kagome replied as she placed her hands on her hips.

'Wait," He yelled.

"Yes now fully kill it," Kagome ordered him.

Taking out his sword, Inuyasha smashed the boar into pieces. Standing up, Kagome walked over to the pieces and picked them up, instantly purifying them.

"I guess Naraku is getting mad that he doesn't have the whole jewel yet." Sango said as she landed down with Rin.

"Kagome-nee-chan," Rin replied as she raced over to Kagome's side and gave her a hug. "Rin was so scared that you would have been hurt."

"I'm fine, Rin," Kagome said as she hugged her back.

"Okay, let's get back to the hut, so I can leave some items in it and get back to getting my children back." Kagome ordered as she let's go of Rin and placed the shards in her bottle, and Rin gave hers to Kagome as well.

"Kagome shouldn't you take In back to Sesshomaru now?" Sango asked as they started to walk to the village.

"Rin really wants to see her father...oops Rin's means...

"Rin, I know that you love him like a father and he loves you like a daughter." Kagome replied. "Inuyasha could you go and take her back to your half-brother?"

Inuyasha just nodded his head, as he walked over to Rin and picked her up gently and raced towards his brother's palace.

"So ... should we get started?" Kagome asked Sango.

Giggling at the question, Sango just nodded her head as they walked down to the village, talking about girl's things and many more things. As they got closer they both saw Kikyo standing outside the hut that belongs to Kagome.

"Kagome you okay?" Kikyo said as she raced over to her.

"Kikyo, yes I'm fine now, let me tell you what happened over the year," Kagome stated as she and the girls walked into her hut, with Sango looking confused.

"Kagome, what happened?" Kikyo asked.

Kagome launched into her story about her rape, going home to found out that she was pregnant, and giving birth to two beautiful children named Toga and Mizuki and them being full demon pups. She continued that she came back to Mizuki being in Sesshomaru's care until she was kidnapped by Naraku and Toga was too, destroying Sesshomaru's front gardens. She concluded with the fire that almost took away Rin from her and Sesshomaru, and her taking Rin to the future and getting her back to health. Kagome finish her story as Sango and Kikyo had tears in their eyes.

"That was the story." Kagome whispered softly to them.

'Oh Kagome,' Kikyo replied as she stood up and hugged her.

'Okay why is Kikyo-." Sango said but was interrupted by Kagome.

"Oh yeah, Inuyasha hasn't yold you yet, I love him like a brother and gave him the okay and permission to mate with Kikyo," Kagome said as she smiled.

"Oh," Sango replied. "You sure?"

"Yes I really don't think I loved him like that since three years ago, I know that I gave up on it too. And I'm happy with loving him like an older brother," Kagome said.

While Kikyo just nodded her head at Sango, "I wish that we can be friends."

"I think we are already are Kikyo. I give you my support too." Sango replied.

"Thanks," Kikyo said as she smiled at Sango.

As they girls went through the items that Kagome brought from her time, they placed the medical items, books, and toys and many more items. Kagome took out Kikyo and Sango's presents and she walked over to them.

"Kikyo, in this bag are the supplies for your hair and other items you like. There are many scents, and you can take the one that you like most." Kagome said as she handed the bag to Kikyo.

"Thanks Kagome, I love it all, your time is very advanced with items," Kikyo stated as she opened it up and took a look inside as she pulled out the cherry scented body wash. Kagome nodded as she grabbed Sango's bag and gave it to her, with the same repeated sentence.

"Thanks Kagome you knew that I was running out on something," Sango replied as she opened it and took a peek inside.

Kagome just smiled until a feeling came over her again, standing up "Sango, Kikyo, shards are coming this way and fast." Kagome said as they both jumped to their feet, as Sango grabbed her swords, while Kikyo grabbed her bow and arrows and raced outside with Kagome waiting to see what and who had the jewel shards.

~With Inuyasha and Rin~

As Inuyasha got to the palace, his brother was waiting at the gates, looking at him.

"Father," Rin yelled, shocking Sesshomaru as he looked at her.

'Rin, you okay?" Sesshomaru asked as he quickly looked over her just in case.

"Rin is fine, Rin saw a lot of things in Kagome time," Rin replied.

'Inuyasha, where is Kagome, my mate?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She needed to unpack some items away in her hut at the village. Sango is with her," Inuyasha quickly replied to his brother.

He nodded, as Rin grabbed his hand and said "I love you"

Sesshomaru looked down and was in more shock,"..."

"Just say something brother," Inuyasha laughed at him. As he walked away from him, he still needed to ask his brother about the mating ritual that Inu's have, since his father is dead and didn't tell him as he was too young.

"Rin, I love you too," Sesshomaru said as he pulled her into a hug.

~Back with Kagome~

The girls watched as eight demons came into the clearing between Kagome's hut and the village where Kaede was coming out of with her own set of arrows.

'What one of you has the jewel shards?" A lion screeched out loud at the girls.

'Like we will tell you!" Sango hollered as she placed her sword in her hands.

'Kagome, Kikyo, how many shards are there?" Sango asked in a whispered.

Kagome and Kikyo looked at the demons, and looked at Sango. "Lots," They both said.

Nodding their heads, Sango charged at the two on the left, while Kikyo shots two arrows at one demon and took its leg and arm making it fall to the ground. Screaming in pain, he glared at Kikyo, who was pulling out another arrow and hooking it to her bow. She aimed and fired her arrow, killing it. Just as she let go of her arrow, a shadow loomed over her body. Looking up, she found a demon.

'I see a tasty treat," it said with spit coming out of its mouth.

"Get away from her, Koori Kaze!" Kagome wailed at the demon where was now frozen with ice.

"Kikyo hit it!"

Kikyo nodded her head as she used her bow to hit the demon, while looking for her sister, who was trying to take on two demons on her own. Aiming her bow again, Kikyo got out a single arrow and shot it, making it turn to her. She quickly got another arrow ready to attack with; she saw it was coming towards her. When it was about four feet away from her, she let go of the arrow, purifying it. She took out another arrow and killed the demon next to Kaede. Kikyo walked over to the ones that she killed and picked up three shards from the first, two from the second, and four from the ones she had helped Kaede with.

Sango, riding Kirara, took on demons from above. Flying down from overhead, the sliced and bit off all they could manage. Strike after strike until it was dead. Looking to the next demon, it snarled at them both and charged towards them. Sango took out her hiraikotsu and threw it, splitting the demon in half, killing it immediately. Catching hiraikotsu, she looked to find Kikyo and Kaede fine, while Kagome was still fighting two of the demons. Quickly picking up the five shards from the demons, she began walking towards Kagome to help her friend, only to be stopped by a hand.

After Kagome had frozen the demon attacking Kikyo, she had trouble with the two demons she was fighting, both of the feline family, one a lion and the other a tiger. Both were fast, and it took most of her skills to merely dodge and jump out of their way. Being on the defensive side seemed to be the only thing that she could do. Kagome looked to the side to find Kaede and Kikyo fine, but Sango was coming to help her.

Jumping to the side, she stopped Sango, having decided that she was going to kill these demons herself. She ran from another attack and decided that the only she would win this battle, was to follow her heart and use her powers. Racing towards them, she called out the first thing that came to mind.

"Mizu Funshutsu!"

Water spurted from her swords, but this water had a mix of reiki powers in it, purifying the lion upon contact. Looking at the tiger, she made her way towards it at inhuman speeds. Throwing a barrier around herself, she got closer to the tiger weakening him.

Breathing easier now that her last opponent was weakened, she took down the barrier and ran towards the tiger, holding her sword high she called out another attack.

"Hi Hayabusa!"

Fire in the shape of a falcon spewed from her sword and raced towards the demon, burning and purifying it, the demon disappearing before their very eyes.

Looking at the remains of the demons, she took the eight shards that she found, purifying them. She looked towards Kikyo and Sango for the shards that they had collected.

"Naraku must be very desperate if he sent twenty shards of the jewel." Kagome spoke in a curious voice, while taking the shards from Sango and Kikyo, purifying them.

"How many do you have now?" Kikyo asked, placing her bow and arrows on the ground.

"I had two before today, but earlier I obtained ten, and now with these, I have about 32."

The girls sat down and talked about Naraku and Kagome's predicament with Sesshomaru.

"Kagome, you know that Sesshomaru bit you. You can never find someone at all, even in death." Sango tried to tell her lightly.

"So you're telling me that I have no choice in this." Kagome assumed.

"Well, no."

"Oh… We should get going to the Palace of the Moon and get my children back. Then I will deal with this whole mating this with Sesshomaru. Only when my children are safe, will I deal with this."

They nodded their heads as they helped Kagome get some items to bring to the palace. When they finished getting their things together, the girls said goodbye to Keade and started on their way to the palace of the moon.

A/N –I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Yes Naraku is getting very impatience that he doesn't have all the shards. Why is Kagome having elemental powers now? Was it from her training or something else? You have to see later now.

Powers I used in this chapter:

Koori Kaze- means Ice winds

Mizu Funshutsu- means water sprout

Hi Hayabusa- means fire falcon

I looked at five different sites that had the same words meaning the same thing. The only power I useed from Her Destiny by Cindygirl was Mizu Funshutsu. Also help me make powers for Kagome and I can place them into my chapters, too or just help me with them.

Bye


	16. Back at the palace of the moon

Kagome's Trust

A/N-Here is the next chapter, have fun reading it. Thanks to my beta readers called Akira Darely and ThesparkledMoon for beta reading this chapter. Check out their stories too. Bye.

Chapter Sixteen: Back at the palace of the moon

The girls walked into the night while Kiarra carried most of the bags.

"Kiarra. We are going to stop here." Sango commanded softly as she looked around just to make sure that the area was safe.

"Jewel shards. And they're coming in fast." Kagome whispered to Sango as she stood still, watching a whirl wind appear in the distance. It came closer at an alarming rate, but it didn't frighten the two at all.

"My woman," Koga yelled as he came to a stop. "Where were you for the last year?"

"None of your business, Koga." Kagome replied.

"Yes it is. You are my woman after all." Koga boasted. But as he sniffed out a new smell, his eyes grew and cursed under his breath.

"Koga listen well and good because I am only going to explain this once." Kagome ordered as she launched into the story once again, this time without interruption from Koga.

"So you see. I am not your woman at all. In fact, Koga, I never was. You promised to mate with Ayame, and I wish that you would follow through with that. You are just my friend." Kagome tried to persuade him.

Koga just looked at her, his mind going in circles from the truth that had just been revealed to him. So much had he been told. First of all, she was from the future, then that Sesshomaru's beast raped her and him swearing that she was his woman.

"Kagome, I'm very sorry what happened to you, but you have my word. I will mate with Ayame, and I would like you and your friend to come to the ceremony. Plus, I will help you find your pups." Koga said as he quickly bounced back, grinning hugely at her.

"Thanks Koga." Kagome replied, smiling back at him.

"So, I will stay here tonight and catch the food. Sango, could you go and get some wood for the fire. Kikyo, could you go and find some water. And Kagome, why don't you set up camp? Ginta and Hakkaku will stay with you, Kagome." Koga ordered the people of the camp, barely waiting for them to reply before he sped off to do his duty as the rest of them got to work.

As time went by, Koga came back with some fish and a few rabbits slung over his shoulder, and in his hand he held a large boar. Kagome walked over to Koga to gather the food, and sauntered back over to the fire that Sango had started earlier. Sitting down, she began to peel off the skin, removed the bones, and cut the meat into bite size pieces. She placed the meat into a pot filled with hot water and she mixed in some spices before calling the girls and boys over.

"Kagome, what's that smell?" Ginta asked.

"That would be a spice that I brought from my time called basil." Kagome answered.

Taking enough bowls needed, each of the members of the group tried Kagome's soup. Soon after, the girls fell asleep while the boys kept watch on their camp site. Hours later, Kagome awoke to the rising sun. Glaring up at it, she turned to go back to sleep, but found herself incapable. Getting up, she re lit the fire and began to make breakfast for the group.

~With Naraku~

Naraku looked into Kanna's mirror to see that all the demons that he sent to kill Kagome had been killed. Screaming in a fit of rage, he found himself smirking as another, more devious plan began forming in his mind.

"When are you going to allow us to kill the man and woman that killed my mother?" Mizuki asked.

"Soon, my dear, soon." Naraku replied as he smiled down at her. "How is your brother?"

Mizuki shifted uncomfortably. "He's being difficult again."

"I'll go and see him, Mizuki. Just for you," Naraku responded as he stood up and walked out of his room and down the halls to the dungeons.

Opening the door, he walked into the cold dungeon to see the older child tried to claw his forehead, Naraku remembered what it had taken for the him to control the boy.

_After he had taken control of the girl's mind, he called for the boy. As the boy walked in, he used the same illusion he had with the girl, but he was unable to take control of the boy's mind. Somehow the boy seemed to know that his mother was still alive, but Naraku didn't lose hope. Taking a jewel shard, he jumped behind the boy and placed it on his forehead, pushing it in, until he could no longer see it._

_He watched as the boy screamed in pain, relishing the sound within every bone and being as the boy tried not to succumb to him. Soon the boy stopped and lowered his head to him, bowing. Smirking, he walked off, but not before ordering the twins to destroy the moon grounds to be destroyed. _

_Watching through Kanna's mirror, he smiled evilly as he watched the grounds were destroyed. The flowers, trees, and shrubbery pulled from the ground just because of their strong powers. _

_After the deed was done, he called them back. Mizuki just smirked, however the boy, Toga, had regained some control of his body._

He took another look at Toga again and smirked. Taking out a shard of the jewel, he pulled a bottle containing a very dark purple liquid. Using a single drop, he placed it on the jewel. Pulsating once, he placed the jewel once again inside of Toga's forehead.

Once again relishing the sounds of Toga's cries of pain, he smirked as Toga spoke when the pain had dissipated.

"Yes, Naraku. My mother was killed by whom?"

"An evil man by the name of Sesshomaru," Naraku grinned at him.

Watching his sister enter the room, he immediately ordered her. "Mizuki, let us go. We must avenge our mother and kill him.

"Toga, just wait. After the last time, I am sure that he is waiting for you. Just wait for a few days." Naraku replied, stopping the two before they could leave. Nodding the two walked out of the room. Grinning, he gave out an evil laugh, bouncing off the walls and carried down the halls to Kagura's ears.

Sighing she turned to Kanna and spoke. "He must have taken full control of Toga. I just hope that Kagome and Sesshomaru can get them back."

"Shhh Kagura. He might hear you," Kanna whispered to her sister.

"Kanna, what did he do?"

"He used a drop of the potion and placed it on the shard," Kanna told her sister before walking away.

~With Kagome~

"Bye Koga," Kagome said, looking over her shoulder, having already packed up and ready to get to the palace.

"Kagome, you be careful." Koga replied, smiling at her before racing away in a whirlwind.

"Bye sister," Ginta and Hakkaku said together before racing after Koga, the wolves behind them. Kagome nodded her head at her two companions and began walking. Hours passed and no demons came out with shards, however, a few came for the shards. But the girls took care of them quickly and continued on.

Midday came and passed; Kagome, Kikyo, and Sango made some lunch, ate, and talked about the children and how to get them back. Coming across some villages that were in trouble, Sango, Kikyo, and Kagome helped out in any way they could, healing and killing all the rogue demons.

Looking up to see the palace about two hours away, Kagome sighed again, thinking about her children and getting them back, but also Sesshomaru and the whole mating ritual from what Sango had told her at lunch.

After giving everything a bit of thought, she came to the conclusion that she could only ask him about it, and try out a few ideas so that she may not be completely afraid of his beast. She knew that it was a long shot, but she was willing to give it a try, for her children.

Entering the gates, they opened them to find Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku standing there.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled as he raced over to her and gave her a hug.

"Sango my dear," Miroku replied as he approached her.

"Come near me, and get my hiraikotsu in your face, monk." Sango threatened as he came to a stop.

"Why is Kikyo here?" Miroku asked.

"Tell you later," Sango said as she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away from Sesshomaru and Kagome, while Kikyo and Inuyasha followed them.

"Mate," Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru, my name is Kagome, and we need to talk about all of this but not until we get Mizuki and Toga back from Naraku. Got it?" Kagome ordered.

Sesshomaru knew Kagome was right, and that the first priority was to get the pups back, then he could talk about the mating ritual with her.

"Good, let's get started with the planning," Kagome said as she filled him in with some ideas on how to get the pups back.

A/N- Like it, now you see the pups, soon they will be back with their mother and now father. Until next time please review. Bye


	17. Forming Trust or Breaking Trust

Kagome's Trust

A/N- The ritual areas are actually from Maslow's hierarchy of needs. If you don't know what Maslow's Hierarchy of Needs is, please go to a search engine and type in the name and it will show you pictures. Enjoy the chapter.I would like to say thank you my beta reader Akira Darely for beta reading this story for me and thank you to my second beta reader named TheSparkledMoon . Without more to say here is ch 17 of Kagome's Trust.

Chapter 17: Forming Trust or breaking Trust

Sesshomaru and Kagome walked slowly into the palace, talking about the future and their pups. When Sesshomaru brought up the topic of how unusual it was to name her child after the father of the man who raped her, Kagome just smirked at him before voicing her opinion.

"Sesshomaru, listen and listen well. Your beast was controlling you that night. It is his fault that I was raped, NOT YOURS!" Kagome spoke slowly, and yelled the last two words. Sesshomaru's beast, who had been listening at the time, frowned at her words, knowing that he had a lot to make up for.

"Kagome. This Sesshomaru thanks you for saving Rin's life." He replied, changing the subject.

"Sesshomaru, I think of Rin as my daughter, and I would do anything to protect her. Now let's get our pups back." Kagome said, smiling at him.

Walking into the palace, they were so wrapped up in their talk that they didn't acknowledge the bowing guards, and they talked until Sesshomaru had to leave to attend to his lordly jobs. While Sesshomaru was busy, Kagome left to play with her two adopted children. Rin, Shippo, and Kagome played various games all afternoon until it was time to eat and then get ready for bed and sleep.

~With Naraku~

"Naraku, we are ready to attack them now," Mizuki spoke out.

"Patient young ones, you will get your chance," Naraku insisted. "Kanna, show them the one who killed their mother."

Kanna turned to the young pups and showed an image of Sesshomaru getting ready for bed.

"See, he is going to bed, we will strike at first light… Now you should get to bed too, so you will have the strength to kill him tomorrow. "The twins nodded their heads and walked out of the room and down the hall. Mizuki was itching with impatience, and Toga thinking up various ways to kill their mother's killer.

"Toga, I don't care what he says. I want to go and kill this man for what he did to our mom." Mizuki ordered out loud.

"But you heard Naraku," Toga replied evenly.

"Naraku said you are just-"

"Mizuki," Naraku interrupted as he walked over to her.

"My dear girl, I know that you lost your mother and miss her. However, going to Sesshomaru's house right now is not the answer. You will attack him in a few hours, but not before my command." Naraku demanded.

"Please, I want to go now!" Mizuki pleaded, trying to look as cute as possible.

"No matter how cute you look, my answer will remain the same. No." Naraku replied sternly.

Mizuki pouted in an almost evil way as she turned and walked off into the dark hallways, while her brother looked at Naraku with a small smile on his face.

"Thank you for stopping her, Naraku." Toga said before walking down the same path as his sister.

"Those pups are trouble," Naraku muttered under his breath before smirking.

~With Kagome~

As the hours passed, Sesshomaru dreamed many things. He dreamed of his pups and he dreamed about the night he raped his mate. Dawn drew near and a soft pulling feel woke him with a start.

Growling softly, he realized that Kagome was up and upset that their pups weren't with her. Getting up, he walked over to the joint door.

"_Mommy save us," Mizuki voice rang out. _

"_Mother," Toga cried out loud. _

_Frightening images flew through Kagome's sleeping mind as she heard the sad cries of her children._

"_Toga, Mizuki!" Kagome screamed out. _

Bolting up from her bed with tears in her eyes, her heart went out to her babies when she heard the door open. She looked out at the door and found no one but an open door, and was confused until she felt someone at her side. Looking over, Kagome found Sesshomaru standing beside her bed and without a second thought she threw her arms around Sesshomaru's chest crying.

Sesshomaru found himself in shock, but carefully wrapped his arms around her in comfort.

"Kagome." He whispered soothingly.

"Sesshomaru, we need to find them soon," Kagome mumbled into his chest until she looked up at him, tears running down her face.

"We will find them Kagome. Believe in that," Sesshomaru spoke confidently as he let go of her.

"You should get back into bed."

Kagome nodded her head and got back into the bed, but looked up at Sesshomaru, trying to make up her mind.

"Sesshomaru, could you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

Realizing the words that left her mouth, Kagome blushed at him and giggled a bit at his shocked expression. But when seeing him nod, she smiled as he pulled a chair from the side of the room close to the bed.

Once finally seeing him sit down, Kagome laid her head back down on the pillow and thought once again about what her mother had said to her, "_Kagome, you need to try and open your heart up to him. Yes, you will be scared at first because of his beast, but from what I hear, yokai are very gentle with their mates. So trust his beast."_

"Sesshomaru, you are tired too. You should lie on the bed." Kagome ordered as she closed her eyes.

"Kagome…"

"Sesshomaru, now!" Kagome almost yelled out.

"Hn," was all he replied with as he climbed into the bed. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep.

The hours passed, and the only sounds in the room were the sounds of their breathing. Sesshomaru awoke to movement on the bed, only to find Kagome had moved closer to him, laying her head on his chest. Smiling at her, he frowned when he heard her mutter the names of their pups. They both of missed their the two small children very much.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome's spoke softly as she dreamed.

Closing his eyes again, Sesshomaru was woken up by his beast clawing to get out again.

"Beast you will stop right now."

"Mate," it said, finally having gotten control over his master's body. Growling deeply at Kagome, he smelled her face, waking Kagome up in the process.

Stiffening at the sight of Sesshomaru's red eyes, she tried to get away from his hold, but it was only tightened. Kagome shivered from both fear and pleasure as the beast licked her face all the way down to where her mark was before he pulled her face into where his neck and shoulder met.

Stiffening with fear once again, Kagome almost relaxed at the beast's words.

"I will not hurt mate."

Loosening his grip on her, he licked the side of her face again as if apologizing. Not knowing what to do, Kagome thought of her mother's words again, "_You need to try and open up your heart to him." _

"Sesshomaru's beast, what are you doing?"

"Mate, I am sorry for hurting you," It growled out.

"Why did you hurt me?" Kagome asked.

"Master didn't want to mate with you. I did."

Licking her neck again, he placed her face on his neck again. "Mate bite."

"Beast let Sesshomaru go, please." She said slowly, taking a big risk by licking his neck with her tongue.

Though shivers ran down the beast, it growled at her for not biting him.

"Mate. You will bite," the beast snarled at her, but the snarls only frightened Kagome, making her back up and struggle.

Infuriating the beast, he flipped them over so that he were on top of her, pinning her down, reminding Kagome of the night at the hot springs.

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru please!" Kagome yelled as the beast began to try and kiss her, but found her tears being licked away instead.

"Mate scared."

Getting off her, he began whining about the fact that he had hurt her once again.

Looking at the beast, Kagome lifted her arms from the resting place that they were. Seeing the red marks on them she flinched, and found herself hissing in pain as she placed her hand on one of the red spots.

The beast looked on in pain, and let his master take control again. Once he was locked in his cage again, he howled in pain, sad that he had hurt his mate once again.

"Sesshomaru?" she whispered when she saw the golden eyes looking back at her.

Slowly he raised his head and the moonlight flashed across his face, illuminating his amber orbs. Letting out a breath of both weariness and happiness, she looked at Sesshomaru's almost sad form.

"Sesshomaru, you okay?"

Getting up, he walked over to the window.

"This Sesshomaru is sorry Mate. This Sesshomaru was mean to Kagome." Sesshomaru's eyes flickered over to Kagome, to see her face, but found her rubbing her sore and red wrists. Walking back over to her, he held out his hands to her. Looking at him, she slowly placed her hands in his. She felt his tongue run over her wrists, making the pain go away.

"Thank you," Kagome whispered out.

"This Sesshomaru needs to know what my beast did to you."

She hesitated, almost afraid to answer.

"Kagome…"

"No," Kagome looked at Sesshomaru objectively.

"Kagome. This Sesshomaru needs to remind you that I can smell lies, and that I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"Sess-"Kagome started, looking everywhere but at him.

"Kagome, please tell me." Sesshomaru spoke out as gently as possible.

"Your beast woke me up by smelling me, and held me tightly. After apologizing for the rape, he placed my head where your shoulder met your neck and told me… He well, told me to bite him." Kagome said, starting to tear up again. "I asked for you, but the beast got mad and flipped us so that he was on top of me. I really thought that he would…"

Kagome was unable to finish the thought, crying hard. Grabbing her gently, Sesshomaru rocked her back and forth, softly growling at her to calm down.

"Kagome, this Sesshomaru is sorry again."

"Sesshomaru, before you got control again, he got off me and whined out, 'mate scared.'" Kagome said after she had begun to relax again.

"This Sesshomaru-"

"There is no need to apologize anymore. If you do I will hurt you." Kagome ordered before sighing against him. "You're comfortable… you know that?"

Sesshomaru smirked at her and spoke out. "Kagome, do you know about Inu demons?"

"Not really." Kagome admitted to him.

"Tell me what you know, and I shall fill you in on the rest," Sesshomaru said, knowing that neither would get much sleep tonight.

"Well, from what Inuyasha told me, I know that Inu males are very affectionate to their mates and pups. They protect them furiously and viciously, and will attack anything that may bring harm to them. I know that males are the dominate in the mating process and that females are submissive. Hmm.. I know that in a group there is a head male and a head female that is known as a bitch, which Inuyasha sometimes called me. But that's about all I know. I asked him about mating, but he said he knew nothing about it."

"You know a lot, but not all. Inuyasha was correct in telling about the Inu males, but he never knew about the females affection either. Both my mother and grandmother were very affectionate. Males are dominate in the mating life, and females are submissive, but I don't think that you will be very submissive to Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru said with a little humor in his voice.

"Sesshomaru, what did your beast mean by biting him? In addition, when I was in the palace hospital wing, you sighed… What was that about? And also telling Inuyasha that the mating process wasn't done?" Kagome almost cried out.

"Easy Kagome, with mating there is a ritual that a normal person would do, but my beast had other plans… when he bit you, he bound you to this Sesshomaru with his youkai. Even if one of us dies, the bind is strong enough to make sure that we would never cheat."

"Then what is the mating ritual like?"

"The ritual is divided into six areas, trust, confrontation, safety, friendship, health, and then love and sexual intimacy together. Each group has its own set of rules to follow before you can more onto the next area."

"So each one is different and needs to be followed, but your beast didn't do that?"

"No. He didn't, so this mating bond is between us and is not all done. But you need time to think about this, though you have a very short time to…"

"What? Why?" Kagome yelled out.

"The other lords are coming here for the national day peace ball," He replied, a grin upon his face.

Giggling at his face, Kagome replied in a happy tone. "You really like socializing don't you?"'

"No."

"Oh… So when are they coming?"

"Two months, but that's not all. One lord was a very good friend of my father's, and still a great ally. I know him, and he should be here within a week or so."

"Oh," Kagome replied softly. "Hey, you never answered my other question about your beast placing my face on your neck, and when we were at the hospital wing."

"… Kagome, when I saw the mark on your shoulder, it was only half done. The ritual never took place, and you never bit me while my beast raped you… That is why the mating is not done yet, and until it is, my beast could come out and anytime and try to get you to bit him." Sesshomaru said to her. "And don't bite him, ever."

"Why?"

"Because if you bite me when my beast is in control, he will be in control forever and the pups with not be legitimate." Sessomaru replied softly.

"Oh. Well, I think I need to plan a ball, don't I?"

"That usually falls to the females or a high servant, but when the lord comes early, he will bring his mate. She normally does it for me since I don't have a full mate yet." Sesshomaru said carefully.

"Okay, well, I guess we should get to bed," Kagome uttered softly, but when she saw the sun rising from the east, she heard a siren come on.

"Great, who is it now?" Sesshomaru muttered under his breath, making Kagome giggle at him.

As they both went outside, Inuyasha and their friends raced towards them.

"Sesshomaru! You killed my mother!"

A/N- I wonder who that was. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one soon be up soon. Review. Bye


	18. Pups VS Parents

Kagome's Trust

A/N- I would like to say thank you my beta reader Akira Darely for beta reading this story for me and wit m new beta reader named TheSparkledMoon, thank more to say here is ch 18 of Kagome's Trust.

Chapter Eighteen: Pups VS Parents

Sesshomaru looked to the side to see Mizuki and Toga glaring at him, rage filling their eyes.

"Pups…"

"Sesshomaru. I don't think so," Naraku spoke slowly as he appeared next to the children.

"Naraku! Get the hell away from my kids!" Kagome yelled.

"Sorry miko, they are mine seeing as this demon here killed their mother…" He said slowly before finally whispering "you" before disappearing and reappearing next to the twins.

"What did you do to them?" Kagome cried out as she looked at Mizuki, whose eyes were pure black and had an evil grin that adorned her face. Before Kagome could even blink, her daughter attacked her father, Sesshomaru.

As Toga looked at Kagome, he began to attack her, saying that he and Mizuki were her children.

...Toga and Kagome fight...

"Toga." Kagome said slowly as she dodged almost all of his attacks, only a few hitting her. Kagome knew that she was getting weak from the poison that were emitted from Toga's claws and whips that he decided to use.

Naraku was smart using Toga and Mizuki as his new weapons. Kagome would never fight back against her own children.

"Why won't you fight me?" Toga hissed through his teeth as Kagome sidestepped another one of his attacks.

"I won't hurt you son. Smell me; do you smell a familiar scent on me?" Kagome uttered out to him as she ducked and rolled away just in time to avoid his whip towards her head. She took this chance to look at Sesshomaru and her daughter.

Within the quick look that she took, she looked for a jewel shard in Mizuki, but found none. All the while fighting Toga, she stared at the darkness being emitted from her son's head. She knew all she had to do to get her loving son back was to remove it, but she could never get close enough to do so. Knowing that Toga hadn't listened to her when she told him to try and recognize her scent, she thought of what plan she could use to get close to him.

As Toga charged toward the woman who was now deeper in thought that before, he used his powers to create a sword from his yokai poison. He got closer to the lady he was fighting, when she turned to him.

In much contradiction to what Toga had thought, she knew that he was coming at her with a new power, and her mind had been made up. Her plan was risky, but it was her only choice. Feeling the sword pierce her stomach, Kagome screamed in pain as she summoned a bit of her reiki powers.

Quickly grabbing a hold of Toga, she pushed her hands to where the jewel shards were. Screaming in pain, Toga tried to escape his mother's helping hands, but stopped when he heard the woman causing him pain sing a song that only his mother knew.

"Mama…"Toga whispered as he felt himself being freed from whatever was holding him prisoner.

"Toga, are you okay?" Kagome smiled as the sword he had created disappeared from sight.

"Mama," Toga replied as he smiled and only stopped when he smelled the blood on her, not knowing how it had gotten there. He had hazy memories of fighting someone, but he refused to believe that it was his mother.

Getting up he looked his mother over, seeing claw and poison marks adorning her body as well as a sword puncture in her stomach. As the truth dawned on him, tears began to well up in his eyes as he realized his mother had tried to save him.

"Toga, you need to help your father. Mizuki is under Naraku's control, but in a different way than you were." Kagome grunted out as she placed a hand on her wound.

"No mom, you're hurt," Toga wailed as he took her clawless hand in his, licking at her wounds as he cleaned the poison out, but Kagome pulled her hand from his.

"Toga, please help him," Kagome ordered. "I'll be fine."

Toga nodded his head at her in understanding. Standing up, he looked over at his sister fighting the man that Naraku had told them killed their mother.

"Naraku lied." Toga growled as he raced towards his father and sister.

~With Sesshomaru~

Sesshomaru was having a hard time with Mizuki. He knew that she was his pup, and that meant that he wasn't going to dare hurt her, not even to make her stop. She thought that he had murdered her mother, and that was his only reasoning as to why she was attacking him so relentlessly.

Mizuki ran at him with full speed, but he sidestepped and tried his best to dodge her acid whips from both hands. His eyes glared at her, but on the inside Sesshomaru was impressed that his daughter could manage the acid whips so well at such a young age. He was brought from his thoughts when he felt a dagger hit his thigh. Jumping back before he could grab her, Mizuki summoned her reiki and created a large barrier around him, stunning him in the process.

Pouncing on the temporarily stunned Sesshomaru, she stabbed him in the shoulder.

"Mizuki. Stop."

Sesshomaru heard the words being spoken outside of the barrier and tried to turn his head toward the voice, only to see his son running towards him.

"Toga, you killed that woman?" Mizuki spoke out roughly as she looked at Toga.

"No. She is your mother, smell if you don't believe me," Toga answered her cautiously.

"No, she can't be my mommy. She was killed by this man." Mizuki almost screeched.

"Mizuki. Don't believe what you saw, it might had mommy's looks, blood, and smell, but it wasn't her," Toga tried telling his sister as he walked towards her carefully.

She grabbed her head as if in pain, and looked up at Sesshomaru seeing loving and emotional eyes staring back at her. Looking at her brother, she found him right beside her. Jumping into his arms, she began crying and let the barrier around Sesshomaru disappear.

"Mizuki stop," Sesshomaru heard outside the barrier. He turned his head at the voice to see his son running toward them. Kagome must gotten through him, he signed at that now for Mizuki.

"Mizuki, don't listen to your brother!" Naraku ordered.

Mizuki broke a hold of Toga's hug, and jumped back, looking at the two of them.

"You tricked me Toga! You betrayed me and mommy.,"

Using her yokai and reiki, she formed a large ball and threw it at them.

~With Kagome~

Kagome bit her lip until it bled trying to keep herself from screaming out in pain as the poison spread throughout her entire body. Looking up, she found Sesshomaru and Toga trying to get through to Mizuki. She watched as her daughter used both powers together to form a ball, and was about to throw the death trap at her brother and father. She stood up and stumbled as blood dripped down to the ground as she ran towards Sesshomaru and her children.

~ With Sesshomaru~

Getting in the way of the attack, the reiki healed some of her wounds while the yokai made pain ripple through her body like knives. Screaming aloud, Kagome fell to the ground.

"Mother!" Toga yelled as he raced over towards Kagome.

"Mate." Sesshomaru whispered lightly as he rushed towards her.

Mizuki looked at the woman that had taken in the impact of her attack. She had the same hair and eye color as her mother. Taking a sniff, her eyes went wide as she saw the tears in her eyes.

Realization dawned on her, and she screamed out in fury. As she understood that she had caused her mother such pain.

"NARAKU!" He brainwashed her and showed her the body of a fake mother. Turning around to face Naraku, she growled viciously at him. "You lied to me." Mizuki growled out as her rage sky rocketed. Feeling power again, she gulped it in, a white light forming around her.

"Mommy!" Toga yelled.

"Toga. Are you okay my baby?" Kagome asked as she held up her hand to him.

"Yes, mama, I'm okay." Toga whined out at her, licking her wounds again.

"Mate…Kagome, This Sesshomaru is sorry," Sesshomaru said as he looked at her and then his son. He knew that Toga's saliva wasn't enough to heal her and he was about to help when he felt power coming from behind him. Looking from behind him, he found Mizuki transforming into her true form.

"Son."

"Dad," Toga replied as he looked over to Mizuki. "Oh no!"

A/N- I wonder what is going too happened next.


	19. True Forms Released

Kagome's Trust

A/N- I would like to say thank you my beta reader Akira Darely for beta reading this story for me and wit m new beta reader named TheSparkledMoon, thank more to say here is ch 18 of Kagome's Trust.

Chapter Nineteen: True Forms Released

**Mizuki Pov**

I felt like this once before. It was when mother was getting mad at a guy named Hojo back in the future, asking her on a date. I transformed because of it, and it felt good at first. Afterwards I got sick and transformed back into my humanoid form. Mommy made me promise her that I wouldn't use it until I learned how to control it. Naraku will pay for making me hurt Mommy and trying to hurt Toga and Sesshomaru. He will pay.

Power flowed through my veins, and that was all I could feel as my true form took control. Growling, I raced forwards towards Naraku.

**End of Mizuki Pov**

"Sesshomaru, Help Mizuki," Kagome said weakly.

"No. You need to be healed, and I need to take out the poison."

Sesshomaru answered, watching as Mizuki raced towards Naraku in her true form.

"Listen, Sesshomaru. You know how to un-transform, but she doesn't. Toga will help me."

Kagome spoke lightly, the poison getting to her.

"You sure about that, Mommy?" Toga asked.

"Yes sweetie, start licking. Sesshomaru… please."

Sesshomaru was stuck. It was either, save his mate or help his daughter, and his emotions were on hard drive. Looking at his son, Toga, he realized that the boy would be able to take care of Kagome until he could come back.

Transforming into his true form, Sesshomaru raced towards his daughter Mizuki, who was fighting Naraku and his minors. As Mizuki looked up, her eyes promised him pain.

"Kagura, Kanna. Let's go," Naraku said before disappearing into the sky with his creations right behind him.

Mizuki let out a growl as she tried to chase them, but was stopped by a larger dog.

"_Mizuki, calm down young one," Sesshomaru said to his daughter._

"_Who are you?" Mizuki asked as she growled at the other dog._

"_Use your nose," Sesshomaru replied._

_Mizuki sniffed the air around the large dog, her dog eyes widened. "Daddy"_

"_Yes, daddy, sweetheart," Sesshomaru growled happy at her._

"_Daddy!" Mizuki barked out and as raced over to him, and cuddled against his side. _

"_Mizuki transform back," He calmly said._

"_Daddy, how?" Mizuki growled asked._

"_Calm yourself, your mother will be fine," Sesshomaru, uttered to her._

_Mizuki closed her red eyes as she willed herself to be calm, and the power disappeared revealing her humanoid from._

Looking around to see the same man before, she ran over to him and hugged his leg.

"Are you really my daddy?"

Bending down, Sesshomaru picked her up into his arms and hugged her.

"Yes, Mizuki. I am."

"Daddy," she said with a smile, but when she sniffed the air, she jumped down and raced over to Kagome's side, Toga still beside her, licking her poison wounds.

"This Sesshomaru says thank you son," Sesshomaru said as he took over licking Kagome's wounds. Applying saliva to them, the wounds began to close up.

"Mate…"

"Daddy. What's mate mean?"

Mizuki looked up at Sesshomaru with innocent eyes.

"Mizuki!" Toga shouted at his sister. "Mother is hurt right now, and it's my fault she's hurt."

Toga began to tear up from the statement, and turned to walk away from them.

"Toga. It's not your fault that mother is hurt. It was Naraku who tricked us into this." Mizuki said as she chased her brother down.

Sesshomaru licked Kagome's wounds until they were gone and healed from the poison. He looked over to see his son and daughter, noticing that they were different in almost every way, yet similar at the same time. Mizuki was like Kagome in many ways, while Toga was somewhat like himself, including the eyes and hair, while Mizuki had her mother's hair. But what shocked him was that the two were both full-blooded demons.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome called out to her mate tiredly as she fell asleep against his chest.

Pride swelled in his heart as he realized what a good match his mate was, but there was a problem with the other lords. They would arrive in the western lands in two months for that ball, in a half a week, one lord and his family would be coming and he also had to get ready to inform the other lords that he has a mate with pups.

Picking Kagome up, he looked over at his pups, who were smiling when they turned to him.

"Is Mommy okay Daddy?" Mizuki asked.

"Yes Mizuki."

Looking at the face of his son, he found a sad expression sketched on it. He knew that his son felt guilty about hurting his mother, same with his daughter but both showed it in different ways. Mizuki was always asking the questions "Is mommy okay" and helping her brother overcome his guilt. While his son looked at his mother with sadness and longing to be forgiven.

"Toga. It is not your fault." Sesshomaru said.

Toga looked up at his father and grinned before turning to look over his sister to see if she was all-right. Aside from a few dirt patches on her face and chin, she was fine. Walking over to Mizuki, Toga licked at her chin to rid her of it.

"Toga stop," Mizuki said as she rubbed her chin where his tongue had been, glaring at her brother.

"You are dirty."

"Mizuki, Toga. Let's go home now," Sesshomaru called to them as he picked up their mother.

Nodding, they walked towards him, and followed back to the Palace of the Moon. It was a long journey back home, and it took about three hours to get there.

"Daddy. Why are Mommy and you not living together?" Mizuki asked her father.

Sesshomaru stopped walking at the question, not knowing how to answer it, and looked down at his pups.

"We'll have this conversation when you are older Mizuki."

Sesshomaru finally said to her as they continued to walk back to the palace.

"But Daddy!" Mizuki whined at him.

Sesshomaru looked over at his daughter, and before he could say a word, he heard Kagome speak.

"Mizuki, you don't need to know, now let Mommy sleep."

"Yes Mommy," Mizuki stated, almost obediently, as she continued walking in front of them.

Toga just looked at his sister and shook his head before looking up at his father and walked proudly beside him.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed it, sorry if it a little short unlike the others. I didn't have trouble with typing this chapter up. But I will be up to the task with the next chapter. Bye


	20. Again to the palace

Kagome's Trust

A/N- I would like to say thank you my beta reader Akira Darely for beta reading this story for me and wit m new beta reader named TheSparkledMoon, thank more to say here is ch 20 of Kagome's Trust.

Chapter Twenty: Again to the palace

Sesshomaru walked to the palace with his pups by his side and his mate in his arms. As he looked over all of them, he remembered how he had never wanted pups in the beginning seeing as he wasn't the easiest to get along with, and his emotions were locked away. But as he looked down at Kagome, he knew she trusted this form, but not his beast form. He knew why she didn't either, and now he had to talk to him again.

His beast wanted Kagome to be his full mate, not just half way mate. He knew it was a long ritual, and he wondered whether or not Kagome would do the ritual with him or not. He knew that she had told Inuyasha that she wanted love, and he knew that he would have to love her. But he knew that was happening now.

He could see the palace as he began wondering why he had full-blooded demon pups. From what he could smell, Kagome was human, and a full human at that. So he was left in mystery, but he could wait to find out.

"Daddy, where were you when Mommy gave birth to us?" Mizuki asked in wonderment as she looked at her father.

Sesshomaru stopped walking at the question, his heart stopping along with him. He looked down at his female pup, and smiled at her knowing that he would have to lie to her, despite the fact that he didn't want to at all.

"Mizuki, Mommy is trying to sleep, and your father was out to rule over his lands, but he did know that you would be coming." Kagome replied for Sesshomaru as she cuddled more into his chest and went back to sleep.

Sesshomaru smiled down at the woman in his arms, and kissed her forehead before continuing to walk to his palace.

"Mizuki, Toga come."

The pups smiled at their father, and raced towards his side. Upon seeing the palace, Toga looked on with awe, and Mizuki smiled, her eyes lit up with sparkles.

"You rug rats!"

"Uncle Inuyasha!" Mizuki yelled as she took off towards the voice's direction.

"That's Mizuki for you," Toga laughed out.

"Mizuki get off!" The voice rang out.

Sesshomaru walked towards the both of them as he wondered why his brother was staying around him for so long. But looking down at Kagome, he wondered why she was staying with him.

Toga looked at his father and wondered what he was thinking about, but didn't say a thing. He knew when to ask and when not to.

As the rest of the group walked up to Inuyasha and Mizuki, they smiled at Mizuki rubbing her head under the half demon's chin.

"Aaw, Uncle Inuyasha that was gross!"

Toga looked at Mizuki in wonderment when he found that Inuyasha had been doing the whole licking and cleaning thing with Mizuki on her cheek. He knew that his sister hated that most, but sometimes she did forget that she is an Inu demon, meaning that she is a dog. Shaking his head, Toga watched his father with a small smirk on his face.

"Inuyasha. This Sesshomaru asks you why you are here."

"Looking for you, you guys okay?" Inuyasha replied before opening his mouth again to speak.

"And brother, you need to stop talking like that."

Sesshomaru shook his head at him, and wondered why his half-brother was still around.

"We should get going," Inuyasha suddenly said to them.

Sesshomaru nodded, and began to once more walk to his palace. This time, his thoughts were on Naraku and his plan that consisted of using his pups against him. Sesshomaru found that there was a list of growing items that he just didn't understand and it was about killing him.

Looking down at Kagome, he found himself smiling. She was beautiful, caring, and kind to all the people around her, even him after what his beast did to her. She was a comfortable person to be around.

"Toga, I can see Auntie Sango and Kikyo along with Uncle Miroku waiting for us." Mizuki called out as she picked up her pace and started to run to the gates.

Toga took after her making Sesshomaru raise an eyebrow before turning to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha,"

"I know, Kagome always said if any one of us had children or pups, that they would be called Auntie or Uncle." Inuyasha said before opening his mouth only to close it shut again.

"Inuyasha. You have something to ask this Sesshomaru."

"Yes I do. About the mating ritual." Inuyasha grunted out to him.

Sesshomaru stopped and looked at him, wondering who he was going to mate with, when his mind ran across the dead miko named Kikyo. Nodding, he began walking again.

~ With Naraku ~

"Blast it!" Naraku yelled at nothing in particular while Kanna and Kagura just stood by waiting for his anger to blow over.

"Kanna. Show them." Naraku ordered.

The image of the twins, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome appeared on the mirror as Naraku screamed in rage again.

"Next time they will die," Naraku threatened out loud to his servants.

~ With Sesshomaru and the gang ~

"Toga, Mizuki, you're safe, thank the lord!" Sango sighed in relief before hugging the twins tightly.

"Glad you're okay," Miroku said before hugging the twins too.

"Where is Inuyasha and lord Sesshomaru?"

"Daddy is back there with Uncle Inuyasha, and Mommy is sleepy." Toga replied.

"Mizuki!" Rin yelled as she raced out of the palace's doors, Shippo running right beside her.

"Toga, Mizuki!" Shippo shouted while he raced towards the twins.

The pups, kit, and Rin hugged each other, while Rin looked at Toga and smiled at him "_he really looks like dad_"

When the four were done hugging, they began to talk about what games to play together, while they waited for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to come.

Within a few minutes, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walked into the palace grounds and were immediately surrounded by the young children.

"Is Mamma, okay?" Shippo asked.

"Yes Shippo. She will be okay. She is just tired, that's all." Sesshomaru replied.

Shippo and Rin were at peace with it, nodding their heads at Sesshomaru before running off to start playing their game with the twins, all the while under the watchful eyes of the guards, Miroku, and Sango.

Taking one last look at the children, Sesshomaru began to walk into the palace as he carried Kagome into her room, tucked her in, and then left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

A/N- This chapter took longer than I thought it would be, it was hard to type up, my idea is gone from this chapter. Only 10 or 15 more chapters to go before this story is done. I would like to say thank you to my fans about this story.

To Cindy- who is my first review from chapter one. Thank you for reviewing the chapter.

To nicegresser- who is my second review from chapter one. Thank you for reviewing the chapter.

To angelapage who is my second chapter first reviewer. Thank you for reviewing the chapter.

To Monkey101- who is my second reviewer for chapter two. Thank you for reviewing the chapter.

To gigglez30- who is my third chapter first reviewer. Thank you for reviewing the chapter.

To Gothic-Lady-Kagome who is my third chapter second reviewer. Thank you for reviewing the chapter.

To GothicHime89 and Sexly Sango who are my fourth chapter first and second reviewers. Thank you for reviewing the chapter.

To Gothic-Lady-Kagome and GothicHime89 once again two thoses two authors thank you for being the first and second reviewer on the fifth chapter. Thank you for reviewing the chapter.

And to all the others that review the chapter one to seventeen, thank you, you almost have

brought me to my goal with the reviews at the end. Only 184 review to go.

Bye


	21. Bath time and Secrets

Kagome's Trust

A/N- Here is chapter twenty-one now. Enjoy reading it. I would like to say thank you my beta reader Akira Darely for beta reading this story for me and wit m new beta reader named TheSparkledMoon, thank more to say here is ch 21 of Kagome's Trust.

Chapter twenty-one: Bath time and Secrets

"Mom!" A young female's voice called out as she ran into the room of the one she was trying to find, the morning sunlight shinning in and brightening the day.

"Rin? What is it sweetie?" Kagome asked as she looked at her adopted daughter, remembering how Rin had asked her if she could call her mom.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Kagome-nee-chan," Rin called out to the older girl, as she ran up to Kagome, finally finding her in the gardens._

"_Yes, Rin-chan?"Kagome asked as she marked her place and put her book away, so she could give Rin her full attention. _

_Playing with her hair for a moment, the small girl suddenly found herself nervous, not knowing whether or not she should ask her question or not._

"_Rin, sweetie, you can ask me anything. You know that right?"Kagome's smooth voice calmed the girl's nerves a bit, and Rin nodded her head, and finally opened her mouth to speak. _

"_Can I call you mom?"_

_Despite being a bit surprised by the question, she didn't let it show as she smiled down at the girl happily. Throwing her arms around Rin, Kagome hugged the girl tightly._

"_Yes, of course, you may call me mom! It would make me very happy, Rin." Kagome assured Rin in a bright voice._

"_Mama,"_

_Rin whispered the word, as she hugged her new mother, trying the new long and forgotten word on her tongue again. _

_Not long after as the sun slowly set, the two, now deemed as mother and daughter, fell asleep in the other's arms._

_END FLASHBACK_

"I started…"

Kagome's eyes widened and she nodded her head, quickly getting up from the bed. Swiftly walking over to Rin, she held her tightly.

"Okay. Let's do this."

Walking herself and Rin out of her room, they quickly found themselves at Rin's door. Opening the door, the walked over to the bed, while Kagome picked up the bag that was found resting next to the bed. Turning the bag upside down, she watched the items that tumbled out of the bag. Kagome reached for the soap, shampoo, and conditioner, while Rin took her pads, hairbrush, toothbrush, and toothpaste.

Giving Rin an encouraging smile, she opened her mouth to speak. "Are you ready?" Kagome asked her daughter almost hesitantly.

"Yes, mom." Rin uttered the words to her mother, almost embarrassed.

Walking out of the room and down to the far side of the hall, Sesshomaru came out and smiled at their retreating forms.

~Miroku's Room~

Miroku found himself waking up to his door loudly being knocked on. Getting up from his bed, he walked over to the door, and opened it to find Lord Sesshomaru standing there.

"Milord," Miroku sputtered out as he bowed to him.

"Monk. Gather my half-brother and the demon slayer. Lady Kagome will come a short while after." With those words Sesshomaru walked away from the monk's temporary room.

Sighing at the fact that he had been woken up so early, he grudgingly did as he was told. First, he was going to have a nice soak in the hot springs located on the left side.

Closing the door to his room after gathering his day clothes, he first knocked on Inuyasha's door. Waiting a few moments, the door opened quickly, an enraged Inuyasha glaring at him.

"Get yourself ready, and then go find your half-brother." He spoke quickly before walking closer towards the door…

~Sango's room~

Rolling over in her bed, Sango opened her eyes only to find herself immediately feeling sick. Placing her hand over her mouth quickly, she got out of bed and raced over to the side bowl. Fortunately she made it in time, unfortunately enough; this had been the fourth time during the night she had thrown up.

Sighing, she knew that she would never be able to go back to sleep, especially with the rising sun's rays shining through the window. Hearing footsteps and the sounds of two familiar girls talking, Sango smiled at her good luck, and gathered up the items needed to go to the hot springs as well. Walking down the hall, she was stopped when a small body crashed into hers.

"Good morning Mizuki," She said, helping her fallen niece off the floor.

"Mom and Rin are having a bath together, and I'm going to go too. Are you coming too, Auntie?" Mizuki asked Sango loudly with lots of energy despite the fact it was so early in the morning. Sango smiled at the girl, and nodded her head. Soon they were off going towards the door that led to the hot springs. Opening it up, they found Rin and Kagome taking their clothes off. Mizuki stepping in and stripping fast ran into the hot springs happily.

"Mama!" Mizuki called out to Kagome as she dove into her mother's arms and gave her a quick hug.

The girls spent a little over an hour in the hot springs, cleaning and washing themselves, one by one until each one of the four girls were clean. Once they were through, they stood up from the hot springs and walked out of it.

After drying off, Kagome took her underwear and clothes and began to get dressed. But when she looked over at Rin, she found the young girl having troubles with the pad. Walking over to the slightly confused girl, she unwrapped it, and gave it back to Rin. Blushing red, she mumbled a 'thank you' before placing it on her underwear.

As soon as Kagome finished helping Rin, she went over to help Mizuki who seemed to be having troubles getting dressed. After helping her small daughter with her shirt, they all looked at one another, smiling and walked out together.

"Kagome. I need to talk to you." Sango spoke quietly and quickly as she remembered the time that Kagome had leant her a book about pregnant women.

Nodding, Kagome turned to her two daughters and spoke in a happy tone.

"Rin, why don't you take Mizuki to have some breakfast?"

"Sure mom," Rin said as she took Mizuki's hand and began the walk through the halls and down the stairs to where breakfast would be held.

Turning to Sango again, the two friends walked to Sango's room to find that the maids had cleaned it. Waltzing over to the bed, Kagome sat down and looked at the obviously nervous Sango.

"Sango, are you okay?"

"Kagome…" Sango began to try and tell her friend her problems, but stopped.

"Sango. You can tell me anything. You know that right?" Kagome called out gently to her friend, hoping that the girl would be able to tell her.

Sango nodded her head and began to gather up her courage. Finally deeming herself ready, Sango opened her mouth.

"I think I might be pregnant."

Sighing with relief as she finally got it out, Sango found herself surprised when Kagome jumped from the bed and hugged her hard.

"Okay. We need to be sure about it."

Kagome spoke quickly before letting go of her sister like friend and raced out of the bedroom, only to return a few moments later with a small package of white and pink.

"Here. Take this," Kagome spoke with a smile as she handed Sango the pregnancy test.

Taking it, she turned the strange package over, reading the instructions. Nodding her head, she felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she realized what needed to be done.

Walking to the bathroom, Sango took out the test and sighed as she did the things needed to be done. A few moments later, she was back next to Kagome, staring at the test, hoping for it to tell her soon.

Five minutes passed before Sango finally looked down at the test to see it had…

A/N- I hope you like it. Next one should be done and up soon. Bye


	22. Sango's Rage and Inuyasha questions

Kagome's Trust

A.N- Another chapter, just for you fans. Have fun reading it. I would like to say thank you my beta reader Akira Darely for beta reading this story for me and wit m new beta reader named TheSparkledMoon, thank more to say here is ch 22 of Kagome's Trust.

Chapter twenty-two: Sango's Rage and Inuyasha questions

The test showed up with two pink lines, indicating that she was pregnant. Sango's eyes left the test and looked at Kagome.

"Well?" Kagome asked gently.

"It has two lines," Sango whispered before she fainted to the ground, her eyes never leaving Kagome's face.

"Sango, you're pregnant!" Kagome said, happy for her friend, but stopped when she saw her face.

"Sango?" Kagome asked the girl quietly.

"I'm going to kill him. Kill him!" Sango yelled out loud as she got up and paced around her room.

"Sango, you okay?" Kagome asked. Sango stopped and looked at Kagome.

"No. I'm not. I'm pregnant with Miroku's child, and I can't do this!" Sango spoke loudly, breaking down crying into her hands not a moment after.

"Sango, you can do this," Kagome replied as she began walking over towards her friend.

Getting on her hands and knees, Kagome took Sango into a hug, while she rocked her back and forth, trying to create a nice and soothing motion for Sango.

"Oh Kagome…"Sango whimpered to her.

"Sango, you'll be okay," Kagome said, while thinking about Naraku and how they would be able to defeat them.

"Kagome, what did you do when you found out that you were pregnant?" Sango sniffed out when she had finally calmed down.

"Well… When my mother asked me if you could be pregnant, I began freaking out. I was so scared about if I was or not, and when I finally did know, I didn't come out of my room for two full days." Kagome replied calmly and quietly, taking a deep breath before moving on.

"I was very scared that my family would look at me differently, my friends too. But when I finally came out of my room, my mother took me aside and we talked about it. For the first two months, I was very emotional about being pregnant, so my mother took me to a course for young women who have been raped and become pregnant," Kagome replied once again to Sango then taking another breath she started to move on with her story.

"They helped me out a lot, and I found that I wasn't all that scared anymore… Until I found out that I was having twins during my fourth month. Before that I did start reading pregnancy books that people wrote in my time." Kagome said as she finished.

"Oh," Sango said softly while thinking about all that Kagome had said.

"Hey, Kagome? You brought some of those books back with you right?" Sango asked.

"Yes, I did Sango." Kagome stated to her friend.

"Would it be okay with you…" Sango trailed off, and Kagome finished her words for her.

"If you can read it?" Kagome finished her sentence.

Sango nodded.

"Yes, that is why I brought them here, for you and Kikyo." Kagome said as she looks at Sango once again.

"You knew?" Sango asked with her eyes widen.

"No, but I knew it would happened sooner or later," Kagome answered truthfully to Sango.

~Inuyasha and Sesshomaru~

"So, where are the girls?" Inuyasha asked while pacing in his half-brother's office.

"This Sesshomaru hears them talking," Sesshomaru replied as he tucked the information in his head. As he was interested in those books that Kagome was talking about with the demon slayer while his beast was trying to get out, so that it could talk to its mate.

A knock came from the door, already knowing who was there, he spoke out. "Come in."

The door opened up to see Miroku standing there with his staff and monk outfit on.

"Milord," The monk stated as he bowed to Sesshomaru.

"Miroku, stop it!" Inuyasha cried out.

"Inuyasha…"Miroku started to say, but stopped himself so that he wouldn't get a headache from him.

"This Sesshomaru wants to know exactly why you are after Naraku," Sesshomaru ordered to them.

Inuyasha nodded his head to his brother. "Remember my story about Kagome?"

Sesshomaru nodded his head at Inuyasha, and waited for him to continue.

"Well, it was Naraku's fault that Kikyo died, and I was pinned to the tree." Inuyasha finished, nodding his head for Miroku to start his explanation.

"Milord, my great grandfather was cursed by Naraku, and every male until Naraku is defeated, will be cursed as well. My wind tunnel is his doing," Miroku replied.

Sesshomaru nodded his head and looked at the men before him.

"What of the wolf prince and the demon slayer?"

"With Sango, her family and village were slaughtered by him, and Naraku has her younger brother within his grasps. Koga had some of his tribe members slaughtered by Kagura, under the orders of Naraku to kill them." Inuyasha stated to Sesshomaru.

"This Sesshomaru says thank you." Sesshomaru said as he dismissed them.

Miroku walked out of the room, while Inuyasha stood at his half-brother's desk.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sesshomaru, I need to ask you about something." Inuyasha asked as he looked around the room, not looking at Sesshomaru.

"Well, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru waited for his brother's question.

"Do you know about the Mating Ritual?" Inuyasha finally asked as he looked at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"Well, there are five to six areas that have to be completed before you mate. Before you ask, yes. This Sesshomaru's beast disregarded the ritual rules."

Inuyasha nodded his head to his answer.

"One area is Trust… Your partner has to trust you in all forms. Like how with me, Kagome trusts the humanoid form of me and the beast form, yet not the humanoid beast form, when my beast takes over." Sesshomaru replied. "With you, Inuyasha, Kikyo would have to trust you in your human form, half demon form, and when you are in your demon form."

"When she trusts all three forms, you may go on to the next Trust area. That is to trust your partner. Kagome has to trust me, and this Sesshomaru has to trust her." Sesshomaru spoke out evenly.

Inuyasha nodded his head, understanding the information given to him about the mating ritual.

"The next area in the mating ritual is Confrontation, meaning you and your partner has to argue until things are decided. This area has only one step, but this area helps the couple with talking about their problems and situations. Even This Sesshomaru is still on the first area with Kagome." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha nodded his head as Sesshomaru wondered what he could do to help Kagome trust his best in his humanoid form.

"After the confrontation area is done, you will next go on to safety, meaning that you are to be sure your mate or to be mate is sage at all times. You protect them until they go to bed, and in return, your mate protects you as well. It works on both accounts. Questions?"

Inuyasha shook his head no to Sesshomaru, waiting for him to continue on with the mating ritual.

"Good. The next is the friendship area. Your mate to be and you have to have a friendship within the mating, otherwise it won't work. This area is hard for most demons to actually do." Sesshomaru uttered out.

~Kagome and Sango~

"You ready?" Kagome asked as she stood outside with Sango.

"Yes, I'm ready, but shouldn't we tell Lord Sesshomaru where we are going?" Sango calmly asked her friend.

"I have a feeling that he already knows." Kagome answered Sango.

Sango widened her eyes at her friend's words and opened her mouth to speak.

"Kagome you mean he knows…. All."

"Yes, but he won't say anything right now." Kagome promised Sango.

Sango nodded her head to Kagome, and got on Kirara. Kagome following suit, walked over to Kirara and got on her as well. Kirara took off in the air and flew towards Kaede's village.

Soon Kirara landed in front of the small hut that Kagome had. Getting off of Kirara, Kagome walked into the hut and looked at the bookshelves to gather the books on pregnancy for Sango, and some other items for the children to play with.

When she felt some shards coming fast towards this way, Kagome took out her bow and arrows. But as Kagome walked outside to greet Koga and Ayame, she sighed thinking "_Thank god_."

"Hi Koga, Ayame," Kagome greeted the two wolf demons.

"Hi Kagome," Koga said.

"Kagome-chan," Ayame replied to her friend. "Sango-chan, I missed you guys!"

"I missed you too, Ayame," Sango stated as she hugged Ayame.

Next Kagome hugged both of her friends.

"So what brings you out here?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I would like to tell you that we are having a ball to celebrate our mating, and this is for you." Koga stated as he gave her a scroll.

"Thank you, Koga," Kagome replied.

"Okay, that is all," Koga said as he swept Ayame off her feet and raced back home.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one will be more on the rest of the mating ritual. Kikyo and Inuyasha will start the mating ritual between them. We will see Rin, Mizuki, Toga and Shippo next time too. Bye


	23. Mating ritual and remembering the night

Kagome's Trust

A/N- Here is chapter 23 already for you to read. Enjoy it. I would like to say thank you my beta reader Akira Darely for beta reading this story for me and wit m new beta reader named TheSparkledMoon, thank more to say here is ch 23 of Kagome's Trust.

Warning: Lemon scene with Sango and Miroku.

Chapter twenty-three: Mating ritual and remembering the night

Recap with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha

"Good, next is friendship area, your mate to be or mate and you have to have a friendship within the mating, otherwise it won't work. This area is hard for most demons to actually do." Sesshomaru uttered out.

~Inuyasha and Sesshomaru~

Inuyasha nodded his head after hearing about this section, understanding it completely.

"The next area is Health. Your mate to be's health is important to you. If she is sick, it is your job to insure that she will be fine. She will also need to do the same for you. While she eats, you eat. She sleeps, and you sleep. If she's hurt, then you comfort her. You make sure that she will be okay." Sesshomaru instructed Inuyasha.

"Questions?"

"No Sesshomaru. Not yet." Inuyasha replied simply.

Sesshomaru nodded his head before continuing on.

"The next area is the last one, love and sexual intimacy. This one is the last area and you will have to do it after you have completed all of the other areas." Sesshomaru stated. Inuyasha nodded his head, when the door opened up to see three energetic pups running towards their daddy.

"Daddy, come and play," Toga called out happily.

"Toga, Mizuki, Rin," Sesshomaru said as he looked at each of their faces, quickly noticing Shippo was standing by the door. "And Shippo. I will play with you later, but not at this time. This Sesshomaru is very busy right now. But This Sesshomaru will promise that he will come when he is done with his work."

Rin nodded her head, and took her younger brother and sister's hands and walked out of the room with Shippo following them.

"Hey, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru nodded his head to Inuyasha, motioning for him to continue.

"What about gifts?"

"That is up to the person," Sesshomaru uttered, but found himself happy that Inuyasha had asked him about the mating ritual.

"Thanks," Inuyasha stated as he walked to the door.

"Oi, Fluffy. Go play with the children." Inuyasha said as he raced to the door and left Sesshomaru shaking his fist at him.

~Kagome and Sango~

"Okay, you need to tell me about that night," Kagome said as she grinned at Sango.

Sango laughed at Kagome, as she stated, "Later".

"Come on, Sango! You have a sex life now. I don't," Kagome stated in a jealous tone before laughing at her friend.

Sango joined in laughing with Kagome. "Fine, I will tell you."

_Flashback_

"_Sango, my sweet," Miroku whispered into her ear, while he kissed her neck all the way down to her nightgown. _

"_Miroku," Sango groaned out, as she felt his hands roaming her body._

"_Sango, I love you," Miroku whispered as he slowly took off the gown, leaving passionate kisses along the sides of her stomach and chest._

_Miroku slowly rubbed his hands along her sides, capturing her kips with his and kissed her passionately. Moaning in her mouth, Sango rubbed his chest through his clothes before with slender and swift hands, she slowly removed Miroku's night robe from his lean body. Removing his lips from hers, Miroku helped her as he threw the robe to the ground. _

_Kissing her once again, Sango moved her hand to his manhood as she had read in Kagome's books. Gently grabbing, she slowly moved her hand up and down while Miroku moaned in pleasure. Flipping him over, Sango placed her body over his, while still moving her hand along his manhood._

"_Sango…don't stop," Miroku rasped out._

_Sango didn't stop, but instead picked up her speed, making Miroku's breathing hitch and then sped up because of the pleasure he was feeling. Feeling his end coming, Miroku took Sango's hand off his manhood._

"_Sango, my turn," He said huskily as he flipped them over, placing kisses along her neck, slowly caressing her body, making Sango groan and moan with pleasure. Soon his hands found her treasure, rubbing against the area, Sango almost screamed with pleasure and let out a loud moan. Working his finger into her opening, he felt her tense up._

"_Shh, Sango," Miroku whispered in her ear, making her shiver with pleasure._

_Working his finger in and out, Sango moaned at it. One finger at a time, Miroku felt her release coming, speeding up, he brought Sango over._

"_Sango you sure?" Miroku asked._

"_Miroku, I love you, please take me," Sango whispered to him._

_Miroku nodded his head at her, and slowly placed his erect penis at her vaginal opening, as he slowly push his way in, stopping when he heard a soft moan of pain, he looked at Sango who still nodded at him to go the whole way, he pushed in more as louder moans of pain filled his ears, but continued to push into her opening. Soon he was full in and kissing her tears that fell from her eyes._

_"Sorry my love," He said as he kissed her lips passionately._

_As he moved slowly, moans were heard throughout the room, and he knew that they were close, but wanting her to go first, he sped up. Sango screamed in pleasure, and soon Miroku followed her, filling her with his seed._

_Miroku rested against her body for a few moments, and then slowly pulled out of her bruised opening that would be sore soon. Placing his body next to hers, he moved his arms around her sleeping body. Gently kissing her head, he closed his eyes, not noticing Sango's eyes were open._

End of Flashback

"Wow… That was intense Sango," Kagome replied as she smiled at her friend."

"I know," Sango replied softly.

"Did it hurt much?" Kagome asked.

"A bit," her friend replied truthfully.

"Sango, I almost forgot to tell you that there will be a ball in a little less than two months now, and all the lords and ladies, as well as nobles, will be coming to the palace of the moon." Kagome said.

"Wait…"

"Sango, I'm going to plan the ball, and one of the lords and ladies will be coming here in only a matter of days."

"Okay," Sango replied, still thinking about the ball and the lords and ladies coming.

"Now we should go back to the palace," Kagome suggested to Sango, who merely nodded her head.

Kirara transformed into her large form, and as soon as both Sango and Kagome were on her back, she flew into the sky and towards the palace of the mood. After landing on the ground, Kagome and Sango got off of Kirara who immediately changed back to her smaller size.

"Milady, milord waits for you in the dining room," a guard with long green hair with whiskers and cat eyes said.

"Thank you," Kagome said nodding her head before looking at Sango.

Walking away from the guard and Sango, Kagome walked into the palace and down the halls towards the dining room.

Placing a hand on the door, she opened it and was soon enveloped in a hug.

"Is this her?"

A/N- I wonder who that would be? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. When will Miroku find out?

Bye


	24. Lord Kento and Lady Masa

Kagome's Trust

A/N- Here is it, enjoy, Okay Naraku does have Kagura and Kanna that are alive the rest are dead from Goshinki, Kageromaru and Juromaru are dead like in the anime and Manga. Now Naraku doesn't have The Infant or Hakusho and/or Byakuya yet within this story. Now he will make a new one that isn't in either form- Anime or Manga. I like to say thank you to my new beta reader named TheSparkledMoon, thank more to say here is ch 24 of Kagome's Trust.

Chapter twenty-four: Lord Kento and Lady Masa

Sesshomaru felt a great power coming to his palace. Smirking, he knew who was coming. Shaking his head, he walked out of his office, and down the halls. He came to the courtyard and stopped, waiting for a few seconds, until a ball of light appeared in front of him.

He waited until the light disappeared, but he didn't like what came out first. "Sesshomaru buddy how are you?"

A tall built demon walked with three females at his side and two people behind him. _"Why did he come?" _

"Lord Kento, lady Masa and prince Tenga," Lord Sesshomaru said as he bowed to them.

"Sesshomaru my man, stop with the formal taking," Lord Kenta replied. "You're with family,"

Sesshomaru just smirked at them, they always do this. "Daddy!" Sesshomaru mentally signed at this.

"Daddy?" Tenga wondered.

As three small pups well, two pups and one human child, raced out of the house and latched onto Sesshomaru's legs. Tenga nodded his at head at Sesshomaru and started to laugh.

"So Sesshomaru when were you going to tell us about your pups?" Tenga laughed out loud.

"Sesshomaru, you got a mate?" Lady Masa asked with a smile on her face. "Well at less I get grand pups"

Sesshomaru signed out loud at this time." Daddy are they bugging you," Mizuki urged out.

"Leave daddy alone,"

"Mizuki, mommy said never talk to strangers," Toga replied.

"But daddy is with us," Mizuki stated to Toga.

"Welcome back Lord Kenta and Lady Masa," Rin said.

"Rin is that you?" Lord Kenta asked.

Rin nodded her head at him, as he strolled over to her and picked up her gently. "Rin you are getting more beautiful every day."

"Stop, grandpa," Rin giggled as she hugged him back. "Oh, grandpa, this is Mizuki and Toga and Shippo, who is at the door hiding."

Kenta smiled at the pups, and kit at the door way. "Sesshomaru?"

"Rin, take the pups and Shippo to go and play with Auntie Kikyo and Uncles, okay" Sesshomaru said to Rin.

Kenta placed her down and watched as she did what she was told.

Rin nodded her head at her father, and took her younger siblings hands and she walked away from them all.

"Lord Kenta, Tenga's guests?" Sesshomaru started.

"Oh you don't know about the law." Lord Kenta said.

"What law?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The law that heirs to the lords have to find a mate before the next ball, but you have pups that are too young," Kenta said.

~Naraku~

Naraku paced within his mind for a plan to work. He got Kanna to look into mirror and saw the pups playing around with Inuyasha, that monk, and Kikyo…Kikyo that's it.

"Now where is that dirt that Kagura took for me a few weeks ago?" Naraku grinned at his mind that thought for this plan.

"Mind and body control over Kikyo, get her to … no, that won't work, now come on... Make a fake Kikyo and control her… " Naraku went on and on.

"Milord, they are having a ball with the other lords and minor lords in about two months' time," Kanna dully said.

"Even better, make them think I went into hiding again, then attack with… a new detachment, while Kagura, Koharu, and Kanna attack the rest, I will come in and kidnap the two mikos. That dirt will come in handy when Kikyo's souls are in it."

Naraku went into his room, walking to his mat and then he sat down and closed his eyes. He mediated to create his newer detachment, what it would look like and powers and weapons.

Naraku took an hour to create the new detachment, she would be great. She would have powers of fire and earth, long red hair, sharp green eyes, and a deep blue kimono on with a broom. All there was now was to make her.

~Sesshomaru and the Rest~

"So your beast raped ….."

"This Sesshomaru regrets what his beast did to Kagome, she understands what has happened and she trusts This Sesshomarus' form and even this Sesshomaru large beast form but not when he is in control of this form." Sesshomaru said.

Lord Kenta and Tenga were looking at Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru, why didn't you go through the mating ritual before your beast could have taken control over you?"

"This Sesshomaru didn't want to become like his father, but that was in the past," Sesshomaru said.

"I understand Sesshomaru," Lord Kenta replied as he looked at his mate.

"This Sesshomaru fails to see that you can understand," He stated as he looks at him.

"Well that is how Masa and I started out" Lord Kenta said.

Tenga eyes widen at this situation, as he looked at his mother, "Father…"

"Son, that was before you were born," Kenta mentioned to his son.

"But.."

'Tenga, it's okay I have gotten over it a thousand years ago," Lady Masa prayed for her son to understand.

Tenga nodded his head at his mother, then look at Sesshomaru.

"What did you do?" Sesshomaru asked without adding in his third person.

"Well, she trusts you in your humanoid form, but not your humanoid beast form?" Kenta replied.

Sesshomaru nodded his head at him. "Well, use your mirror and get her to talk with the beast. Take it at a step at a time."

Sesshomaru smiled at him as they talked about the land. Lady Masa got up and went out to find this new person that her adopted son possibly likes or even loves.

~Inuyasha and the Group`

"Uncle!" Mizuki cried out as she raced over to him and jumped on him. "I missed you." She held on to him, while she yawned out loud showing her two fangs.

"Go to sleep Sweetie," Kikyo said as she took her from Inuyasha's lap, and placed Mizuki on hers, running her fingers into her hair.

~Lady Masa~

Lady Masa walked into the dining room, when she smelled some food. She saw Sesshomaru and her mate and son with….is that Inuyasha "Inuyasha!"

She gave him a hug, which shocked him, "Who the hell are you?"

"Inuyasha mind your manners," Lady Masa scolded him. "I'm lady Masa, I saw you when you were just about four months old." She stated. "You were so cute," While Lady Masa touched his ears, gently rubbing them.

"Lady Masa, Lady Kagome is coming." Sesshomaru instructed.

The door slowly opened and in stepped Kagome. Lady Masa grabbed a hold of her. "Is this her?"

"Yes, she is," Sesshomaru said as he got up from his seat and walked over to her. "Now where did you go?"

"Sesshomaru I know that you heard us," Kagome laughed at him. "So may I ask who you are milady?"

"My, very good manners. I am Lady Masa of the North with my mate Lord Kenta and his heir Lord Tenga." Lady Masa replied.

"Milady, are you here to plan the ball? If so may I help you?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, you may," Lady Masa said as she pulled Kagome into her arm and walked out of the dining room. "Let's get started now."

A/N I think that is all for this chapter. Until next time, bye


	25. Kidnapped and Blood

Kagome's Trust

A/N- Here is chapter 25 already for you to read. Enjoy it. I would like to say thank you my beta reader named TheSparkledMoon, thank more to say here is ch 25 of Kagome's Trust.

Chapter Twenty-five: Kidnapped and Blood

The two ladies worked into the evening and a bit of the night with ideas for the ball, food, and music. Finally…well in Kagome's case they were done.

"Finally," She signed in relief.

Lady Masa looked at her and wondered about her clothing, she was thinking about that all day.

"Kagome, may I ask you a question?" Lady Masa asked.

"Of course milady," Kagome said.

"Where are you from?" Lady Masa asked gently, after she asked she saw Kagome stiffen up.

"_Oh no, the dreaded four word question," Kagome thought. _She didn't know that she stiffened up, but somehow she managed to breathe in and out.

"Lady Masa, I'm sorry but I can't tell you where I'm from," Kagome said as she smiled a bit but it didn't reach up.

Lady Masa just nodded her head at the young women in front of her. "Kagome, why don't you fully mate with Sesshomaru?"

Kagome looked at Lady Masa in shock at that question. "I will never mate with him; just because I was raped by his beast to produce pups. I want it to be out of love, I want to be in love with a person before I marriage or mate with them. But yokai's don't or can't show emotions. Sorry, but my answer is no still. Until Sesshomaru can say he loves me for who I am and for what I am I won't mate with him."

"Kagome, the pups need their father," Lady Masa replied.

"They can be with him, but until he tells me that he loves me, he won't be mated with me. And I'm still scared of his beast." Kagome uttered to her.

Kagome looked at the sky and saw some shooting stars, so she closed her eyes and placed her hands together and maked a wish "_I wish someone can love me for who I am and for what I am." _

"Kagome, I think we should go in and get some rest," Lady Masa suggested at her.

"Hai, we should," Kagome said, as she got up from ground with Lady Masa doing the same. They started to walk, until both females felt a malicious and malevolence power coming fast their way.

"Lady Masa, get Sesshomaru now," Kagome ordered as she started to run towards the power.

"Kagome!" Lady Masa called back, but stopped when she saw black clouds coming Kagome's way. Lady Masa quickly raced into the palace and down the halls toward one room. Without knocking she blasted into the room.

"Sesshomaru, something is coming and it has a malicious and malevolent power to it. Kagome is going to check out what it is," Lady Masa said.

Sesshomaru stood up and raced out of his office with Lord Kenta and Tenga at his heels. Once he got outside he saw Kagome just at the gates. He took after her, his beast whining at her to come back.

"Kagome!"

Kagome finally saw and sensed the present of a large jewel shard coming this way. "Naraku" she whispered as she felt Sesshomaru right behind her.

"Miko, give me the jewel," Naraku ordered as he appeared within sight, with Kagura, Kanna, and tons of demons behind.

"Never," Kagome said, thankful that she decided to give the shards to Sesshomaru for now.

_Flashback _

"_Sesshomaru hold on to them," Kagome ordered. _

"_Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, as he tried to pull off the pissed look. _

"_Inuyasha, I may have gotten stronger but I don't know what Naraku would do for my shards," Kagome said giving the shards to Sesshomaru. _

"_I will keep them safe," Sesshomaru said. _

"_I know," Kagome whispered as she walked away from him. _

_End of flashback._

"Fine then," Naraku said "Attack!" The demons flew towards them. Sesshomaru used his whip of light with poison within it to twist around and kill all the demons around him.

Kagome summoned her reiki sword and charged lightly and swiftly at the demons that were trying to surround her. She cut one by one until she felt six more powerful ones surround her.

"Damn it," she whispered. Dodging a hit from the back, she jumped into the air and landed gracefully and muttered out "**Hikari burēdo o jōka." **Four blades of pink purifying light come out and flew straight into two out of the six demons around her.

Purifying them, she ducked and swept her leg, trying to make one demon go down. She then stabbed the ground and shouted out while breathing hard, "**Jōka-sui no seishin shōheki." **A water barrier made from water and her reiki appeared around her.

Three of the demons charged at her and as they hit her barrier the water moved a bit but purified the demons. There was two left now, and Kagome was feeling tired. She just got these new powers but she never practiced them. Looking at both, one was a tiger and the other was an Inu with golden long hair without a symbol of his forehead.

"Wench," Inu yelled as he waited for her to attack. Kagome felt her blood boil when she heard him, but stayed silent and watched the tiger demon. She knew he would attack first because of his stance. Placing a hand out, she muttered under her breath " **Kokoro no arashi no kaze." **The wind picked up, when a large heart came from her now light pink sword that raced towards the tiger demon.

Kagome looked up to see the tiger demon scream out in pain and agony at this spell, but now the attack drained more of her strength, and she could barely get up. While the Inu looked at her power to see she was down, he quickly pinned her to ground with one of his hand over hers while the other was holding her neck.

"Naraku," the Inu called out. Naraku flew over to the Inu to see the miko struggling to get away from him. "Good, now hold her still." He ordered. Naraku thought back just a few hours ago with this Inu.

_Flashback _

_Naraku was flying towards the western palace to get some blood from the miko named Kagome, when he felt someone approaching him from the south side. Looking to his south side, he noticed a black Inu with the mark of two red swords and a blue moon behind them. Stopping, he waited for a few seconds. _

"_You must be Naraku?" He asked. _

"_Yes, I am, now what do you want?" Naraku replied. _

"_I have searched far and low for you; may I ask you a favor? Help me get Sesshomaru back from banishing me." He told him. _

"_Why are you asking for my help?" Naraku asked suspiously at him. _

_He told Naraku that a hundred years ago, he used to live with Sesshomaru and was banished from Sesshomaru's home, grace and present. Naraku smirked at him, and told him to join but he had to help get some blood from Sesshomaru's miko._

_End of flashback _

Naraku landed on the groun, and looked at the others to see that they were still fighting against the rest. He walked over to Kagome, and bent over Kagome body.

"Hello miko," He said sweetly at her. He pulled out a knife from his fur. Placing it against her cheek, he slashed hard making Kagome scream in pain.

"Naraku, what are you thinking?" Kagome asked while blood dripped from her cheek.

"That my dear is for me to know and you to find out," Naraku said spilling her blood and catching it within a jar. He filled it up with her blood, and then stopped. He then got up and walked away but not before saying "You can have her now," He disappeared. His cloak over the Inu was gone and now a mark of red swords and a blue moon could be seen.

"Good, you'll make a good concubine for me," He whispered to her, and then licked at her ear.

"No!" Kagome yelled as she pulled her reiki into her hands, burning his hand. The Inu let go of her and he looked at her with malice eyes that promised death; what scared her most was the look of lust in his eyes that was the same with Sesshomaru when his beast took over him. Kagome wasn't going through that again so she concerted of her reiki once more and shouted out "**Shinpi-tekina jōka burēdo**" Light pink blades that were mystic and purifying came out and rush towards the Inu. The Inu was batting them away with his green light whip that has spike made with on it.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome croaked out as she falls unconscious from her reiki use.

Sesshomaru had just finished off his last demon when he heard Kagome, his mate, well to be mate he hope, calling his name. Looking over to where he heard her, he saw a person that he banished over hundred years ago. Racing toward Kagome, he stood in front of her. "Kenjimaru," Sesshomaru growled at him.

"Oh Sesshomaru, haven't seen you in a long time," Kenjimaru sneered at him.

"Brother, who is he?" Inuyasha said as he jumped beside his older half-brother.

"Oh a half breed, that is rich," Kenjimaru hissed at him.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done to Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"Kagome will be mine soon" Kenjimaru said with a sickly smirk on his face.

"She is mine…"Sesshomaru's beast came out at Kenjimaru declaration. He attacked with rage and Kenjimaru just side-stepped all his attacks. The group watched on while Inuyasha went to Kagome's side, trying to wake her up.

"Kagome, Kagome," He said shaking her shoulder.

"Mmh…Inuyasha?" Kagome said tiredly as she woke up.

"Ya it's me," Inuyasha said as he helped her up.

"Where is Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha pointed to him, Kagome looked over to him and noticed his beast was out; a feeling of fear went through her, and she didn't notice that she whimpered.

"Kagome, he is not going to hurt you." Inuyasha replied as he heard her whimper in fright.

"Inuyasha….."

"Shh Kagome, he fighting for you," Inuyasha replied.

"Come on Sesshomaru, you'll never kill me like that," Kenjimaru taunted. Sesshomaru was so far into his blood rage that he was attacking sloppy, unlike him at all.

Kagome noticed this and breathed in and out to control her fear of his beast. "Sesshomaru get your act together!" Kagome yelled at him.

Sesshomaru heard Kagome and he looked at her with red eyes, smelling her fear from her and his beast whined a bit. He let his master take control again, and Sesshomaru's eyes went golden again.

"Oh Little doggy has a bitch….." Kenjimaru taunted again.

Kagome heard him talk to Sesshomaru like that, she knew that she liked him in this form, but she wasn't going to let anyone disrespected him at all. "Inuyasha move,"

Inuyasha moved away from her, when he felt her powers come out of her hands. "Be careful, Kagome,"

Kagome calmed a bit but her rage went deep into her mind with words forming into her mind. As she moved her hands in front of her and the into a full circle, she called out "**Taiyōno wa o jōka" **and a sun light came within the circle and produced a yellow and pink glow together as it was knocked over Kenjimaru form.

Sesshomaru moved back when he saw Kagome powers coming at them, watching as Kenjimaru was engulfed by her reiki. He heard him scream in agony and torture. The light dissipated and Sesshomaru saw nothing from Kenjimaru. Then he heard Inuyasha screaming "KAGOME"

He looked over to her, and saw that she was on the ground face first. He raced over to her and picked her up, sniffing her body. She was just very exhausted from her powers and he could only find one wound on her cheek. He brought his head down to it, and licked with his tongue, healing her wound.

"Inuyasha you stay with Lord Kenta and find anything about what happened with Naraku," Sesshomaru said as he held Kagome closer to his body, and then, with speed, he left without hearing Inuyasha's reply.

"There he goes, Kidnapping Kagome to see to her safety." Lord Kenta said as he looks at his friend's second pup. "Now let's get started"

A/N- I hope you like it, the next one should be out soon. Bye

This is the translation that I got from google translation site. If they are wrong please notify me.

Hikari burēdo o jōka" -Purifying light blades

Jōka-sui no seishin shōheki -Purifying water spirit barrier

Kokoro no arashi no kaze- Heart storm winds

Shinpi-tekina jōka burēdo.- Mystic Purifying blades.

Taiyō no wa o jōka-Purifying sun circle.


	26. Kagome with the Beast

Kagome's Trust

A/N- Here is chapter 26 already for you to read. Enjoy it. I would like to say thank you my beta reader beta reader named TheSparkledMoon, thank more to say here is ch 26 of Kagome's Trust.

Chapter twenty-six: Kagome with the Beast

Sesshomaru quickly flew into Kagome's room and walked over to her bed, placing her down. He moved her hair from her face and watched her sleep, his beast was whining that she had been hurt by Kenjimaru. Sesshomaru moved another piece of her hair from her face, and then he leaned in and smelled her one more time, as he moves back.

Sesshomaru smiled when he smells his pups walking down the halls with Rin, his first pup, and Shippo, his mate kit. He thought suddenly of his father's words, "_Sesshomaru do you have someone to protect?"_

He smiled at Kagome, then the doors opened up with four pups running in with a sad expression and tears coming down their faces. _"Yes father, this Sesshomaru has a family to protect now,"_

"Pups, mother is okay, she is just exhausted from the battle," Sesshomaru softy replied calming them down. Rin nodded her head and looked on to her mother sleeping on her bed, with her brothers and sister. She gathered them from the bed and walked with them out of them door while she smiled at her father, looking over her mother.

Sesshomaru heard the door close and he moved himself onto Kagome's bed, holding her close to his body, so his beast would stop whining and whimpering into his mind. Soon he fell asleep with Kagome in his arms, until a few hours later.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, and she felt that she was on her bed. Suddenly she remembered Naraku and that other demon, the fighting with Sesshomaru, and his beast in control over him. Kagome tried to move herself from her bed, but felt an arm around her waist. She looked over to the arm, and to the body to see it was Sesshomaru sleeping right beside her.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered at him.

Thus she woke him up from his sleep as he looks into her eyes. "Kagome, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm fine, but tired from my new powers, by the way how is it that I have new powers?" Kagome asked at him.

Sesshomaru stopped and thought for a few moments and opened his mouth but closed it. He knew the answer, and he also knew it would make Kagome mad at him. Suddenly he stood up and looked over at the door.

"Come in," he said as he saw the door opened up.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Kenta would like to see you right now," Jaken said.

"Tell him that this Sesshomaru will be a few moments behind you," Sesshomaru ordered him.

Jaken nodded his head, and raced out the door to Lord Kenta to tell him Lord Sesshomaru's message, while Sesshomaru turned back to Kagome and looked her into the eyes. "Kagome, come with me, please," He said to her.

Kagome just nodded her head at him, and got up from the bed. She knew that he was hiding the answer to her question but she didn't know why he would do that. Nothing was coming to her mind right now. As she stood in front of him, she followed Sesshomaru into his room; his room was decorated in blue and black colors.

Kagome soon saw an odd looking mirror and watched as Sesshomaru walked over to the mirror. She followed him to it, and then she saw him step in front of it, and was shocked to see red eyes looking back at him.

"Kagome, this mirror allows me to talk with my beast; he will stay with you and answer your questions. Please trust this mirror, he won't be able to hurt you." Sesshomaru said to her. He then walked out of the room and left Kagome in it with his mirror beast.

"Mate," He growled lowly at her.

Kagome just looked at him, with awe that she wasn't afraid at the moment, but she did have questions for him and the beast to be unable to touch her was a good idea to get started. "Why did you rape me? Kagome asked.

The beast nodded his head though the mirror "My master and I like you alot, but he didn't want to mate with you because you were human and his heir would be a hanyou. That didn't count to me. So when it was the night of the new moon, I took control over him. I searched for six days until I found you. At the time I didn't regret what I did to you because I was securing you as my master's mate. Now I do regret it because you are scared all the time when I was in my master humanoid form."

Kagome nodded her head, now she knew why he raped her, but it didn't give him the right to do it. "Why didn't you ask to stay with me?"

"My master didn't want to travel with his hanyou brother; while I thought you would say no right after he or I asked." He replied.

Kagome just looked at him in shock, then a though went through her mind "_Would I say no?" _

"Next question, why do you want me to bite you?"

The beast looked at her and opened his mouth, "Why, is because I would like you to be safe from a mortal life that you have now. When you do bite him, you have a couple of chocies. One is turning into a Yokai or the mate you have, and still keep your miko powers. Two is becoming an immortal but not becoming a Yokai. You still would be a miko, and you will age like the Yokai you mate with. Anymore pups, you have will have both powers, unlike the twins, one power would be more dominant then the other."

Kagome widened her eyes at this and then nodded her head at him. "Now Sesshomaru hasn't answered this question at all when I ask him, how is it that I'm getting powers of the elements within my miko powers?"

"Well, that would mean you are accepting what happened to you, and that my master is your soul mate,"

Kagome's eyes went big, as this was new to her. After she stood still for a few minutes, her voice spoke up "What are soul mates?"

"Soul mates are either humans, demons, or hanyou's souls are linked to a similar soul. Like Inuyasha and Kikyo they are soul mates and that monk and slayer are too. Mate you and my master are soul mate. When a person finds their soul mate, their hearts fill with need and love. If a demon and a miko are soul mates they will be more powerful together and new powers will show within the miko first, then the demon. You have been getting new powers with the elements within it?"

"Yes, I have within the last couples battles," Kagome answered back to him as her mind was hay-wired with more thoughts and all.

"Any more questions mate?" the beast asked gentle to her.

Kagome nodded her head at more questions, "What do you regret about my rape?"

"Yes, the underhandedness that I went though and the pain that i brought you was very wrong of me, and for that I'm very sorry." He replied softy.

Kagome smiled at his answer and nodded her head. "Who was that Inu demon that we were fighting?"

"That was Kenjimaru, he was my master's royal adviser and friend, but when he attacked my master for the position for lord of the western lands. My master fought with him, and Kenjimaru lost the battle and he was banished from the Western Lands and if he came back. He would normally be sentence to death." He replied.

Kagome just nodded, then looked around his room, wondering what to say next when the beast beat her to it. "What is your favorite food, color, element, animal?

Kagome laughed at the questions, "Rice, sky blue, I have two favorite elements that are water and fire, I know they are opposites. My favorite animal would be dogs," Kagome replied.

He nodded then opened his mouth, "Why aren't you and the half breed mates?"

"Oh that is a short story, but I can tell you about it." Kagome said as she went back into her memories for it. When she regained the memory she began her story.

_The night was silent with nothing moving around but the flicking of the flames from the traveler's camp until a red clothed hanyou jumped from his perch in the trees above the sleeping humans and kit. _

_"Kagome, wake up," Inuyasha voiced out as he shook her gently on her shoulder. _

_"Mmh, What Inuyasha?" Kagome asked tiredly as she rubbed her eyes then looked at him. _

_She saw that he was pointing his finger to the side of the camp that was the farthest away from them. Getting up, Kagome walked with Inuyasha a bit away from the group but near the heat so they were heated by it. _

_"Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome asked again while she was fully awaken now. _

_"Kagome i want to ask you something but i can't really ask you what I want to ask," Inuyasha concluded to her. _

_Kagome looked at him and then smiled. Kagome knew what he was trying to ask, "You mean that I only see me as a younger sister and you love Kikyo and you want to mate with her but you are afraid of my actions with it, right?" Kagome asked as she finished the thoughts to Inuyasha's problem. _

_Inuyasha had his mouth wide opened for a few moments and smirked as he looked at Kagome, "Ya that wants i wanted to say, so?" He questioned._

_"You baka. Why ask me when you should be asking Kikyo if she accepts, and before you say anything else, Yes I gave you my support with it. _

_"Kagome I lo... what you said yes," Inuyasha said as he shook his head. Kagome just smiled at him and hugged him and then turned around to get more sleep. _

End of flashback.

Sesshomaru's beast looked at Kagome, and smiled at her. Kagome thought about the battle then remembered that Naraku took her blood.

"Kagome are you done?" a voice asked at the door.

Kagome looked over to see Sesshomaru standing near the door; she smiled and nodded her head at him. "Yes, thank you, I would like to talk with you again," She told the mirror, as the beast smiled at her, then disappeared from sight when Sesshomaru placed himself in front of the mirror.

"The pups are worried about you, come and see them, so they can place their worry aside for you," Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome nodded her head at him, and took his arm when he offered his arm to her. Then they walked out of the door and down to the halls to the main door when someone called a name.

"Sesshomaru have you forgotten your own mother about this problem!" They both turned around to see a female demoness with long silver hair like Sesshomaru, green eyes that sparkled with unease, and wearing formal attire that screamed 'Royalty' at Kagome.

"Mother, you got here fast," Sesshomaru gathered from this.

"Yes, and I'm disappointed with you young man,"

'Mother"

A/N- Well I wonder what his mother is going to do? I hope you like this chapter. Next one should be done soon. Bye


	27. Sesshomaru's Mother

Kagome's Trust

A/N- Here is chapter 27 already for you to read. Enjoy it. I would like to say thank you my beta reader beta reader named TheSparkledMoon, thank more to say here is ch 27 of Kagome's Trust.

Chapter Twenty-seven: Sesshomaru's Mother

"Mother," Sesshomaru nodded his head at her.

"Sesshomaru, I heard you have pups now?" She said and then looked over at Kagome. "A human?" Then it clicked on her head. "This is the one that spoiled my son with awful claims,"

"Mother, come in my office and we can talk about this," Sesshomaru replied calmly as he directed Kagome with his arm and then looked at his mother.

"Fine, Sesshomaru," She replied as she followed her son and the human into his office.

Sesshomaru sat down with his mother on the left pillow and his Kagome on the right pillow. Then he began the story that his beast choose Kagome and that he didn't because that she was the object of his blood lust and his beast took control and raped her. Then he stopped and looked at his mother's face to see it was in shock, while Kagome had tears leaking from her eyes.

"I have twin pups, Toga was first born and Mizuki was second born," Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome looked at him with a look; she never told him who was born first, so she started to ask" Se-"

"Kagome, Toga has a bigger crescent moon then Mizuki. The oldest always have a bigger crescent moon on their foreheads, and since Toga has the bigger one, he is the oldest." Sesshomaru said to her.

Kagome nodded her head at him, and then turned to his mother.

"Sesshomaru, I'm mad at you for not coming to me about this problem first." Then she turned to Kagome and smiled" I'm sorry for my son's beast." She said to Kagome.

"Sesshomaru's mom, I have forgiven Sesshomaru, and I'm beginning to forgive his beast but he has a long way to go before he has my full trust," Kagome stated.

"Oh call me Seika," Seika replied then looked at Sesshomaru. "You come now," Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his mother, but stopped when she returned it ten times more. He sighed as he got up from his seat and followed his mother outside.

"Sesshomaru, your beast was wrong but …."

"Mommy!" The door smashed opened and out raced Kagome down the halls to her daughter. Sesshomaru followed with his mother at his heels, wondering what could have happened.

"Mizuki, sweetie what?" Kagome asked when she got to her daughter that was on the ground holding her knee and had tears coming down her face.

"I was playing with siblings then I fell and I hurt myself on that rock," Mizuki replied as she sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

Kagome nodded her head at her, and then summoned some reiki to heal her daughter's knee. Soon it was healed and Mizuki smiled at her mother. Then she saw her daddy walking out with a very pretty lady at his side.

Getting up from the ground, she made her way over to Sesshomaru, and a walk turned in a run towards him. "Daddy!" She smiled as she threw herself at him as Sesshomaru caught her around the waist. He smirked at her and hugged and then placed her on the ground.

"Dad, who is that?" Toga asked as he came up to his father. Sesshomaru smiled at his son question, as he smirked at Kagome. "Toga this is my mother,"

"Does that mean I have two grandmas?" Mizuki asked with very cute eyes, and then turned to her mother. Kagome nodded her head at her, and watched as her daughter race over to her daddy's mother.

"Hi grandma, can I give you a hug?" Mizuki asked at the Seika. Seika looked down at the female pup to notice that she was full demon, and then looked over at her son who shrugged at her. Seika turned back at the female pup and gently picked her up and gave her a hug.

"What is your name?" Seika asked.

"I'm Mizuki," Mizuki replied with a smile on her face. "Mommy, get Toga,"

"Mizuki!" Kagome said as she gave her daughter the look.

"Fine, Mommy," Mizuki whispered at her mother and then looked at her grandma" Grandma please place me on the ground," Seika did what her grand pup asked as she watched her get Toga, and pulled him over.

"Grandma, Grandma this is Toga," Mizuki said as she stops in front of Seika. Toga looked at her for a moment or so, then smiled and ran over to her, latching on her leg until Seika picked him up and snuggled him.

"Toga," Seika replied as she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Hi Grandma Seika," Rin said as she got closer to her.

"Rin you have grown lots since I last time I saw you," Seika replied.

"Yes, it has been, this is mother," Rin replied as she pointed to Kagome who smiled at her oldest daughter even she didn't give birth to her.

"Lady Seika, it's good to see you again," Lady Masa replied as she raced over to her and gave her a hug; in turn she gave one back.

"It's good to see you too, Lady Masa, and you too Lords Kento and Tenga," Lady Seika said but stopped as she looked over the three females that stood besides Tenga, a smirk lit up her face. "I guess it is time for that law to come in,"

Sesshomaru raised is eyebrow at his mother," Mother what is this law?"

Seika looked at her pup, then sighed "It's an ancient law that says, the male of every lords family is not mated a trial is made. You pick three chosen and the trial begins with courting rules and all and at the end you will have to mate with the person that wins you love and affection."

"Well, since you **Have **a mate, you won't have to go through the trial," Lady Seika replied as she smirked at him.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't want in the trail," He said as he looked at Kagome, then his pups. He almost growled at the thought of more pups within Kagome stomach.

"By the way, we should be getting the servants ready for the ball that is within two weeks," Lady Seika stated as she took both Kagome's and Lady Masa hands pulling them into the Western

Palace.

Leaving the males with the pups, soldiers and friends to the family stood outside with and played. Sesshomaru played with his twin pups; Toga and Mizuki had lots of surprises to show him. He knew both had Kagome's and his powers, but he was very shocked to see them not battling against to overpower the either.

Toga was better at controlling his yokai than his miko powers, while Mizuki was better with her miko powers then her yokai powers. Mizuki could transform only with rage while Toga could transform under pressure. Sesshomaru was very pleased with his pups. He had to teach them more in the transformed state abilities and Mizuki and Toga with more yokai powers.

"Daddy, I love you," Mizuki sighed as she sat on his lap after she showed him what she could do.

"I love you too," Sesshomaru replied then heard a snicker behind him. "Inuyasha can't I tell my daughter that I love her without you laughing at it,"

Inuyasha looked at him and thought, _"Sesshomaru has changed since Kagome came into his life with pups. He would have cut off my head by now, and he also helped me with my mating with Kikyo." _

Inuyasha thought back what he had told him and took it to his heart and he actually started to do the ritual with Kikyo in secret. Kikyo understood all the steps within the ritual. He wondered where Kikyo was, he turned to the left then to the right but saw her nowhere in sight, getting up he went to find her.

…..Meanwhile with the ladies….

Kagome stood there watching the two argue over something about the ball for at least fifteen minutes, Lady Masa liked it, but lady Seika didn't. Kagome sighed and rubbed her eyebrow, "Ladies, stop," Kagome yelled at them. She watched as they looked at her, with shocked looks on their faces.

"Now let's use both ideas and combine them in a way to make both of you happy." Kagome replied at them.

They looked at each other and nodded back to Kagome. "Good, let's get this ball ready and done," Kagome grumbled out, then walked away from them back towards the outside.

….Kagome….

While walking, Kagome came across a servant looking for her, "Milady, lady Sango requests you," she said walking off with Kagome behind her.

Moments later, Kagome came to the gates to the flower garden that Sango was in, and sat down and waited for her.

"Sango you needed me?" Kagome asked as she walked over to Sango.

"Yes, I don't know how to tell Miroku," Sango replied as she looked at Kagome.

"Okay, I know, he could ask him on a date, and have supper within the gardens," Kagome suggested to her.

Sango looked up and then to Kagome and she nodded." I like it."

Good," Kagome replied.

A/N-I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It is a little bit boring. Bye


	28. Sango's date

Kagome's Trust

A/N- Here is chapter 28 already for you to read. Enjoy it. I would like to say thank you my beta reader beta reader named TheSparkledMoon, thank more to say here is ch 28 of Kagome's Trust.

Chapter Twenty-eight: Sango's date

Kagome and Sango hurried from the gardens into the palace, and looked for the cooks. Telling them what Sango wanted, Kagome ordered Sango to go and ask Miroku while she got the others items ready for her.

Once Kagome was done, she sighed as she thought about her mother….MOTHER. She doesn't know that the twins are okay. Now she needed to make a trip to the future with her twins and Rin as well, but she wanted to bring Sango, Shippo and Sesshomaru to meet her mother.

Kagome marched the direction for the library to find some information about bringing people to her home. She hoped that some scroll would have the answer to her questions. Opening the door, she stepped into the library and went to the right aisle's and looked at each scroll, until she came across one that might be able to help her.

Taking it fully out, Kagome went and sat down on some pillows that were near the large sunny windows.

Hours went by to Kagome, scroll after scroll, she still found nothing to help her with, now she was just plain frustrated with it. She saw a light glowing to the left side to her. Getting up, she walked over to where the light was and looked around to see a scroll glowing at her.

Cautiously taking it out, Kagome looked at the scroll and cautiously probed it with her reiki seeing if it had an evil aura within it. Finding a sincere aura, she opened it up looked within it and saw the answer to her question, a very specific answer. She had to chant a spell, which came with the scroll and she had to place her hands on it and say their names. Kagome smiled and took the scroll with her out of the library and down the halls.

Still ordering the servants around, she came across three females that were with Lord Kento's heir, Tenga.

"Hello," Kagome replied as she looked at them each. The one that was leaning against the wall was a demoness with her nose sticking up into the air. Shaking her head at this action, she turned to see two more females. One was a half demoness and the other was a human.

Each one had a different emotion across their face, the half demoness had a scared look on her face. Kagome could understand that emotion because she was shunned with both species. The human was nervous about being near demons and a half demoness that was within touching distance.

Kagome heard "Hello's muttered from the human and the half demoness but a grunted from the demoness, she wondered what her problem was.

But the demoness beat her to it, "I never thought lord Sesshomaru would be like his _father, _and mate with a human miko,"

"He didn't," Kagome replied as she looked at her.

"Then he is up for grabs," she calmly stated.

"Be my guest, but I don't think his pups would like that," Kagome replied as four pups raced towards her.

"Mommy, mom, Mama, Mother," was all by each pup said.

"Hello my young ones," Kagome smiled as she smirked at the demoness, a shocked look on her face.

Mommy, auntie Sango just asked uncle Miroku on a date!" Mizuki said with a grin.

"Really?" Kagome asked as she looked at each child that was with her. Shaking her head at herself, she walked with the pups down the halls to outside with the three females that the prince Tenga was courting. She heard each child talking about something new with excitement from each one. Kagome just smiled at them and then looked behind her to see all the three females with each a different look on each face. The human had a happy expression on her face, the hanyou had an uncertain look on her face while the demoness had a disgusted expression on her face as she was looking at the human child.

"Stop looking at my daughter," Kagome snapped at her. "She is mine and Lord Sesshomaru's daughter. Show some respect,"

"Never," The demoness roars and walked over to Kagome. "You have no right telling what to do, Whore,"

"I'm no whore, bitch," Kagome said as her eyes turned into slits," Come children,"

Kagome marched outside with her children straight to Sesshomaru's side then sat down with a huff and closed her eyes from the world.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hn," Kagome replied as she still had her eyes closed.

"Daddy what's a whore?" Mizuki asked.

Sesshomaru looked over to his daughter and then Kagome, "Why do you ask? Mizuki,"

"That demoness told mommy that she was a whore," Mizuki replied.

Sesshomaru stared at his daughter and then looked at Kagome, "Kagome is that true?"

"Yes it is Sesshomaru, now leave me be, please," Kagome whispered as she breathed in the air.

Sesshomaru got up and walked into the palace towards Lord Kenta and Prince Tenga to inform them on this situation.

…Sesshomaru…

"Lord Kenta and Prince Tenga, This Sesshomaru would like to inform you that the demoness in your party just called Kagome a whore in front of our pups," Sesshomaru stated at them.

"We will deal with her," Tenga replied as he took off from sight leaving Sesshomaru and his father standing there.

"So are you ready for the ball?" Lord Kenta asked.

"This Sesshomaru is always ready," He replied.

"Stop talking like that my boy," Lord Kenta ordered him. "Now you will have to be careful with the lords of south and east, they wanted you to mate with their daughters,"

Sesshomaru had to stop a shiver that came with the thought. Lord Susumu and his mate Lady Sun-Hi and their one son, Rei and four daughters, Salima, Hana, Ima and Jin were the southern lord family. The east was lord Daigoro and his mate lady Cho with their son, Yuudai and daughter, Megumi.

"Th… I know," Sesshomaru recalled on one of the attempts that Salima, Hana and Megumi tried to get him to mate with them.

"Now just be more careful," Lord Kenta replied.

…..Kagome…

"Mizuki, Toga, would you like to go see grandma and uncle Souta and Great grandpa?" Kagome asked.

"Grandma, so yes mommy lets go now," Mizuki yelled as she got up from her spot and raced into the palace.

Toga got up with a smile on his face as he followed his sister into the palace leaving Shippo and Rin outside with Kagome. "That means you two too,"

"Then mother, yes," Rin said as she got up and walked into the palace.

"Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"Mom, how?" Shippo asked her.

"Easy I have a chant to place on the well, and it allows the ones that I say can go," Kagome replied.

Shippo nodded his head at his mother and got up and left her alone outside until Sesshomaru came out.

"I hear you are taking the pups back to your time," Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, when is the ball again?" Kagome asked.

"It's in two weeks. Why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, I was going to ask you if you want to meet my family." Kagome asked. Sesshomaru nodded his head at her, and wondered what her time like, "Kagome…was"

"Kagome I need help!" Sango yelled as she raced towards Kagome with a nervous look on her face.

"Sango, breathe it bad for you to be stressed now," Kagome said to her friend.

"I need your help," Sango stated to her.

Kagome nodded her head at Sango and send Sesshomaru a smile and a wave good-bye after she got up from her seat on the soft grass. Sesshomaru got up and started to go to his training room.

….Kagome and Sango…..

The girls walked into Sango's room and started to make plans for tonight, as there was a knock on Sango's door.

"Yes?" Kagome asked, as she got near the door.

"Kagome…is Sango with you?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, she is, but she is getting ready for tonight, you better not be saying that you can't go," Kagome stated to the door where Miroku was standing outside.

"No, I'm just getting ready too. Could you tell Sango that I'm waiting to hear what she has to say?" Miroku replied.

"I will," Kagome said.

Kagome looked at Sango and smiled at her friend. "Let's get you ready," Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and pulled her out of the room and down to the hot springs to bathe.

Over two hours passed as Kagome placed the last touches on Sango. Sango was wearing a nice red kimono with little fans on the bottom if it. Her hair was up in a long brained ponytail, with little color to her face.

"Sango you look very beautiful," Kagome commented.

"Thanks, it's all thanks to you Kagome," Sango replied.

"It's time now," Kagome replied hugging her then gently pushing her towards the door.

…..Sango…

Sango walked into the gardens with the yellow flowers to see Miroku sitting at the table with a nice black kimono; slowly she walked to his side.

"Miroku,' Sango said softly. Miroku turned around to see Sango, the most beautiful women in his eyes. He stood up and gave her a hug and gently kissed on her lips to welcome her. "Sango you look very beautiful," Miroku stated when he pulled away from her. "Please sit," While he gently pulled out her chair and got her to sit on it, then her pushed her back in.

"Miroku, you look dashing," Sango said as she smiled at him, and then waited for the food to come.

Within moments the servants brought the food out and set the table with plates and asked what they wanted on their plates. Others filed up their cups with nice wine, but Sango stopped her servant from placing wine into her cup and asked for water instead without Miroku noticing. "Beautiful Sango, let's toast to the night and your love," Miroku said.

"Toast!" they both said while Miroku took a drink, as Sango gathered her courage and spouted out" I'm Pregnant"

A/N- Fine out next time on Kagome's Trust with Miroku's reaction on it. Bye

Susumu means moving forward

Sun-Hi means Good and joyful

Rei means rule, law

Salima means safe, sound, healthy

Hana means flower

Ima means presently

Jin means tender


	29. Kagome'schantandSango'sDayinthefuture

Kagome's Trust

A/N- Chapter twenty-nine is very long for me, while the story is almost done now. I have seven more chapters including this one, left to type up. Thanks to all you fans for reading the whole story and reviewing. Thank you to my beta reader named TheSparklingMoon for beta reading this story this far, thanks again. Bye

Chapter Twenty-nine: Kagome's chant and Sango's Day in the future

Miroku sat motionless after Sango said the word 'pregnant.' Then he looked at her with an odd expression.

"Sango are you sure?" Miroku asked after he smiled after her.

Sango looked at him, and heard his words. "Yes, Miroku I'm pregnant, Kagome and I made sure that I was with her future tests, but Kagome did say sometimes it was wrong, but…,"

Miroku just smiled at her and stood up and walked over to her. He took her hand and leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips gently. He then let go and walked back to his seat. Miroku and Sango ate and talked about the having the baby, naming and all. Until they came across the subject revolving around Naraku, "Miroku I will fight,"

"Sango no you will not, you have someone else to think about within you." Miroku stated at her.

Sango looked at him angrily and then got up and left the table with Miroku calling her but she didn't stop until she found her room. Opening it up and storming into her room at the palace, Sango started to cry within her hands.

"Sango?" Kagome asked at her door.

"Y..es.. Kagome," Sango sniffed out towards to the door.

"I'm coming in," Kagome said as Sango heard the knob turning and then it opened up to see Kagome walking in.

"What happened? Sango," Kagome asked as she sat down next to Sango.

"Miroku knows that I'm pregnant and he is happy for it, but when the final battle comes, he wants me to stay here," Sango wailed out.

"Sango, I'm going to be frank with you, Miroku said that to be you stay safe with your baby's life, even I said you should stay, now you must stay. What would happen if you lost the baby?" Kagome said.

Sango looked at Kagome, then spoke, "I'm not sure, I would be mad at myself I suppose, and mad at Miroku for not stopping me,"

"You see, he isn't trying to make you feel out of sorts or just not being strong even. It is now that you are pregnant, he doesn't want you or the baby to be in trouble. My mom said the same thing to me too," Kagome said.

"Really?" Sango asked.

"Yes, I think all people actually say that when a loved one is going to fight or is depressed or anything," Kagome said. "Now I'm taking the pups... I mean... you know, to the future time. I found a chant to make the well open up to anyone that I say. I would like you to come to my time and meet my mother and to see a healer/doctor in my time to really confirm that you are pregnant,"

Sango straight at Kagome for a few moments," You mean that I can go through the well?"

"Yes, from what I understand from the scroll, it will allow the people anyone who I say at the well," Kagome replied.

Sango looked at Kagome and then smiled, "Then I will come with you,"

Kagome smiled and leaped up as she hugged Sango with her might. "Thanks Sango and we can get you to see a healer in my time. I will be with you and Miroku too. I told him, about it too after he came to found me about the argument. I think you should talk with him more about it,"

Sango nodded her head and walked over to the door, opening it up and walking out. Her search was to find Miroku and talk with him. Leaving Kagome to her own devices, she went outside.

**********Kagome*****************

She stood up from the ground and smiled at her friend, she was hopeless in love with Miroku. Shaking her head at herself, she walked over to the door and walked out and closed it behind her and went to find her children.

She walked down a few doors, and opened it to see Mizuki throwing her clothes onto her bed without folding them.

"Oh mama," Mizuki said when she saw her mother watching her throw clothes on her bed to pack.

'Need help Mizuki?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, mama," Mizuki replied.

Kagome walked over and started to fold Mizuki's clothes and packed them into her small backpack. Soon she was done and Mizuki leapt up and raced towards the door.

"Daddy!"" Mizuki yelled as the door opened.

Mizuki jumped into his arms and hugged Sesshomaru with her arms, smiling at him.

"Daddy are you going to come with us? Mizuki asked.

'Mizuki..." He started to say when he was cut off by Kagome, "Yes he is, now go help your brothers or sister,"

Sesshomaru let Mizuki down to the floor and then watched as she raced out of her room before turning back to Kagome. "Kagome I'm coming,"

"Yes you are, now … oh no that sucks now." Kagome replied.

"What does sucks mean?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It means something is not good at all," Kagome stated "We are going to leave but who will watch over the ball and the land problems?"

"Well, lord Kenta and lady Masa and mother can," Sesshomaru replied.

"But.., well they can, but what if they ask about where we are going?" Kagome frantically asked.

"Well, that would be up to you," Sesshomaru sighed as he nodded at her to follow him to his office.

Within moments, Sesshomaru and Kagome were sitting on some white comfortable pillows with the sun light glowing on them like angels, soon there was a knock on the door and Sesshomaru commanded, "Come in" In came Lord Kenta and Lady Masa and Sesshomaru's mother," Please sit,"

They did as they were told, "This Sesshomaru and Kagome, Rin, Shippo, Mizuki and Toga and her friends are going to visit Kagome's home for a week of vacation,"

"Sesshomaru stop talking like that," Lord Kenta sighed said as he looked at them both.

"Why?" Seika asked as she wondered about the vacation before the ball.

"The pups are missing their other grandma and wish to see her," Sesshomaru replied.

"But…"

"Seika, let them," Lady Masa suggested. "But why would Kagome's friends and you, Sesshomaru, go?"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome; she sighed and looked at them all. "Lord, and ladies you might have noticed things about me, that are weird or just not right, well, that is because… now keep in mind that you can smell a lie or the truth. I'm from the future to be exact it would be five hundred years into the future."

They looked at her with shocked and disbelieving looks, but they couldn't smell any lies behind it.

"Why? How? When? Where?, the first questions that came from their mouths.

"When? That when I was fifteen. How? because of the Shikon no Tama was inside of me. Why? Because of a demon named mistress centipede pulled me into the well in my time to this time. Because of this jewel…" She said as she pulled out the bottle with the jewel shards in them glittering with the light. "She was after that within my body.' Kagome answered them.

They all looked at her with astonishment and awe, "So I see now," Lady Seika replied. "I have seen you asking not ordering the servants around like most would."

"Yes, in my time, they would be called Maids or butlers for the genders." Kagome asked.

As they talked and asked more questions, Kagome answered some of them but the other ones she said it was not the right time to tell them. Sesshomaru looked at her and smiled, hoping that she would trust him with more information soon.

"Now, it is getting late and we would like to get going with the pups," Kagome replied as she nodded her head at them all, then walked over to the door and opened it. Stepping outside, she smiled at them.

Kagome walked into her room and within a few minutes after leaving the office, she packed all her items and started to look for her pups, child and kit. Kagome came across Inuyasha playing with them. Laughing at them, she walked into the inside garden area to see Sango and Miroku sitting on a blanket with Kikyo off to the side showing Koshi healing herbs for humans, half demons and demons.

"Hello," Kagome said.

They all turned to her and smiled," Mama, mom, Mother," the children screamed as they raced to her and gave her hugs.

"So are you almost ready to go now?" Kagome asked them.

"Of course mama," Mizuki replied with a smile.

"Same here mom," Rin told her. But the looks of her sons, told her differently.

"Come on Toga and Shippo." Kagome said. "Inuyasha are you ready too? Kikyo, Sango, and Miroku?"

"Yes," came from Sango and Inuyasha.

"Kagome…"

"Yes, Miroku and you too Kikyo are coming to the future with us. I have a chant to say to the well and that would be that "Kagome said, "Now, you two need to pack up too,"

As they walked together into the halls, Kagome saw children following the demoness that was rude to her limping away with a red spots on her kimono. Kagome turned to them and nodded her head at them and left to go and pack.

After she felt them leave, Kagome followed her to the grounds, where she heard the demoness cry from her heart. Suddenly she stepped on a stick the made a "crack" into the air.

"Who's there?" the demoness snarled out loud.

Kagome stepped out and looked at her, "What happened?"

"Why would you care?" She snarled asked Kagome.

"Well, it's because it is my nature to care about all life, even though I'm miko I don't like to see demons die unless it is the only way," Kagome uttered as she looked at her.

The demoness was taken aback by her words. As she looked at her, she laughed at her nerve. Since her father and mother died, she never trusted anyone anymore, but with this miko, her words were breaking the small emotional barrier she placed around herself.

"Prince Tenga's punishment because I was rude to you," She said.

Kagome nodded her head at her, "Okay, where are you hurt? And what is your name?"

The demoness almost fell when those two questions were asked, but she was still looked at the miko, with her own questions once more." Why are you helping me?"

"Because you might be a bitch and you might be rude but this is no way to talk to you about it." Kagome replied. While she waited for the demoness to show her wounds, Kagome sighed, it was almost time to get going home.

"Fine, my back and shoulders is where he placed his acid on me," She said, "My name is Reikanna,"

Kagome smiled at her and started to heal her using her reiki powers on her wounds. After she was done, she got up and looked over at her. "See you later, bye,"

Kagome left Reikanna along in the grounds, while she quickly found her sons and helped them pack up for the trip to the future.

Hours later, the group was down at the gates and Sesshomaru nodded his head while the rest gave hugs and kisses. Soon they were off on their way to the bone eater well.

Kagome taught the children a new game called I spy. "I spy with my little eye something that is white."

They all thought before they answered "Mama is it uncles hair?" Mizuki asked.

"No,"

Rin looked up and smiled" is it the clouds,"

"Yes it was. Rin's turn now," Kagome said, as she walked beside Sesshomaru and started to ask something,"

"What is it Kagome?' Sesshomaru stated at her.

"Oh nothing," Kagome replied as she moved back with Sango and Kikyo who were talking.

"So Kikyo are you and Inuyasha mated yet?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha told me about the steps and Inuyasha has my full trust with all three sides, confrontation was very funny to actually do, the safety one was very easy as he looked up a way to protect me and I him. This necklace… Kikyo pulled out of her top with a fang attract to it. Is the protection on it and I gave him a necklace woven from the locks of hair. The friendship was also easy too. We are on health now, he makes sure I have food and drink and clothes. He is just a loveable guy," Kikyo sighed.

"Hey I heard that," Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome looked at Kikyo, she felt her heart telling her something about Kikyo. She looked closer and noticed that she hadn't seen any more of the soul stealers around her anymore.

"Kikyo are you? Kagome asked.

"Yes, since I'm in the ritual of mating, it allowed me to come back alive." Kikyo said then smiled.

"Yes," Kagome squealed with happiness at Kikyo.

"Mama, how much longer?" Mizuki asked.

Kagome looked around to see the village up ahead of her, and smiled. "Not much Mizuki,"

After twenty minutes, including stopping off by Kaede's house to get her up on the gossip, they went to the well.

While the rest stood back, Kagome walked up to the well and pulled out the scroll. She read it once more and then placed her hands on the well.

"Oh well of time; grant the impossible, grant these people entrance to your greatest secret of all, the future. Those names are by title and name Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kikyo, Lady Sango, Lord and Son Shippo, Lord Miroku and Lady and Daughter Rin," Kagome chanted in a whispered tone to the well, as it hummed into life, the chant was done.

"Okay, Mizuki and Inuyasha will go first, followed by Sesshomaru and Me, Kikyo and Inuyasha when he gets back, Inuyasha and Rin, Inuyasha and Shippo and last Miroku and Sango." Kagome lightly ordered them to do.

Mizuki and Inuyasha jumped into the well and pale blue light came and took them to the future. "Ready Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she felt his arm went around her.

They jumped into the well, and lights came around them both. Sesshomaru landed on the ground with Kagome within his arms a feeling he loved. Kagome looked up at him and smiled, she would be lying if she said she didn't like been held by Sesshomaru.

He took a sniff, and his face was so funny to Kagome that she burst out laughing at him, holding her sides from it, she stopped as her friends came in.

"Well I say welcome to the future time, the smell is bad for demons. It is also loud and there are very different sights to see, like this you see… she pointed up to the ceiling .." this was built around the well." Kagome said.

"Let's get going," Mizuki yelled out as she opened the door and raced out with Toga hot on her heels. They all walked to the door while Mizuki opened it and yelled" Grandma, Uncle Souta and great grandpa!"

The sounds of three different feet were heard within Sesshomaru ears. He saw a women with black hair with a bit of grey coming into it, an older male with grey hair with a traditional clothes of a priest on, and a younger male with short black hair coming in after them.

"Mizuki! Toga!" the women screamed. She had tears coming down her face as she gave her grandchildren hugs.

"Mom," Souta said as he gave the twins hugs too.

"Toga, Mizuki, thank goodness you two are alright," Great grandpa said as he gave them hugs.

"Grandma, uncle and great grandpa," Mizuki whispered as her face showed that she was tired along with Toga.

"Let's get you two into bed," Kagome said, as her women took up the twins. Soon they were back down stairs and Kagome went up and introduce everyone.

"Mom, this is Sango, Kikyo, Shippo, you remember Rin and this is Miroku and Sesshomaru," Kagome replied.

They all looked at them and wondered why they were here, only one asked a different question. "What? The one raped you?" Grandpa snarled at them.

"Grandpa, yes I told you I was raped but not who did it, only mom knows," Kagome stated at him. While on the inside's she was mad at him for asking that question.

"Yes, grandpa, that was uncalled called for," Souta replied. "Hey Inuyasha,"

"Souta," Inuyasha replied as he gave a hand shake to the boy.

Sesshomaru looked at the old man, then to the Souta. When he felt eyes on him, he turned to see Kagome's mother's eyeing him. The eyes weren't enraged on what he did to her daughter, but of the understanding kind. He felt his heart become lighter, as this went on.

"So Kagome, why are your friends in this time? How could you bring them here?" Taytai asked.

"Well, why is because of Sango. She would like to make sure that she is pregnant. Shippo wanted to see and meet you, Miroku wanted to make sure Sango was okay, Kikyo and Sesshomaru came along for the trip." Kagome replied to the first question.

"How, I found a chant to bring people that I say to the future time," She said after the first question to the second one. "Now it is almost night and we humans need our sleep.

"Rin, you will be staying with Mizuki in her room, Shippo in Toga's room, Kikyo and Inuyasha together, Miroku and Sango together. Sesshomaru will have a room alone," Kagome stated as she took Rin's hand and showed her to Mizuki's room, the rest following her.

Soon the groups went to sleep with the only one up was Sesshomaru staring up at the ceiling, thinking about this time. His nose was still trying to get used to the smell, and his ears hurt from whatever sounds were out. Finally he fell asleep on the bed.

Soon night was coming to a close when the sun light secretly started to rise up from the east side.

Day one had begun; Kagome woke up and took a shower. Kagome then got dressed and woke up the girls first. Both had a bath washing each other's hair as Kagome watched on. After they were done, they got dressed and went down to help out with breakfast, all but Mizuki of course.

Some moments after, the rest came down stairs and looked into the kitchen. Everyone but Inuyasha was shocked at the items they saw. A few asked what this was or this was, Kagome and her mother told them what they were and what they did.

Soon Souta and grandpa came down and walked into the kitchen and saw the girls making breakfast. They smiled, then Souta looked at the boys that were still in there PJ's.

"Hey sis shouldn't Toga and Shippo have baths?" Souta asked.

"Yes, hey Souta, could you bathe them?" Kagome asked. "I'm busy with mom,"

"Sure sis, Toga, Shippo lets go have a bath," Souta replied as he looked at them both.

"Uncle, I want dad to come with me," Toga said as he saw his dad walking into the room.

Sesshomaru felted his eyebrow go up, as he walked into the room, to see Toga saying he wanted him to help. He smiled at Toga and said, "Sure son,"

Grandpa looked at the young male and then to his great grandchildren then his mind snapped together and he started to open his mouth to yell at him, but was stopped by his daughter giving him a firm and stern look. He just grumbled at him and then walked away to see to the shrine.

Souta took Shippo's hand and lead the way to the bathroom; he felt Sesshomaru eyes wondering around the place.

He took the plunger and put it in the tub and started the water, making it warm hot. He turned to see Sesshomaru looking at the tub with an expression that was so funny, he almost laughed. Instead he stopped and explained what the tub was and where the water was coming from. Then he asked Shippo to undress and get into the tub while he stopped the water as Toga was in the tub already washing himself.

Soon the boys were laughing in the water. Souta asked Sesshomaru lots of questions about him, what kind of demon was he, and lots more until he came across the subject about his sister being raped by him.

"My sister told me she was raped but she didn't say who until Toga said dad. Why did you rape my sister?" Souta asked.

"This Sesshomaru's beast wanted her and then he took what he wanted, and now he feels regret on it," Sesshomaru replied with his third person talk.

"Oh what beast?" Souta asked.

Sesshomaru launched into the whole life between his beast and him, what a beast was and what it can do, to Souta. When he was finished, the boys were done with their bath. Souta nodded his head and told him he would keep it a secret until he was ready to tell people. Soon the boys were dressed up again, and walked down the stairs to get some breakfast.

Kagome was cleaning the dirty dishes when she turned to see her boys; she smiled at them.

"Sit and have somethin to eat," Kagome said as she went back to cleaning.

The boys sat down while Souta took Toga's plate and filled it up with hash browns, bacon, and a small waffle. He then gave it back to him, and then took Shippo's plate filling his up, and then his own.

Soon Kagome was done and looked up at the clock, then sighed. It was time to see if she could make an appointment for Sango. She called the one she went to and found out that they had an opening today at eleven o'clock; she looked up at Sango and smiled, saying she would take it.

"Sango, you have appointment at eleven today, so I will explain what the doctor will be doing," Kagome replied.

As she told Sango what the doctor would be looking for and all the tests after, Sango looked at Miroku and smiled.

"Kagome you said I could bring anyone right?" Sango asked.

"Yes Sango you can, let me example more. Males can be at the appointments and can be within the birthing room in this time," Kagome stated as she told them more within this time, leaving the males in shocked.

"Kagome, why are you telling us this?" Miroku asked.

"Because Miroku, you are coming with us today," Kagome stated at him.

He nodded and he looked forward to this appointment with Sango and Kagome. After a few moments, Kagome, Sango and Miroku got up and told the rest where they were going. Souta was given a special mission to get some clothes for all of them.

"Now, Sango you would fit in my clothes. Mom, can we get something for Miroku to wear from dad's clothes," Kagome uttered.

After a few minutes, Taytai came back with some clothes and then looked to Souta to help Miroku with them.

An hour later, Kagome, Sango and Miroku were ready to get going to the appointment for Sango. Stepping outside, Kagome lead them to the elevator, and told them what it does again.

They talked about Kagome's world more, and Kagome told them about cars and trucks until they came across one car moving out of the garage.

"Kagome, what was that?" Miroku exclaimed out loud to her.

"Miroku that was a car moving," Kagome replied. "Now I did this last night, your names are Miroku Nackumaru and Sango Nackumaru. You are distant relatives of mine. You come from my father's side, and you are from the country. Okay?"

"Got it," They told her.

"Now, Miroku here is your wallet with some cash and I.D, don't lose it. Sango, here is your small purse with your items, don't lose it." Kagome stated as she handed two items over to Miroku and Sango, while they took them and held onto them.

Kagome lead them to the car, and opened the door for each of them and then closed it. She walked over to her side and got into the car.

"Okay, this is my mom's car, now this ..." she pointed the seatbelt. "Is a seatbelt to buckle you in and keep you safe," Kagome said as she showed them both, and then helped them put it on. After she put hers on, she started the car, making Sango jump in fright. Kagome calmed her down and said that it was just the car starting and all cars make the sound.

Kagome drove outside to see sunlight; she smiled at it, and continued to drive. She explained to her friends about her time and the buildings that seemed to go on forever. She stopped at the turning line and told Sango that she would go in the room with her too.

Sango nodded her head at her. While her eyes were out on the sights, Miroku took in all the places he would like to visit, including asking Kagome, "Kagome what is that shop?"

Kagome looked over to see it had "love signs" all over it; she sighed and looked at Miroku. "Miroku that is an adult store, and no you are not going,"

She turned down the street, and stopped at the crosswalk where some children were walking across from the school grounds. Kagome smiled at them and waited until no child was left on the street before she started driving again. She turned right and then to the left into a parking lot and parked in the second space. Kagome showed them how to get out of the seatbelt and the car.

She walked them into the clinic and went up to the desk, saying their name to the lady in front; she took out papers for them sign. Kagome took them and lead them to the back where the tables were, and asked them to sit in front while she took the one in front of them.

Kagome wrote their names down and all the others items that were required until she heard their names begin called; she stood up with them and walked to the room. Sango was scared but with her Miroku and Kagome, she knew she would be fine. Soon the nurse came in and smiled at her new patient and smiled at Kagome.

"Hello Kagome, how are the twins?"

"They are fine now, this is my... Kagome placed a finger near her head as if to remember. '…My eighth cousins Miroku and his wife Sango. They are visiting the city for the first time," Kagome replied.

The nurse smiled at the couple, and they smiled back after what Kagome told them what the nurse would do, with Sango. They felt okay with the check up with the pregnancy.

"Okay, so what do you use to see if you are pregnant?" the nurse asked as she wrote down her question and what of them to asked it.

"Well, I took three pregnancy home tests, but they all said Positive and I would like to have a real test performed by an actually doctor," Sango replied.

Miroku nodded his head at her, and then looked at Kagome, "So I called my great uncle, Kagome's father and that is when I found out that he was dead; we packed and got a bus to the city." Miroku replied.

"That's why the letter came back with wrong address," Kagome exclaimed at them.

"Okay, so you haven't had your menstrual at all?" she asked.

"No, the last one I had was about seven weeks ago, and I'm really on time all the time,' Sango replied.

She nodded at Sango and then stood up, she did her job taking her blood pressure and writing it down, the took out a paper that was white and yellow on it, circle three items on it, she gave it to Sango. "That is for you to get some tests done," She said as she got up and left the room.

Kagome looked it over and smiled, she told Sango what it said. Then they got up and left the room too, down the halls and up the stairs into the lab area. Sango and Kagome went up to the desk, she gave the lady the paper and took the plastic cup, with a confused looked.

"Let's go," Kagome said, as she led Sango to the bathroom. She then explained what the cup was for. Kagome looked at Sango and almost laughed at her, Sango's face was bright red with embarrassment.

Sango went into the bathroom, and filled up the cup, and then she placed it in the side area with her name on it. Then she washed her hands and walked out as a nurse called her name to another room, with Kagome.

Moments after, Sango was looking at the needle that was in her arm taking some blood from her. Kagome was talking to the nurse about how much blood she was going to take.

Soon the nurse had taken out the needle and placed a band aid on it with a cotton ball. Kagome looked at the time to see it read one o'clock in the afternoon. She sighed; she forgot that appointments take too long to understand. She got Miroku and Sango back into the car and drove home. Walking into the house, Kagome saw Toga showing Sesshomaru how to play a video game.

"No dad, this way," She heard Toga say before showing once again.

"Oh Mama," Mizuki yelled as she walked into the room with apple in her hand. She raced over to her and gave her a hug.

Kagome took out the rest of a walked around the shrine as she told them about the lands around them. She also showed them the large builds around the shrine.

Soon it was time to eat some dinner. After dinner the boys went and played outside while the girls helped clean the kitchen and started to watch a movie. Soon the boys came in and they started to watch the movie, until it was time to go to bed.

Falling asleep, Sango wondered when the tests would be done, as she placed a hand on her belly.

The next day came and they went to the mall. Kagome's friends and Sesshomaru were shocked at all the shops and humans that inhabited the land. Sesshomaru wondered what happened to demons, but never questioned out loud to Kagome, he would do it in secret.

Kagome took the girls to shops first, as the males followed, carrying their bags much to their dismay. With one look from the girls they shut up about it quickly. Then Kagome and the girls took the males to get new clothes for them too, as they protested against saying they were fine with their clothes on.

Later the day went by, as they started to go home. The girls had lots of fun while the boys, not so much. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru new clothes; he was wearing black pants with a tight white shirt with his long silver hair shining with the sun. Walking into the shrine, Kagome wondered when the tests would be done. When they all walked into the house, Kagome's mother came up to them.

"How was the day out?" Taytai asked.

"It was fun," Kikyo uttered as she looked over at Inuyasha that was carrying around twelve bags of her clothes then plus his bags.

"We got to do it tomorrow," Sango exclaimed out loud.

"We're busy," the males said quickly as they placed the bags down and raced outside away from the girls that were laughing at them.

Kagome and the rest took their bags upstairs and into their rooms and unpacked as the males came back into the house after it was safe.

Kagome went out of her room when she bumped into Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru you needed something?"

"Yes, Kagome, what happened to the demons?" He asked.

"I read some old scrolls in the library when I was pregnant. I have knowledge of a few great demons wars that could have wiped the demons race out but nothing is saying it all, why?" Kagome asked.

"This Sesshomaru felt someone following us with demon youki," He answered back as he wondered who it was.

"Where? When?" Kagome asked.

"The mall, just after we got here," He stated as he looked at her. He could tell she was a bit of upset about it. He slowly brought his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Sesshomaru, do you know who it was?" Kagome asked while she was still in the hug from him, she leaned more on him. Her heart was telling her to trust him more than before. Her heart knew something that she didn't.

"No, I don't but I will protect you," Sesshomaru whispered as he let go of her and then walked down the stairs. Leaving Kagome beside her room, then she heard her name being called down to help with supper.

Soon it was time to eat some dinner. After dinner the boys went played outside while the girls helped clean the kitchen and after they were done, they started to do their own thing that night. Kagome started to read bedtime stories to the children, Sango looked at the new pregnancy books she got today, and Kikyo looked over the instructions on how to needle point. Soon the boys came back in and watched their females doing what most females of their time did, until it was time to go to bed.

The next day came, while Kagome didn't take them back to the mall, much thanks to the males, then the females. She took them to the national park just a bit of outside of the city.

The children played in the trees and climbed on the paths that were made. Soon they came across some picnic tables, and the girls sat down while the boys took the children out more to explore of the nature.

The girls talked about all sorts of things. They all wondered what the final battle with Naraku will be, until Kagome thought of the blood he took from her.

"Kikyo can I ask a question?" Kagome asked.

"Sure," Kikyo uttered.

"Naraku attacked the palace not long ago, and he took some of my blood with him, what would be wanted with my blood?" Kagome asked.

"Well, with blood it would be lots of plans, but to be sure, we won't know until he attacks. But one could be a spell, chant or a potion with it or a new detachment with your powers that have been growing lately." Kikyo explained to her.

"Great, so we won't know until he attacks," Kagome mumbled out with a sighed that followed it.

The girls started to talk about other items and also did the food, setting it out. Kagome screamed out" TIME TO EAT!"

Suddenly sounds of Inuyasha and the others were heard by them all. They laughed at it, as they saw them coming out of the woods and taking seats at the table.

They ate and talked about what their children found. The sky turned dark and Kagome looked up and remembered the weather report in the morning. It had the chance to shower, so she looked back down and told them about rain, and they nodded their heads at her. Everyone quickly helped to tidy and place things back into the large box.

They started to walk when Sesshomaru stopped and turned to look behind them. Soon the rest of the group felt it too. They all turned around and everyone thought about how they could be so stupid leaving their weapons at Kagome's home.

Mist formed around them, as the children screamed in fear. Kagome grabbed them around her fast and whispered soothing words them as Kikyo and Sango took up spaces beside them too. They helped comfort them while Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku stood in front of them.

Soon a silhouette in the distance started coming towards them. While the girls whispered soothing thoughts to the children, the males, well one, was snarling at them while one was thinking on who that was, as the last one was calm while his eyes looked on.

The silhouette came closer and closer to the group, making Kagome and the girls mad as it was scaring the children too much. She nodded at them; she walked up to Sesshomaru's side and look at it, then called out, "Who are you and what do you want?"

Sesshomaru smirked at her, he could tell she was getting mad at this person, and then it stopped and waved it hands at the group. Instinct had made him step in front of Kagome and shield her, as the rest did that to their loves and the children. He let out a growl letting the enemy know he was going to be hurt.

"My," It said, as the form waved its hands once again, it slowly waved them to the group, making them sleepily. Everyone fell to the ground asleep, and Sesshomaru and Kagome were the only ones that were up, but Kagome was fast falling asleep with her friends.

Her eyes closed and fell slumped against Sesshomaru body. He growled at the form that started to walked closer towards them.

"Finally, she's asleep. She was always stubborn," A deep voice said out, as it declared that it was a male's voice.

"Oh Sesshomaru, stop growling at me," it replied, as the mist stopped, and there in front of him was a person with silver hair and same clothes.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru growled at him.

It shook his head at him, and then spoke, "I'm you, in this time."

Sesshomaru looked at him with unease eyes still, as he looked at Kagome, and then the rest.

"What did you place on them?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Sleep," the future of him said as he looked at his past self.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru replied.

"You need to protect Kagome; she will be in danger when you go back to the past. Work with her to bring death to Naraku," Sesshomaru from the future said then jumped up forming his cloud and disappearing.

Sesshomaru took the words to heart,while he looked at Kagome. Boy he couldn't wait; he wanted to slap his beast for making her so scared about him. He promised he would go slowly and soon they will be mated.

"Sesshomaru, what happened?" Kagome recalled as she woke up within his arms, feeling happy.

"My future self," that was a he said to her.

They waited for the rest to wake up, and afterwards they went home. Driving the way home, Kagome wondered when the doctor's will call, and then to what they would do tomorrow. When they got home they walked into the house to see supper was...Well done by smell. This time it was the boys that went to help out in the kitchen, leaving the girls Shocked. When supper was done it was the boys that washed the dishes and cleaned up the room, leaving the girls once again in shock.

Kagome started to read bedtime stories to the children. Sango looked at a different new pregnancy books she got today; Kikyo started on her needle point after she finished reading the instructions once more. As the boys just watched them doing their thing, they wondered if this is peace.

Kagome took the girls to get baths, with Kikyo and Sango following her. After they were done they got ready for bed and soon fell asleep, while the boys were just getting ready to sleep.

The next day came, and Taytai got up when the phone rang. She walked over to the phone and after she picked it up she answered, "Hello"

"Hi, is Mrs. Nackumaru in?" The lady said on the phone.

"Just one moment, "Taytai said as Kagome came into view." Kagome it's for Sango,"

Kagome nodded and went up to get Sango, and within moments Sango and Kagome were down stairs. "Here, she is," Taytai said as she held the phone over to Sango, who was looking at it funny. Kagome did a motion and mouthed out "Place it to your ear" Sango did that and said Hello after Kagome mouthed it to her.

"Mrs. Nackumaru, we have your results," The lady said. "Would you like to hear them on the phone or would you like to come down for them?"

"On the phone," Sango said because she just wanted to stay home.

"Okay, Mrs. Nackumaru," Sango heard then also heard some papers noise's.

"You are pregnant by three weeks. Now we would like to you come for appointments once a mouth, so would you like to book now or later?" The lady questioned.

"Later, bye," Sango replied as her eyes were in shocked once again. She then gave the phone back to Taytai, who placed it back on the charger.

"Sango-chan?" Taytai asked.

Sango had a smile on her face and raced back upstairs and started to yell happily at Miroku.

"Well I guess she is truly pregnant," Kagome replied.

"Yup," Taytai replied while she walked into the kitchen and started to make some breakfast.

That left Kagome to think about Sesshomaru and his future self, and why would he come out and freak them.

…..Meanwhile….

"Sesshomaru where were you?" Kagome yelled at him.

"Kagome, mate calm down," He whispered at her.

"Sesshomaru-kun stop with the whispers," Kagome muttered out as she gave him a sweet and small kiss.

"Kagome, stop unless you want me to pounce on you," he replied lightly as he felt her kisses going down his neck.

"And if that is what I want?" Kagome uttered asked as she continued while her hands traveled down to his lower parts.

Sesshomaru started to panted, as he moved his hands down to her breasts needing them softly, making Kagome moan lightly until a voice came into the room.

"MOM! Akira is being mean to me," a small girl that had long black hair raced in as tears came down her face.

A/N- Very long chapter I did for you. I hope you are happy with it. Also I don't have it beta reader for it, she/he is on vacation for a bit from her/his last message. You will see next time, is the ball.

Akira- _Bright, or intelligent_


	30. The Peace Ball

Kagome's Trust

A/N- Almost done with this story, I hope your all enjoyed it. I had fun typing it up. Thank you to my beta reader named TheSparklingMoon for beta reading this story for me. Thanks to all my fans that read and reviewed it this far. Please continue to do so.

Chapter thirty: The Peace Ball

Kagome woke up by a hand shaking her shoulder and a voice that saying "Mom." Opening her eyes to see Rin standing beside her, she smiled at Rin. It had been three days since they returned to the future and the whole palace was in uproar with the oncoming minor lord and ladies, plus the other two lords from the Southern and Eastern lands.

Kagome got up, and quickly got dressed as she raced into the dining room and ate quickly. Leaving the rest in awe at her, she didn't say anything and soon she was done with eating. Getting up from the table, Kagome smiled and left the room. Leaving the rest in the room, with their food untouched, they begin eating theirs.

Kagome went to the first maid she found and told her what she needed to do she started to look for Lady's Seika and Masa to see that all of the rooms were ready to have people in them. She oversaw the servants dusting, washing and making food, or beds. The south side was getting rebuild but it would be done for other guests to use by the time that they arrive.

There was also a festive dance to prepare as was custom, which the four lords and their mates had to dance at begining of the ball and at the end of the ball. Lady Seika and Lady Masa had helped her catalog every meal or snack at dinner and after and at the ball.

Kagome and the two ladies had servants running to do their bidding; many of the servants were in shock with the new lady of the Western Lands. They knew that she had never done this before, but she stepped into an authoritative position with grace. Kagome and the ladies expected results, and they oversaw them with gentleness and the occasional show of force. Soon it was time to go and get ready to greet the Eastern lord's family and then the Southern family.

Walking along, she met up with Rin and Mizuki. The girls went into the bath room together and started to soak their skins in night gale flowers with some very light vanilla with it. Soon the door opened up to show four female servants that had their bath items within their arms.

"Milady's, milord deems us to get to you ready," One whispered in a soft tone, as she waited be addressed or to recieve a nod from her milady. She was wearing the servants' dress, a white yukata with blue sashes around their waists.

Kagome looked at her and then nodded her head her as her mind went back to Sesshomaru's and her agreement. When the ball comes she would get ready with the servant that he sent to her.

She hated it, but she respected Sesshomaru for telling her about the Eastern lord with her flower smells from the future, would make him very rude.

"Please call me Kagome, "Kagome said as she felt one gently rubbing her back with lotions that wouldn't make the Eastern Lord rude. Sango's, Rin's and Mizuki's backs were getting done by the other three servants. Kagome wondered when the lords and ladies with their families were coming.

"Milady?" the one that was bathing her called her.

"Hai," Kagome said as she looked at her.

"Milady, I need to wash your hair now," she said softly.

"Alright, "Kagome said as she let the servant wash her hair with gentle and skillful hands. The hands had small claws which made Kagome wonder what kind of demon she was.

An hour later, the girls were lead back to their rooms, with the servants still attending them as Kagome and hers went into her room.

"Milady," She said once more.

"Please stop calling me that, my name is Kagome, Ka-go-me," Kagome uttered as her hands waved in annoyance at her servant.

"Mil…Kagome," The servant finally called her as she saw the look Kagome was giving her.

"Thank you, now what is your name?" Kagome asked as she tinted her head at her.

"Yuri," She said as she dried off Kagome legs and body.

Yuri took out a bluish silver kimono with blue moons on the bottom and on the sleeves' bottom, from the dresser and opened it up with all the layers within it already. Kagome sighed at it, she didn't like all the layers within and on her body it felt like she would be weighted down, but she didn't voice this out. She just let Yuri place one layer that was white, tying it around Kagome's body, Yuri moved on to the next layer.

Ten minutes later, Yuri was done with Kagome's kimono. She moved onto Kagome's hair, placing it up and an elegant half-bun with the rest flowing down. She then placed one dark blue moon clip in front like a crown.

"No make-up," Kagome replied as she saw her taking out a large powder puff.

"Milady," Yuri stated then stopped and nodded her head at her. "I take my leave now,"

Then Yuri checked to make she Kagome was completely ready and then took her leave out of the door.

Kagome sighed and took out her make-up from her time, looking for light blues or silvery colors. She started to place on her eye shadow that was light blue first on the upper part of her eye lids, then moved into her silver color placing it under the light blue, last it was her middle color blue she place it at the bottom.

She took out her nice pink lipstick, placing lightly on. Kagome looked into the long mirror that they had brought back from her time and placed into her room. She smiled at it, and picked up her light blue fan that was to be used in the dance.

Kagome never knew how to dance with a fan. Lady Seika said to watch them and she would get the hang of it. Kagome heard her door knock.

"Come in," Kagome called out. The door opened to show, Sesshomaru standing with Rin, Shippo, Toga and Mizuki smiling at her.

"Mother, you look very pretty," Toga said as he walked over to her and gave his mother a hug.

"Toga my boy, you look very handsome, Shippo is too," Kagome said as she gave him a hug back. Then walked over to Shippo, who she just noticed that was getting very tall, he was the same size as Rin now. Her first baby was growing up so fast, she wondered why now.

"Mommy looks very beautiful," Mizuki replied with a bright smile and gave her a hug, then turned to her Sesshomaru. "Right daddy?"

Sesshomaru smiled at Mizuki, and then stated, "Yes she is the most beautiful creature that I have ever seen."

"Oh Sesshomaru," Kagome uttered, while she blushed a bit from what he said. "Okay, so how does the whole greeting work with each Lord families?"

"Well, the protocol is a bit different with each lord and his family. With the Northern lord here, already it is just Eastern and Southern lords and families. This Sesshomaru stands in front to the right side to me would be my mate, which would be you Kagome. Any siblings would be on my left side and any generals would be on the left side too. Pups would be on the right side to my mate." Sesshomaru uttered to her.

"So I stand on right side while Inuyasha stands on your left side. Now let's pray to god that I won't make a fool out of myself with this. Oh, what about the children?" Kagome said then asked.

"Since the Eastern lord and Southern lord have no idea that This Sesshomaru has a mate or pups, they still will be with us," Sesshomaru answered as he heard the Eastern family a bit off from the palace.

"We should be going to the front now," Sesshomaru replied.

The group left Kagome's room and walked down the halls to the stairs. Inuyasha met them at the bottom with Sesshomaru's first general named Dai, a demon wolf that was taller than Inuyasha by a good five inches. He was wearing dark blue hakama's and a silver shirt with black and blue armor covering his chest areas, ribs, arms and shoulders areas. His sword was tucked into his side as he stood up straight waiting for them.

Dai bowed to Sesshomaru then to his mate and pups. "Are you ready milord?" he asked with a soft tone.

"Hai we are General Dai, let's get going to the front," Sesshomaru said as they walked to the front.

Sesshomaru glazed around his front yard once again, to see it was beautiful. He also saw a servant watering the flowers that Rin wanted in and Mizuki's water fountain from Kagome's time but they made lots of adjustments to use here. There were guards along the Northern walls, Eastern walls and Western halls, keeping his family safe. Then he looked at his mate [well half mate] she was beautiful with her kimono on and he was very proud of her taking charge with his mother and Northern lady Seika with preparing the ball.

They soon came to the front; General Dai called out to open the gates. The Eastern family just glided to a stop on the small hill before the palace. Kagome felt nervous about meeting the family from what Lady Masa and Lady Seika said, she would have to prove herself to that family more than the Southern family.

Kagome saw a tall lean male approximately a bit taller than Sesshomaru strode purposefully to the front gate with his family behind him; once they stopped Kagome took a good look at the male in front of Sesshomaru. While Sesshomaru's hair was silver and Lord Kento was green, his hair was orange that stood straight out in many different directions.

To her the most noticeable features were his yellowish red eyes which were colder than Sesshomaru's when he is mad. The second noticeable feature was a few scars along his face, one was right under his right eye to his hair line, second was on his left side from his nose down and onto his neck, and the last one was on his forehead on the left side before the sign of the sphere that was light green while his skin was lightly tanned.

He was wearing a hakama that was dark green, with golden embroidery. His long kosode was a very little green color, his armor was black and it was just protecting his chest area, and his sword was hanging from his right side, indicating that he was right handed.

Kagome looked to her left to see was another male. She looked over him to see he had orange hair but it was long and straight down. His eyes were red, with a bit of yellow lining around them, and his skin was white. On his forehead was a green sphere that made him the heir to the Eastern lands. He was wearing green hakama's with a darker green kosode, his armor was just around his chest area like his fathers, but he had a pair of Sais on his sides. Indicating he can use both hands effectively in a duel or battle.

Then she turned to the right side and in front of her was the lady of the East. Kagome took a glance at her to see she was small, her face was very lightly tan, with very long red hair with sky blue eyes that she thought could piece you to death. She was wearing a kimono that had light greens and dark greens with small light or dark green spheres at the bottom of it and around the end of the sleeves. She was holding a green fan between her slender clawed hands.

Next to her was another female with a smaller green sphere on her forehead that indicted that she was second heir to the Eastern lands. Kagome glanced over her too. She had tanner skin like her fathers, but had the same red hair was her mothers, but had her father's eyes the yellowish red eyes. She was wearing a kimono much like her mother's but the only item that was added was the length in the sleeves indicting that she was not mated.

"Welcome lord Daigoro, lady Cho, prince Yuudai and princess Megumi to the Western lands," Sesshomaru said at them, then he bowed leaving Kagome and the rest bowing to them too.

"We accept your offer," Lord Daigoro replied then he and his family bowed to them showing respect to the lands lord and family.

"This Sesshomaru says thank you, I would like you to re-meet my younger half-brother Inuyasha," Sesshomaru introduce to them.

Inuyasha stepped forward with his blue hakama and kosode, and then stepped back with a nodded from Sesshomaru.

"This is my mate, Kagome," Sesshomaru introduce to them.

Kagome stepped forward, smiled at them, bowed to them, and soon stepped back. While she saw the family glare at her then looked at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, a human?" Lord Daigoro stated.

Sesshomaru didn't answer and went on to introduce, Rin, Shippo, Toga and Mizuki to them.

"Humans, kitune," Prince Yuudai snarled at him. "Let's get started with the half demon,"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha to see his ears were down, against his head. She tightened her hands together, if Sesshomaru doesn't say something and fast she would take matters into her own hands, and shut up this young demon male.

"Yuudai enough," Lord Daigoro ordered his son.

"Lord Daigoro, keep your sons options to himself, or This Sesshomaru will do it for you," Sesshomaru growled out at him.

"My apologies, lord Sesshomaru. I understand that the Northern Lord is at the palace already," Lord Daigoro replied.

"This Sesshomaru accepts the apologies, and yes the Northern Lord and his family are here. You may talk to him if you so desire." Sesshomaru uttered at him. Sesshomaru moved to the side with Inuyasha. Kagome moved over, so the Eastern lord and his family could walk into the palace courtyard.

Kagome bowed to them as they walked up but her eyes were staring at the two ladies that were sending obtrusive glances at her as they walked by. Kagome glared back at them but stopped seconds later when she was being like them. She smiled at them, catching them off guard by her smile.

When they were gone, Kagome moved towards Sesshomaru and stated. "If I have to go through that again Sesshomaru, I will scream and purify someone,"

"Just one more to do," Sesshomaru said, when some minor lords arrived at the gate, "Lord Sesshomaru," They said.

"Minor lord Dai, Minor lord Sai, Minor lord Bashotaro, Minor lord Hiro, welcome to the West Palace," Sesshomaru said, and then led them into the courtyard to the palace leaving Kagome pissed off.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome growled out madly at the taiyoukai walking away from her with his minor lords.

"Kagome, calm down," Inuyasha lightly said at her.

"But… fine you are right, let's go and see the ball room," Kagome said. They followed her into the courtyard and back into the palace down some halls to two large doors.

***********************Lady Cho and Princess Megumi*********************

"Mother! How could he?" Princess Megumi ushered out with tears on her face.

"He is a disgrace, just like his father," Lady Cho snarled out as she hugged her daughter.

"I want him," Princess Megumi cried out.

"I know, but your father is talking with the Northern Lord right now about this," Lady Cho recalled.

"That old fool is always on Sesshomaru side, father can't get him to agree with This Megumi to mate with Sesshomaru," Princess Megumi fumed out at her mother.

"Don't worry my dear, your father will get Lord Sesshomaru as your mate," Lady Cho leered to her daughter.

"Mother, can I kill that human female?" Princess Megumi solicits to her mother.

"Megumi, Yes you can, but later," Lady Cho instructed as she got up from the bed that her daughter and her sat down on.

******************Lord Daigoro and Lord Kento************************

"You idiot! You supported him," Lord Daigoro yelled at Lord Kento.

"Lord, Daigoro, settled down or I'll do it for you," Lord Kento threatened him.

"I will not settle down, you supported Sesshomaru with a human female. That's a disgrace of his royal blood," Lord Daigoro sneered at him and at the thought.

"Yes, I do, he loves her and she will come to love him," Lord Kento stated at him. "You in breeding will be the down fall of your clan,"

"Don't start that up again, fool," Lord Daigoro growled at him.

"Then stop with this nonsense, and let me tell you what is going on," Lord Kento ordered lightly.

Lord Daigoro nodded his head at him as he listened to all Lord Kento had said. Until the end, he face had no expression but when he heard Lady Kagome's rape, his face light up with soar.

"You mean his beast raped her and then marked her without going through the mating ritual," Lord Daigoro murmured at him.

"Yes, that is true," Lord Kento firmed stated. "But you can tell that Sesshomaru is in love with her."

*******************Lord Sesshomaru****************************

Sesshomaru walked into his room, and stood in front of his mirror to see his beast, it appeared. "Kill him," Beast snarled at him.

"We can't kill him, without good reason too," Sesshomaru masked out.

"We have good reason too, he insulted your mate," Beast snapped at him.

"Most demons think that way and I do recall that we thought so too," Sesshomaru uttered to him.

"That was long ago," Beast proclaimed at him.

Sesshomaru heard the Southern Family stepping towards his palace. He looked at his beast once more and walked out of the room, catching Inuyasha with Kagome and the pups.

"Let's go, the Southern family should be here soon," Sesshomaru called out to them.

Kagome walked straight at him and jabbed her finger into his chest,"Sesshomaru you never walk away from me when I'm talking to you, and I'm not going,"

"Kagome, you have too," Inuyasha butted in.

"Inuyasha…SIT" Kagome snarled out then made a growl like sounds from her throat. Then she twisted around to reface Sesshomaru, "Now why should I go when all they did is glare at me like I'm dirt or unworthy,"

"Kagome, just this once, please come and greet them like a proper hostess and mate would do," Sesshomaru pleaded with her with his eyes.

Kagome just stared at him, and then she nodded her head at him. "But if one glares at me again….."

"I will deal with them," Lord Daigoro uttered as he stepped into the light.

"Lord Daigoro, I thought you hated me, what's the sudden change?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, Lord Daigoro," Sesshomaru replied.

"I heard about what happened…" Lord Daigoro hesitatingly stated.

Kagome glowed with rage for a few moments, then looked at him to find that he wasn't being rude about it but instead very sincere to her. Kagome bowed to him and said out loud" Thank you milord,"

That was when his general Dai walked in and bowed to Sesshomaru then to his mate and pups. "Are you ready milord?" he asked with a soft tone.

"Hai we are General Dai, let's get going to the front," Sesshomaru said as they walked to the front.

They soon came to the front; General Dai called out to open the gate to see the Southern family just gliding to a stop on the small hill before the palace. Kagome saw a tall lean male approximately a bit taller than Sesshomaru strode purposefully to the front gate with is family behind him; once they stopped Kagome took a good look at the male in front of Sesshomaru. While Sesshomaru's hair was silver and Lord Kento was green, and Lord Daigoro was orange, his was bright blue that was mushroom style hair.

To her most noticeable were his ice blue eyes, which were like her daughter's Mizuki friendly but guarded. The second noticeable thing was the brown fur pelts that were hanging around his shoulders, and then she wondered what kind of demon he was and same with the Eastern family too. His skin was darkly tan with golden sun that was placed on his forehead.

He wearing hakama that was red with silver embroidery, his long kosode was a very black color, his armor was black and it was just protecting his chest area, his sword was hanging from his left side, indicating that he was left handed.

Kagome looked to her left to see another male. She looked over him to see he had dark blue hair but it was long and straight down, and his eyes were black with a bit of red within them, plus his skin was tanned, much like his fathers. On his forehead at a golden sun that made him the heir to the Southern lands. He was wearing a black hakama's with a dark blue kosode, his armor was just around his chest area like his fathers, but he had a spear that was hanging off to the side of his back and some bow & arrows that were in a hold on his back.

Then she turned to the right side and in front of her was a lady of the South. Kagome took a glance at her to see she was small; her face was tanned but not like her mate's and she had shoulder length light blue hair with b black eyes. She was wearing a dark red kimono that had lights blues and whites with small golden suns at the bottom of it and around the end of the sleeves. She was holding a yellow fan between her slender clawed hands.

Next to her was four females with the same look of glares at her. She smiled but not very well at them. She took the time to glance over them, they all had smaller golden suns on their foreheads indicating they were heirs to the Southern lands.

The one nearest to the lady of the Southern lands had dark skin like her fathers, her eyes were icy blue and that were glaring at her with unease looks. Her hair was longer then her mothers, which was bright blue. She was wearing a kimono much like her mother's but the color was light red and the only item that was added was the length in the sleeves indicting that she was not mated.

The second female had black eyes without the red lining around them, with that pierced her heart with terror. Her hair was very long then her mothers and was blue also. She was wearing a kimono much like her mother's but red and light pinks and the only item that was added on was the length in the sleeves indicating that she was not mated.

The third was blue eyes; skin color was like her mothers, her hair was short to her shoulder that was light blue. Her kimono that she was wearing was like her mother's but it was pink and white, with her sash that was red and the only item that was added on was the length in the sleeves indicating that she was not mated.

The last had black eyes with red lining around them, bright blue long hair, and her skin was dark like hers fathers. Her kimono that she was wearing was very much like her mothers with red and yellow sash and the only item that was added on was the length in the sleeves indicating that she was not mated.

"Welcome lord Susumu, lady Sun-Hi, prince Rei and princesses Salima, Hama, Ima and Jin to the Western lands," Sesshomaru said at them, then he bowed leaving Kagome and the rest bowing to them too.

"We accept your offer," Lord Susumu replied then he and his family bowed to them to show respect to the lands lord and family.

"This Sesshomaru says thank you, I would like you to re-meet my younger half-brother Inuyasha," Sesshomaru introduce to them. Inuyasha stepped forward with his blue hakama and kosode, then stepped back with a nod from Sesshomaru.

"This is my mate, Kagome," Sesshomaru introduced to them. Kagome stepped forward, smiled at them, bowed to them, and soon stepped back. She saw the family glare at her, then looked at Sesshomaru. While Sesshomaru moved to the side with Inuyasha, Kagome moved over, so the Southern lord and his family could walk into the palace courtyard.

Kagome bowed to them as they walked up but her eyes were staring at the five ladies that were sending obtrusive glances at her as they walked by. Kagome glared back at them but stopped seconds later when she was being like them. She smiled at them, catching them off guard by her smile.

The group walked back to the palace and Sesshomaru went to his office where the three other lords were. Kagome, Lady Seika and Lady Masa looked after the servants making sure all was fine, taking care of anymore kind of disagreements within the walls of the palace of the moon.

Inuyasha took the children to Sango and Miroku and Kikyo while they played outside until the dinner and then the ball.

*********************Lord Daigoro and Lady Cho*******************

"Mate, how did it go?" Lady Cho wondered.

"Not good, my mate, listen closely okay," Lord Daigoro answered then launched into the story about Kagome and her rape from Sesshomaru.

"Just like your father," Lady Cho gasped as her slender clawed hand went over her mouth in shock and disbelief.

"Yes, just like my father, I think they waited too long to find a mate because that is how Lord Kento and his mate came to be too," Lord Daigoro stated.

"But what about Megumi, she loves Sesshomaru," Lady Cho required to her mate.

"Megumi doesn't love Sesshomaru; she wants his land to rule alone, she is a manipulative pup. I will go talk with her about this." Lord Daigoro declared out to his mate.

"Be careful mate," Lady Cho warned him. He then walked away from her leaving her in the middle of a hall.

******************Lord Daigoro and Princess Megumi********************

Lord Daigoro stepped up to his daughter's room at the palace of the moon, and knocked on it. He heard faint "come in" from his daughter so opened the door and stepped into the room; she was practicing her dancing steps.

"My daughter, we need to talk," Lord Daigoro claimed at her.

Watching him come to a stop, she turned and smiled at her father. She walked over to him and said "Sure father,"

Lord Daigoro took his daughters hand and led her to the chairs that were in the far corner of the room; he stopped and then took a seat in front of her.

"Megumi, Lord Sesshomaru loves Lady Kagome; she is his mate, you need to stop this whatever you are planning," Lord Daigoro ordered his daughter.

"Father, I love him, and I want him," Princess Megumi hissed out. "I will get him,"

Her father shook his head at her, and brought his hand across her face twice leaving a bruise.

"You will do as you are told, you will not mate with Lord Sesshomaru. You will mate whoever I say," Lord Daigoro snarled out as his daughter that was holding her cheek that was bruised by his hand. Lord Daigoro stood up and left the room, leaving his daughter only to cry in pain and rage.

"Father," Princess Megumi whispered as her healing abilities took care of her bruise.

********************Lady Sun-Hi and Princesses Salima, Hama****************

"Salima, Hama you can't mate with lord Sesshomaru, he has a mate," Lady Sun-Hi made known to her two eldest daughters.

"Mother!" Princess Hama yelled, "I want him"

"Oh please sister, if anyone having him it will be me," Princess Salima preached out.

"I want him," Princess Hama cried out.

"No I will have him," Princess Salima said, "I'm the eldest, so he's mine,"

"Girls!" Lady Sun-Hi scolded at them, making them stop in an instant.

"Salima you are to be mated to Minor lord Ryu, Hama yours is Minor lord Jun, so you can't have or will never have Lord Sesshomaru. Stop looking at me like that, that's your father's decision about it," Lady Sun-Hi said to them, then left the room, leaving the two elder princesses of the Southern lands together with enraged looks across their faces.

"How could mother say that?" Princess Hama seethed out to her sister.

"Oh father, he knows I detest Minor lord Ryu and his womanizing ways," Princess Salima hissed out.

"Sister, what am I going to do? I mean I want Sesshomaru and you're not stopping me," Princess Hama snarled at her sister then left the room and walked into hers.

******************Princess Hama Room*********************

"Okay, Sesshomaru has mated but I sense it isn't done yet," Princess Hama whispered as she took out a scroll. Her father ordered them to learn how to read and write, but nothing else like ruling the land.

Princess Hama read her scroll, and found something very interesting on it: How to kill a half mate. She grinned at it. After she was done reading it, she walked over to her chest of items she brought from home.

Princess Hama opened the chest and looked into the chest where her items would be. She took out three bottles that had liquid within. The colors were different, red, green and purple.

She brought them to her mirror and made her hair clips look like needles. Opening the bottoms, she dripped each of six clips into the liquid, and Princess Hama smirked at it. She then got ready for the ball, placing her hair clips in her hair and then walked over to the door and took her leave.

*****************Kagome and Sesshomaru**************

Kagome was finally done with the preparations to the ball now. Walking away from Lady Seika and Lady Masa, she went towards her room. Taking out her fan from her obi, she breathed in and out, twisting the fan around her hand to another hand practicing what Lady Seika and Lady Masa showed her.

Kagome felt nervous about performing in front of anyone and especially Sesshomaru, who she wasn't even mated too. Continuing to practice with her fan, her mind went to Sesshomaru. This was the fourth time in this day, that he creept into her mind as she was doing the preparations and now her practicing.

"Damn it," Kagome said with her teeth, she stopped and went on her bed lying down.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" His voice came out to the side of her room.

"_Damn youkai and their great hearing," Kagome thought. _

"Nothing right now, just more nervous with most of the ball, like the damn fan dance I have to perform," Kagome grunted out at him.

"You don't have to perform," Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh, have you forgotten already, Sesshomaru you told them that I was your mate, so I have to do the fan dance now," Kagome jabbered, as she looked at him.

Sesshomaru just smirked at her, then nodded his head, "The dinner and the ball should be starting soon, we should be going,"

Kagome nodded her head and got off her bed, fixing her kimono and hair before taking Sesshomaru's hand. They walked out of her room and down the halls, to the large ballroom, the guards at the opened saw them. They nodded their head at them and opened the door and informed the speaker that his lord and lady had arrived and were waiting to be introduced.

"The Western lands welcome our guests. Now here are the lord of the Western land and his mate: Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome," The male proclaimed out into the guests.

They walked into the room, and everyone bowed to them to show respect to them. Sesshomaru led Kagome around the room in a circle greeting all the lords, and Minor lords. They went to their seats at the front of the large floor to dance on. The tables were set up like a large square so no one was facing behind anyone.

Sesshomaru helped Kagome in her seat, and saw as the rest of the lords and Minor lords doing so with their mates. The servants were helping the rest into their seats. Once the rest were seated, he waved his hand to beckon silence throughout of the room.

"This Sesshomaru welcomes you for coming to the peace ball, before we enjoy the meal, I would like to say thank you to my mate, Lady Kagome for helping out with the preparations," Sesshomaru. He then waved to the servants to start servicing the food.

Kagome listened to Sesshomaru's conversations with the Northern Lord, but then turned back to her own conversation with Lady Seika about Sesshomaru when he was a pup.

"You should have seen him, small pup for his age, but he took down two much older pups. Needless to say, his father wasn't happy and I wasn't happy about it either," Lady Seika told her a story about Sesshomaru," And this one time, Prince Tenga and him where playing out in the snow, doing pup play, and then they got into a fight over something, to this day they never told anyone. They started to throw snow ball at each other, while his father was walking with Prince Tenga's father both got hit with a few snow balls. Needless to say both pups were in trouble with them,"

Kagome giggled at the stories of Sesshomaru when he was a pup. "Oh, one last story before the fan dance. It was raining one day, when he was a pup, he rolled in the dirt or mud until it was time to come in, but when he was told to take a bath, he raced into his hiding spot.

Needless to say, it took his father and I over five hours to find him. When we did, I picked him up and stormed into his room hot springs and threw him in. Then I started to scrub him down from all the dry mud and dirt." Lady Seika told her with a bitter smile on her face. "I wish he was small again."

"Mother, will you discontinue telling stories about this Sesshomaru when he was just a pup to my mate," Sesshomaru called over to them.

"No," Lady Seika said then giggled at his face.

Sesshomaru commanded the room once again with a wave form his hand; the talking stopped and looked at him. "The ladies are to perform their fan dances for us," Sesshomaru informed the groups.

The ladies stood up and walked over to the side, they were joined by five of the Minor lord's mates that wanted to do the fan dance.

"Lady Seika, Lady Kagome, Lady Sun-Hi, Lady Cho and Lady Masa," they said.

"Lady Seika, how will go first?" A minor Lord's mate asked.

"Well, first, Minor Lady Sakura. Next will be Minor Lady Akiko, then Minor Lady Sachi, followed by Minor Lady Mariko, and later Minor Lady Natsu. After you are done Ladies, the next in line will be Lady Cho, Lady Sun-Hi, Lady Masa and then Lady Kagome," Lady Seika told them all. She then ushered Minor Lady Sakura out on the dance floor with her two fans within her hands, she went up before her mate and the rest. Kagome heard the sounds of Biwas, Kotos, Hotchikus, Shinobues and Taikos.

************Minor Lady Sakura*****************

Sakura took a breath in and out, and then waited for the music to start. Hearing soft sounds, she gently revealed her cherry blossom fan, with some twists to the side, she slowly flipped the fan into her other hand. Moving carefully with each step, her fan went over her face and then she bowed down, her dance was finished.

****************Minor Lady Akiko********************

She watched as Minor Lady Sakura left the floor. She moved with sharp and crisp movements, as she walked over to her mate. She took out two fans that were orange and went into position. Her head was facing down with her left hand pointing upwards, while her right hand was pointing downwards.

The sounds came again, and she slowly rose up as her fans blocked her face all but her eyes. With speed and gracefulness she moved backwards with her fans, twirling them slowly and quickly. She threw them up in the air and she bent down to the ground as she caught her fan and placed them in the same place was she begin.

***************Minor Lady Sachi ****************************

Sachi watched the first two fan dances as she walked up to her mate's seat; she bowed to him first, and then took out her fan that was light red with spheres on it. She placed it in the air as her head was turned to the right side her eyes were closed.

The music came back on, as she gently moved into her second position like a ballerina. She was on her toes, as she twirled and twisted around elegantly with one leg on the ground. She moved her other leg up and twisted around until she stopped, placing her leg back and foot on the ground and bowed to her mate once again.

****************Minor Lady Mariko*************************

Mariko smiled at them all, and walked out to the floor. Spotting her mate right away, she confidently walked over to him, while taking out her two fans that were white with strips of purple on them. She made a sharp bow and waited for the music to start while her fans were in front of her chest.

Music started, as she moved one fan to the side then the other to the another side, slowly moving the in alluding ways. She twirled around a couple times and then twisted as she bowed to finish her dance.

****************Minor Lady Natsu*************************************

Natsu quickly walked over to her mate, this was her first time performing the fan dance in front of everyone. She took a breath and smiled at her mate. She took out her fan that was pink and placed face down on the ground, as she kneed beside it.

The music came back on as she slowly and gracefully, twirled it around and slowly stood up. She twisted a couple times and threw her fan in the air catching it and then lowered back to the floor.

*******************Lady Cho****************************************

Lady Cho smiled as she walked over to her mate Lord Daigoro, bowing to him. She saw him smile at her. She brought out her green fan and brought it to her right side. She waited for the music to start. Slowly the Biwa started and she moved to the strings movement, graceful and sharp. She dipped low and sharply turned around as she stopped as the music stopped.

*************************Lady Sun-Hi*******************************

Lady Sun-Hi firmly walked over to her mate and pulled out her yellow fan. She bowed to her mate, as she waited for the music to play. Slowly the Hotchiku started and she moved with the rhythm. Her movements were graceful and refined as she moved forward and backwards with her fans making it very alluring for her mate. As the music solely came to a stop, she did.

************************Lady Masa***********************************

Lady Masa stood up and walked over to her mate. Taking out her red fans, she placed each of them above her head and started to dance when the Koto and the Shinobue started to play this way. She twirled around and twisted with movements of a tap or jazz dancer from Kagome's time. She was graceful and stylish within her movements making it a very calming dance. Soon it came to an end; Lady Masa bowed and walked back to Kagome.

"You'll do fine," Lady Masa stated to her.

**************************Lady Kagome********************************

Kagome breathed in and out, and then walked in front of Sesshomaru and quickly glared at him with a phony smile. She slowly took out her blue fan with moons on them and closed her eyes not wishing to look at Sesshomaru until the end.

All the instruments came to play for her; she bent down and slowly moved up with her fan like a snake charmer. She shifted her body fluidly to the other side and did the same thing with her other hand. She brought the fan together as she gently moved her right hand down in a show of flowing motion down her body. Her eyes opened as she continued to dance. Slowly the music came to an end; she moved her fan over her face but her eyes, looking at Sesshomaru's eyes that held happiness within them.

******End of Dances*****

Kagome moved back towards her seat, smiling at her pups…she meant children. She sat down as she felt a hand on her thigh. Sesshomaru came, leaned in, and gave her a small kiss on her lips.

Moving back, he smirked at her face and waved to the servants to start clearing the tables.

"Mate, that was a nice dace for me," Sesshomaru replied at her.

Kagome smiled at him and then lead closer to him, "You owe me one," She then got up and went towards her children.

"Lords of the lands and their mates the ball is about to start, please come to the dance floor," Minor Lord called out.

Sighing, Kagome went over to her **MATE** and placed her hand on his shoulder as her other hand went onto his hand. The music started up and they started to dance along themselves. Twirling around, Sesshomaru smirked at her but his eyes were filled with happiness and love, something that Kagome never would have thought that he would have.

While they were dancing, Kagome's mind went back to a few days ago when she talked with his beast again. She felt different with him, more at ease around his beast. Maybe it's a sign to move on and forgot about the past. She hoped it would happen soon, for her children and silently for her too.

"Milord thank you for the dance," Kagome said then bowed to Sesshomaru as the music came to a stop.

"Milady you honor me with the dance," Sesshomaru noted at Kagome.

Kagome nodded her head as she went around the ball and making sure that all the preparations were still going okay. The servants told her that they had a bit of trouble making the deserts but they got then done in time. Kagome then took a walk outside as she breathed in the fresh air around her making her feel light as a feather. She smiled at the night sky as she heard Inuyasha coming out.

"So Inuyasha how are you?" Kagome asked.

"Keh, fine, but those females are driving me crazy," Inuyasha growled out as he looked up at the night sky.

"Oh poor you," Kagome joked at Inuyasha. "How's Kikyo?"

"Kikyo is fine, she's in there…" Inuyasha gulped out.

"Scared?" Kagome asked said then laughed at his face, his expression said it all.

"No," Inuyasha growled at her. "But I'm going back in," He then left her alone again outside, breathing in the fresh night air around her.

*****************Princess Hama*******************

She growled at Kagome as watched her fan dance to her mate, not Kagome's. Then the ball started and she took his first dance away from her...HER DANCE.

She watched the human female going about HER duty as if it was her own, maybe it was, for now. Then she saw her walking outside, she sneered then followed."Lady Kagome," Princess Hama replied as she looked at her.

"Yes, Princess Hama," Kagome said. "Are you okay?"

I just feel faint right now," Princess Hama faintly said as she dropped to the ground with her hand over her face.

"Hama!" Kagome yelled as she darted over to her as she took her hand and felt her pulse. It was quickened but Kagome never noticed her taking out one needle. She quickly poked it into Kagome's neck, making her eyes widen in fear.

"That will teach you not to take my mate," Princess Hama sneered at her. She then looked around to see if anyone was watching and she grinned evilly when she found no one. She ripped out her purple needle. She smiled at Kagome, she knew that someone would find her, but not alive. She took out her others ones and poked Kagome's throat, and then near her heart. Soon she heard someone coming outside. Cursing, she raced back inside from another door after she fixed her hair.

********************The children*******************

"Auntie Sango where is mother?" Toga asked.

Sango looked around to try and find Kagome, but she couldn't see her. "I don't know maybe outside?"

Toga nodded his head and started to walked outside with Shippo following. Opening the doors, they looked around to see their mother on the ground. Not knowing she was hurt or poisoned, they walked over to her and shook her.

"Mother," Toga replied.

"Mom," Shippo said after five minutes, still nothing happened. Shippo stood next her lips which were purple and her eyes were dilated. He knew that from her lessons a bit back. "Toga get father now,"

Toga looked at him and asked, "Why?"

"Mother's been attacked by poison, please go now and get father," Shippo ordered.

Toga nodded his head and raced back into the ball. Using his nose, he quickly found his father in conservations with Lord Kento and Lord Daigoro.

"Father, Mother is hurt," Toga cried out at him getting the attention of the other two lords.

"Toga, what do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked his son.

"Shippo and I were looking for mother to dance with, but we couldn't find her,]. I asked Auntie Sango, and she said she might be outside. We went outside and find her, but she wasn't …sniff...moving, Shippo said to get you and that she was poisoned." Toga said as tears fell out of his eyes.

Sesshomaru nodded his head and grabbed his son and took off, leaving the other two lords as he went outside to see Shippo crying out.

"Shippo, it's okay," Sesshomaru said, then looked over Kagome; he heard her heartbeat very weak and unstable. Her lips were now dark purple and her eyes were still the same.

"Get her to the healer now, Sesshomaru," Lady Seika yelled at him when she followed him out.

Sesshomaru gently picked Kagome up as he swiftly took off to Koshi, getting to the room within seconds; he almost broke the doors down.

"Milord?" Koshi asked then saw her Lady. "Hurry?" Sesshomaru placed Kagome on the bed, as Koshi looked at her lady, to find out what was wrong. When she pulled off her kimono, she saw most of her whole body was purple or dark blue turning purple.

"Milord Come," Koshi voice was shaking.

"Koshi what's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked then saw Kagome.

"Milady was been poisoned from Morinanna flowers, its toxin can kill anyone. It looks like only half was placed in her," Koshi said then raced to her bookshelf filled with scrolls on medicine. Looking up Morinanna flowers, she saw that there was three specific flowers to make the poison. The red Morinanna is to inflict pain and heat, the green Morinanna was to displace all thoughts to powers and body movements, lastly was the purple Morinanna was too insure suffering was at its best.

Koshi placed her hand on Kagome's forehead and felt that she was heating up quickly. Kagome then let out a scream in agonizing pain as her body didn't moved. Still screaming in pain, Sesshomaru placed one hand on her mouth and his other went to her forehead to send some yokai energy to calm her down a bit but he knew from what Koshi said, her pain and suffering would continue.

Reading more, to see the only cure, was a list of items, the nightingale flower, the sunflower, dragon's heart and blood, Inu youkai's poison, hair of a tiger and a feather of a crane, dirt of a holy place and the powers of a monk and a miko,

"Milord, there is a way to save her," Koshi said.

Sesshomaru glanced at her when she said that, and then looked back at Kagome. His beast was howling out loudly and it wanted out to kill whoever did this to her.

"Koshi what is the cure?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You need to collect the nightingale flower from the Northern Lands, the Sunflower from the Eastern lands, Dragon's heart and blood from the Southern lands, Your poison, hair of a tiger, that could be Lord Kento, milord is he a tiger yokai? Then a feather of a crane youkai, dirt from a holy place, and the powers of a monk and miko." Koshi replied

"We have the poison, and Miroku who is a monk and Kikyo who is a miko," Koshi answered all the items that they have already.

"I take care of all the rest," Sesshomaru growled out.

"Milord, Lady Kagome can't survive more than a couple of hours, unless you somehow share your yokai with her." Koshi replied, as Lady Seika, Lord Kento, Lady Masa and Lady Kagome's friends raced into the wing.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled as she saw her friend.

"Kagome," Miroku faintly said as he looked at her face.

"Koshi how can we help?" Lord Kento asked.

"Milord, the nightingale flowers from your lands," Koshi replied.

Lord Kento nodded as he took a look at Sesshomaru and walked near." Sesshomaru you need to stop looking like death,"

"Someone has to be with the pups," Koshi observed out.

"Sango, Lady Seika, Kikyo, let's make sure the pups are okay," Lady Masa told them.

"No, I need Kikyo and Miroku here to help," Koshi shouted out. They nodded and left Kikyo and Miroku with her.

"Keh what about me?" Inuyasha growled in raged as he looked at Kagome.

"Milord,"

"Inuyasha you will get the sunflower from the Eastern lands," Sesshomaru said as he got out of his depression fast. "I'll get the dragons and blood,"

"Miroku and Kikyo either of you can get the dirt of a holy place and the feather of a crane," Koshi replied after her lord. Then started to take bowls out and waved her hands at the people to get a move on.

Inuyasha was the first out of the door, then Miroku and Kikyo each having their own tasks to do and get back, leaving Sesshomaru looking at Kagome once again

****************Inuyasha***************************

"Hold on Kagome," He thought as he raced towards the Eastern lands. His hair flowing behind him as the air moved around him.

*****************Miroku********************************

Miroku was on Kirara going to an old Holy place that was near the palace, he wondered what happened to Lady Kagome, and more yet how did it to her and why?

********************Lord Kento**********************

Soon as he left the inside of the palace, he used his speed of the tiger, and he got to his lands in no time at all. Picking out some nightingale flowers he raced back to Sesshomaru's palace.

*********************Kikyo***************************

Kikyo placed her hands on Kagome's naked chest, not blushing at all. She called forth her reiki to keep her blood moving around her body, and she hoped that the others would be here soon. Koshi placed the crane's feather in a bowl and slowly ripped the small feather apart with the mixtures.

*********************Sesshomaru***********************

Sesshomaru looked at Koshi when they all left the room. After he told Kikyo that there was a crane youkai at the ball, he gave her the name then she left. He turned back to Koshi and asked her how he can save her.

"Your yokai. You need to kiss her and summon a bit of your yokai into her body." Koshi replied before she heard the door opening again, to see Kikyo breathing hard and with the feather in her hands.

Sesshomaru saw Kikyo placing her hands with her reiki, and he looked art Koshi he nodded his head. "Kikyo, This Sesshomaru can help," Sesshomaru said as he had not left yet.

She nodded her head at him and stopped her reiki and stood back a bit, leaving Kagome in the hands of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru leaned down to his half mate and looked over at Koshi who nodded her head at him and then turned away from him. He then looked at Kikyo who was actually reading about the poison, or at least he gathered from the scroll she was holding.

Then Sesshomaru licked the active the mark as it was the only way he knew to transfer some of his yokai willingly into her body. Before he placed his lips on hers, he hesitated for few seconds but he gently and gracefully placed his lips on his mate's, slowly her lips drew on his youki. He made sure he didn't give too much as Kagome wasn't his full mate and she would not be able to hold lots of his youki within her body.

He stopped as his licked her lips, then stood up and raced out of the door and down the halls. He raced over the walls into his Western mountains where he knew that dragons lived. He opened his senses to find one only. When he found one, he raced over to the dragon and basically ripped out the dragons heart and gathered the silver blood.

Sesshomaru shot back to his palace and gave the two items he had to Koshi. While he was gone the monk Miroku was back with a bag of dirt from a holy place. He heard lord Kento storming into his palace and smelled Inuyasha following him.

"How is she?" Inuyasha growled out to Koshi.

"She's stable and all we need to mix the items together and get her to drink it," Koshi recalled from the scroll.

Koshi started to mix the liquid feather together with the holy dirt. She pounded the dragon's heart with its blood. She continued to mix and pour the mixture together and finally she added the nightingale flower and the sunflower with in mixture. She gave the bowl to Sesshomaru, and walked over to Kagome; tilting her head back, she opened her mouth.

"Place some in her mouth," Koshi ordered lightly to her lord. Sesshomaru nodded his head at her and poured a bit of the liquid mixture into Kagome's mouth. Koshi somehow got her to swallow and then opened it again; Sesshomaru poured more into her mouth, as the progress went on for twenty minutes before the bowl was emptied.

"Miroku, Kikyo, come and demons all the must leave the wing. Your powers are too active, we don't want them to inferred, plus we don't want you to be purified." Koshi ordered as Lord Kento, Inuyasha and herself went towards the doors.

"Milord?"

Sesshomaru never moved from his spot, "Milord, you will be hurt, even you can't stop their powers together," Still Sesshomaru didn't move at all, all he was doing was staring at Kagome.

Koshi looked at Lord Kento and Inuyasha did the same thing. They nodded their heads and Lord Kento went up to Sesshomaru and whispered sorry and knocked him out with a punch to his face.

Soon Lord Kento carried Sesshomaru out of the wing with Inuyasha and Koshi tagging along, leaving Miroku and Kikyo to help Kagome as the last part to the cure.

Kikyo asked Miroku to place his hands on Kagome's forehead and summon his powers to her mind, as she would do to her heart. They placed their hands over the places, and summoned their powers, and pushed them into Kagome's body, leaving lights of blue and pink around them and Kagome.

Slowly her body was turning her normal color and she screamed only once. As she got better from the poison, as her own reiki came out and started to heal her more with Miroku's and Kikyo's help.

A/N- I hope you like it, next one should hopefully be done soon again. The instruments that I used are down below. I have 439 reviews for this story. I like to say thank you to all that read it and more thanks to whoever reviewed it too. I only need 51 more reviews to get my 500 that I wanted this story to have.

**The Instruments **

Biwa is Japanese short-necked fretted lute.

The koto is a traditional Japanese stringed musical instrument.

Hotchiku sometimes romanized as hocchiku or hochiku, is a Japanese end-blown flute.

The Shinobue is a Japanese transverse flute or fue

Taiko means drum in Japanese (etymologically "great" or "wide drum")

**Special Thanks **

Crystal-Wolf-Guardian967

GothicHime89

Vampirelover121

Kouga's older women

Gaarasgirl93

Taeniaea

Dark Neko 4000

Kate


	31. Naraku's plan and Kagome's kidnap

Kagome's Trust

A/N Here is chapter 31, enjoy. Thank you to my beta reader named TheSparklingMoon for beta reading this story for me. Bye

Northern Family is Tiger – Lord Kenta, Lady Masa and Prince Tenga

Eastern Family is Crane – Lord Daigoro, Lady Cho, Prince Yuudai and Princess Megumi

Southern Family is Bear - Lord Susumu, Lady Sun-Hi, Prince Rei and Princesses Salima, Hama, Ima and Jin

Chapter thirty-one: Naraku's plan and Kagome's kidnap

Clouds of purple mist surrounded the palace where Naraku was at. Kanna showed Naraku what was going on at the palace of the moon.

"That damn bitch," He snarled at the mirror, then stood up and went out down towards his new detachment. He slid the door opened and stepped into the room.

The detachment looked up at him, stood up, and walked over to him. Dressed in a blue and silver kimono, the detachment was a replica of Kagome because of the blood he took from her, he grinned at the detachment.

"Naraku," The detachment said as she bowed to him.

"You know the plan right?" Naraku asked.

She nodded her head at him and smirked, "Yes, I do know the plan and I'm ready to do my part,"

"We go now," Naraku replied as he picked up a small sliver tiara from the ground near the detachment that had red, green and blue gems on it. The tiara was to block her reiki from him.

"Yes Naraku," Detachment of Kagome replied as she followed him out of the room.

…Palace of the Moon…

Golden eyes woke from under lids. Scanning the room around, Sesshomaru shot out of his bed and growled under his breath. He remembered that his mate was poisoned and Lord Kenta knocked him out.

"Oi, fluffy calm down. Kikyo and Miroku are done healing Kagome, but she needs her rest." Inuyasha stated to his right side. He turned to see his half-brother sitting watching him. "I would like to know who poisoned her in the first place."

"This Sesshomaru does too, but let's meet with Lord Kenta and the rest of the lords," Sesshomaru told Inuyasha. Inuyasha saw him nod and left the room.

Sesshomaru quickly got dressed and walked out of his room to see Inuyasha standing there talking to the monk Miroku.

"Inuyasha, let's go," Sesshomaru replied.

They walked together into Sesshomaru's office and waited for the rest of the lords to come. Soon knocks were heard on the door, "Come in"

The lords walked into the room and bowed to Sesshomaru, then took a seat in front of the desk.

"This Sesshomaru apologizes for not staying at the ball last night but my mate, Lady Kagome was poisoned and I need to get the herbs and items within the potion to heal her," Sesshomaru stated to the other lords.

"Lord Sesshomaru is your mate okay?" Lord Daigoro asked, and then growled lowly at them," who would do such a thing to Lady Kagome?"

"This Sesshomaru has an idea but without prove of it, This Sesshomaru can't go against them or her," Sesshomaru replied.

**************************Princess Hama*************************

Hama woke up with a yawn and a stretch and then smirked. That entire human should be dead by now, but she wondered if she would be found out. A servant came into her room and walked her to the bath on the floor. Cleaning her body, she smirked again, and quickly got her servant to get her dressed into a red and yellow kimono. Walking down the floors looking for Sesshomaru, she overheard some demonesses that were cleaning.

"So Lady Kagome is going to be okay?" One asked.

"From what I heard yes, she will be okay," The second one stated.

"That's good," The last one said.

"_The bitch survived the poison but how?" _Princess Hama thought to herself. She walked to the hospital wing and into the room.

"I just heard about Lady Kagome!" Princess Hama replied, "What happened?"

Koshi looked at Princess Hama, smiled at her, and then bowed to her before replying," Lady Kagome was poisoned by someone last night at the ball," She looked over at Kagome and wondered who would have poisoned her.

A knock came from the door. Koshi went and opened it to see a servant asking for her to come and see one of his sisters that had gotten sick. Racing to her cabinets, she got all her items that she would need to help the servant that was sick. Bowing once again to the princess, she left the room.

Hama stood over Kagome with a glare of hatred running through her. She looked around the room, then back at Kagome to see her eyes were wide open.

"Why?" Kagome croaked out as she summoned a barrier around her that was invisible to the eye.

"You took my mate; I was supposed to be his mate, not some human female miko at that, you took him away from me!" Princess Hama screeched at her. "But I did notice that your mark is only half way done. Now why would that be? … "Oh I know, Lord Sesshomaru never wanted a human, but my guess is that his beast did. So why didn't you mark him? Oh that right, you have no fangs."

Kagome was silent for the tantrum with the princess Hama, "Are you done yet?"

"Not even, Lord Sesshomaru was mine since long ago. Not even my sister has him or that crane, Megumi can have him." Princess Hama bawls at her.

"Well, Princess Hama, I'm not sorry for you at all. Sesshomaru's beast picked me and from what I understand, the male's beast has to approve of their mate choice. His beast chose me; I might not love him yet… I don't think I will or can love him, but I will protect Sesshomaru and his lands from grabbing conniving little whores like yourself or anyone that just wants Sesshomaru for his looks, land and his strength," Kagome exposed out.

…Sesshomaru and the rest of the lords….

Sesshomaru and the other lords talked about trading goods, food, and materials for cloth or clothing when he felt Kagome waking up.

"This Sesshomaru needs to check on his mate, Lady Kagome," Sesshomaru stated in a tone that said no one would dare to oppose, then he stood up and walked towards the door.

Sesshomaru got to the door; he felt the rest walking with him. Opening the door, Sesshomaru walked down towards the hospital wing. He got there and could hear the rest behind him but what shocked him was what Princess Hama was saying.

Lord Susumu had his mouth opened at what his second daughter was saying, and then he turned to Sesshomaru and bowed to him.

"You have my permission to do what you want to her, she hurt your mate," Lord Susumu stated with an icy tone in his voice.

"No, you will deal with your daughter," Lord Sesshomaru replied as he stormed into his hospital wing to see princess Hama looking at Kagome.

"Hama!" Lord Susumu yelled it his daughter as he stormed after Sesshomaru into the room.

"Daddy," Princess Hama stated.

"Don't do that, now come," Lord Susumu ordered in an angry tone.

"No, father." Hama replied as she took out a knife and swiftly started to thrust it fast against Kagome but found that there was a barrier around her.

Lord Susumu raced towards his daughter to stop her when Sesshomaru was too, but stopped when he felt Kagome's barrier sounded around her. Grabbing his second daughter around her neck, he dragged her away from Kagome and the rest. He never felt more embarrassed in his life as an adult.

….. Sesshomaru and Kagome…..

"Kagome, you okay?" Sesshomaru asked her, as he went into her barrier.

"Sesshomaru, I'm weak from what I just used, but I will be. She poisoned me to get to you," Kagome croaked out.

"I know, I heard what she did to you," Sesshomaru said with light emotion in his voice.

"She tried to kill me for you, "Kagome cried out in pain and anguish.

Sesshomaru placed his hands around her shoulder and gently pulled her close to his body, letting her cry out her pain, fear, and anguish. Soon he felt a switch in her weight; he heard her breathing going slower, that indicated to him that she fell asleep.

Moving her back on the bed, he stood up but not before leaving a kiss on her lips, and then Sesshomaru left the room in silence and back into his office.

….Naraku and the detachment….

Naraku watched this go on, and smirked at the innocent kiss that Sesshomaru gave to Kagome. He smirked again at his plan, he needed Kagome to find where his last shards were before he could and would wish to be a full demon.

"Let's go," Naraku ordered to his detachment.

They raced into the hospital wing, and found that the healer was back; with one attack, the healer was on the ground bleeding to death, and watched the vile half demon take her lady, and replace her with a fake one.

With one more look, her life slipped away from her eyes and they were dull to the world as Naraku raced out of the hospital wing with his prize.

Kagome.

A/N- I wondered what will happen next time on Kagome's Trust. This story is almost done. I only have five more chapters to type up and place on my account. I only need

46 more reviews to get up to my goal for this story that would be 500.


	32. Final Battle

Kagome's Trust

A/N – Five more to go now. Thank you to my beta reader named TheSparklingMoon for beta reading this story for me.

Warnings: Might have rape or not, implied rape or not

Chapter Thirty-two: Final Battle

Sesshomaru smelled blood and raced from his office to the hospital wing to see whose blood was there. His thoughts were so jumbled that he couldn't think straight. He pushed the door open to see it was Koshi; his healer dead on the ground with, he sniffed the air that was not his mate Kagome.

He pulled out his sword and walked over to his healer and with a swing his sword, Koshi shot up right and looked at her lord bowing to him.

"Lady Kagome was kidnapped by Naraku. That thing on the bed isn't her," Koshi interjected at him. Seeing Sesshomaru nod his head at her, confirmed that he knew that is wasn't Kagome at all.

Sesshomaru walked over to the counterfeit Kagome and roughly grabbed her around the neck thus pulling her out if the bed.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome choked out as her hand went to his hand.

"Shut up," He snarled at the counterfeit Kagome. He then threw her out of the window and down below. Sesshomaru jumped after her as some soldiers and Lord Kenta raced towards him.

"Sesshomaru, how could you?" The counterfeit Kagome asked, as she held her arm that was bleeding heavily.

"You're not my mate," Sesshomaru growled out as he attacked again.

She threw up a powerful barrier and that stopped Sesshomaru in his tracks. The counterfeit Kagome concentrated on the barrier and her other hand healed her wounded arm. Then she stood up straight and took a fighting stance.

"Tell this Sesshomaru where his real mate is!" Sesshomaru snarled at her.

"I'm your mate," The counterfeit Kagome replied.

Then she sent out a large wave of reiki at him. Sesshomaru jumped out of the wave path and used his light whip to crash into her barrier cracking it a bit. She summoned her reiki into arrows and released them at him. He dodged some of the arrows but a few hit his chest, burning him a bit.

"Milord, why are you attacking Lady Kagome?' one guard asked.

Lord Kenta looked at the counterfeit Kagome, "It not her, that is why he's attacking her,"

"Oh," the guard said.

"This Sesshomaru will get it from you," Sesshomaru snarled at the counterfeit Kagome.

The counterfeit Kagome cursed under her breathe as this was happening, Naraku's plan wasn't working that he hoped it wound.

Once again she summoned her reiki into orbs and dashed them at Sesshomaru. He dodged them and attacked the barrier, making it break little by little. The counterfeit Kagome had to do something fast to be still alive, but she was running out of time to do it. She summoned her reiki that was swung with pinks and soft purples in it but it tints of greens and dark blues in it. The counterfeit Kagome placed that energy into a ball and threw it at Sesshomaru, who was making his way towards her now broken barrier.

Dodging it, Sesshomaru raced forward and grabbed the counterfeit Kagome by her neck; his claws were tight around her neck making wounds with his poison. This made the counterfeit Kagome scream in pain and agony at the poison that was slowly killing her.

"Now you will tell This Sesshomaru where his mate is now!" Sesshomaru ordered her with a malice voice.

"Never," The counterfeit Kagome croaked out as she still in pain.

"Fine," Sesshomaru snarled at her and snapped her neck, making her head fly to the ground.

…Kagome…

Moaning a bit in pain, Kagome sat up straight to realize that she wasn't at the palace. Turning around to see something, all she saw was darkness with no lights around her. Thinking who would kidnap her, she soon heard a voice.

"Yea, my Kagome is up now," the voice came out.

"Naraku!" Kagome yelled out." Why am I here?"

"You are here my dear, to be mine," Naraku stated as he stepped out and faced Kagome.

Kagome felt his breath on her face and knew he was in front of her, but her eyes couldn't see him. The next thing she noticed was that she couldn't feel her reiki anymore, and that scared her more because now she was completely defensiveness against Naraku and his evil plan.

"Where is my power?" Kagome asked as she tried to see him in the darkness.

"My dear, you now have no powers," Naraku replied as he reached out his hand and placed it on her cheek.

Kagome felt his hand on her cheek. Pushing it away from her she heard and felt chains around her wrists holding her hand down a bit. "Don't touch me you bastard,"

Kagome felt her face struck hard by his hand. "Never my dear do that again, you'll regret it," Naraku hissed out at her, then went to touching her cheek that wasn't hurt.

"Then don't touch me," Kagome snarled at him as she tried to move away from him.

"I know you are alone. You may have friends and your children but you will be always alone. Your friends can't help you, even Sesshomaru can't help you," Naraku replied over and over, with her mind showing images.

Slowly Kagome cried into her hands at the thoughts and images. Soon her eyes were full with pains of the mind. Kagome fought against Naraku's words within her mind with images of the twins, friends and Sesshomaru.

…Sesshomaru…..

Pacing back and forward, Sesshomaru growled under his breath and soon looked at lord Kenta with saddened eyes.

"Sesshomaru go and find her," Lord Kenta replied. Sesshomaru soon smelled Inuyasha, his mate, and the monk coming over to them.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled at Sesshomaru.

"Naraku took her, Sesshomaru snarled at the thought on it.

"Well, I'm going to get my friend and sister-in-law back" Inuyasha stated as he grabbed Kikyo around her waist and raced off.

Miroku jumped onto Kirara's back and rode after Inuyasha and Kikyo, as they went to save Kagome from Naraku.

…Kagome…

It felt forever that the images finally ended as Naraku ripped off her chains and placed her up standing and then rechained her to the wall cell.

"Naraku, you will die today," Kagome darkly said to him as she pulled against the chains.

Naraku chuckled at her then left the room. Kagome sighed as she tried to feel her reiki, to no success she couldn't find her reiki after all still. She soon as lights came into the room as there were controlled humans coming into her cell naked.

Kagome shivered at the thoughts of what would happen now. She looked to see Naraku walking into the cell also naked as his manhood sticking straight out with precum dripping down from it.

"My dear miko, now you will be punished by saying that to me," Naraku said, as he pulled out a whip with leather patches at the end with glass imbedded within each one.

Naraku unfurled the whip and started to whip her front. Her clothes were ripped off with the whip, her slightly tan creamy skin was tearing up with small to large cuts leaving blood dripping onto the floor. Screaming in pain and agony, Kagome thoughts went deep into her mind to block out the pain as Naraku continued to abuse her body physically.

"What's wrong? Kagome my dear," Naraku purred out to her but when he noticed that she wasn't participating he released a mighty howl into the cell. He grabbed her right wrist, snapping it hard, thus breaking Kagome out of her mind.

"Ahhhh!" Kagome screamed in pain. Tears leaked down her face as she looked at Naraku with a sickening grin on his face.

"Now, now Kagome, you can't do that," Naraku replied as he kissed her wounds and licked the blood that was dripping into his mouth. Purring at the taste of her blood, he continued as his left hand went to rub her left breast.

….Inuyasha and group….

Inuyasha sniffed the grounds around the place where Naraku last was, hoping to smell him again. He cursed within his mind about Kagome, he should have stayed at the hospital wing to protect her but he protected the pups, Shippo and Rin with Miroku, Kikyo and Sango when he smelled Kagome gone.

"Found him yet?" Kikyo asked gently.

Shaking his head, he howled in pain as he couldn't find Kagome scent or Naraku scent around them. He jumped along with Kirara, Miroku and Kikyo, he was going to still look for Kagome.

Miroku was meditating on Kirara trying to find Kagome reiki signal.

….Sesshomaru…

Sesshomaru stood in front of his mirror with his beast. "Mate is gone," The beast snarled at the thought.

"Hai I know, I can't smell her or feel the mark anymore," Sesshomaru grieved out.

"Let's concrete," The beast replied.

They both closed their eyes and concreted on Kagome half mark from the mating. He was going to give up hope when he felt a beat of thuds within his mind.

"We got it, let's see," The beast stated with his eyes closed.

Visions came into his mind of Kagome been whipped, cuts all over her naked body. He growled at it, his mind went to the location trying to find out where she is. He recognized location, it was just between the western lands and the northern lands. He raced out of the room towards his brother's scent.

…Kagome…

"Stop it," Kagome yelled out at Naraku as he placed his finger into her virgin hard, pulling it out and pushing it harder. He went on like this for hours it seemed to Kagome, as her body was responding to the pain pleasure.

….Sesshomaru…

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru growled out as he landed where his brother was.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelped at him.

"Come," Sesshomaru replied.

Inuyasha nodded his head at him and they took off with Miroku and Kikyo following on Kirara a bit behind them.

"You found Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned.

Sesshomaru growled out his response to him and went faster towards the Western and Northern meet, as his brother and the rest followed him.

…..Kagome…..

Naraku kissed Kagome's lips as he stroked her lips to her prize hole for him to fill with his semen. Moving his manhood over the hole, he smelled …His eyes widen at the scent. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, the Inu brothers, were actually in his place. The counterfeit Kagome must have not done her job right.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha howled out at Naraku. He jumped out of the way from the attack. While Inuyasha attacked him again with Miroku and Kirara, Kikyo with Sesshomaru unchained Kagome from the chains around her wrists.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome cried out as she saw him breaking the chains around her left wrist before gently breaking off the right one.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said as he kissed her lips gently then let go of hers. "You'll be okay with Kikyo,"

He took off his kimono top and left it beside Kagome, then raced over to the other three and battled against Naraku, leaving Kikyo healing Kagome.

"Oh my," Kikyo stated as she started to heal the wounds on Kagome's body with her reiki powers.

"Kikyo stop, just heal my wrist that is broken. Sesshomaru can heal me later, we need to help them," Kagome replied as she placed Sesshomaru's white kimono on top of her naked body.

Kikyo nodded her head at her as she just healed Kagome's broken right wrist. Then she got up and handed Kagome a bow and a couple of arrows.

Kagome nodded her thanks at Kikyo and raced towards the group, staying a bit behind them. Kikyo and her notched two arrows each and filled them with their reiki powers. Aiming for the sides of Naraku they shot them onto the ground, making a barrier trapping him inside.

Kagome raced over to Sesshomaru as she looked up at him and smiled her heart was telling to her trust him and his beast. She called out" Koori no Kaze!" as ice winds went into the barrier around Naraku freezing him a bit.

Now, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled at them.

"Dragon strike!" Sesshomaru growled out as blue lighting went towards Naraku.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled out as his attack went towards Naraku.

But it wasn't fast enough, Naraku unfrozen and jumped up making both attacks go behind him.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru you can't kill me," Naraku laughed at them as he sprung forth demons and his true form.

"Wind tunnel!" Miroku yelled as hundreds of demons went into his wind tunnel and the poison insects made his arm turn purple with pain. Still standing, he took out sacred sutras and threw them at the demons making them turn to stone.

Sesshomaru swung his sword with proficiency and swiftness killing the demons that got too close to him. Inuyasha swung his sword around swiftly killing hundreds of demons with his wind scar.

Kikyo and Kagome were shooting their arrows at demons making them purified. Kagome arrows ran out, and as she brought out her reiki sword called "Hi Hayabusa" Then called out" Kokoro no arashi no kaze" as the two attacks went towards demons burning them as well of purifying them too.

"Kikyo shoot at Naraku and make a new barrier," Kagome ordered Kikyo to do while she raced into the side where Naraku couldn't see her.

Kikyo took out four arrows and aimed them around Naraku again, shooting them at the ground; a barrier formed around them both leaving Inuyasha and Sesshomaru killing the demons that Naraku summoned, they looked at Kagome within the barrier.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled at her, as he raced towards her to help.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru whispered as he raced over to the barrier to find out that he couldn't get through.

"Wind scar," Inuyasha yelled as his sword turned red to break the barrier, but it couldn't. "Kagome,"

…Within Barrier…..

Kagome called out" Hikari burēdo o jōka" as four blades of pink purifying light come out and flew at Naraku purifying him a bit.

"You bitch," He cried out in pain as he sent out a flock of demons at her. Kagome stabbed the ground with her sword and shouted out while breathing hard "Jōka-sui no seishin shōheki**" **A water barrier made from water and her reiki appeared around her

The flock of the demons charged at her, and then as they hit her barrier, the water moved a bit but purified the demons each time they tried to attack her until the last demon was purified. Kagome barrier went down and her breath was heavy from the use of her powers.

"Why you!" Naraku shouted at her as he charges at her.

"Kokoro no arashi no kaze" Kagome shouted as the wind picked up. A large heart came from her sword that was light pink and raced towards Naraku that was charging at her.

He dodged her attack but was still hit on his left shoulder, making it to her. Naraku hit Kagome's hands re-breaking her right wrist and thus grabbing her arm. He twisted the arm back until the bone poked out. Throwing her to the side, he used his yokai and one final attack, he sent it at Kagome.

Flinching as she got up a bit, she looked at Naraku with her fear in her eyes, as she summoned the last of her reiki and shouted out ""Shinpi-tekina jōka burēdo and Taiyō no wa o jōka." Both powers joined together and shot towards Naraku, destroying his yokai attack and was still going towards him.

Naraku screamed in pain as Kagome's attacks hit and started to purify and burn him as well, leaving nothing behind. The battle with Naraku was done, and Kagome fell back to the ground; dead as she had no more reiki in her body.

A/N- Oh no, what will happen next time. Almost done again, only four more chapters left.


	33. Inuyasha and Kikyo mating night

Kagome's Trust

A/N- Just about done now. Four more left with this one. Thank you to my beta reader named TheSparklingMoon for beta reading this story for me.

Chapter thirty-three: Inuyasha and Kikyo mating night

The barrier went down; Sesshomaru was the first to get to Kagome. He took out his sword and willed it to listen to him. He finally saw the pall-bearers forming around Kagome's dead still form, with two strikes the pall-bearers were destroyed. The breaks of Kagome's bones and cuts from Naraku's attacks disappeared as he flew to her.

Sesshomaru waited for her to come around. As her blue eyes opened wide and she smiled at him, he grabbed her around her waist and gently kissed her lips. He pulled away from her and gave her a glare that said, "Never do that again." Then he let her go and saw her give hugs to Kikyo, Inuyasha, Miroku and Kirara. He was glad she was back in his life. She stopped when she saw the jewel of four souls, pure black as it was tainted. Gently picking it up, the jewel shined as it turned back to pure, with the large missing space of jewel shards that she has.

"Kagome, let's go home," Sesshomaru stated at them all.

Kagome turned to him and smiled as she nodded her head at Sesshomaru. "Let's" She went over to him and waited to be picked up.

Sesshomaru picked her up and encased her to his form while he flew back to his palace. Kagome sighed at the jewel, her mind went to what wish could she make that wouldn't be selfless. She knew no wish would be selfless as all wishes are selfish. She sighed again as she looked at Sesshomaru.

Then she felt different as she looked down to see a village that was burnt down recently. She felt for any kind of life and gasped when she only felt energies of young ones.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked when her heard her gasp.

"The village….."

Sesshomaru looked down to actually see two children on the ground holding each other. He descended down a bit away from the two children he had seen. After landing, Kagome saw old dried blood on the huts around her and Sesshomaru smelled the blood as he nodded his head at Kagome, and they began to walk.

Kagome went around the village and saw the two children, stopping a little away from them, Kagome called out,"Hello."

The two children looked up at her and each of their eyes showed hungriness, sadness, anguish, with tears on their faces. Kagome could see one was a male and another was a female, siblings she thought as she saw the brother standing in front of her sister. That indicated to her that he was the older sibling that protected his younger sister. It still shocked her that they only looked around...well the brother around five or six summers old and the sister was around three or four summers old.

"Who are you?" The older boy asked as he was still in front of his sister.

"My name is Kagome, What's yours?" Kagome stated then asked the brother.

"I don't know. Why are you here?" the brother stated then asked again.

"I'm worried about you, and that is the reason I came here," Kagome blurted at them both as she smiled at them too. "This is Sesshomaru," Kagome pointed to Sesshomaru as he came back and nodded his head at them.

"Sesshomaru, go see where Inuyasha is." Kagome asked him to do.

"Hai, I can do that, I will be back soon." Sesshomaru confirmed. Then he went to see where he saw.

The little girl asked, "Can we trust you and him?"

Kagome smiled at the question "What do you think? Little one,"

The girl came out from behind her brother and looked at Kagome very closely to see if she could hurt them.

"I don't think you would hurt us," The little girl stated at her.

"I will never hurt children, I would kill myself before I would ever do that," Kagome confessed at them.

"Really?" The brother asked this time.

"Children I love them so much, that it pains me to see children that are hurt or abused by their parents," Kagome blurted out. "My question is. Would you like to come with Sesshomaru and me to the palace of the moon to live as wards or my adopted children?"

"Sesshomaru, the great demon of the west…" The brother said in awe.

"What does...adopted mean?" the little girl stumbles over the word as she asked.

"That means that you and your brother would be my children until you are old enough to look after yourselves." Kagome answered to the question.

"So… you would be my new mommy?" The little girl asked.

"Only if you want me to be your new mommy," Kagome answered.

The little girl smiled as she cried and then launched herself at Kagome's opened arms. "There, there honey,"

The brother looked at Kagome then his sister, and questioned "I will be your son?"

"Hai, you will be my son, as your sister will be my daughter. Sesshomaru is my mate, he would be your father," Kagome slowly said at them both.

The two children hugged Kagome tight with tears coming down their faces.

"Little ones, would you like new names?" Kagome asked after she saw her friends and her mate.

"Hai," They both said.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled out, scaring the children.

"Inuyasha sit boy," Kagome got up from the ground. "Don't yell so loud,"

Kikyo giggled at Inuyasha's face as she stood beside Miroku and Sesshomaru. She then looked at Kagome to see two young children by her as their clothes were too short for them and in rags. Her heart growled at this and thought what kind of parents would leave their children looking like that. Kikyo knew in her heart Kagome took them as her children and she longed for her own.

"Mommy who are they?" The little girl asked.

"The one on the ground is your new uncle Inuyasha. Sesshomaru come here," Kagome told them.

Sesshomaru walked over to his mate and kneeled down to the children level, as he stated in a clearly tone, "Hello, you children," Sesshomaru knew and heard what Kagome said and would do anyway, as he smiled gently at them.

"Daddy," The little girl stated as she bashfully hugged him.

"Father," the brother stated as he smiled at him.

"Daughter, Son," Sesshomaru replied to them as he saw smiles that could, and would light up the dark.

"But who are they?" The brother asked as he pointed to the other two.

"That is Auntie Kikyo and Uncle Miroku," Kagome stated as Kikyo and Miroku came over to the children.

"Hello little ones," Kikyo said as Inuyasha got and also smiled at them, and then sniffed the air. "Sesshomaru,"

Sesshomaru smelled it also, and nodded his head at Inuyasha. "Kagome and the rest stay here,"

Sesshomaru took off with Inuyasha following him both were out of sight as Kagome glared at Sesshomaru's back.

"Let's go," Kagome stated.

Kikyo and Miroku knew that Kagome was mad, as she gently took the children's hands and took off in the same direction as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Mommy, are you mad?" the brother asked.

"A bit son, but not at you or your sister, I'm just a bit mad at Sesshomaru," Kagome stated as she thought over what he saw and saw the look in his eyes.

Hearing growls sounds, Kagome looked at Kirara and asked "Kirara you smell something?" Growled again as she jumped off of Miroku shoulder.

"Kirara," Kagome stated clearly at her.

Soon the growls stopped as she meowed at Kagome, and then showed the rest what direction they needed to be in. They walked for an hour before they walked into a clearing with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha standing there and Kagome sensed that something was wrong.

"Kirara, protect the children. You two stay here," Kagome ordered.

They nodded their heads at Kagome as they watched Mommy and the rest go to Father and Uncle.

"Sesshomaru what happened here?" Kagome asked as she walked more into the seeing blood, bodies, and body parts all on the ground. It was a massacre and Kagome felt sick when she saw a female on the ground with her eyes ripped out and her arms and legs missing. Placing down the urge to retch, she looked around to see two cribs not far off from her. She walked over to them to see twin's girl's demon pups laying there.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome cried out as he appeared right beside her.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, then at the crib. Seeing twin's demoness pups, he looked at the wounds they had and his heart dropped as both had the same wound over their naked chest, arms and legs. All was not lost because he heard "Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump" In their chest cavity. "Kagome, they are alive," Sesshomaru stated gently to her.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, "Are you sure?'

He nodded his head at her as he saw her bright smile. She placed her hands over them both, summoning a bit of her reiki that had come back, and healed the twin girls. Crying after they woke up, Kagome took them both and started to rock them back and forth humming to them to calm them down.

"Kikyo over here," Kagome heard Inuyasha choked out. She could hear him sniffing, "It just be bad if Inuyasha had sniffs." She thought sadly.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome started as she looked around for him to find that he was healing three human children by licking their wounds with his tongue making them heal. She then turned to Miroku who was now walking her way with a baby within his arms. "Kagome," Kagome nodded her head at Miroku as she took the baby and saw large vertical cuts around the baby's belly. Summoning up her reiki, she healed the baby within her arms. Kagome was breathing hard now, but she gave back Miroku the baby and picked up the twins.

Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru to see him bringing two of the three human children that he healed, to her. She then looked at Kikyo to see her walking with two babies that were hanyou's. This village had demons, humans and hanyou, maybe that's why they were attack the badly.

Sesshomaru tried using Tessaiga to bring back some of the parents but the sword wasn't working at all. He healed some more hanyous, kits, pups and cubs from around the village and bought them back to Kagome. She had the rest of them around her with Kikyo making sure that they are okay.

After the last pup was healed by him, he walked over to Kagome as she held onto the twins that she found before.

"How could someone do this?" Kagome asked, crying out.

"A group," Inuyasha snarled out loud as he held onto a new born pup.

"Kirara come," Miroku said and Kirara flew out as she landed with the two siblings. They looked around the village and cried a bit at the dead people.

"Honey's it's okay," Kagome told them as to confront them. "How are we going to all get them back to the palace?"

"I can send out a signal," Sesshomaru stated, he was enraged by what happened to this village.

Kagome nodded her head at him, so he could do it. Looking at him,, she felt his youki rise up and go outwards towards his palace.

Sesshomaru looked back at his mate and knew that she would probably adopted more, but he didn't mind as he had an heir Toga. He knew from what his mate and his beast talked about that she wanted a big family. So now he wondered how many pups would he get by the old fashioned way?

He smelled some of the older children, kits, cubs or pups would be awakening soon, as he looked over all of them there was six hanyou's that were cubs, seven that were pups and three that were kits. Nine human children, twelve full demons four were pups, four were cubs [felines], and two were bunnies and the last two were eyas [Hawk babies].

One by one the older children woke up and they screamed as they saw Kagome and the rest.

"Don't be afraid, little ones," Kagome calmly stated to them as she showed her smiled at them.

"Who are you?" The oldest asked.

"My name is Kagome, the demon behind you all is my mate Sesshomaru, the male to my right is my friend named Miroku, the other male is Sesshomaru's younger brother Inuyasha and this is his mate named Kikyo, We sensed trouble, we came and this…"Kagome pointed around them all. "is what we found," Kagome stated at them again.

"This bad guy with a group came and killed the men first, then the females, and then us," the oldest sadly said to them.

"Could you tell us what he looked like?" Kagome gently asked.

The second oldest from what it look like nodded his head," He had long black hair; the rest had black or brown hair. The sharpest black eyes with a cruel smile, with long robes of black and red with a symbol,"

Sesshomaru growled at the description, and then asked calmly to the children. "What did the symbol look like?"

The oldest remembered the symbol and drew it on the ground. After he was done the symbol was a star with eight arrows pointing in all directions.

Then Sesshomaru growled loudly scaring the children. "Sesshomaru, calm down mate,"

He gave a look at Kagome, but didn't say anything to her as he stated clearly "That is Taromaru's symbol, he was the Southern lord before, my grandfather and the rest of the lords over threw him. He was making a war to destroy all humans, demons and hanyou that didn't summit to his rule."

"How is he alive?" Miroku asked.

"He never was killed by anyone. He escaped into the main land, from what my grandfather told my father that told me," Sesshomaru recalled to them.

"So he's back," Kagome stated.

"It seems so now," Sesshomaru pondered.

"Lady Kagome," The oldest stated.

"Just Kagome and what are your names?" Kagome stated firstly then asked.

"I'm Shin, "The oldest supplied out to Kagome.

"I'm Naoko," The second oldest supplied.

"I'm Kei,"

"Mamoru,"

"Shichiro,"

"Aya," they said one after thee another.

"What about the rest?" Kikyo asked.

"They just came into the village," Aya replied.

Soon they all heard sounds of marching coming in their direction and the children looked scared. Soon the western soldiers came into the clearing land there were around twenty soldiers that walked out.

"Milord," The general Dai said as they all bowed to them.

"This Sesshomaru orders to you help carry the young ones back to the palace." Sesshomaru ordered them.

"They are Sesshomaru's men, they are here to help," Kagome stated as she held onto the twins, then got up from the ground.

"Milady," they bowed to her.

Soon the children were carried by soldiers of the west with the rest walking all the way back to the palace.

Hours later, the whole herd got to the palace and they placed all the pups, cubs, eyas, and the infants into the hospital wing where the older children and Koshi waited for them to wake up.

….Sesshomaru's office….

"Lord Kenta, Lord Daigoro and Lord Susumu, this Sesshomaru has bad news," Sesshomaru stated.

Their nodded their heads at them, "Taromaru is back,"

Lord Kenta shouted in rage," That demon is back!"

"Taromaru!" Lord Susumu snarled at the name.

"How do you know it is him?" Lord Daigoro asked.

"Naraku is gone now, on the way back, my mate found two human children in a burnt down village. She talked to them and while she did that, this Sesshomaru and Inuyasha smelled lots of blood coming from a village in the area. We went to check it out and saved most of the children that are in this Sesshomaru's hospital wing. Some of the older children told us of a symbol and drew it for us. It was a star with eight arrows pointing in all directions." Sesshomaru stated.

"That's him," Lord Kenta replied. "Lords we need to get home and prepare for battle,"

"Before that, We also need to trail Princess Hama, as she tried to kill my mate with poison and then almost killed her again while she was still too weak to defend herself." Sesshomaru stated.

Lord Susumu looked down at the ground and sighed at him "Let's get this done,"

They all nodded their heads and went into the dungeons where Princess Hama was after her father gave her a beating. Once they got to the lower steps, Princess Hama was looking at them with a busted lip with dried blood on her chin, with slashes across her stomach and arms.

"So I guess this is it," Princess Hama replied sharply at them.

"Be silent," Lord Kenta snarled at her.

"Father are you just going to let him talk to me like that?" Princess Hama asked.

"You are no daughter for mine, my daughter would have listened to her mother," Lord Susumu seethed out at her.

"We the four lords of the land, pass judgment on you, the second princess of the southern land Princess Hama, your sentence is …."

"SESSHOMARU!"

Kagome raced down the steps as she glared her eyes at all the lords then looked at Princess Hama to see that she was beaten up badly.

"Mate, this didn't concern you," Sesshomaru stated at her.

"Yes, it does, she tried to kill me but jeez ... let me think oh yeah all my friends at the beginning tried to kill me too. Oh and this, you tried to kill me too." Kagome snarled at him. "You lords are way low even bad; you say you protect your lands and its people. But this..." Points to the princess, "even lower than before…think about this you are giving her the easy way out by death. She had very everything handed to her on golden or silver palters, banish her, make her live like commoner for the rest of her life."

Then Kagome left them to think it over, "We decided against death, your sentence is eternal banishment from all the lands. You have one week to get of the area and a month to get to the main land," They all said as they walked away from her, as her body sunk to the ground crying with tears streaming down her cheeks. Two guards arrived and dragged her out of the cell and out of the palace of the moon.

…Hospital wing…

The older children faced the others and waited for them to walk up, one hour passed, then two hours passed but still not one of them was showing signs of waking up any time soon. Four hours later, Kagome came back and looked over each child. She used her reiki to see where the damage is or was.

Soon the first signs of life begin with the others. Waiting for them to wake up, Kagome sat down with Koshi aand wondered about the children.

"Lady Kagome, are they going to be okay?" Koshi asked.

"Hai, they will be," Kagome told her.

One by one the younger children woke up and told what happened to their village. Tears came from the group as Kagome's was heart torn in two at the sight of it.

"Kagome, where do we go from here?" Shin asked.

"I would like you all to stay here, if you are okay with being adopted, which means having a new family?" Kagome stated.

Shin smiled and asked, "This adopted means a new family for all of us, right?"

"Hai, it does, "Kagome said at them and smiled.

"Mommy?"

"Hai, Mizuki," Kagome asked as she saw her daughter waking into the hospital wing.

"My head hurts," Mizuki replied.

"Oh," Kagome stated as she walked over to her daughter and looked at her head. "Just a head cold," she then picked her up and rocked her back and forth.

"Who is that?" The brother asked.

"This is my real daughter named Mizuki," Kagome stated. "I have two real children, one boy and one girl and then I have two adopted children, one is a full demon kit named Shippo and a human girl named Rin, and my real son's name is Toga." Kagome smiled at them. "And hai I will love the ones that are adopted by me and my mate."

The older ones thought about it as they looked at Kagome but they all looked at the door to see two other females walking into the wing.

"Auntie Kikyo," The sister said.

"Hi sweetie, I'm Kikyo,"

Sango stood up next, "I'm Sango or Auntie Sango, and Kagome are you okay?"

"Hai, I'm fine," Kagome stated at Sango.

Shin asked" Can you take anyone?"

Kagome smiled" Hai can but not all,"

Shin nodded his head at her, and then turned to Sango and Kikyo.

"Could one of you be my new mother?" Shin asked.

Kikyo and Sango smile at him and nodded their heads," Kikyo,"

"My adopted son," Kikyo smiled as he held out her arms for him to come into them.

Shin walked over to her as he was enveloped into a hug.

Then the rest asked "Save me," Naoko sadly smiled.

Sango stated," Do you want me to be your mother?"

Naoko nodded his head at her, "Then come here," Sango stated as he came over to Sango and gave her a hug. "What about my younger sister and brother?"

Sango smiled "Hai I will their mother too,"

Two more children ran over to her. Then the doors opened to see more people walking into the room.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome stated as she got up and walked over to him.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru stated at her and he gave her a hug and a kiss.

Kagome lips let go and she smiled at him. She moved close to his ear and whispered, "I trust you," She then backed up as she watched Sesshomaru smile at her.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha said as he came close to her.

"Inuyasha this is your adopted son," Kikyo replied.

"Hello, Shin," Inuyasha grinned.

"Father," Shin said.

"Miroku," Sango stared to say.

"My adopted children," Miroku smiled at them all as he also went to the baby in the crib, "Lady Kagome, this is also our adopted girl," Kagome nodded and smiled.

Lord Kenta smiled at them as his mate said "Hello, can I be new mommy?"

Many of the children nodded their heads as Lady Masa smiled and she clapped her hands. Hours later all the children had a new family.

Kagome took the small ones up the stairs with Sesshomaru helping out. Within minutes servants came to her aid. "Milady, Milord,"

"Please wash the new children and make sure they are in bed soon as have had a long day," Kagome stated to them, as they nodded their heads.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said" We need to talk,"

They went into his room as he turned to her. "How many pups are we going to have and not adopted?"

"Sesshomaru, I trust you and your beast, but for now I'm not ready to have any more pups until a sign or a feeling comes to me. That goes for us mating fully too," Kagome replied as she looked down at the ground.

Sesshomaru smiled at her words as he walked closer to her, placing his finger under her chin, and lifted it up, "Kagome, I will wait for you, " He kissed her lips again gently and passionately then let her go

Kagome smiled at him and walked out of the room. Soon messages were sent out to Kaede, Koga about the final battle with Naraku and telling them he was defeated. Meanwhile, all the children were in bed for the night.

….Inuyasha and Kikyo…..

"Kikyo are you ready to become my true mate?" Inuyasha asked.

Kikyo smiled and her nodded her at him then stated clearly," Hai, I would love to become your true mate,"

Inuyasha picked her up and jumped out of their window down to the eastern side of the palace of the moon. Jumping over the walls, the guards saw them and smirked, they knew what lord Inuyasha was going to do. Soon Inuyasha and his precious female were at mountains, Inuyasha raced into the cave that was at the bottom with lamps that were lit up.

Lying Kikyo down on the mat that he had placed on the ground, Inuyasha went over to place his sword down when a voice came out from the sword and a ghost form appeared with long silver hair and golden eyes, which showed gentleness within them.

"My Son," the ghost said.

"Father?" Inuyasha said in shock.

"Hai, my son, Inuyasha," Inuyasha father said.

"Inuyasha, you have found your soul mate, but to make the full bond with her is two ways. One is you go fully human but with demon powers or go as a full demon," His father stated.

"Father, why?" Inuyasha gawped out.

His father rolled his eyes at his youngest as he stated,' would you like for your mate to live as long as you do?"

"Hai, I do," Inuyasha confirmed.

"Either full human with demon powers or fully demon?" He asked again.

"Full demon," Inuyasha clearly beamed at him.

"I Toga Tashio, the former lord of the western lands give this last gift to you, my youngest son to protect your soul mate for all eternaty, I rid of you of you human blood and give you demon blood. Your marks will appear with two dark blue strips, and a smaller crescent moon on your forehead showing that you are a part of my family and my pack, Live long my son," Toga Tashio disappeared into the spirit world forever to live in peace as he watched over his family.

Inuyasha felt different now, as he turned to Kikyo that was in shock to what just happened. She quickly had a smile on her face as she stood up and gently kissed Inuyasha and waited for him to take over.

Inuyasha snapped out of whatever he was in, as he kissed Kikyo back while he gently taking off her clothes keeping them rip free. As he worshiped her body, needing her breasts and thighs all over her body as her arousal made him bigger. He rolled her over and pulled her up to her knees.

As he took off his clothes as he licked and nibble her thighs and her core that was dripping wet as her moans and groans were making it hard on him to not go fast and hurt her.

"Inuyasha just get on with it," Kikyo yelled at him.

Inuyasha nodded his head and impaled her hard as she gave a silent scream of pleasure and pain together, as he thrusted in and out. Kikyo was losing he mind as the pleasure that Inuyasha was giving her; she didn't want him to stop at all. Grunting, Inuyasha thrusted and plunged faster and harder as he felt her release closing in soon. He also felt his release coming on soon too, still plunge in and out, he stopped and moved forward as he gently grabbed Kikyo clitoris rubbing it making Kikyo trying to thrust back into him, she screamed as her release suddenly came down on her, she came with heavy breathes.

"I love you," Inuyasha whispered into her ear, while thrusting back in and out again. Starting the progress again, Kikyo once again moaned and groaned in pleasure as she felt her release coming again. Inuyasha could feel a pressure building in his lions; he knew it would be ending soon.

Kikyo cried out once again as her release was powerful wrapping her reiki all over her body it was pale pink. Inuyasha felt his own release as he thrusted two more times and buried himself into her hot and slick passage with his seed. Inuyasha felt himself locking into place while his eyes went bright red with a natural snarl from his throat; Kikyo moved her head to give him access to her neck.

Inuyasha bit down on her nice slender porcelain neck, making her whimper in pain as his fangs poured his yokai into her making her his forever. Taking them out, he turned her head over while his was still locked within her, he roughly stated" Bite me," Kikyo nodded her head as she lifted her head towards his neck and bit hard, until she felt blood in her mouth. Letting go, she licked him and soon fell asleep from the ritual that was just done. Inuyasha licked her a bit and held her to his chest, growling softly he too fell asleep.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Three more to go now. Bye

Adopting Children

-Kagome/Sesshomaru

Shippo

Rin

Brother – No Name yet

Sister – no name yet

Twin 1 – no Name yet

Twin 2 – No Name yet

-Kikyo/Inuyasha

Shin

pup[female]- No Name yet

-Sango/Miroku

Naoko

his brother- No name yet

his sister- No name yet

A baby girl - No Name yet


	34. Future time, pregnancy

Kagome's Trust

A/N- Three more to go, enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Thirty-four: Future time, pregnancy

The next morning the whole palace woke up while it was time for the other lords and ladies to go back to their lands and prepare from a battle that will come as Sesshomaru's scout came back and told him for more villages that were burnt down and slaughter for all life forms.

"Goodbye Lord Daigoro and his family," Sesshomaru stated as he bowed to them.

They bowed back at Sesshomaru as Lord Daigoro stated" Long live the west," Then they were gone from sight as they traveled fast back home.

Next was southern family to go, with the same words as before they too were gone leaving the northern lord and his family still here.

"Lord Kenta," Sesshomaru started.

"My boy, you will be careful, keep me in touch with each movement Taromaru does," Lord Kenta ordered lightly to him.

Sesshomaru nodded his head at him and smirked then said" goodbye Lord Kenta,"

Then he saw Kagome hugging Lady Masa as she had tears in her eyes, then she let go of her and bowed to the prince Tenga and his three females that he hasn't decided yet. Then she went to lord Kenta and gave him a hug as his arms were opened to her.

"You, be careful too, Lady Kagome and take care of Sesshomaru," Lord Kenta stated then he heard a growl from Sesshomaru.

Soon they were off as well with Kagome and the rest walking back into the palace. "Inuyasha," Kagome whispered as she turned to see Kikyo and him racing towards them.

"Brother." Sesshomaru stated unsurely at him.

"Sesshomaru, father gave me I want always wanted being a full demon," Inuyasha stated then told what happened at the cave.

Kagome had tears coming down her face as she looked at Kikyo that was now a demon miko and smiled at the thoughts that filled her mind with happiness.

The group went into the palace and went their separate ways to help the lands, servants and all with telling them what to do.

**…Taromaru and his secret fortress…**

It was a long trip as Taromaru and his forces from the main land; it took him one thousand years to return with more men, he walked across the western land, as his men and he killed villages that were on the boarders, his men only brought the unmarried or unmated females for pleasure when they get to the fortress.

Hours of walking the men finally saw their leader waving his hands in a circle like movement, as the mountains opened up to them, they walked into the mountain; as they all saw a palace that was large and long at less 1000 or more yards of blocks and wood.

Night came and the men made the females that they took cook for them, as all females were naked and chained up by their ankles and wrist.

They night went on and on as then males raped the females over and over different times and spaces.

**….Kagome and girls…**

As Kagome old the new children where she was from, the looks on their faces were priceless, as they were told that they would become within them.

"Really momma we get to come with you?" Ryu asked his new mother.

"Ryu yes," Kagome stated at him.

Kagome shooed the off to get to get going, as she went look for Sesshomaru. She found him quickly as she approached him fast.

"Are you coming to the future with us?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru looked up and smiled at Kagome, making her heart beat faster as he heard it. "Yes, I'm" He replied at her.

Two hours later, Kagome and the rest were ready to get going to the well. Sango waddled alone with Miroku with her as her stomach was getting bigger. Coming closer to Kaede's village, Kagome wondered if her hut needed anything to it, an hour later, Kagome told the group to wait at the well, as she went to see Kaede.

"Kaede!" Kagome called out as she saw Kaede walking with some village men.

"Kagome," Kaede replied as she smiled at the young miko.

Kagome walked towards her more and stop in front of her as she gave her a hug.

"So how have you been?" Kagome asked.

"I'm doing fine, but a day ago, I sense lots of youkai in the area and then disappeared around mountains," Kaede told her.

Kagome r narrowed her eyes at that, she thought a bit then looked back at Kaede. "Kaede it might have been a demon named Taromaru. His men and he have been destroying villages around this area.'

Kaede nodded her head at this and wonder who was he, and then she asked out" Who is he?"

"Taromaru is a panther demon, he was the Southern lord before, his grandfather and the rest of the lords over thrown him as he was making a war to destroy all humans, demons and hanyou they didn't summit to his rule." Kagome stated to Kaede.

"We will be careful now," Kaede answered.

"Kaede, I'm going back to my time, do you need anything?" Kagome asked.

"No child," Kaede told her.

Kagome nodded her head at Kaede as she turn to leave the area and go to the well. Kagome stop and turn around again and called her reiki as she made a barrier around the village and fields.

"Kaede I have placed a barrier around the village and the fields and only you can let people in or out," Kagome stated as she smiled at her.

"Thank you my child," Kaede replied.

Then Kagome walked away from Kaede and the village. Making her way to the well, she needed to inform Sesshomaru about the mountains where Kaede had spoke to her. Seeing the large group waiting for her and motioned Sesshomaru to see her.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked whispered when he got to her.

"Kaede told me that, she sense lots of youkai in the area and then disappeared around that mountain," Kagome said then pointed to the mountain," I have placed a barrier around the village and only she can let people in,"

Sesshomaru nodded as he got a good look at the mountains and wondered if it was Taromaru. Then looked back at Kagome and smiled at her.

While the rest stand back, Kagome walked up to the well and pulled out the scroll reading it once more and then soon placed her hands on the well.

Oh well of time, grant the impossible grant these people entrance to your greatness secret of all, the future Those names are by title and name Shin, Naoko, Hitomi, Mitsuki, Sakura, Megumi, Ryu, Yuki, Kenshin and Akina," Kagome chanted in a whispered to the well, as it hummed into life, the chant was done.

"This same ordered as last time, but Sesshomaru will carry the twins, come back for twins again, Inuyasha, and so forth and so forth," Kagome replied.

They jumped into the well, and lights came around them both, Sesshomaru landed on the ground with Kagome within his arms a feeling he loved. Kagome looked up at him and smiled, she would be lying if she said she didn't like been held by Sesshomaru.

"Well I say welcome to the future time, the smell is bad for demons, they are also loud and very different sights to see, like this you see… she pointed up to the ceiling .." this was built around the well." Kagome said t the new ones.

"Let's get going," Mizuki yelled out as she opened the door and raced out with Toga hot on her heels.

They all walked to the door while Mizuki opened it and yelled" Grandma, Uncle Souta and great grandpa we back again!"

"Kagome," Taytai called out as she step into the room. She saw more children and gasped at them all. "Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, Rin, Shippo, how are you?"

"Good" was sounded the room. "Kagome, who are the rest with you?"

Kagome launched into the story about them destroying Naraku and then the villages that were destroy with the children that are new. "My god,"

"Mom, I would like you make appointment for Sango and the kid's doctor too," Kagome told her.

Taytai nodded her head at her daughter as she was introduce to all the new children and gave them hugs as she introduce herself as grandma. Giving them a tour around the house, Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, to see he had a thinking look on his face.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome called out.

Sesshomaru looked down at her and smile," Kagome is there a place that I can read on this time,"

"Yes you can, Mom, I'm taking the grownups to the library, can you watch the pups?" Kagome called out.

"Yes, Kagome have fun," Taytai told her.

The group left the house and went towards the stairs. Walking down them, Kagome took the lead as she led them down a few couples straight then she stopped in from of a large building. They all walked into the library and saw it was huge with rows of line shelves filled with books.

They all followed Kagome as they all watched her getting some white scrolls, then waving them onwards to some sections.

"Welcome to the Library, where all your needs are meet," Kagome stated then giggled at their faces." This place has everything you can read on and learn about,"

They all nodded their heads at Kagome as they walked around until they came to a table. Once the group was seated, Kagome took out her pen from her black purse with stones along the sides.

"This paper is required to have a card to take out books. If you wanted one," Kagome stated then had them looking at hers and then the paper again.

Kikyo, Sango wanted one too, and then the males stated to Kagome that they would like one too. So Kagome wrote out in the blanks and finished them all once but they needed to know how to sign their names.

"Okay, I'm done but you need to sign your names, Sesshomaru here is my pen," Kagome stated as she gave him her pen.

Sesshomaru looked at the paper with his information and with muscular hands; he neatly signed his name at the bottom. While Kagome taught the others to write their names, after they all signed them, she took them to the lady in the front.

"Here," Kagome stated as she gave the money to the lady, as she watched the lady with grey hair as she placed the information into her system , taking out five cards, she place one in the slot then taking it out and then placing a new card in. After a few moments, the cards were handed to Kagome as she went back to her group.

"Sango, I have as place for you to look at, same with you Kikyo. Boys look around and if you need something ask the people that work here; they have a red shirt and black pants. While she took the girls to the section, Kagome used lots when she was pregnant with the twins.

**… …Inuyasha…..**

Inuyasha walked in the rows to see what he would like to see at, when he saw a couple books on drawing pictures, taking them out he looked at them as was very interested , then went back at the table and continued to look at the table.

**….Miroku…**

Miroku walked into the business section as he took out a few books and went back to the table to see Inuyasha sitting here with some books looking at them.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned out.

"Yes, I'm reading," He grunted out.

**…Sesshomaru….**

Sesshomaru went right towards a older female that had bits of grey hair with her black long hair, wearing glasses that had a second lining on them.

"Excuse me for disturbing you, but do you know where I might find a book on rare coins?" asked Sesshomaru as he watched the old woman with interest.

"Yes, we do young man, please follow me," She said as she led the way to that section as he followed swiftly.

"Here you are young man, do you need any help finding a book?" She asked kindly.

"No thank you, milady," Sesshomaru said as she smiled and then walked away from him.

Taking a good at the books, he took out a few and went back to the table.

Kagome led them to the books on pregnancy and how to deal with their emotions. After twenty minutes, the girls went back to the males at the table.

"Did you find something to interest you guys?" Kikyo asked.

They nodded their heads and waited for the girls to sit down, placing books down. They sat down and waited for something to talk.

"Kagome, do you know where to sell rare coins?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome looked at him then smiled" I see you want to sell some rare coins that you brought here from home," Kagome admitted.

Sesshomaru nodded his head," Yes I do, Sesshomaru," Kagome told him.

"Wait, Sesshomaru why did you ask her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, I would like to sell some coins to have money in this time," Sesshomaru whispered to his brother.

"Oh," He said and left it at that.

They got up from the library as they went to check out the books that they got, Kagome showed them how to do it, as she looked around to see if anyone was around them as she whispered a chant like spell, making them look very high up in the world. Kagome and the rest followed Kagome out of the library and down more streets until they came to the tall builds.

"See that building right there, with a large coin on it?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," was heard again.

"Good, that is the building that we need, now before we get in there, Sesshomaru are you going to give any coins to your brothers," Kagome asked.

"Yes, but I only have one brother," Sesshomaru stated in a confused voice.

"Not right now, Miroku is also your brother by a spell that is," Kagome told them as she pointed to a window.

The group turned around to see themselves looking very different, Sesshomaru had short black hair, with a three piece suit completely with black shoes, then he looked at Inuyasha to see him having a bit longer hair but still black and a suit with its jacket, With one glance at Miroku to see that he was , just like Inuyasha but he had his jacket on.

Then he looked at his mate, Kagome had on a very nice dress suit with high shoes, Sango had on dress pants and a nice top with a vest on, while Kikyo had on dress suit without a jacket on.

"Now Sesshomaru, how are you going to do this?" Kagome asked.

"Miroku, Inuyasha, here are your five coins, don't take anything less them million yen for each of them," Sesshomaru stated at them both.

They all nodded at him, and then started too walked again to the large building with the big coin. They made it to the front of the Southside Galleries as Kagome and the rest opened the door and they all stepped confidently up to the receptionist that was sitting there.

"Hello, welcome to Southside Galleries, how may I direct your serves?" The young lady asked them with a smile.

"Yes, you can help us; we would all like to see someone each about selling a few rare coins that came from our family about selling them?" Sesshomaru stated clearly and firmly to the young lady that was the receptionist.

"Just one moment, please as I see how is available to help you, please take a seat and wait," The young lady claimed as she got on her phone.

They went to seat down, as they were waiting, a young lady got off the phone as smiled at them. "Right now, all of them are with a client; please help yourselves at the coffee or tea, "

Kagome, looked at them rest and wondered how well they are, as got up and went to get some green tea for herself, while Sesshomaru followed her into the area.

"Kagome, I would like to know about any trusted funds that the twins have?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, they both have one, as of right now each have around seven to one thousands yen at right, why?" Kagome stated then asked.

Sesshomaru nodded his head at her, then turned back to the other room, while Kagome made her tea then brought it out, slipping her tea, was when six people walked out of three rooms, while she saw handshakes. Kagome looked at them all, one was a female with long brown hair, with brown glasses on her face, and the next two were males as they were both in their mid thirties or so.

"Hello," one said.

Sesshomaru stood up and nodded his head at them. The rest followed him, while Kagome quickly finished her tea and brought it back to the area.

"Welcome to Southside Galleries,"

"Good afternoon, my name is Sakura Hoshi, please follow me," Sakura Hoshi said while Miroku and Sango followed her into her office.

"My name is Naoko Goshi, "Naoko Goshi replied as he started to walked while Inuyasha and Kikyo followed him.

Leaving the last one for Sesshomaru and Kagome to take," My name is Haru Sands," While he walked towards his office with Sesshomaru and Kagome following him.

**…Miroku and Sango…..**

After walking into the room, Sango at down, while Miroku shook hands with Sakura then Sango did so too. Once they both sat down, Sakura took a pen and looked at them both.

"So how may I help you today?" Sakura asked with pleasant tone to her voice.

"Yes, I have some family heirlooms and I like to sell a few rare coins. " Miroku stated to her. Then he took out the coins and placed them on her desk.

The coin on the desk was made from copper metals the symbols on each of them were unique as one side had Sesshomaru's mother on them in her demon form as the other side had Sesshomaru's father in his demon form but both sides had a small two seals on them one was his father's seal while the other was his seal.

Sakura took out her magnifying glasses and took some gloves and placed them on, as she gently picked up the coin and examined the coin taking in the mint and the fine condition to it, she wrote down notes as she never saw a coin like this and she assumed the rest were family in the other rooms.

After taking a look at all the coins, she told them she needed to see her superior about this, as she walked out of her office and down the right side all the way down. Knocking on the door, she heard a come in" come in" from within. Opening the door, she walked into the room.

"Yes, Mrs. Hoshi?" A male asked as he turns his chair to her.

"Sir, I have a client that wants to see this"coin" as she showed him one of them," and he has more than one, also I need to inform you that the young man has some brothers that are selling them too." Sakura replied.

He took the coin and looked at it, as he finally looked back at her" Where are they?"

"One is in my office, the other two are in Naoko office and Haru's office," Sakura replied.

"Well get them here," He said.

"Yes sir," Sakura told him and left the room as she went to hers office first. "Excuse me, Gentlemen and lady, my superior will take care of you now, please follow me,"

Sango and Miroku got up as he took another four coins with him. They came to a large office with a big man waiting for them.

"Sakura if, you please, get the rest," He replied. Sakura nodded her head and went to get the others, within moments, the rest of the gang are in the office.

"Welcome, clients to Southside Galleries, Mister…."

"My name is Sesshomaru Taro, this is my brothers Inuyasha Taro and Miroku Taro, the fine ladies you see are your wives, Kagome Taro, Sango Taro and Kikyo Taro." Sesshomaru replied at the man. As they all shook hands with him.

"I'm Tao Yamam, I have seen lots of coins of rare, but yours are very rare, can you tell me how you got them in mint condition?" Tao asked politely.

Sesshomaru nodded his head and stated" It was your great grandfather that had them, from what I could remember is that he always polish them and placed them in a safe place, but I don't know how he got them at all,"

Miroku and Inuyasha nodded their heads the one at a time stated" Great grandfather passed away a few years ago and left them with us," "We had honored his wishes to keep them in the family but we feel like the world needs see them too, so we came here to sell five each,"

Tao smiled at them as he shook his head." Okay, how much are you willing to take them for?"

"One million yen each," Sesshomaru stated with a tone that says take it.

Tao looked at the coin and thought_" What the heck"_ "It's a deal, Mr. Taro,"

While Sesshomaru took out his five coins and saw his brothers doing the same thing they placed it down on the desk and watched as Mr. Yamam got out a large coin box, and placed them in each area.

"Would you like cash or checks?" Mr. Yamam asked them.

"Checks," Kagome answered him.

Mr. Yamam nodded while he took out a check box in his desk on the right side and wrote a check for five million yen first and signed his name, then did it again two more times. As she ripped them out and handed them to each brother.

"Pleasure doing business with you Mr. Taro," Mr. Yamam replied as he shook hands with them again.

"Thank you," Sesshomaru stated as they bowed to him and then out the door and back outside.

"Okay, to the bank," Kagome told them as she once again led them to a different place that had a sign that said "Japan International bank" Walking to the bank, Kagome went towards the male on the desk.

"How can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, you can help us, we just moved to the city and we have to make a bank account here, there is six of us, and some children that are under the legal age," Kagome declared at him.

"Just one moment, please," He replied as he went typing on his computer to see if anyone was available to see to these clients.

"Madam, there is one for you to make account," He replied to her.

"We will take it," Kagome told him as she watched him calling the person to help them.

Within moments an elder male walked into the area and went towards them," Madam please follow me," The group followed the male into his office that said his name was Masaki Zala in gold letters.

"So you all would like to make accounts?" Masaki Zala asked.

"Yes," Kagome told him. "My husband and I would like to have a savings and a chequing fo yourselves and your children too."

Masaki nodded his head and went through the progress about the opening new accounts and all, by the time they were done it was about four o'clock as they quickly did the others accounts and left the bank.

The group went back home as it would be supper soon, they made it back and walked into the house, the dinner was a quite one as they eat and went upstairs into the rooms that they had last time all but Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, what is it?" Taytai asked.

"Here is some money," He told her as he gave her a check about said one million yen on it and left the room.

**…...The next day…**

They woke up and went down for breakfast and told her mother that few places to go today. Leaving the house once again, Kagome led the way towards the adoption office, coming towards it, she made each of them look different, when Inuyasha sniffed at Kikyo.

His eyes were wide as he grinned out as he hugged her," Kikyo you are with pups!"

Kikyo looked at him with a shocked look coming across his face, as she hugged him back. "Am I really with your pups?"

Inuyasha just nodded his head at her, and then followed the rest with a silly grin on his face.

Signing papers and more papers, by the time that they were done, the group had sore hands from all the signing of the papers. Now the children had been completely adopted, it was now time to go home.

They got home and took the pups/children to the nearby park as they had fun with new toys and learning them too, it was now time to get going home to eat and sleep. Walking back to the house with the pups/children, they all told grandma about the park and all the new items that they saw, they made it back and walked into the house, the dinner was a quite one as they eat and went upstairs into the rooms that they had last time all but Sesshomaru.

**…...The Next day…..**

They woke up and went down for breakfast, while Kagome's mother told them that Sango had appointment today. Kagome smiled and told her mother that Kikyo was expecting too. Her mother gush over Kikyo and Sango has they laughed.

Getting ready, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Kikyo placed their shoes on as the rest would stay behind and keep Mother Company and help her with the children. Going to the elevator and pressing the down bottom, it moved downwards as Kagome told Sango what the doctor would now do to her stomach.

Getting into the car, they place on their seatbelts and the car drove off towards the doctor's appointment for Sango. Talking about what the doctor would do, Kagome told Sango that she would be with her at all times, so she won't feel scared. Coming around the corner to the office, Kagome went to the side and parked the car, getting out the rest followed her.

"Sango remember when I went up to the counter, you need to go that," Kagome replied. "Remember your last name,"

Kagome led them into the office as Sango went up to the lady at the desk and waited to be spoken too.

"Do you have appointment?" She asked.

"Yes, I do under Sango Nackumaru," Sango stated.

"Here you are, please wait until the nurse comes and gets you please," She said.

Sango went back to Kagome and waited for ten minutes before the nurse came to get her, Kagome followed Sango who was after the nurse with light brown hair. She let them into a room as she left them to wait for the doctor.

A couple minutes later, the door opened again to see their doctor.

"Good morning Mrs. Nackumaru, how are you feeling?" She asked.

Sango remember what Kagome said to tell her. "Sick with the morning and sometimes all day, but swollen hands and feet. Some cramps in lower back and sides."

The doctor wrote down all what Sango was saying and placed her clip board down. "Well, let's check out the baby," She stated as she got all the items she needed to check the baby taking out gloves, she placed them on. Taking the tube of gel and heated it up for ten seconds, so it won't be too cold for her stomach. She started to explain what she was going to do before she actually did it; placing the gel on Sango stomach they started the ultra sound.

Sango looked at the TV and saw something moving on the TV as her heart swelled as she knew that was her baby.

"Oh, "The doctor replied.

"Oh, what?" Sango asked in a worried tone of voice.

"It seems to me, Sango that you are having twins, but I can't see what gender they are," She told Sango.

"Twins!" Sango screeched out as she looked at the TV again.

**…..Back in the past… …**

General Dai stood around the office as he looked at a scroll, this was the highest honor that he had and he won't fail his lord. As he read the scroll as he placed it a pile to be signed by his lord. A knock on the door told him that someone was at the door, which he couldn't smell what it was, walking with his hands on his sword, walked over to the door.

He opened it to see a demon with icy red eyes with talon and wings on his back that indicated that he was from a bird demon tribe, Dai got into his defensive stance as he saw a scroll within its talons.

"How are you?" General Dai stated with a vicious tone in his voice.

"Milord told me to give this to Lord of Western," he told him in a disgusted voice.

"And who is your lord?" General Dai stated again.

"Lord Taromaru," He proudly stated as he left the scroll and flew off before General Dai could catch him.

General Dai picked up the scroll and opened it up to see very bad news cursing under his breath, he stormed into the office. While he took out three papers and basically wrote down what he got from him and quickly raced into the delivery area.

"Tome, "He called out.

As a young eagle came out with brown wings and a blue head band with blonde hair came into the room.

"Yes, General Dai," He said.

"You needed to get theses to the other lords of the lands, and hurry," General Dai replied.

"Yes, general, "Tome replied as he took the scrolls and place them into the bag he was carrying and flew off into the sky.

A/N- Oh no, great something is now happening, what happens next on Kagome's Trust Chapter 35. Two more chapters until it is finished

I would like to say thank you too. To these people for staying with me and reading my first Inuyasha story. Here there are.

kouga's older woman- chapter 33

GothicHime89- chapter 33

Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967-chapter 33

KagomesDarkHeart-chapter 33

Xeno C- chapter 32

Gale of the Heavens- chapter 32

erihar1979-chapter 32

Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967-chapter 32

Megan Consoer-chapter 31

Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967-chapter 31

GothicHime89-chapter 31

kouga's older woman-chapter 31

animelver14-chapter 30

Shadow Cyrse-chapter 30

GothicHime89-chapter 30

kouga's older woman-chapter 30

And to all that reviewed.

Thanks for supporting this story and all. Until next time with the second last chapter.

Bye


	35. Battle with Taromaru and new life's

Kagome's Trust

A/N- Here is chapter 35, enjoy it. Sango was about four month's into her pregnancy last chapter.

Recap:

As a young eagle came out with brown wings and a blue head band with blonde hair came into the room.

"Yes, General Dai," He said.

"You needed to get theses to the other lords of the lands, and hurry," General Dai replied.

"Yes, general, "Tome replied as he took the scrolls and place them into the bag he was carrying and flew off into the sky.

Chapter thirty-five: Battle with Taromaru and new life's

By the end of week, the group went back to the past; Sesshomaru got out everyone out of the well, as Kagome took in her surrounds and smelled smoke in the air.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome startled.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air to smell smoke coming from the west. "Inuyasha take the children back to Kagome's time and Lady Sango and Lady Kikyo too."

Inuyasha didn't question his brother at all, as he took three children at a time; he came back from more, until there was only Sango and Kikyo to go. After he was done time traveling back and forth. Inuyasha waited to hear from his brother what was going now, until he too smelled the smoke.

"The west is under attack," Sesshomaru finally said.

Kagome and Miroku eyes widen as they look a Sesshomaru and then to Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru, by whom?" Kagome asked.

"This Sesshomaru is not sure," Sesshomaru told her.

"Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, should we be going to help the battle?" Miroku asked.

"Hai, Miroku," Inuyasha told him, and then he grabbed the monk and raced towards the battle grounds to help their side, leaving Sesshomaru alone with Kagome.

Kagome took a look at him and shook her head and then voiced out," I don't think so, Sesshomaru. I'm coming and there is no force on earth to stop me, and don't think about trying it either."

"Somehow I knew you would say that," Sesshomaru replied with a smirk coming on his face.

"Good now let's go, I need to check in on, Kaede first," Kagome stated to him.

Sesshomaru placed his arm around Kagome as he took off into the sky; his first stop was seeing the old village miko named Kaede with Kagome. He landed down as his arm uncoiled around her, then Kagome went towards the village as released the barrier around the village.

Walking in towards the village, Kagome saw new faces as she realized that something bad happened before they came, with Sesshomaru following. She made it to Kaede who was helping an older male with his wife beside him.

"Kaede, what happened here?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, my dear child," Kaede whispered at her. "The surrounds villages were burnt down and most of the villagers came here to see refuge."

Kagome nodded her head at Kaede to continue. "They told this miko that a demon by the name of Taromaru attack them, saying all humans are to die,"

"The barrier will go back up when I leave, actually Sesshomaru let's go," Kagome stated firmly to him.

Once again, Sesshomaru never said anything to his mate about ordering him around, he knew he would have a spat on this and he didn't want to have a spat with her now. Grabbing her around the waist, he raced towards the west and his brother. After they felt they felt the barrier go up once again.

Not even an hour later, they were on a battle field between the Western Lands and the Southern Lands. Landing down in the back with Lord Kenta, Dai and Lord Susumu with their forces fighting against Taromaru forces.

"Milord," General Dai signed with relief. "I'm sorry, milord. He caught us by surprised with scrolls saying this_ "Lords of the lands. The time has come to release you from them. If you don't release your hold on the lands. Immediate this Taromaru will attack by the end of the week with his full forces,"_ With the rest of the lords getting the scroll, Lord Kenta brought his forces here with speed, Lord Daigoro and Lord Susumu got here two days go, but we were already attack." General Dai replied.

"How many does the enemy have?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Over a million, sir," General Dai answered back.

"Sesshomaru get all the injury here," Kagome told him.

"General, get all the injury on all sides to my mate," Sesshomaru stated.

"Hai, Milord, I still need to talk with you," General Dai told him.

"That can wait, this is war, General Dai, its best to talk later," Sesshomaru told him.

General Dai went on with his orders, gathering up the injury quickly and fast as he brought them to lady Kagome. Placing them down, he gathered more injury. While Kagome started healing them fast so they can fight again, she healed all of them as new ones were injury Sesshomaru watched on to her, as she just finished the last one. Kagome got up from the ground as she stumble a bit as she used lots of her reiki to heal the soldiers.

"Kagome, rest now," Sesshomaru ordered her to do.

Kagome didn't complain about the order, she sat down and went into mediation position as she still heard the roars sounds, swords sounds and more, she block them out as she tried to mediate to gather her reiki back.

Hours went by, as the war continued with clashes of swords and claws. Roars were heard all round them as the demons soon transformed to battle instead. Kagome was had her reiki back as she watched this, her hairs were standing up on her neck.

Stayed back, as she summoned her reiki sword as she saw Sesshomaru form as she made her way towards him. Hearing demons crunching bones with their teeth, made her feel sick, but she knew that the battle needs to be won at any cause.

Kagome made it to Sesshomaru's form, as she called out "Sesshomaru,"

The beast looked at her as he sniffed the ground around her, making her giggled at the hot breath of hot air was around her. "Sesshomaru I need to help, please carry me into battle," Snorting at her, he then lowered his body t the around, Kagome made her way to his nose and gently climbed up. She was on his head holding on with her legs and one arm. While her sword was resummoned again to attack the enemies with.

Sesshomaru got up as he raced forward into the battle more, with his mate. Kagome extend her reiki sword to attack all her enemies with a single thought to her mind. Then she watched as Sesshomaru gave them the final kill.

Gently crawling to his ear, and stated" Sesshomaru, less blood more killing," As she felt him move like a laugh. Shaking her head, she then looked around to see more than half of the enemy's forces have been killed.

Kagome quickly saw a demon racing at them, calling out" "Hi Hayabusa" Then called out" Kokoro no arashi no kaze" the two attacks went towards the enemy as she watched the demon be destroyed.

Sesshomaru took out more with his poison as he made darts from his claws, and attacked the forces leaving them as a pile of goop. Kagome extend her sword once more as she took out many of the demons that were left, but with the last of her reiki she had nothing left to heal anyone until the next day or so.

"Sesshomaru place me down," Kagome yawned to him.

Sesshomaru heard her and retreated back to get her down, once she was on the ground he sniffed her gently as he soon left her to wait for him.

Sesshomaru made his way to the rest of the Daiyoukai lords, as he growled at them as he was telling them a plan. Sesshomaru heard growls back at him, as he looked at Lord Susumu in his large bear form, as he had blood dripping from his fur and claws, he started to raced forward with lord Daigoro in his crane form, with blood racing downwards then he flew after the bear lord Susumu then Lord Kenta went after in his tiger form as he had blood on him as well, next was Sesshomaru who was clean as had started because of Kagome.

They raced towards Taromaru who was in his lion form, as they all separated fast around the enemy leader, and started to summon their powers in and around them. Taromaru growled at them as he stormed towards the Lord Daigoro, as Taromaru swipe his large paw with claws. Taromaru made a direct hit on the wing of the crane, making the crane cried in agony, while lord Susumu leap at him with revenge.

Taromaru strike him with his back paws while making slashes on his chest, Lord Susumu fainted from the blooding loss that he had instants in the battle. Lord Kenta and Sesshomaru were alone with this demon. Sesshomaru and Lord Kenta attacked them together as they used many attacks patters on Taromaru as he quickly fell to the attacks on his body.

Kagome yawned more, as she was trying to get back her reiki to help more, when she looked up in time to see her mate; Sesshomaru just grabbing onto Taromaru neck and was shaking his head wildly, she heard a snapping sounds from the lion, and blood bathed the grounds in blood of the enemies that made Kagome looking at a patch of clean greens until her stomach calmed down.

"Kagome?" She heard as she looked back in front of her to see Sesshomaru looking worried at her.

"Not a strong stomach to see all that blood," Kagome weakly replied looking pale and green.

Sesshomaru nodded his head at her, as he picked her up gently while looked at the lords and their generals and his general.

"Milord, we won, but the western palace is destroyed by Taromaru forces three days ago before the battle, most of the servants go out safe," General Dai said.

Sesshomaru growled at that, the palace that was built by his five great grandfathers was destroyed, he felt a tug. Sesshomaru looked down at his mate.

"Sesshomaru, calm down, he did try tell you," Kagome yawned out.

"Sleep mate," Sesshomaru replied to her, as she nodded her head as she fell asleep on his chest.

"General Dai was the faults destroyed," Sesshomaru asked.

"No, milord the faults are intact," General Dai stated out.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha raced over to his brother covered in blood, with the monk right behind him also bathed in blood.

"Inuyasha, monk," Sesshomaru replied to them.

"General, attended to the injury again, and then get demon builders to rebuild the palace and making the palace larger than before," Sesshomaru ordered him.

"Hai, milord," he said as he was off to do his order.

Sesshomaru took Kagome, his brother and monk to the well, as he gave Kagome to his brother as he went back to the destroyed Palace of the West. Leaving the two males to jump into the portal again.

After they got there, the two were bombarded by the pups, and their mate or wife for details to what was going on back home. After telling them the battle with Taromaru and then the palace was destroyed. They got Kagome into the house to rest.

When Kagome woke up, she noticed that she was home again, in the future without Sesshomaru. Inuyasha told her that he stayed behind to see to the building to the palace, as she smiled at him, then got then out some papers and quickly drew the idea on the Palace.

"Inuyasha see you in a few hours," Kagome told him as she walked out the front door, to the well house. Kagome jumped into the well hole and went back to the past. She quickly said hello to Kaede and then was on her way towards Sesshomaru.

A few hours of walking, she had seen Sesshomaru fling in her direction, until he landed in front of her.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome smiled as she quickly gave him a hug and then let go.

"Kagome, why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, here is my idea for the palace to look at," Kagome swiftly said to him as she gave him the paper with the drawing on it.

Sesshomaru opened it up and smiled at the drawing. It was drawing was in life size as she example about the pipe system in the drawing the palace had five floors but it had four wings, with room for everything.

"I will do this idea instead, I like it, Kagome," Sesshomaru replied.

"Sesshomaru, can I stay with you?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru's heart swelled in pride as his mate wanted to stay with him. "Hai, you can,"

Kagome smiled at him as she walked closer to him as he coiled his arms around her waist and flew back to the palace. While Kagome and Sesshomaru gave the demon builders the plans, they like it lots, as they started it right away with cutting down the trees to make them with and gathered rocks to make the mud to stick onto the woods.

Kagome watched this go on and was amazed at the speed that everyone was working at, clearing the old palace ruins, Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and had an idea once again.

"Sesshomaru, let's make the back yard special, let's take some parts from the old palace and make a small hut for a memorial on the old palace," Kagome replied.

"That would be a nice idea, I will tell them now right," Sesshomaru said as he went towards the leader to the demon builders, leaving Kagome watching the whole progress of the rebuilding.

"_Okay, Sango's pregnant, Kikyo's pregnant… I was pregnant… almost seven months have passed since I return to this time. Lots have happened, like Sesshomaru finding out that they had pups...I mean children Inuyasha and Kikyo mated, Inuyasha is now full demon and Kikyo is having her first litter of pups, Sango and Miroku are having twins. The wedding!" _

"Sesshomaru, where is a wedding planner?" Kagome asked.

"I have no idea," Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome just nodded her head at him, and then quickly thought up a plan on what the wedding should be, what music should be playing and more items to a wedding, then Kagome told Sesshomaru about it and he smirked has he nodded his head then going to ask the demon builders to make a small hut/temple for them on the west side of the gardens.

While Kagome went to see the servants about making the wedding food and the helping getting the wedding prepared, and then she went to the servant that was the seamstress to commission a wedding dress for Sango, now she needed to get Sango's sizes.

Kagome proceed to walked away from the area and take the long walk back to the well, as she thought about the wedding that she will gave to Sango and Miroku. Hours later, Kagome jumped into the well, Kagome landed hard on the ground after the pink light disappeared. Climbing up the ladder, she got up and land on the side to the well.

Walking outside the doors from the well house, the children saw her" Mom!" The twins and the rest raced towards her as they all gave her hugs and kisses while Kagome smiled at them all.

"Kagome, your back," Sango replied as she waddled her way towards Kagome.

"Hai, I'm back, now I need your sizes to get you, your wedding dress for the wedding," Kagome replied.

Sango eyes widen at this, and stated" I forgot to have a wedding,"

"Sango, I took care of it all, all I need is your sizes and that will be it," Kagome replied.

Hours went by again, as Kagome got Sango's sizes to the wedding dress, then she disappeared into the well again.

**…..Back in the past…..**

It has been three months that had past after the battle with Taromaru and the palace getting rebuilt. Flowers stood out, like lights all around from yellow, blues, pinks, violets, and purples kinds all over the gardens. The Front yard as large and beautiful while the back yard was very different it had some play ground toys that Sesshomaru brought when he went to the future time and some chairs.

Sounds of drums and flutes were heard in the yards, as a wedding as starting in the palace of the western lands. The drums and flutes started their melodies when Miroku and Sango came out of different sides of the trees. Walking towards the middle, Miroku took Sango's arm and led her down the aisle to Kaede who would be the miko for the wedding vows.

Once they got to Kaede, they bowed to her, and waited for her to talk.

"We are gathered here today to witness the ceremony between Miroku and Sango." Kaede stated. "The couple made their own vows, so we will hear from the groom first"

Kaede looked at Miroku who nodded his head at her and then turned to Sango. "Sango the day that I meet you, was the day you stole my heart, today, Sango, I join my life to yours, not merely as your husband, but as your friend, your lover, and your confidant. Let me be the shoulder you lean on, the rock on which you rest, the companion of your life. We will walk the same path from this day forward."

Sango had tears coming down her face, as she gave a tearful smile and nodded her head at him and said" Yes I do Miroku."

Kaede looked at Miroku and smiled at him" Sango it is your turn,"

Sango nodded as she took a breath in and out," Miroku the first time I meet you, you were kind in my time of need. You gave me patience when I was hurt. Then you turned into a jerk for a few years of my life. But I wouldn't change a thing about you, because you are the person that I fell in love with over time. So today, Miroku I join with you in mind, soul, heart and body until my last breath."

Miroku smiled at Sango" Yes I do Sango"

"Then I Kaede, miko of this village proves of this wedding, now you may kiss the bride," Kaede stated as she watches Sango and Miroku kiss.

**….Two months Later…**

Kagome talk to Sango and Kikyo about having the twins from both of them, Kagome remembers when Kikyo had her doctor appointment, as she went her as they both found out that Kikyo was having twins too. Kikyo was four months pregnant, but she looked like she was seven months just like hers when she went through her pregnancy, Seika told her that since Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are full blooded demons, that their pregnancies will only be four in a half months or five months. She also taught the girls many ways to make sure that they would be comfortable with the pups within them.

Inuyasha and Miroku were stress as they had no idea how to not get on their mates or wife's bad sides, but they held them with affections all the time with Kagome helps of course to them understanding the female's emotions.

While Kagome giggled at them for something or other misunderstanding, she never noticed Sesshomaru was he froze looking at her in thoughts.

**SESSHOMARU POV**

Taking breaths when his mate Kagome mentioned anytime about her pregnancy made him mad at his beast, he knew that she didn't understand the Inu's ways and how much they cared and treasured, valued their mates within their pregnancy and not in pregnancy. Sesshomaru felt that he should have been there to make support and make amends with Kagome, he wish that he could have bonded with her and the twins within the womb.

Sesshomaru did understand that it wasn't possible at that moment as his mate was in the future time until they meet again with their pups just a bit over ten months ago, Sesshomaru was very indebted and grateful that Kagome had no problems with the twins while they were within her as some pups are violent within the mother's womb and was very grateful that there was no complications with the twins birthing, if there was he might have lost them all without knowing that he ever had a mate or two heirs on the way.

**End of Sesshomaru's Pov**

"Sesshomaru, what are you thinking?" Kagome asked as she looked at him.

"Nothing Kagome," Sesshomaru replied but didn't sound convincing to her.

Kagome nodded her head, as she didn't want to get into a fight with Sesshomaru, and then returned to the conversation with the rest.

"Say Kagome, could we give birth in your time?" Kikyo and Sango asked her.

"Hai, you can, so we will need to pack some items and leave again, Inuyasha and Miroku you will come with us. Sesshomaru can or will join us in a week or so or if something happens," Kagome told them, then looked at Sesshomaru to see he was nodding at her.

The day went by as night time came to them, sleeping in their rooms. Kagome felt something not right. Getting up, she went to check on Mizuki, she opened the door and looked into the room, to see that Mizuki had her white fluffy dog animal with her. Next she went towards Toga's room; she opened it up to see her little boy sucking his thumb with his green blanket. Then went to check on Shippo, he was on sleeping. Next was to Rin's room, she opened it up to see Rin crying in her bed then she started to cough very badly with some blood from Kagome could see, she had trouble breathing.

"Rin," Kagome replied as she walked over to her.

"Mama, I hurt everywhere," Rin uttered out as she coughed. Kagome quickly gasp as she check Rin, feeling that she had a high fever, Kagome picked her up and raced back into her room. Laying Rin on her bed, Kagome quickly got out the thermometer, placing it under Rin's armpit, Kagome waited for five minutes to go by, she heard a beeping sounds as she pulled it out she looked at the thermometer and gasp.

The thermometer read 103.5f; Rin coughed again bringing Kagome down to earth again. Kagome heard the door opened again as she looked to Sesshomaru who was standing here.

"Sesshomaru, we need to get Rin to the hospital in my time," Kagome cried out.

Sesshomaru quickly walked over to Kagome and Rin, he placed his hand on Rin's forehead and then withdrew it. Nodding his head at Kagome, he leaves the room and wakes the rest of the children and their helpers and then turned to his room to get dress.

Kagome got herself dressed as she got Rin dressed too as she raced out her door and looked at the rest.

"Kagome, why are we up?" Inuyasha yawned at her.

"Rin's sick," Kagome told them on the verge of tears.

Within moments Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and two other demons with green sashes transformed into their true forms. Making everyone gasp and move back.

"Milady," General Dai stated as he help her up as he help the rest onto the large demons.

Hours later they were at the well, landing on the ground, Kagome landed hard as she tumble under the weight she had until Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her. Holding her, she smiled at him and nodded her head at him, he signed at this and then let her go, and he like having her within his arms all the time. But he knew this was not the time to do anything about it.

They all jumped into the well, as they saw lights again until they stopped, Sesshomaru gently grabbed Kagome who had Rin in his arms as he jumped out of the well followed by the rest to them. Kagome opened the door as she gasp at the house it looked very different as it did it had. The house had another three levels to it and it new, she smiled at this as she knew that Sesshomaru came her mother money to help the place around.

Walking into the house and yelled" MOM!" Hurting the ears of the demons, as they heard sounds on feet racing downstairs.

"Kagome," Taytai replied.

"Rin's sick," Kagome replied as she, took the keys and raced out of the door with the adults following her.

The children stayed back with grandma and went by to sleep as they were all tired still. Kagome gave Rin to Sesshomaru as she drove off towards the hospital when Sango screamed in pain.

"Sango," Miroku replied, and then he looked down at her to see bloody water. "Kagome faster"

"Let's guess, Sango is in labor?" Kagome asked as she speed up a bit.

Within minutes they were at the hospital, as Sesshomaru held out Rin to his mate then help Miroku with Sango, as Inuyasha went into the hospital to get a doctor for both. Kikyo helped Kagome with Rin as they all went into the hospital. Sesshomaru nosed went hair wired as to all the new smells within the place.

Kagome placed Rin on the hospital wheeled bed as she was brought into the children ward to get care for, while Kagome turned too looked at Kikyo to see that she was in pain and was clutching her pregnant stomach.

"Kikyo you okay?" Kagome asked her friend.

"My back hurts and with my stomach it sore," Kikyo replied as she went to sit down with Inuyasha.

"Kikyo maybe you should go into a bed just to be sure," Kagome answered as she told the nurse in the front. Soon Kikyo was on a bed and went into the labor rooms waiting areas.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said as he looked at her.

"Sesshomaru, thanks for coming," Kagome smiled as she moved closer to him, as she gently grabbed his hand and held it to her heart. Just then a jolt came into her being. She knew the sign came as she waited for a doctor to inform her about Rin's condition and with Sango and Kikyo before she even went or told Sesshomaru she was ready to fully bond with him.

"Are you Kagome?" a nurse asked.

Kagome only nodded her head at her." Well we got back the result's on Rin condition, it seems that she has bird fever and flu. We had treated her with the medicals that are required with both illnesses; Rin will need to stay at the hospital until she feels better from this. For Sango, she will be waiting for a little while from now as she is only to centimeters dilated. Kikyo was stress when she came here, but she is also in labor from the stress. Kikyo is only under a centimeter dilated, so what I would suggest that you two go home until we call you," The nurse replied.

Kagome nodded her head at the nurse then turned to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru lets go then come back when they called us. Inuyasha and Miroku will stay with them,"

"Hai," Sesshomaru stated then gently took her hand and pulled her up.

"Sesshomaru… remember when I told you that we won't fully bond until I have a sign or a feeling... Well I had them both now….." Kagome uttered out.

Sesshomaru stopped as he looked at her with widen eyes then voice out" Are you sure?"

Kagome smiled" Sesshomaru, I'm sure that I love you with all my heart,"

Sesshomaru smirked at her as he gently grabbed her around her waist and brought her closer to him.

Kagome looked at him with a bit of mischief within her eyes. "Well, mister all cuddy, let's go,"

"Mate, I am a full grown male Inu demon," Sesshomaru nipped at her playfully, snapping his canines, "You are not allowed to describe me with such a word."

Kagome gave him the puppy eyes with a pout as she soon giggled at his face. "Okay, I won't call you that, only Mr. Fluffy now,"

Kagome soon founded herself subjected to an Inu's very amorous affections as Sesshomaru flew in the air with her.

**MATING SCENE-LEMON SCENE **

Sesshomaru flew over the city as they came to a dense forest deep near the mountains area, as Sesshomaru kissed and nipple at Kagome neck and lips. It felt good to feel her within and against his arms and lips. Soon he landed down on the ground as he removed his pelt boa and made it bigger for nice and soft bedding.

Then he kissed Kagome's lips again and smiled at her, he stepped away from her as he got to his knee and asked "Kagome, would you honor me by completely becoming my mate for all eternity until we die?"

Kagome heard Sesshomaru's question, as she felt tears coming down her face as her heart swelled with happiness and joy with a bit of nervousness. As she smiled at him and whispered to him," I would be completely being honored to become your mate for all eternity. Sesshomaru I love you,"

Sesshomaru heart swelled with pride as he got up and went towards his mate to complete their union between them. Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand gently as he brought to his lips, he gave a gently sweet kiss, then he turned to her neck nipping it gently as that was where he would place his permanent mark as she would as well on him. Slowly moving up to her face, he saw only love within her eyes.

**….Hospital with Sango and Miroku…..**

Sango screamed in pain, as the doctor only said that she had one more centimeter to go.

"Look I don't care, I'm pushing now…" Sango threaten out as she pushes a bit.

Miroku was holding his hand, as he felt it breaking in every way, as he looked onto her. "Sango wait, she said it's not time yet,"

Sango glared at him as she screamed at him for twenty minutes as she screams in agony.

"Sango I need to push now,"

**…..Hospital with Kikyo and Inuyasha…..**

"Kikyo, calm down now," Inuyasha stated.

"Calm down, you said, I won't calm down, you idiot," Kikyo yelled at him. Then shrieked in pain as she held onto his hand.

"Kikyo, you have three more centimeters to go," the nurse said.

…**Kagome and Sesshomaru…**

Slowly he kissed her lips as she gently undid her shirt and pants, then her strange bra and panties from he remember from what Kagome told him about her chest bindings and her loincloth, now she stood in front of him in all her glory as his mind went back to her rape as his body shivered at that thought. His beast howled in pleasure but he wanted her to be willing this time.

Kagome smiled at him as she slowly and sexually walked up to him tempting his control with her body, while her hands were busy with taking of his future clothes, first his jacket went and so on went his shirt, pants and his boxers. Kagome gasped at his size, she never seen his size when she was rape, for she was trying to get away from him and never took a look, but she felt it but it looked bigger then felt.

Kagome kissed his lips, gently as she felt his hands glided across her beautiful naked body as he touch everywhere that he can see, touch and taste. Sesshomaru felt that he was in heaven touching his mate finally after what he had done to her. He would never hurt her again never in his life would he hurt her. He gently pulled away from her and smiled as he took her hand and lead her to the pelt blanket. Moving her down on it, he moves over her as he kiss and nipple and licks her body making her hot and wet.

Sesshomaru's hands were over Kagome's body making her hotter, as he felt her pleasure from her moans and groans as he nip at her under her breast as his large gently warm hands rolled them, and caressed them as he saw her nipples harden soon he took one in his mouth and flicked it with his tongue. He felt Kagome's body arise in pleasure and he growled in contentment. While Kagome groaned in pleasure that what Sesshomaru was doing to her body, she felt hotter and she also felt very wet.

**…Hospital with Sango and Miroku…..**

"Push!" the doctor yelled at Sango.

"I'm pushing!" Sango yelled in pain. While she pushed and pushed until she heard a scream from something small.

"Miroku… would you like to cut the cord?" the nurse asked him.

Miroku nodded his head as she took the small scissors as he looked at the baby that was covered with fluids from the womb; he paled as he cut through the cord. Then he gave back the scissors to the nurse and then fainted to the ground.

Leaving Sango glaring at him and the nurses and the doctor giggling at him. "Sango one more to go... push!"

**…..Hospital with Kikyo and Inuyasha…..**

"Kikyo, you are ready, so push," the doctor told her.

Screaming in pain and agony Kikyo held onto Inuyasha's hands tighter and tighter as she pushed and pushed.

"Kikyo, love my hand…" Inuyasha whimpered in pain.

"Your hand!" Kikyo yelled at him.

Inuyasha just shut up after that, as she watched his mate pushing out their pups.

**…Kagome and Sesshomaru…**

Sesshomaru could smell her arousal as he continued to please her, with his mouth and tongue; soon he moved away from her breast and went down while he rubbed himself against her making his scent coming onto hers. As he licked around her navel, she screamed in pleasure calling out his name in the heat of passion.

Sesshomaru wanted to hear more of his name from her sweet lips, as he blew around her core; her scent was sweet and spicy, as he moved his eyes to see her face that was red with passion. He licked her, as his eyes widen at her taste.

"_Kagome tasted like flavor vanilla and honey mix together," He thought _while Sesshomaru continue to taste her after taste, licking slowly and then fast.

While Kagome screamed in pleasure from what Sesshomaru's tongue was doing, she felt herself cumming soon. She arched her hips to relieve her from the pleasure but it brought her more to Sesshomaru's licks of passion.

**….Hospital with Sango and Miroku…..**

Two hours later, Sango and Miroku were holding onto their twin girls as the doctor and nurses were cleaning up their stations.

"Sango, what are we go to call them?" Miroku asked as he held onto their youngest daughter. His heart swelled with pride as he created this small human being within his arms.

"How about Takara, meaning is treasure?" Sango suggested.

Miroku smiled and nodded his head at her. "And this little will be Emi meaning beautiful blessing,"

Sango smiled at him and kissed little Takara on the head then she yawned.

**…..Hospital with Kikyo and Inuyasha…..**

Just thirty- minutes later, Kikyo had only pushed out one twin as Inuyasha still held her hand giving her the comfort that she needed.

"Come on one more love," Inuyasha gently told her.

Kikyo pushed with all her might, as she heard a screaming sounds, she smiled and lay on the bed fully now.

**…Kagome and Sesshomaru….**

Sesshomaru taste her more and more, as he knew that her end was coming and fast, as he stop and looked at her then he quickly thrusted his tongue into her opening. Kagome felt his thrust of his tongue while she screamed" **SESSHOMARU!" **

Kagome heart was beating fast as she felt drained while she felt Sesshomaru just licking up her juice, while she felt her stomach coiling up again as he licked and thrust his tongue into her again.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled in pleasure once again, as she just had her second orgasm.

She felt him move away and saw him looking at her with love lust within his eyes. As she felt his manhood slipping into her as she felt herself being stretched bit by bit, just a little pain was here. His thrust was gently and controlled to her, as she could see his was slipping soon.

"Sess…homaru….pant…pant… I won... 't break… please faster…" Kagome moaned out and pants of breath and air.

**…Hospital with Kikyo and Inuyasha…**

Kikyo looked at her twin sons, as she smiled at them then looked at Inuyasha as he was grinning at them then at his mate.

"So names?"

Kikyo just rolled her eyes at him and told them "Haruo meaning spring man and Jiro meaning second son,"

**….Kagome and Sesshomaru…**

Sesshomaru pick up his pace as he gently slammed into her pulsing core, as he felt her pulling him in more and more, thrusting as hard as he can, he felt her powers emitting from her, as he releases his to control and was attaching to hers, pulling hers closer to her and him.

"Kagome to fully mate with you, I need to use the position of the Inu… in human terms dog position," Sesshomaru moan out as he thrusted into her again.

Kagome nodded of her as she felt herself being moved around. Her hands and knees were holding her up, as she felt Sesshomaru driving his manhood into her body lighting up stars within her eyes. The coil within her body built up as she felt that she would die with wanted pleasure.

While Sesshomaru thrusted back in and out , he felt his loins building up the pressure. Kagome cried out once again as her release was powerful wrapping her reiki all over her body it was pale pink, Sesshomaru felt his own release while his youki filling around hers as he thrusted two more time and he buried himself into her hot and slick passage with his seed, Sesshomaru felt himself locking into place while his eyes went bright red with a natural snarl from his throat, Kagome knew to move her head to gave him access to her neck.

Sesshomaru bitten down on her nice slender porcelain neck, making her whimper in pain as his fangs poured his youki into her making her his forever. Taking them out, he turned her head over while his was still locked within her, he roughly stated" Bite me," Kagome nodded her head as she lifted her head towards his neck and bit hard as she continued to bit, until she felt blood in her mouth. Letting go, she licked him and soon fell asleep from the ritual that was just done.

Sesshomaru licked her a bit and held her to his chest, growling softly he too fell asleep.

A/N- I hope you like it. Second last chapter is all done. Now only for one more just wait for it. Bye


	36. Epilogue

Kagome's Trust

A/N- Okay, here is the last chapter to this story. It's finally done. Enjoy the last chapter that is an Epilogue. Bye

Epilogue

Twenty years passed.

"Aaaaah!" Kagome screamed in pain while she was sweating from her forehead, her hair was matted down with it. While Kagome held onto Sesshomaru's hand, sucking the life out for it as she was agony once again. While she was thinking" why was she giving birth again, for the last ones were only four and two years old.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru whispered to her as he used another hand to rub her lower back while his ears were bleeding from her screams.

"Lady Kagome, push again hard….Hard….."Koshi replied as she was looking up her lady's legs as she saw the blood and water. Soon she saw a head pushing its crown through.

"Milady, I see the head, push now push," Koshi ordered her to do, as Kagome pushed with her might. Koshi gently held onto the newborn's head as she help eased the pup out. "Milord, you have a son," Koshi replied as she gave the male pup to her first daughter that was within the room to get the pup cleaned up.

Kagome breathe in and out as she waited until the other pups would come out, fifteen minutes later. Kagome pushed once again until she felt the head was coming out. "Milady I see the second pups head," While she eased out the second pup as she looked at the pup, as it indicated that the pup was female. "Milord you a have daughter," Koshi gave the pup to her second daughter that also was within the room.

Sesshomaru looked at his mate as with a smile he gave her a kiss and growled as she held her face back. "Not yet, Fluffy-chan," Then she hissed in pain again. "Koshi what is wrong?" Kagome asked while her teeth were grinding with pain.

Koshi looked at her lady and noticed that a third head was coming out. "Milady, push again,"

Kagome pushed again and again, until one more whales sounds came into the room. "You have a daughter again," As she gave the last pup to her third daughter.

Koshi step back and "Milady, you can heal yourself now," Koshi watched as Kagome glowed a soft white and pink as it was slowly healing herself from the labor for her last three pups.

Sesshomaru smiled at his mate, and then looked to the three daughters of Koshi bring their pups to them cleaned and gently wrapped up in blankets from Kagome's time.

Sesshomaru took a hold of his son while Kagome took their daughters. They both smiled and kissed each other on their lips.

"Now remember Sesshomaru. No more pups,' Kagome told him after the kiss.

_**Flashbacks One –Sesshomaru Pov with Kagome Pov**_

"_**Kagome it's okay," Her mother told her as she held her hand and was waiting for Sesshomaru to come back. **_

"_**Mama, I can't … I need Sesshomaru!" Her screams of pain came then she soon heard a howl and she felt his youki. **_

"_**Kagome, mate," Sesshomaru called out, as he was her on the ground in a puddle of blood and water. Sesshomaru knew what had happened; his mate was in pain from her labor. **_

_**Swiftly he gently cradles her to his chest, while his soft growl sounds where making her sleepy. **_

"_**Sesshomaru get to her the hospital now," Taytai sternly said as she watched him. **_

_**Sesshomaru nodded his head and raced outside and saw mother coming with them. He waited for her to get into the elevator and into the car. **_

"_**I know, you want to get their fast, but demons don't exist here," Taytai replied. **_

_**He could only nod his head at her, as he could feel his mate still in pain. "Kagome, we are going to the hospital," **_

"_**Thanks, fluffy," Kagome whispered to him. **_

_**Sesshomaru smirked at her, as he knew he would never get rid of his annoying nickname by his mate. While Sesshomaru saw the hospital, he was apprehensive of being in this room while his mate was giving birth, males in his time don't go in or near the labor rooms or wall, but his mate instead that he would be there for her. **_

"_**Sesshomaru," Taytai called. **_

"_**Mama," Kagome whispered out. **_

"_**Kagome, I'm here," Taytai told her daughter as she wipes the sweat from her forehead with her hand. **_

_**They race into the hospital and got into a room to deliver the baby. **_

_**Time and time again, the doctor came into the room and told Kagome; she wasn't ready to push yet, as hours went by for them, Sesshomaru whispered soft words in her ears and rubbed her stomach gently. **_

_**Seven hours later, the doctor walked into the room and did the progress to see if she was ready. **_

"_**Kagome, looks like you are ready to push, when I say push you need to push, if I say stop you stop, simple right," She told her as she place on her white plastic gloves on. **_

"_**Push, Kagome, push, stop" Kagome pushed and pushed until stop was heard, while she held onto Sesshomaru's hands, she was sweating and panting in pain and out of breath. **_

"_**Push," Kagome pushed with all her might as she waited to heard stop, but instead she heard crying sounds. **_

"_**Kagome, you have a son," the female doctor said. **_

_**Sesshomaru watched as the nurse took his son to get cleaned up as he looked at his mate that was breathing hard. Sesshomaru was in pride that he had a second son, even if he had a daughter again, he would be proud still. **_

"_**Sesshomaru," Kagome stated as she was looking at him. **_

_**Sesshomaru glanced down at her to see that their son as within her arms. He could tell that he was full demon with reiki powers, with small black hair with some silver in them. He could also see a small moon on his son's forehead. He smiled and gently took his son from his mate's arms and smelled him. **_

"_**Daimaru," He replied. **_

"_**Daimaru, I like his name," Kagome said as she took him back and gave him a kiss. **_

_**End of flashback number One. **_

"Sesshomaru, are you okay?" Kagome asked as she watched him for a while now.

Sesshomaru smiled at her and nodded his head at her.

"Good, we need to give the pups names now," Kagome, recalled to him.

Sesshomaru almost groaned at this, he remember the baby name book that Kagome brought back from her time. He looked at them with her as he remember Kagome throwing a stress fit that she wasn't pretty or gorgeous anymore from her pregnancy.

"Mother, can we come in yet?" Shippo's voiced out from outside the room.

_**Flashbacks Two -Kagome's Pov **_

"_**Mother," Shippo called out as he heard her scream. **_

"_**Here, Shippo," Kagome whimpered out as she scream again in pain. **_

_**Shippo went over to her and saw her holding her stomach in pain. **_

"_**Father," He whispered as he held onto his mother gently and raced into the palace of the moon. **_

_**Taking his mother to Koshi first, he waited for her to come and tell him. **_

"_**Lord Shippo," Koshi replied. "Milady Kagome, is ready to push now, she asked for you to be in the room with her," **_

_**Shippo paled at this but nodded his head at her, and then he walked into the room. **_

"_**Shippo, get someone to get a message to Sesshomaru and fast, I can wait," Kagome hissed out as she told him. **_

_**Shippo raced fast and wrote a scroll with two to four words for Sesshomaru, he was in helping out Lord Kento as an unknown demon was trying to take over his lands. Sesshomaru left Kagome at home with her female's guards and one thousand demons to protect her. **_

"_**Here get this to Sesshomaru and fast," Shippo told him while handing the demon the message. While Sesshomaru was gone, Shippo was the acting lord of the Western lands with his younger brother Toga was helping him out. **_

_**Shippo didn't even see if he was gone, as he went back to his mother, to see Rin, Toga, Mizuki, Hitomi, Mitsuki, Ryu, Yuki, and Daimaru at the doors. **_

"_**Shippo, Mother," Rin stated.**_

"_**Yes, Rin, she is labor. Toga, you are to get into the office and do what father was teaching us, Rin, Mizuki you go and tell the outer guards and inner guards to be on their guard. Hitomi, Mitsuki, go and tell Mother's captain where she is and that she is in labor. Ryu, Yuki take Daimaru to play in the nursery for now," Shippo ordered them then went into the hospital wing to see their mother. **_

_**Shippo knew that his siblings would do his orders as he even heard them racing about to do that order. Shippo went over, took his mother's hand, and told her that Sesshomaru will know soon. While she could only nod at him, she screamed in agony. **_

"_**Lady Kagome, push again hard….Hard….."Koshi replied as she was looking up her lady's legs as she saw the blood and water. Soon she saw a head pushing its crown through. **_

"_**Milady, I see the head, push now push," Koshi ordered her to do, as Kagome pushed with her might. Koshi gently held onto the newborn's**_ _**head as she help eased the pup out. **_

"_**Lord Shippo, your mother had a son," Koshi said as she took the male pup to get him clean. **_

"_**Mother, did you hear that you have a son," Shippo cried out as he gave his mother a hug. **_

"_**That's good," Kagome smiled at him. **_

_**Koshi walked over, gently place the new prince in her ladies arms, and then left the room. Shippo could see that the male pup was full demon with silver hair with a small moon on the forehead. He also could tell that he youki was dominant then his reiki powers. **_

"_**So mother, what is going to be his name?" Shippo asked. **_

"_**Toshimaru," She said as she yawned a bit. **_

"_**Mother you should rest," Shippo told her. **_

"_**Kagome!" They heard Inuyasha yelling out her name; if he was here then Sesshomaru was too. **_

"_**Kagome," Sesshomaru stormed in the hospital wing to see Shippo standing near her as to protect her. **_

"_**Sesshomaru, we have a son," Kagome told him. **_

_**Sesshomaru smiled at them both as he walked over to them, as he took his son and held him to his chest. Once again, his mate gave him another son, maybe this was too even out their children. **_

"_**Toshimaru is his name," Kagome told him. **_

_**End of flashback number Two. **_

_**Flashbacks Three -Kagome's Pov **_

"_**Mom," Kagome called out as she walked into the house to see no one was here while her hand was on her large stomach again with her two sons, Daimaru who was now five and young Toshimaru was three. **_

"_**Grandma," Daimaru said as he sniffed out the room. "Mother something is wrong here," **_

_**Kagome released her reiki to probe the area to found someone more wrong. **_

"_**Daimaru take Toshi back to grandma Kaede's then get our father now," Kagome ordered them as six unknown people jumped out from the halls. **_

_**Daimaru didn't argue with his mother as he took his younger brothers arm and raced back to the well house. **_

"_**Look it here, the lady of the West," The person said that indicated that the voice was a male. **_

"_**Where is my family?" Kagome hissed out as she was now on her guard. **_

"_**Your family is mine," The male spat out to her. **_

_**Kagome held her stomach as she felt powerful youki from those people/demons. Kagome's mind went into thinking mode as she watched the demons as they were waiting for her to move or something. **_

"_**Kai, is this her?" one asked. **_

"_**Hai, that's lady Kagome of the Western Lands the one that made all demons go in hiding from the pathetic humans, she the one that many of our brothers and sisters turn on us," Kai hissed out as he step out and closer to her. "And look she is pregnant that means she can' fight us," **_

_**Kagome moved back as she saw a knife, as she grabbed it and infused it with her reiki to protect herself. It felt to her that it was hours when she told her sons to run away and get their father. Kai looked at her, and grinned evilly at her. **_

"_**Grab her," Kai ordered the rest to do as he stood back and watched this. **_

"_**Shit, Kai her water just broke," one called out as he grabbed her s she was falling down. **_

"_**Damn it," Kai sneered out as he made his way to her. While he looked at her, he smirked at her."Help her out, then kill her, and take the pup," **_

"_**Nice plan, but you forgot about her mate," Sesshomaru's voice out as he overheard the plan. **_

_**Kai looked over to see Sesshomaru standing here with Lord Inuyasha, Lord Miroku and Ladies Sango and Kikyo ready to attack them. Then he noticed that the family he took was behind them and more pups that were waiting to get out of there. **_

"_**We have your mate, you won't hurt us," Kai replied, then pointed to Kagome behind them. **_

"_**Kai, she…. Gone..." one called out. **_

_**Kai looked behind him to see that Kagome wasn't there but in Lord Inuyasha arms, as he licked her face to calm her down. **_

"_**Get them out of here Inuyasha," Sesshomaru ordered. **_

_**Inuyasha listened and moved his family out of the house and way, he then looked at his mate; Kikyo.**_

"_**Inuyasha, we need to get her to the hospital," Kikyo and Taytai told him. **_

_**Hours went by to Kagome as she pushing out her fifth pup with Sesshomaru holding her hand. **_

"_**Push, Kagome, push, stop" Kagome pushed and pushed until stop was heard, while she held onto Sesshomaru's hands, she was sweating and panting in pain and out of breath. **_

"_**Push," Kagome pushed with all her might as she waited to heard stop, but instead she heard crying sounds. **_

"_**Kagome, you have a daughter," the female doctor said. **_

_**Sesshomaru watched as the nurse took his daughter to get cleaned up as he looked at his mate that was breathing hard. Sesshomaru was in pride that he had a second daughter, even though he has four adopted daughters, he was still proud. **_

"_**Sesshomaru," Kagome stated as she was looking at him. **_

_**Sesshomaru glanced down at her to see that their daughter as within her arms. He could tell that she was full demon with youki powers, with small silver hair with some black in them. He could also see a small moon on his daughter's forehead. He smiled and gently took his daughter from his mate's arms and smelled her. **_

"_**Satoma," He heard his mate say. "Satoma," Sesshomaru said to his daughter. **_

_**End of flashback number Three. **_

"Yes, Shippo," Kagome called out.

While the doors to see their pups racing into the room. Leading them was Shippo, Rin, Toga and Mizuki behind them was Hitomi, Mitsuki, Ryu, Yuki, then it was Daimaru, Toshimaru, Satoma and their last two pups before the triplets. While Kagome remember when she gave them birth.

_**Flashback number four **_

"_**Sesshomaru, it's time to go home now," Kagome told him. **_

_**Sesshomaru nodded his head as he pick her up then turned to Shippo and talk to him about getting the rest of the pups ready to go home. **_

"_**Yes, father," Shippo, told him as he went to get his siblings. **_

_**Sesshomaru looked at his mate within his mate, to see that she was sleeping in his arms. He looked at her large stomach and smiled at it again, she was giving him the family he wanted after he found out that he was pups. **_

"_**Father, we ready," Shippo's voiced out. Shippo had the whole gang with him, as they were waiting for their father/dad to get going. **_

_**Walking out of the house, they went into the well house, and they all jumped in one at a time was swirls of pinks and blues came around them all, as it transported them into the past. **_

"_**Remember the rules, if you lost or in trouble use you reiki or youki to save you and let us know where to go to get you," Sesshomaru replied to his pups. **_

_**Then he formed his light orb with a swift of light they were gone as they went back towards the palace of the moon. Sesshomaru sent out an energy burst towards the palace as Inuyasha was waiting for them with Koshi as he felt Kagome's breathing heaved up and down and also felt her water breaking. **_

"_**Father, uncle," Shippo replied. **_

_**Sesshomaru smirked at this, Inuyasha was waiting for them already, he probably was there early in the morning waiting for them. **_

"_**Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked dumbly as Sesshomaru touch down on the ground. **_

"_**Inuyasha, calm yourself," Kikyo clearly stated to her mate. "How's lady Kagome?" **_

_**Sesshomaru resisted rolling his eyes at his younger brother, as he heard Kikyo's question. "She is in labor now," **_

"_**Got it, "Kikyo said as she took Kagome from him as raced into the hospital wing that was on another side of the palace. **_

"_**Sesshomaru, you have messages from all the lords as te peace ball is coming again," Inuyasha told him, then let him go to his mate. **_

_**Sesshomaru raced into the room, to see Kagome was up and wasn't in pain. But he could tell that she was in pain and agony with this pup. He could smell her blood and water. While he took her hand within his, and waited for the newest addition to his family. Hours went by to him as he finally heard a cry of his pup. **_

_**Milord, you have a son," Koshi replied as she gave the male pup to her daughter that was within the room to get the pup cleaned up.**_

_**Sesshomaru watched as the nurse took his son to get cleaned up as he looked at his mate that was breathing hard. Sesshomaru was in pride that he had a fourth son, even though he has two adopted sons and three sons, he was still proud. **_

"_**Sesshomaru," Kagome stated as she was looking at him. **_

_**Sesshomaru glanced down at her to see that their son as within her arms. He could tell that he was full demon with youki powers, with small silver hair with some black highlights. He could also see a small moon on his son's forehead. He smiled and gently took his son from his mate's arms and smelled him. **_

"_**Kagome, what should we name him?" Sesshomaru asked her.**_

_**Kagome smiled at him and said" Kira," **_

_**End of flashback number Four. **_

_**Flashback number five **_

"_**Sesshomaru I like this name," Kagome argued with him. **_

"_**Suki, Kagome, it's a female's name?" Sesshomaru signed, as this was the fourth argument that they had for this pup's name, he was getting tired of it. **_

"_**Sesshomaru it is of both genders, what makes you think that we having a son again," Kagome asked then she yawned out loud.**_

"_**Kagome, I know we are having a son again," Sesshomaru told her. Then picked her up from her chair and carried her into their room to sleep. **_

_**Hours later, he heard a whimper in pain; he sat up instantly to see Kagome's form trying to stand up from her pain. **_

"_**Mate," He said as he got out of bed and gently pick her up was he smelled blood and water from her. He knew it was time again to have their pup, as he raced down the stairs and into the hospital to see Koshi with her daughter standing here waiting for them as if she knew. **_

"_**Lady Kagome, push again hard….Hard….."Koshi replied as she was looking up her lady's legs as she saw the blood and water. Soon she saw a head pushing its crown through. **_

"_**Milady, I see the head, push now push," Koshi ordered her to do, as Kagome pushed with her might. Koshi gently held into the newborn's head as she help eased the pup out. "Milord, you have a daughter," Koshi replied as she gave the female pup to her daughter that was within the room to get the pup cleaned up. **_

_**Sesshomaru watched as the nurse took his daughter to get cleaned up as he looked at his mate that was breathing hard. "Sesshomaru," Kagome stated as she was looking at him. **_

_**Sesshomaru glanced down at her to see that their daughter as within her arms. He could tell that she was full demon with reiki powers, with small black hair with some silver highlights. He could also see a small moon on his daughter's forehead. He smiled and gently took his daughter from his mate's arms and smelled him. **_

"_**And you said it was going to be a boy," Kagome giggled at him as she looked at her daughter within his arms. **_

"_**Fine, you were right at the beginning; Suki is her name now," Sesshomaru told her. **_

_**Kagome just laughed at him as she took their daughter into her arms and said" Suki, my little Suki," **_

_**End of flashback number Five. **_

"Momma, is the new pups here?" Suki asked, she was now four years old now, with long black hair with her silver highlights.

"Yes, they are," Kagome, told her.

Shippo was looking at her then he noticed three cribs to the side. "You had triplets, mother,"

"Yes, Shippo, now where is my hug?" Kagome asked.

Shippo laughed as he walked over to her giving her a hug and a kiss on cheek with the rest of his siblings following him.

"Shippo, where's Inuyasha and rest?" Kagome asked.

"Well, they are outside of the room with my mate Suri and Rin's mate Yoshimaru too," Shippo, told them.

"Well, bring them in too," Kagome, replied.

Shippo nodded his head, as he walked to the doors, he disappeared then he brought back into the room with Inuyasha and Kikyo their family that is now seven pups and one coming again. Sango, Miroku and their family of eight, Sango, and Miroku however were still the same without aging. Kagome had them make a blood bond with her and Sesshomaru.

"So where are the new members to the family?" Kikyo asked.

"Now there are here now," Kagome replied, as she pointed to three cribs to her right.

Kagome looked at her friends and their families. Inuyasha and Kikyo had adopted Shin, Akina, their twin's boys Haro and Jiro then came the triplets, Sura, Kanna, and Aerith. Sango and Miroku had adopted Naoko, Kenshin, Sakura, Megumi, their twin's girls Takara, Emi, then came, Haru, then his younger brother Kazuhiro who was only eleven months old.

Then she saw her daughter-in-law, Suri sat down on the chair to help her with her large stomach and son-in-law Yoshimaru standing to the side of the room. "So mother, what are they names?" Rin asked as she held onto her large stomach, she was due any day now with her first litter of kittens.

Yoshimaru was a cat demon that came from the mountains area to help out the building and started to train in the art of fighting, when he and Rin meet and fall in love each other.

_Flashback _

"_Mother, he asked me…" Rin replied contented. _

"_Rin, I know, he asked me if he could have your hand in mating and in a wedding. " Kagome told her. _

"_You knew?" Rin exclaimed to her. _

"_And your father too, he also ask him," Kagome admit to her. _

_Rin's face went pale and sweaty," Father would kill him," _

"_This Sesshomaru will not kill his daughters mate/husband," a voice came out. _

_Rin and Kagome turned to see Sesshomaru standing there with little Daimaru, Toshimaru and little Akina within his arms, sniffing with red eyes._

"_What happen now?" Kagome asked as she saw her boys looking everywhere but her, and Akina was crying. _

"_Akina fell and we tried to help her," Daimaru told her. _

"_Why did she fell?" Kagome asked. _

"_She was chasing us in the play ground," Toshimaru said. _

_Kagome nodded her head, walked over to Sesshomaru, and took Akina from him. _

"_It's was your father's idea too," Kagome said and took the boys away from the room. _

_It has been three months that had past after Yoshimaru proposed to Rin and meet his family. Flowers stood out, like lights all around from yellow, blues, pinks, violets, and purples kinds all over the gardens. The Front yard as large and beautiful while the back yard was very different it had some play ground toys that Sesshomaru brought when he went to the future time and some chairs._

_Sounds of drums and flutes were heard in the yards, as a wedding as starting in the palace of the western lands. The drums and flutes started their melodies when Rin came out of different sides of the trees. The human wedding was first as to honour Rin and Kagome and all the family members with this wedding. The actually mating would be tonight for them. Yoshimaru stood in front of the guests as he watched his mate to be walking with Sesshomaru at her side. _

_Kagome wanted Sesshomaru to walk their daughter to Yoshimaru, so here he was leading his daughter to the man she would be with until eternity. Kaede would be the priestess to say all wedding vows and giving the gods blessing. _

_"We are gathered here today to witness the ceremony between Yoshimaru and Rin." Kaede stated. "The couple made their own vows, so we will hear from the groom first"_

"_Rin, when I first meet you, I knew I loved you. I never thought of you as a friend but as a mate. As your mate/husband I promise to treat you with respect, love, kind and caring, dignity and support you all the time thou sickness and health until I die. "Yoshimaru told her. _

_Rin was crying as he memorized his vow and was so loving and warming her, she smiled at him. _

"_Rin," Kaede told her. _

_Rin nodded her head at Kaede and closed her eyes and opened them. "Yoshimaru, I remember the day when you made me laugh and smile, during that day it was horrible until you came around to cheer me up. You never knew me ay all but you cheered me up. From that day I fell in love with you, and the more times we seen each other, my love for you deepen until you ask me to marry you and mate with you. That was the happiest day to my life." Rin recited to him and the guests. _

_Kaede give her blessings with the gods blessings as she told" Yoshimaru you may kiss Rin," _

_Yoshimaru smiled as he pulled her into a kiss. _

_End of flashback._

Kagome smiled at them all," I don't know yet," then she watched as Suri made a painful face.

"Koshi get a bed ready now," Kagome ordered her to do.

Shippo looked at his mate to see she was in pain," Suri!"

"Shippo, she in labour now," Kagome told him.

"Toga, take out your siblings and cousins," Sesshomaru ordered as he watched Kagome helping Suri even thou she just had triplets herself. Toga did has he was told and gathered up his siblings and cousins with the help of his uncles.

"Father," He heard to the side, as he looked to see Rin white with blood and water around her too.

"Koshi make that two beds," Sesshomaru replied as he gently picked her up even thou her mate was at her side too. Yoshimaru let his father-in-law pick her up as he was going to panic.

"Yoshimaru stay calm, Rin needs you now,' Kagome told him as she looked at him.

Yoshimaru nodded his head as he took up his duty and held onto Rin's hand. "Shh, mate its okay. "

"Sesshomaru, you can stay or go," Kagome told him softy.

Sesshomaru took his position near his new pups, and watched as the females went around getting items ready for the birthing it Rin's kittens and Suri kits.

"Leiko, and Reiko," Kagome suddenly said as she turned to the triplets. "Akihiko"

Hours went by, as Rin and Suri were still in labour.

"Lady Rin, push again hard….Hard….."Koshi replied as she was looking up her lady's legs as she saw the blood and water. Soon she saw a head pushing its crown through.

"Milady, I see the head, push now push," Koshi ordered her to do, as Rin pushed with her might. Koshi gently held onto the newborn's head as she help eased the kit out. "Lord Shippo, you have a daughter," Koshi replied as she gave the female kit to her first daughter that was within the room to get the kit cleaned up.

Once again an hour went by as Rin had her litter of kittens and Suri had her kits. Rin had six kittens' four boys and two girls, Suri had eight kits that were five girls and three boys.

Years went by, for Kagome and her family and friends, Sango and Miroku never die as four hundred and some years later. Kagome and Sesshomaru were still in love.

A/N- The end. It's now over. There will be no sequel unless you would like or want to make one yourself. I only would like to see what you have done with it and gave credit to this story too. And I can't believe this story is completed too. Thank you to all my fans of old and new, thank you for reading and reviewing the story by chapter too.

For special thanks to my two beta readers

wolfgirl09- for the beta'ed chapter eight to nine

Akira Darely – for beta'ed chapters eleven to twenty-four.

For special fans and reviewers

**nicegresser**

**angelapage**

**monkey-101**

**gigglez30**

**Gothic-Lady-Kagome**

**juusan'ya**

**Sexly sango**

**GothicHime89**

**VivianeDiPulci**

**Black-Blue Moonlight Neko**

**Garnetgirl**

**LadyDogDemon**

**Orangesz**

**PrincessChitra**

**S3rrenity4193**

**kouga's older woman**

**takara410**

**kydarkangel2007**

**Kyrie-Elrik**

**SexyDemonGirl5000**

**Vampirelover121**

**Chrissie0770**

**Kitty1217**

**ShadowXMoonlight**

**Oashisu**

**xXDakotaXx**

**Kiraka69**

**TRONgirl**

**pclark**

**HikariNoTenshi-San**

**Sesshy's Mate2012**

**Death Into Amore**

**Mika the Dark princess**

**demonrose321**

**Risuna-Phenix**

**Lady of the East**

**KagomeAngel91**

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967**

**Esha Napoleon**

**gaarasgirl93**

**darkangleprincess**

**Liooness**

**twifan1**

**AesEa**

**lara5170**

**Byakua's sakura petal**

**Sushiwriter09**

**amberlover**

**IAMMEMYSELFANDI**

**Ashlee Kaiba**

**SweetNoNameNemo**

**Gale of the Heavens**

**VampireAngel90**

**Shadow Kitsune67**

**sesshomarulover123**

**Taeniaea**

**Kate**

**Shadow Cyrse**

**Eris-R-Renee**

**Baby joc**

**Miyukumu**

**Megan Consoer**

**kat1023**

**Xeno C**

**erihar1979**

**XxSoliexHiddenxX**

**KagomesDarkHeart**

**gaarasgirl93**

**Mrs. Bogard**

**grimmich**

**Anak-Kage**

**Cloud Envy Shikamaru**

**Safuuru**

**diamondprincessforever**

And to all the others too.

Bye


End file.
